RWBY: Arrival of the Imperial Order
by President Angel
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, the most powerful Jedi alive, has been betrayed by his mentor, Palpatine, and now he and Obi-wan Kenobi have found refuge on Remnant, a planet not well known to the galaxy, but the Empire eventually finds it while searching for Skywalker and Kenobi but are unaware of their presence. First of the Imperial series. Multiple OCs and major OOC.
1. First days are hard (Updated)

**Hello there, President Angel here and I just wanted to say a few things. Firstly, I will not be revising this story in any way as of right now. If you're a new reader whose stumbled onto this story then do not worry, the story is very much complete. I'm merely pointing out that I'm not going to revise this story as planned. Secondly, as for going to revision. I've given full permission to Nakamura Entertainment to rewrite this story in their own way, but much will not be changed as goes for characters and the plot, only just rewritten in a better, understanding way. Lastly, I know that this story seems to have been rushed out like packages from Amazon, I'll be honest, I did rush this story, badly.**

 **Anyways, I've been writing for too long. Have a good one, Ladies and Gents and as always, Angel for President!. - Added on January 4th.**

 **Enjoy the story!.**

* * *

 **First day of an invasion aren't always the brightest, but the second is the worst..**

* * *

The beautiful blues skies were all could that the citizens of Vale could see, Beacon Academy was training Huntsmen and Huntresses altogether as one, until one day, the skies of Remnant were clouded, blocked from the view of the sun as Imperial I-class Star Destroyers covered most of the skies, the citizens and people of Vale cried out in fear as the Star Destroyers started to bombard Beacon Academy with all their might and power as troop transports could be seen going down, delivering clone troopers as well-trained Huntsmen gathered, thinking about what was happening to Beacon as Ozpin was killed during the bombardment, Glynda wasn't with Ozpin at the time of the arrival of the newly appointed Imperial Military.

"What should we do?, there has to be a way for us to fight back against these guys" Qrow Branwen asked as the others looked at each other in confusion "I mean whatever those ships are, we don't even know who those are or what organization they represent, who knows?, they could be part of the White Fang for crying out loud!, the White Fang have been hiding and building things in the dark while we just sit out in broad daylight unaware of it!" He said again to the others as they looked at him, thinking about what he had said about them being possibly White Fang.

"I don't know who these people are, or where they came from, only person who could possibly know about who they are is Ozpin, if he were still here that is..." Glynda said as she looked down at the table, they were gathered around at "Ozpin's lived for many years, for him to know these things are pretty high but with him gone, I don't think we stand a chance against them at all" she continued on and looked up at the others.

"Yes, with his loss, we may not be able to know who these unknown starships belong too" Ironwood said as he looked around at the others "But we won't let the death of Ozpin be in vain, for we shall avenge him!, with all our might and power; we'll finish what Ozpin started and we will defeat these soldiers" He said as he held his arm up "And the Atlas Military will do its best to terminate and remove whoever these invaders are!" he said as if he was leader of his own faction.

"With what?" Qrow responded to him "With those robots, and ships of yours, we won't avenge anyone or anything, those ships that they have look to be a lot more advanced and armored than what your ships have even if you have a fleet, they must have a lot more hidden somewhere" he said as Ironwood placed his hands down "We need to think about what we are going to do about the Kingdoms and the citizens of Remnant first before doing anything about those ships" Qrow continued.

"Qrow's right, James, your ships won't be able withstand with whatever those ships have compared to what you have on yours, for all we know, those dagger shaped ships could be stronger and more armored than your ships" Glynda said while looking at Ironwood with the others nodded and talking to each other as if it was a council meeting with all of them talking and deciding on what to do

The sound of the Star Destroyers' weapons stopped and held their positions directly above the city of Vale as a transmission was sent out by an Imperial Grand Admiral "Citizens of Remnant, I am Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen of the newly appointed Imperial Military of the Galactic Empire, we are here to establish an order, one of which will serve as the only order of the planet, the Galactic Empire will not damage any city again as Beacon Acadmey was proved to be... unfitting and unnecessary to our order" He said as the sound of the sinister, scary TIE Fighters can be heard above the place where Qrow, Glynda and Ironwood along with other Huntsmen and Huntresses were located at "Now first things first, those who are leaders of this planet will bow to the wishes of the Emperor or you will meet a regretful end" Imperial Clone Troopers stormed the room they were in as Yularen finished his statement "And those who resist will die along with the rest of the people of Remnant"

After being captured by the Imperials, Qrow, Ironwood, Glynda and the rest of the Huntsmen and Huntresses were brought to the Supremacy, an Imperial-II class Star Destroyer which was given command to Grand Admiral Yularen by Emperor Palpatine himself after the Declaration of a New Order, the idea of having Remnant as one of the strongest and not well known systems in the Outer Rim attracted the personal attention of Emperor Palpatine as Remnant was the most likely place for surviving Jedi to hide and take refuge on which the Jedi they were looking for was Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, but with the rest of the Jedi Order gone, Skywalker and Kenobi were the only two surviving Jedi which they found Remnant during one of their missions in the Outer Rim while searching for a lost Republic Officer who deserted the Republic Navy and was targetted as one who could release important information about the Republic's Naval operations and battle plans.

The clone troopers were positioned in security key points around Vale, and with the Atlas Military captured and contained as a hostile force, Ironwood was in no condition to fight against the all powerful Galactic Empire nor did the Huntsmen and Huntresses had a reason to fight back other than just staying in the shadows and making sure that none of the imperials harmed any of the citizens of Vale or the other three kingdoms as more Imperial-I Star Destroyers were entering the skies of Remnant with an entire Imperial star fleet above the planet itself, and sending down more and more troopers to search for the Jedi they came to look for.

* * *

 **Darth Eclipse's Throne Room;** **Prototype Imperial-II class Star Destroyer;** **Supremacy**

Eclipse was mediating, and thought in his head 'Master... I feel their presence... the Jedi we are looking for are here... tell me what shall I do?..." Palpatine's voice spoke to him in his mind 'Find them... destroy them before others can rise...' as he was mediating, an Imperial officer had walked in "My Lord?" Eclipse slowly looked at him "What is it, Captain?" the officer stood there with two clone troopers behind him "We may have located a trace of the Jedi traitors" Eclipse got up and walked by the officer with speed "Send Omega Squadron" officer nodded and went back to the bridge while Eclipse said to him again "And... prepare my shuttle"

* * *

 **Kingdom of Vale;** **Prison of Beacon** ; **Currently being rebuilt**

The city of Vale was turned into an Imperial District with the ruins of Beacon being rebuilt into a prison station where most of the White Fang were taken too as well as the students and staff of Beacon, including Teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, CFVY, the Imperial garrison also successfully captured Cinder's faction inlcuding Roman Torchwick himself and also most of the Huntsmen and Huntresses on the planet, Cinder's plans were halted after she was captured by the Imperial clone troopers which they used something that the Confederacy of Independent Systems made to prevent anyone with an Aura to use their semblance during their encounters in the Clone Wars era, the Empire built more and converted the technology into ammo that the clone troopers used in their DC-15s and DC-17s, the students and staff of Beacon were separated away from the criminals and the White Fang in their own cell blocks.

As the teams of Beacon sat in their cells "This is stupid!, we should try and escape than to sit here and strave, those soldiers that are keeping us in these cells aren't strong as they seem or look, I've seen some of them being taken down by Faunus!, they're weaklings and we're a lot stronger than they are!, with all of us standing together against them, we'll be able to defeat them like nothing" Yang said as she got up, not in a very good mood.

Ruby got up, walking over to Yang and placing her hand on her shoulder "There's nothing we can do about it, Yang. Those soldiers may be weak, but with them altogether, they are like the Grimm as if the Grimm evolved into a humanoid species besides you can't take them all by yourself. They have us locked in tight, right Blake?" Ruby said as she looked to Blake who sitting down, tired from her standing.

"Hm?, oh yes, there's nothing we can do about it, Yang, whatever those soldiers have, prevent any of us using our semblance against them, and Ruby's right, they basically are Grimm with bodies, a horde of those soldiers are like standing up to Grimm" Blake said as she got up to walk over to Yang, hoping to ease her anger with what she said to her while Ren got up and walked over to Yang "Don't worry, I'm sure that someone will come for us, sure not soon, but hopefully soon" He said to her as he stood by Ruby.

"I know... I just don't wanna sit in here and wait while this 'Galactic Empire' is doing who knows what they could be doing, the Atlas Military isn't here to save us nor the Huntsmen and Huntresses, most of them are either killed, or imprisoned in this place" Yang said as she looked back at Ruby and Blake while Weiss wasn't paying attention at all to whatever they were all talking about.

"Ugh!, why does this have to happen now?!" Cinder said as she was very angry about being captured and imprisoned, lighting up with fire "Whoa!, hey Cinder clam down, we'll figure out a way out of here, we just gotta think and plan out our options" Emerald said to Cinder as she placed her hand on her shoulder "I'm sure that we'll get out of here... eventually" Roman stood where he was, in a cell across from theirs "Are you stupid enough to not see where we are, Kid?, we're in a cage, a facility where there are a lot of clones" He said as he leaned against his cell door, Cinder looked over to Roman with curiosity "Clones?, how do you know that?" Roman laughed as he looked back at Cinder "I've always stayed out of your business now, have I?, those soldiers are clones, they are probably the best of the best than the Grimm or the White Fang, as far as I heard; they were soldiers of an organization called the Galactic Republic, but this Empire seems to have gotten their hands on their own clone soldiers, thats all I've heard from the stories" Roman explained as one of the clones came and delivered their meals for the day.

* * *

 **Brig; Imperial-II class Star Destroyer; Supremacy**

On their way to the brig onboard an Imperial-II Star Destroyer, the Supremacy had a lot more gun placements, and heavy shielding. "Hey, I wonder what happened to the staff and students of Beacon?" Qrow said as he stayed in line with Glynda, Ironwood and other Huntsmen and Huntresses behind an Imperial officer with Imperial clone troopers behind them "I don't know, maybe they were killed off or imprisoned, who knows what happened to them" Glynda said as she kept on walking with the chains on her hands with Qrow in front of her and Ironwood behind "Well we won't know for sure, only thing we can do is hope that they are al-" Ironwood before he could finish but was interrupted by an Imperial clone trooper who had told them to shut up and keep walking, pushing the back of the line to make them go faster as 40 troopers ran past them, heading to the main hanger bay for drop off on the surface of Remnant to continue their search for Skywalker and Kenobi.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Vale;** **Mountain Glenn;** **Overlooking the city**

Skywalker had went out to investigate the city of Vale after he had heard the sound of the TIE fighters which he didn't know if they were Empire or fighters that belonged to a Resistance, he walked up to a hill, overlooking the city of Vale as he saw the dagger shaped Star Destroyers which he didn't know if they belonged to the Empire or not so he went down to check but as soon as he got close to one of the town's gate, he saw Imperial 501st clone troopers with Imperial AT-TEs patrolling as well as AT-STs, a prototype AT walker that the Empire recently started work on which the first prototypes were given to Grand Admiral Yularen for him to test their abilities and conditions during a field operation on Remnant, the Emperor knew that Remnant would've raised an army of their own once the Empire showed up so he thought it would have been great for the prototype AT-STs to be given to Yularen for testing, Anakin snuck around Vale, dodging the Imperials and their AT-TEs, AT-STs and AT-RTs and happened to make his way towards the Prison of Beacon, and thought to himself 'I wonder if this is Beacon Academy, I remember meeting Professor Ozpin here, he's probably with the Imperials' TIE fighters were seen flying over the prison facility as well as an Imperial-I Star Destroyer holding its position right above it

* * *

 **Prison of Beacon;** **Courtyard**

A shuttle landed in the courtyard, and Darth Eclipse walks out with Omega Squadron searching the outskirts of Vale and stumbled upon Mountain Glenn where they thought that the Jedi Knights were hiding at and reported it to Yularen who then sent six Imperial LAATs, filled with troopers, to search the area to hopefully find and kill the Jedi, the Imperial Commander stationed at Prison of Beacon was told by Eclipse that he wanted to see the criminals cell block to talk with Roman, and possibly with Cinder Fall as well.

* * *

 **Prison of Beacon;** **Cell Block 4F42;** **Roman's cell**

Eclipse walked up to Roman's cell and looked into it which Roman was sitting down "Roman Torchwick" Eclipse said as Roman looked to the door, hearing his name being said by Eclipse "Oh have you come to release me now?, I've got work to do" Roman said as he got up and walked over to the door where Eclipse was standing at "No, I come with an offering, ensuring that you don't happen to align yourself with the wrong people, Roman" Eclipse said to him as Roman stood in front of the cell on his end "An offering?, what kind of offer is it that you are offering?" Roman asked with curiosity, Eclipse then used his force powers to open the door "Work for the Empire, don't cause any trouble to the Imperial order here and you will be untouched and unnoticed by the Empire, the Emperor wishes to hire every help he can get on this planet" Eclipse said as Roman walked out of his cell and faced Eclipse "Hmm sounds interesting, so when do I get to meet this 'Emperor'?, and how would I receive his assignments and orders?" Roman asked again as he looked over to the cell where Cinder's group was in, Eclipse looked over to Cinder as well and walked to the cell she was in "From me" Eclipse said as he looked into Cinder's group's cell, Roman shook his hand and stood by him.


	2. The Republic Navy had a fleet

**For those we have stood against the Imperials, are considered to be Rebels as you are now**

* * *

 **Prison of Beacon; Cell Block 4F42; Roman's cell**

Eclipse and Roman both stared at Cinder and the others in her cell before walking off "Hey!, what about me?!" Cinder yelled as they stopped "What about you?" Roman said to her as they walked back to the cell she was in, Eclipse stood there with a mencing stance "Hmm I sense a very powerful Aura within your body" Eclipse said to her "Why than-" Cinder was interrupted by Eclipse before she could finish "A power that didn't belong to you in the first place" He said as he forced choked Cinder through the cell with the power of the Dark Side of the Force "Now we wouldn't have to worry about you escaping and causing the Empire trouble" Eclipse said after killing Cinder in front of Emerald and Mercury, Roman chuckled before he and Eclipse walked off again, Emerald went over to Cinder's body, checking if she lived through whatever Eclipse had done in which she thought that Eclipse only made her fall sleep while Mercury sat down and was silent.

* * *

 **Prison of Beacon; Courtyard**

"Now, I will lend you a legion of troopers and a squadron of TIE fighters, with them you will search the surrounding area of city for these two Jedi knights" He said as he pulled out a hologram of both Skywalker and Kenobi, Skywalker was watching them from a distance and saw Eclipse showing Roman a hologram of him and Kenobi which he then contacted Kenobi on his wrist comlink "Master?, come in Obi-Wan?" He said as Kenobi answered "Yes, Anakin, did you find what those fighters are, and who they belong too?" Anakin took a look out again to see if anyone was nearby "Yeah, those fighters belong to the Empire, I saw the clone troopers, the AT-TEs, AT-RTs and another walker, I don't know what its called but it looks like a bigger version of the AT-RT" Anakin explained to him while Kenobi placed his hand on his chin "Hmm, a new walker, its probably a prototype or something but keep your distance from those walkers, Anakin, already lost everyone else, I can't lose you too" Obi-Wan said as he was sitting down where he was "What about Beacon Academy, is it still there?" Obi-Wan continued as Skywalker made another look "No, the place where I am at right now is probably Beacon Academy, it has those statues and buildings Beacon had so I'm guessing that this place was Beacon before being turned into a prison, I think" Anakin explained to Kenobi "What about Ozpin, have you seen him around?" Obi-Wan asked "No, I haven't seen Professor Ozpin since I got here, and from the looks of things, he's probably with the Imperials" Anakin said to him, Obi-Wan thought to himself 'Ozpin is with the Imperials?, but why would he give his school to the Imperials if he knows that they'll turn it into something else' Anakin then told Obi-Wan that he was gonna scout out.

* * *

 **Obi-Wan's location; 4 miles east of Vale**

"Well Anakin, try to find out what is inside Beacon, but don't get caught, if you do then I'm gonna have to come and rescue you myself" Obi-Wan said to Anakin on the ship's comlink "Don't worry, Master, I'll be fine and I'll report back with what I find out" Anakin said before turning off his wrist comlink, Obi-Wan sighed and sat back before walking out of the cockpit to go outside "I wonder if anyone else survived the Republic's defection" He said to himself as he stood outside, Obi-Wan sensed that he wasn't alone and his senses were right, Raven Branwen, one of the two last Huntresses who haven't been captured by the Empire, was watching him from a distance, thinking that Obi-Wan didn't know she was watching "I know you're there, whoever you are" Obi-Wan said to her as he looked around, Raven sat up from where she was sitting and thought to herself 'What?' she drew her weapon, getting ready to strike at him "I can sense your thoughts, you're confused, unaware of who I am... Raven" He said out loud as Raven made her strike, leaping towards Obi-Wan as he moved out of the way only for her to miss her strike, Obi-Wan didn't wanna draw his lightsaber as he knew that Raven was the one that Qrow talked about when they met during the Clone Wars "Raven, I will politely ask you to stop this, I am not gonna fight nor hurt you" He said as Raven got up, making another strike with Obi-Wan just moving and jumping out of her way "Please forgive me for doing this but its the only way for you to stop" Obi-Wan said as he picked her up using force grip, Raven struggled and struggled to get out of his grip, but noticed that he wasn't holding onto her and she was being held up by nothing, Raven thought to herself 'what?, how is this possible?' she continued to struggle "Raven, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I met your brother, Qrow Branwen, a year ago when I was here on a mission for the Republic" Obi-Wan said to her as she stopped struggling and listened to him because he said Qrow.

* * *

 **Prison of Beacon; Cell block 4F43; Students and Staff cell block**

Anakin snuck into the prison facility, unknown that he made his way into the cell block with all the students and staff members "Hey you!" Pyrrha said from her's team cell, Anakin stopped and looked at Pyrrha "Shhhh" he whispered as a clone shock trooper walked by with Anakin hiding in the shadows, the others with Pyrrha got up, walking to where she was and asked who she was talking too, after the clone shock trooper had passed by "My name is Anakin Skywalker, I'm a Jedi Knight of the fallen Jedi Order, the Republic was replaced by the _Galactic Empire_ " Anakin explained to them as they listened, Jaune gulped "S-so they have m-more ships than the ones they have outside?" Jaune said as he felt scared and worried "Yes, the _Republic Navy_ had a fleet of hundreds of Venator attack cruisers, now the Emperor, or Chancellor Palpatine if you've heard him, has taken over the Republic and seduced a young Jedi Knight, to the Dark Side of the Force, named _Jarvic Reddewe_ , who is now known as Darth Eclipse, and he betrayed us all and helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights, and now the Jedi are all but extinct, only two remain alive, I, and my master; Obi-Wan Kenobi" Anakin continued to explain to them "So is that why the Empire is here?, they're here only because of you two" Ren said as he stood beside Nora with everyone else as they were all standing where Pyrrha was "We didn't think that the Empire would look here for us, we only came here because we knew that Professor Ozpin would know how to talk to an Imperial officer or Fleet commander if they came here" Anakin said to them as they listened "Well we haven't heard anything from Professor Ozpin nor Professor Goodwitch" Pyrrha said to Anakin as he went to hide in the shadows again with another shock trooper coming by as they all backed away "Can you free us, Anakin?" Pyrrha asked after the shock trooper went around the corner, Yang overheard their conversation from across the room "Yeah, free us and we'll help you fight them" Yang said to Anakin as the rest of team RWBY got up and went over to where Yang was standing "I can't free you all, doing so will alert the Empire, and they'll get their ships to bombard this prison facility, and we'll all be dead" Anakin explained to them as they listened "But isn't this place now theirs with their people inside of it, so I don't think they'll destroy this place" Ruby said as she rubbed her head "Yes, but from what I've seen, those ships are probably filled with clone officers, clone pilots and clone gunners which the clones follow every order given, regardless of the situation" Anakin said to Ruby as she stayed quiet.

* * *

 **Obi-Wan's location; 4 miles east of Vale**

"So that is what happened to the Republic, Palpatine was the Sith Lord that the Jedi were looking for after all, but what will the rest of the Jedi do once they learn of this?" Raven asked Kenobi as they sat down across from each other "The Jedi are extinct, Palpatine turned the Republic against us, Jedi, now the only ones left are just Anakin and I" Obi-Wan said to her as she sat back "Then let the Huntsmen and Huntresses help you fight off the Empire?, I know another Huntress who can help, she may be short but she can get the job done" Raven said as she looked at Obi-Wan, the sound of Imperial TIE fighters were heard in the distance, possibly two miles from their position, Obi-Wan ran into their ship and checked the sensors which he spotted a squadron of TIEs incoming "Raven!, we got a large group of enemy fighters incoming and they are heading straight towards us!" Raven got up from her seat and ran inside of the ship "Enemy fighters?, but I thought they didn't know your position?" She said to him as he got up and went into the communications room "I thought that too, but we have to move, we won't last long if we fly outta here" He said as he set out a beacon for Anakin and then ran out of the ship with Raven and into the forest "This is Omega 1-1, we are beginning our patrol in the east side of the forest, how copy?" "Omega 1-1, we read you loud and clear, sweep the area and report anything you find that might trace back to the Jedi, over" "1-1 copies all, command, over and out" As Omega Sqaudron got close to the ship, they were unaware of its position until their squad leader saw it and ordered the entire squad to turn and circle it with 1-1 reporting its position, Obi-Wan and Raven were watching from a distance "Hmm they seem to be circling it and not destroying it, odd isn't it?" Obi-Wan said as he placed his hand on his chin with Raven behind him "Yes, it does but you know, they could be calling for more guys, right?" Raven said to him as Obi-Wan was about to say something but heard the sound of the LAATs and the unknown sound of the AT-STs "LAATs and that sound, I don't know if its those new walkers they got, but we shouldn't worry about it, we have to leave. You know a place we could go?" Obi-Wan said as they both got up and ran through the forest "I know a place, its probably the only place in Remnant thats safe from the Empire, Kenobi" She answered, running alongside him as the rain started to come down with Kenobi putting on his hood.

The Imperials approached the ship's location with prototype AT-STs scouting the outer area with the AT-TEs walking to the location in a convoy formation, Omega squadron flew over the area, looking for the Jedi, AT-RTs were also scouting with Imperial clone troopers searching the inside of the ship and observing the outside of it as well "Alright, lets see if there was any recent transmissions, check that communications system!" The clone captain said to two troopers who both nodded and went to the communication systems to see any recent transmissions as Kenobi and Raven ran their fastest to the place that Raven said was safe.

* * *

 **City of Vale; Imperial District One**

Roman commanded the troopers that was given to him as well as a few of the AT-RTs "Alright, you soldiers wanna have fun shooting the guys you're looking?" He said to them as they all nodded their heads "Then lets spread out and look!" He yelled as the clones scattered around and went to looking, the AT-RTs searched the allyways in between the buildings and reported whatever they found, there were a lot of Faunus in the allyways which they glared at the AT-RT pilots as they walked by, the clone pilots just glared back, keeping their right hands on their sidearms, making sure they were ready if the Faunus attempted to attack them, the clones searched building to building, room to room for both Skywalker and Kenobi as TIE fighters flew over the city with spotlights on them as well as with AT-TEs deploying more troopers and AT-RTs with Imperial-I Star Destroyers bombarding the Grimm outside the walls of Vale as large squads of 30 troopers sweeping the remains and removing any surviving Grimm while larger Grimm back away, knowing that they wouldn't win against the troopers with the Star Destroyers in the air, and the most fearsome person on Remnant, Salem, wanted the planet all to herself only but with the Empire, she had to think of what options she had to her advantage over the Imperial Military

* * *

 **Prototype Imperial-II class Star Destroyer; Supremacy; Command Bridge**

Onboard the Imperial-II Star Destroyer, Supremacy; Grand Admiral Yularen, the Imperial officers, ISB agents and troopers showed their biggest respect and loyalty to Darth Eclipse, which no one really knew his past nor why he was CHOSEN to be the Emperor's apprentice, Yularen didn't even know why, only thing that Yularen knew was that Eclipse was the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military "How's the search going at the abandoned city, Commander?" Yularen said to the clone commander who was present at Mountain Glenn with ground forces and CAS, searching for Kenobi and Skywalker "Nothing yet, Sir, nothing but those creatures, the locals call, Grimm, Sir. But we'll keep searching and we'll report our findings" the Commander responded as he turned off his comlink with troopers removing all traces of Grimm from Mountain Glenn to use it as an Imperial Outpost for Yularen.

* * *

 **I know that Raven Branwen never really spoke or said a word in RWBY at all when she was seen rescuing Yang from Neo in the train during the events of Volume 2 but we can all imagine on what she sounds like, and yes, you may also notice that the chapters might a little longer than each other so this may be a while to read. Also I know the sentences are in with the paragraphs but its how I write these so I do hope that you will respect it.**

 **So I ask if you're still wondering about how this all makes sense about the Semblance, but no worries, I'll explain how that works in the later chapters.**


	3. what will we use to fight?, them?

**So the last one was kinda... eh?, I don't know but someone has asked this one question; how the Clones can prevent anyone from RWBY using their semblance with an ammo type, but like I said(I don't think that I have said anything about this) before, I have thought of this whole plot, and story and how it would work so the explaining behind the whole 'prevented from using our semblance' thing will be explained in later chapters so you can still tuned for that, or not; you're choice, though I'm not "forcing" you to stay, aren't I?(That was a terrible one.. I know..) and one last thing, I know that the Faunus and Humans of Remnant never really got along with each other and that but for the sake of the Remnant, I thought it would be a new thing for a FanFic to have them working together**

* * *

 **The soldiers in the armor are clones, superior and elite trained, soldiers cloned from the DNA of someone named Jango Fett**

* * *

 **Obi-Wan's current location: Secret Underground WF-AM/H Alliance Base; 9 miles north of Vale**

Obi-Wan and Raven ran for hours to the base that Raven said was safe for them to go to if the Empire found them which in the first time since the Great War of Remnant, the two Huntresses, Raven and Violet, along with Atlas Military soldiers who avoided capture by the Empire, were working WITH the Faunus to plan on how to counterattack the Imperials with hit and run tactics to try and cripple their control over certain areas on Remnant and with the downfall of the Atlas Military, it saw the formation of the Alliance to Restore the Atlesian Military led by Adam Taurus and Violet, one of the two last Huntresses not captured by the Empire during their invasion, though most of the White Fang and Atlas Military personnel were imprisoned by the Empire, only some of them remained free from the Empire's holdings and remained where they built their base with their leader, Adam, and their temp, but might be future, leader, Violet and there, the Alliance was looking at their options to deal with the Empire without having their Star Destroyers bombard a single position due to their actions so they had to plan carefully and with time, because during Remnant's dark time, time wasn't on their side as the Empire was using Remnant, and its people, as its testing grounds for their prototype weapons, vehicles and starfighters, as well as testing orbital bombardment on areas of Remnant that weren't filled with people but since Remnant was so secretive, they didn't know exactly where there was human settlements which Yularen didn't really care for any civilian losses.

"Well if we move scouts, unnoticed and undetected, to Imperial District Two then maybe we'll have a chance at crippling their control over that district, because the new reorganized District Two is now housing those mech units that they brought with them, still I'm quite curious about those mechs, they look to be quite designed to fall over easy and weakly armed, the Atlesian Paladin-290s, we have, should probably be able to take care of those mechs easily without any trouble" Violet explained to Adam Taurus with a few White Fang members as well as Atlas officers around the table, which held the map of Remnant, with Adam and Violet, one of them placed their hand down on the table "How will scouts be able to cripple their control in that district?" the White Fang member asked while Raven and Kenobi knocked on the hidden door which only those who have been at the base knew of its location in the area "The scouts sent will be wearing different clothing to prevent those soldiers from knowing they are with us, not saying they are being used as bait though" Violet explained as Adam and his Faunus party members whispered to each other on what Violet had said about sending scouts to the Imperial District Two to see if there was any known weaknesses in that area which the only weakness they saw was that it was housing the prototype AT-ST walkers, which the only walker class in Two was AT-RT walkers which were a lot more smaller than the AT-ST and the much larger AT-TE walkers, and were weak due to their size and weaponry.

* * *

 **Imperial District Two; AT-ST Staging Area**

"Hey!, move those crates over here, I said!" Said a clone commander to the group of clones who were helping him move crates around "Sorry, Sir" said the clone, Clone marshall commander CC-2224, nicknamed Cody, was stationed as Garrison Director of the Imperial Garrison on Remnant with clone captain CT-7567, nicknamed Rex, as Assistant Director, CC-2224 also served alongside Kenobi during the Clone Wars before Order 66 was issued "Alright, you lazy baboons, we got work to do so lets get these crates where we need 'em to go" Rex said to the clones as they nodded "Hey CT-7567!, get over here!" Cody yelled and asked Rex "What is it, Cody?" Rex asked as Cody wasn't his usual self as he was in the Clone Wars "CT-7567, have you forgotten your place?, its Sir!" Cody said back in an angered voice tone "Sorry, Sir!. Won't happen again!" Rex said to him "But is there something you need, Sir?" Rex asked, Cody looked back at him in his helmet "Yes, I need you to move those AT-STs, the new ones are being delivered in a few moments, I need you to move them to loading space 4G when they arrive, got it?" Cody said to him, Rex nodded his head and told the clones, he was commanding, to continue moving those crates "So when do you think that we can blast some Jedi, Corporal?" CC-3424 said to his fellow clone brother "I don't know when, but I hope soon. My blaster is itching to blast the Jedi we came here for" said CC-6481 as the clones chattered on, they were moving the crates as the Imperial gunships carrying AT-STs arrived.

The new batch of AT-STs arrived at Imperial District Two where Rex and his men had to pilot the AT-STs in order to move them to the designated positions and they did just that, the Imperial-II Star Destroyer, Supremacy, flew over the city to Mountain Glenn while some clones on the surface looked up, most continued their work and kept moving crates, the AT-STs were also being moved by Clone AT-AP pilots, which the AT-ST was similiar to the AT-AP, and were being watched by the White Fang scouts that were sent to scout out the newly appointed Imperial District Two and observe the Imperial AT-STs with caution and curiosity as Violet gave an order to one of the scouts to record the movement and abilities of the AT-STs as she wanted to study a bit on them because she wanted to use them in combat against the Imperials, after the scouts successfully completed their mission, they retreated back to the secret base while some stayed and spoke with their fellow Faunus conrades and friends to find out what else the Empire has been doing.

Of course there was AT-STs patrolling the area's around District Two as well as AT-TEs and AT-RTs with Imperial clones searching the buildings and, since every Huntsmen and Huntress was either killed or captured by the Empire, no one was able to stop the Empire, only the Alliance to Restore the Atlesian Military was the only hope for freedom and true order instead of what the Empire had in mind with what they had planned.

* * *

 **Prototype Imperial-II Star Destroyer, Supremacy; Security Brig**

Qrow, Glynda and Ironwood weren't enjoying their time in the brig onboard the Supremacy at all, mainly due to the fact that many Huntsmen and Huntresses were on board and of course since they were all back together, it was hard for them to keep their sanity since the brig wasn't as bright as it was in regular cells, Qrow, Glynda and Ironwood all stayed together as one while trying to figure out a plan to escape the Star Destroyer with all the Huntsmen and Huntresses slowly losing themselves, the three had to plan quickly because time was running out and time wasn't exactly on their side at the time, after Grand Admiral Yularen was stationed on the Supremacy, he was making sure that the brig was unescapable due to the skills, and tactics even weapons and semblances of the Huntsmen and Huntresses onboard.

"We have to think fast, the longer we sit in this ship, the more of our fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses lose themselves, and we need to find out the weaknesses in this brig" Glynda said to Qrow and Ironwood "Well there are a lot of possibilities to the weaknesses and we can try to fight ourselves out of here?" Qrow asked, sarcastically and looked at Ironwood and Glynda gave him a blank stare, Ironwood glared, the shock troopers were patrolling by the cell but didn't over hear the conversation they were having "Well we could try to break free once they give us our meals you know, thats always a possibility" He said as Glynda looked at him "Yes, but what will we use to fight?, use the guards as shields?" Glynda asked as a shock trooper walked up to the door of their cell "What?" Ironwood asked, the shock trooper just looked at them for a few seconds before walking off, the three looked at each other, confused and wondering why the shock trooper just looked at them, but they pay attention to it "That was something" Qrow said as he looked at Glynda and Ironwood "Well it was 'something' that they look like they wouldn't do at all" Glynda responded while Ironwood sighed and went to lie down on the metal pull out beds in the cells "Well you two think, I'm gonna rest for a bit and hear what you two come up with when I wake" He said as leaped up on the bed and lied back.

The Huntsmen and Huntresses in the Supremacy were all disarmed from their weapons, and of course, still were unable to make use of their semblances to try to escape due to how the clones can prevent them from doing so, but since Glynda, Ironwood and Qrow were on the inside of the Imperial Garrison's capital and command star destroyer, they would be able to find out how the clones can do what they did to stop the Aura from one's body to stop responding. Some of the Huntsmen and Huntresses noticed that the shock troopers had a weird looking object on their backs, right beside their sidearms and ammo packs, which they thought it was preventing them from using their semblances.


	4. Blood Ice Darkness Fire

**This one may be a little longer than planned so pop a sit and make yourself feel at home. Please do take note that some of the later chapters might get longer as I progress through the story so you can expect more than just an average 2,383 to 2,723 word chapters. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, and more is on the way!. Also the reason to this chapter being a bit longer than previous ones is because I had to rewrite it, and the reason behind rewriting it is because I had a whole different way of Eclipse's fleet finding Remnant in the first place, but a stupid power spike had hit the power grid in my area and what I forgot was to save it, but then I lost the earlier version of this chapter but don't worry, I think that this rewritten one might be interesting.**

* * *

 **Blood. Ice. Darkness. Fire. Use them to your advantage, they'll prove powerful... Eclipse  
**

* * *

 **Outer Rim Territories; Orbit of Tatootine; Imperial-II Star Destroyer; Supremacy; Darth Eclipse's throne room; 1 week before the Invasion of Remnant**

Eclipse was mediating in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force ' _Master... the Jedi knight... Skywalker... his presence is as strong as I feel yours now..._ ' Eclipse thought in his mind, talking to Palpatine through the connection of the Force ' _Blood... Ice... Darkness... Fire... find them and with their power... they'll lure Skywalker out from wherever he is hiding..._ ' Palpatine responded, Eclipse continued to mediate, seeking Palpatine's knowledge of Blood, Ice, Darkness and Fire ' _Tell me, Master... these four elements... where can I find them on this galaxy?..._ ' Eclipse had asked Palpatine and waited for a response ' _The four are closer to you as they can be... Remnant... there you will find the four..._ ' Palpatine answered ' _Remnant... where can I find this 'Remnant' Master?_ ' Eclipse asked again ' _Find the Rose... she'll lead you right to it..._ ' Palpatine answered, Eclipse acknowledged and then finished his mediating and stood up, placing his Sith helmet on his head to hide his face which no one but the Emperor only seen, walking to the command bridge.

"Admiral, get the fleet under way to a system called Remnant" Eclipse had demanded, Grand Admiral Yularen walked up to him "Forgive me, My Lord but we don't know of a system called Remnant" Yularen responded to him as Eclipse turned over his shoulder and glared at him in his helmet "Then find someone who knows about this so we can discover the mystery" Yularen nodded and ordered Clone commander CC-2224 and his legion to prepare for a land operation 'Commander, I want you to prepare your troops, you'll be briefed by Grand Admiral Yularen shortly' was the message sent to CC-2224 which he received it and waited for the debrief by Yularen "Alright, CT-7567; Grand Admiral Yularen is coming, we got a new mission and I need you to go alert and ready the troops, got it?" Cody said to Rex who then nodded and walked out to alert and ready the 212th battalion as Yularen then walked in Cody's quarters "Commander, Eclipse recently just said about system called 'Remnant' we don't know any systems named Remnant nor is any charted system named that. Tatootine is home to many stories amoung smugglers, bounty hunters and pirates, I want you to disguise your men and go down to the surface and find out what you can about this sudden interest in Lord Eclipse about 'Remnant' is that understood, Commander?" Yularen said to Cody as he agreed and nodded "Yes, sir. I'll disguise my men as smugglers, bounty hunters or pirates then we'll venture down to the surface of Tatootine and we'll do our very best to discover the mystery of this 'Remnant' sir" Cody said to Yularen before he walked out and back to the bridge.

The Supremacy then entered the atmosphere of Tatootine as the 212th battalion got all their gear ready, their uniforms for being disguised clone troopers which then Imperial LAATs and IDTs were being prepared for the troops and a new prototype walker, the All Terrain Scout Walker, and AT-RT walkers as well.

* * *

 **Tatootine; Dune Sea**

The LAATs and IDTs had made a safe landing zone and a temp outpost for the duration of the mission for the 212th on the surface as many of them were disguised as either bounty hunters, smugglers or pirates and ventured out in the Dune Sea to find the nearest space port, and around the outpost area was AT-TEs, AT-RTs and heavy AA guns so that no one attempts to attack or invade the area while the clones are out, doing their job and obtaining information on Remnant, clone stormtrooper TX-828, nicknamed Torrent, made his way to Mos Eisley, the only well known largest space port on Tatootine, and went to try the Cantina and see if anyone knew of this 'Remnant' which Yularen thought was a group or organization while others thought it was a remnant of the Confederacy after the Declaration of a New Order

* * *

 **Tatootine; Mos Eisley**

Torrent walked the streets of Mos Eisley and looked upon many faces, pirates, smugglers and bounty hunters of various species, he continued his way to the Cantina, and of course it was his first time being on Tatootine so he didn't know where the Cantina so he had to ask someone but didn't know who so he tugged on someone's arm, someone who was standing with a group of people "Hey" He said as he tugged on the person's arm, the bounty hunter turned over and had hit him in the face with the butt of his weapon, Torrent fell down "No one touches my arm, or my armor like that!" The angered bounty hunter said as he looked down at Torrent, getting his weapon ready to fire but someone happened to be near by and stopped the bounty hunter from doing so "Hey Boba!, shouldn't you be taking bounties from Jabba the Hutt, or is it that his bounties too hard for someone like you?" The woman said as everyone watching turned their heads to her, a woman wearing similiar armor to Boba stood there, with both an EE-3 and EE-4 on her back and thigh "No, I got better things to do right now, Rose" Boba said back to her as he turned and faced her direction, Torrent looked up at her as she walked up to him and held her hand out for him to get up "Thank you" Torrent said to her as Boba and his group walked off, the crowd watching also went back to doing what they were doing before "Ah, don't worry about it. Boba isn't the brightest person that you'll meet in the Outer Rim, nor is anyone else" She said as she started walking, Torrent followed "Hey, listen, I'm looking for information on something called 'Remnant' I think its some sort of planet, or artifact or something, I don't really know" He said as Rose stopped completely and looked at him "W-what?" she said, looking at Torrent as he looked up at her "I said do you know anything about 'Remnant'?, my think its a planet or something, I don't really know though" He responded to her as she looked at him, one of the other disguised 212th troopers walked by, nodded his head at Torrent as he nodded back, walking by the trooper continued on his path to stand nearby, watching Torrent and Rose "Well... I might know something... but can we talk somewhere else?, I don't wanna talk out here" She asked him as he looked back at the other disguised clone and back at Rose "Sure, I know just the place, this way" He held out his arm.

Rose went in the direction he pointed as she started to walk first while Torrent signalled the other clone to tell the others that he probably has a lead, the other clone went to do just that as Torrent activated the beacon on his wrist, notifying the LAATs and IDTs to bring more troopers on his location when he calls it. Torrent led Rose to a disclosed location in Mos Eisley that had only one way out where she was going to tell him everything about Remnant and where its located as Torrent activated his beacon, telling Cody that he had her trapped and ready for extraction.

* * *

 **Tatootine; Dune Sea; LAAT and IDT Outpost**

"Alright troopers, get your gear, one of our guys have activated his beacon, we're moving to his location now!. Get your gear now!" Commander Cody yelled to his troopers as they scattered to get their gear as the gunners of the LAATs and IDTs prepared their ammo with the pilots getting ready as well. The AT-RTs made their way to Torrent's location as Cody and his troopers, along with Rex, got into the LAATs and IDTs and were on the move to Torrent's location in Mos Eisley as Jawa's looked up to see the gunships fly over them with V-Wings and TIE fighters acting as escorts, the AT-RTs ran as fast as they were built too.

* * *

 **Tatootine; Mos Eisley; Watto's scrapyard**

"So 'Remnant' is a system?" Torrent asked Rose as she sat down "Yes, well planet, but yes, Remnant is my home, I got off it because of... reasons.." She answered as a tone of worry had hit her, Torrent looked up at her "Reasons?" He asked as the sound of the LAATs, IDTs, V-Wings and TIE fighters can be heard in the distance, Rose didn't know the sound so she didn't pay much attention "Yes... I left it... and now here I am... in the Outer Rim Territories, on a planet that has no laws whatsoever and is only ruled by the Hutts, and not any other organization in this galaxy" Rose said to Torrent as she noticed that the sound of LAATs, IDTs, V-Wings and TIE fighters were getting louder as she stood up "Hey, those sounds gettting louder or is it just me?" She asked him as Torrent stood up as well "What sounds?" He responded as Rose went out in the open as soon as the LAATs and IDTs all got right above them, the troopers inside jumped out and repelled down, Rose ran back to Torrent and held out her EE-4 as the troopers land on the ground "Hey!, you braindead?!, get your weapon ready!" Rose said to him as she was unaware that he was with the troopers, holding out the barrel of his weapon against the back of her head "Lay down your weapon" He said to her as she turned her head, glaring at him and pulled on his arm, making him fly towards her and falling down as she threw a used thermal denator towards the troopers who jumped out of its way, and Rose ran to the exit.

* * *

 **Tatootine; Mos Eisley; Running from the Imperials**

Rose ran out of the scrapyard, the troopers realized she threw a used grenade as they got up and ran after her, the LAATs and IDTs were staying right on her from the air and informing the troopers of her current location and which direction she was running in, Torrent and his fellow brothers chased her through Mos Eisley, Boba and his gang at one point, engaged the troopers following her which a small firefight took place as people ran in fear, bounty hunters, smugglers and pirates alike were also taking part as the troopers did their best to take out as many of them as they can, V-Wings and TIE fighters were called in for strafing runs against the attackers as AT-RTs went after Rose who was still running, Boba got away from the fight and went back to the Slave I, Hutt Security forces engaged the troopers as well, Grand Admiral Yularen later notified the Hutt captain that they were trying to capture a HVI who has important information for the Empire and so the Hutts called off their pirates and asked if they needed any assistance so Yularen acknowledged and only told the captain only what he needed to know.

TIE fighters were later engaged by an unknown group of star fighters, old Clone Wars era droid star fighters being used by an Old Republic Rear Admiral, now known as General, Nils Tenant who founded the Droid Resistance along with a few other old Republic Navy officers, as well as a few surviving CIS officers and supporters, who refused to serve as navy pawns for the Emperor, V-Wings later were called as the TIE fighters were mostly taken out by the Vulture droids, the troopers had to run as fast as they could to where Rose was last spotted while the AT-RTs were searching her last known location, the LAATs and IDTs were being harrassed by the Vultures as V-Wings did their best to destroy those vultures, Rose was hiding from the AT-RTs in a small area where no one could see or hear her move, she was pissed that she lost her EE-4 but was a tad glad that she still had her EE-3, she wanted to assassinate Torrent who led those troopers to her and tried to capture her under the rule of the Empire.

It had gotten dark on Tatootine, the skies were quiet, but the surface wasn't as both clone and Hutt forces searched Mos Eisley for Rose even searching the inside of the buildings, LAATs and IDTs had their guns replaced with spotlights, stun snipers were also stationed on the gunships, AT-RTs also had spotlights, clones were refitted with high powered flash lights, the Supremacy held its position above Mos Eisley as more and more troopers were being delivered to the surface, TIE fighter and V-Wing squadrons were on scouting runs in the surrounding areas of Mos Eisley, making sure that the vultures wouldn't return for another attack while AT-TEs blocked every exit of Mos Eisley to prevent Rose from escaping "Lets continue our search in sector 342, you start yours in sector 243, got it?" Cody said to a large group of clones "Yes, sir!" answered the clone sergeant who then walked off with the group of clones, Rose was sneaking her way around Mos Eisley, looking for a way to get out without being spotted or running in an open area, clones were almost around every corner she had turned too, Torrent was searching from the rooftops as Rose sought to reunite herself with her EE-4 which was still in Watto's scrapyard so she had to be careful getting from one side to the another side of Mos Eisley which she then made a wrong move and was spotted by AT-RTs, she quickly pulled out her EE-3 and shot the three pilots before they could report her position but since she shot her EE-3, the clones searching, nearby, heard the shot and reported it anways so Rose ran as the troopers came around the corner and started to fire in her direction which she moved and dodged the shots as LAATs and IDTs were on her, placing their spotlights on her as she ran her fastest but was stopped when one of the clone snipers on the LAAT had a successful hit on her with a stun charge.

* * *

 **Orbit of Tatootine; Imperial-II Star Destroyer; Supremacy; Security Brig; Cell R05E**

Rose got up, restrained in a chair "Are you awake, weakling..?" Eclipse had asked her as Rose looked up to see someone in a helmet, she didn't know who it was "I'm no weakling... whoever you are..." She answered him, Eclipse smiled in his helmet "Yet I can sense a very weak power coming from within you, mind telling me how you became a Jedi, and where I can Skywalker and his master, Kenobi?" Eclipse said to her as she glared at him "I don't know what you're talking about, the power that comes from my body is called Aura, it helps me with my semblance" She answered him as he stood up "An Aura?, Semblance?, what kind of power is that?!, a new discovered Jedi power?" Eclipse questioned, Rose kept attempting to restrain herself from answering him "I don't know what a Jedi is, nor whatever you are talking about!" Rose yelled back at him as he lifted his hand and entered her mind, telepathically torturing her through the power of the Force "Yes... Remnant... you left because of... a smaller Rose... a warrior of Red, Blood..." He entered Rose's mind as Rose whimpered and struggled "She's bright... a fierce warrior... also... strong... very strong..." Eclipse continued to torture her.

* * *

 **Orbit of Tatootine; Imperial-II Star Destroyer; Supremacy; Command Bridge**

Grand Admiral Yularen was currently in a Death Star Conference meeting with Grand Moff Tarkin, along with other highest ranking Imperials, through a holoprojector "Yularen, have you found anything on Tatootine yet?, anything that could lead to finding the two Jedi duo?" Tarkin asked Yularen "No, but Commander CC-2224's battalion has recently captured a possible target who knows where they could be" Yularen answered as the others whispered to each other "And this prisoner, whats their condition?" Tarkin asked with curiosity "Lord Eclipse is currently with her now" Yularn answered as the others again, whispered to each other "Her?" Tarkin asked, surprised "Yes, a female had whereabouts of a system called 'Remnant' Lord Eclipse had this sudden interest in this 'Remnant' so we searched the surface of Tatootine" Yularen answered, High General Cassio Tagge stood up from his seat to look at Yularen "Might I remind you, Yularen, that the Imperial Military was created to find and destroy the Jedi traitors, not to help Darth Eclipse for his own personal needs, so I suggest that you focus on finding the Jedi than helping Lord Eclipse" Tagge yelled over to Yularen which he then stood up "Lord Eclipse believes that the Jedi we're looking for are hidden on this planet of 'Remnant' and that is why we have captured this woman because Lord Eclipse believes that she is from the planet, and he is attempting to gain information from her on the location of Remnant, General!. Think twice before you go and start bickering for no reason!" Yularen yelled back, Tagge sat down, not saying a word at all "Enough!, this complaining is stupid and pointless!. Yularen, you keep doing what you're doing and help Lord Eclipse when you can, I'll send you a few surprises if this 'Remnant' is found" Tarkin said, and then turned to Yularen "Yes, Tarkin. I'll do my best to aid Lord Eclipse when I can" Yularen said as he turned off the holoprojecter.

* * *

 **Orbit of Tatootine; Imperial-II Star Destroyer; Supremacy; Security Brig; Cell Complex outside of Cellroom R05E**

Eclipse walked out of Rose's cell, the shock troopers stood at both ends of the door, keeping their weapons in check, one of the Imperial brig officers walked up to Eclipse "So did she release any information, my Lord?" He asked as they walked "Yes, but not an exact location. There's something about her that makes her somewhat... powerful..." Eclipse stopped in his tracks and looked at the officer who also stopped "Powerful?, like how so, my Lord?" He asked again as Eclipse walked his fastest to the door "No one goes into that cell until I return, is that understood, Captain" Eclipse said without question, the officer nodded and ordered the Shock troopers, nearby the door, to make sure no one goes in, not even other high ranking officers other than the ones in the Brig.

Other prisoners, who were captured for disobeying Imperial laws, were curious of the new arrival, Rose, and tried to make contact but had no luck as Rose was never let out of her cell, the shock troopers guarding her cell, went to get her food instead of her being let out to get it herself. Torrent then was speaking with Rex "Well what do we do when we find Skywalker and Kenobi, Rex?" Torrent asked as Rex stood up "Well since you and I are the only two clones to remove our chips, they would still mistake us for clones who followed Order 66, and who follow Emperor Palpatine" Rex answered "But we don't follow him, he took over the Republic and turned it into something that isn't what the Republic was supposed to be" Torrent responded as they both put down their helmets "Yes, but we need a way for them to know that we didn't follow Order 66 at all" Rex said as they placed on their regular clone wars era armor. After Order 66 was executed by Palpatine, Rex was transferred to the 212th Battalion by Emperor Palpatine and served as a Captain to Commander Cody otherwise known as CC-2224.

* * *

 **Orbit of Tatootine; Imperial-II Star Destroyer; Supremacy; Security Brig; Cell R05E**

"Now lets start again, Rose..." Eclipse used a mind trick on Rose to try and make her give the location of Remnant "You will give me the location of Remnant" He said as he waved his hand across her face "Ummm...?" She responded, Eclipse then stood up "Truly for you to resist such power, you must've been trained by... Skywalker..." Eclipse then placed his hand on her forehead and telepathically entered her mind again to see that she never knew Skywalker, Kenobi, nor the Jedi or Sith, even the Force "Impossible!, you don't know any of the Jedi, or the Sith nor the Force!" Eclipse said to her as she looked at him "No, I don't know what those are, or who they are, heck I don't even know what you're talking about" Rose said back to him as he stood in shock "Tell me about these things?" Rose asked him as Eclipse calmed down, taking his seat.

* * *

 **Orbit of Tatootine; Imperial-II Star Destroyer; Supremacy; Security Brig; Cell R05E; 5 days before the Invasion of Remnant**

"So the Sith Order is doing whats best for the galaxy?" Rose had asked Eclipse who was sitting across from her "Yes, the Sith are keeping the galaxy safe, and we grow a lot more wiser, the more we collect" Eclipse said to Rose, manipulating her by telling that the Sith were the good side of the Force while the Jedi weren't "Well... I'm still not sure about Remnant... I mean I-" Rose was interrupted "Remnant is home to the Four of the Prophecy, Rose. Blood, Ice, Darkness and Fire. Once the prophecy has been fulfilled, the four will bring true peace to the galaxy by removing the Jedi once and for all" Eclipse said to her as he stood up "So you need to find them and restore peace?" Rose asked once again, Eclipse looked at her "Yes, with my knowledge of the Force, I need to find them and train them in the ways of the Sith, only then they would be powerful enough to fulfill that prophecy and restore the galaxy to what it once was before the Jedi arrived" Eclipse said to her as she continued to look at him with curiosity.

* * *

 **Orbit of Unknown System, possibly Remnant; Imperial-II Star Destroyer; Supremacy; Command Bridge; 3 days before Invasion of Remnant**

The Supremacy, flagship of Darth Eclipse, was in orbit of an unknown planet, Yularen thought it was just an unexplored planet which wasn't full of life "I don't think this is the exact location of the system we're looking for, my Lord" Yularen said to Eclipse as they both stood at the window of the command bridge, looking at Remnant which Yularen thought that it wasn't but Eclipse felt the power of anyone's Aura on the surface, same as Rose's Aura "Admiral, this is the system. I can feel the same presence of power that I felt within Prisoner #R05E, but this time, its stronger than before. Skywalker and Kenobi's presence is hard to sense, I can't tell if they are here or not, but that doesn't matter, what matters is Blood, Ice, Darkness and Fire" Eclipse explained and said to Yularen who looked at him "What kind of power, my Lord?" He asked him, Eclipse turned over his shoulder and looked at Yularen "This power is called 'Aura' it also powers another called 'Semblance' Prisoner R05E told me about them, from the way I see it, these two powers combined together with the Force then whoever owns an Aura and Semblance will be powerful in the Dark Side of the Force, Admiral, it also works like Force but is limited to only one power per person" Eclipse explained again as Yularen placed his hand on his chin "Hmm, well my Lord, if the surface is full of this 'Aura' power than I think we should arm our troops with Ysalamiri energy, so they could block this 'Aura' from being used against them" Yularen said to Eclipse as he turned to face the window "Yes, Ysalamiri energy could be powerful against these Aura users. Admiral, I want you to send three of the Victory-class Star Destroyers to Myrkr to collect some of the Ysalamiri, and harvest some of their energy as well... so we can put them in small open bacta tanks and have the troopers keep them attached to them at all costs" Eclipse said to Yularen as he nodded and went to the main command communications station "Communications cadet, get the Bombard, Hunter and Rampant to make their way to Myrkr and collect as many as Ysalamiri as they can, also inform them that Lord Eclipse requests that some of them be harvested as well for troopers to carry in small open bacta tanks" Yularen said to the communications cadet as he nodded and did what was asked of him to do as Eclipse went over to Yularen "Admiral, prepare the troops. I want to invade this planet as soon as the Ysalamiri get back here, is that understood, Admiral?" Eclipse asked him as he stood menacing to Yularen and the other Imperial fleet personnel "Y-yes, my Lord. I'll prepare the 212th Battalion right away!" Yularen said as he turned around and went to notify Commander Cody.

* * *

 **Orbit of Myrkr; Victory-I Star Destroyer; Bombard; Command Bridge**

"Captain, we have arrived at Myrkr, should we begin landing troops?" The bridge officer asked as the captain told him to launch the troop transports with V-Wing fighter escort as well, the troop transports launched as V-Wings entered an escorting formation around the Sentinel-class landing crafts as they entered the atmosphere of the planet, the troopers inside could feel the turbulence of the atmosphere as they broke through it, the V-Wings went ahead and scouted for a landing zone, the Victory-I class Star Destroyers held their positions above the planet, making sure that no other starship attempts to break apart their operation.

* * *

 **Myrkr; Imperial landing zone A1**

"Alright, troopers!; clear out, spread out and secure the area around the landing zone for the harvester and additional troops!" Said a clone sergeant as V-Wings flew over the landing zone as more landing crafts were on their way down to the surface with Acclamator transports also en-route to Myrkr to deliver the harvesters "Sir, we have secure line of land over this sector, should we start rounding up Ysalamiri?" Asked HK-353 while the sergeant looked at him "Yes, find any Ysalamiri you can and bring them here, in cages" HK-353 nodded his head as he walked off with a group 15 clones as others did the same while the rest stayed back at the landing zone.

About 9 squads of 16 clones, including a clone squad leader, were searching for nearby Ysalamiri as the landing zone was turned into a somewhat small outpost. The clone squads all successfully found at least two or three Ysalamiri creatures per squad which they all attempted to restrain the Ysalamiri creatures and had put them in cages and took them back to the landing zone for transportation back to the Supremacy.

* * *

 **Orbit of Myrkr; Victory-I Star Destroyer Blockade**

As the three Victory-I Star Destroyers formed a blockade, an Imperial Gozanti-class cruiser came out of hyperspace "Whats this?" The captain of the Bombard said to his officers "Imperial Gozanti-class cruiser, state your business in this sector!" Asked the captain as the captain of the Gozanti-class cruiser responded "Energy harvesters, we received orders to deliver in this sector by Grand Moff Tarkin. Sending access code now" The captain sent the access code which was '4-3-7-4-9' giving them access to pass the blockade and deliver the energy weapons "Go to sector 5-1-5" The captain of the Gozanti complied and did as he was told.

* * *

 **Myrkr; Imperial Landing Zone A1**

The Gozanti had successfully delivered the prototype energy harvester, the Y.E.S. 404, and the troopers that were brought with the weapons were trained with it as the YES404 weapon was able to extract living energy and put it into something or someone else by injecting the subject with it and releasing the energy within, as the 404 Troopers were extracting the energy from the Ysalamiri from their bodies and putting the energy into a person or animal which then that subject would have a bubble around them that could block the Force, and Eclipse was hoping for it to block the Aura that powers the Semblance, in which they put in large containers as they extracted enough Ysalamiri energy from them and starting to pack up their supplies, equipment and radar dishes and were gonna link back up with Eclipse's fleet above Remnant.

* * *

 **Orbit of Remnant; Imperial-II Star Destroyer; Supremacy; Command Bridge; 6 hours before Invasion of Remnant**

"Alright, is everything ready, Admiral?" Eclipse asked as he looked out of the command bridge window of the Supremacy, Yularen stood by him "Yes, my Lord but we still are waiting for the additional supplies and vehicles from Grand Moff Tarkin's supply fleet" Yularen answered as Eclipse turned over his shoulder to face him "More vehicles and supplies?" Eclipse looked menacing as he asked "Yes, my Lord, Grand Moff Tarkin thought it was best for us to test out prototypes on the surface as well so he sent a small supply fleet, full of these prototypes as well as orders to test out Orbital Bombardment efforts" Yularen responded as a small fleet of Acclamators transports come out of hyperspace, Eclipse then wanted to see the prototypes that Tarkin had sent.

* * *

 **Orbit of Remnant; Imperial-II Star Destroyer; Supremacy; Main Hanger Bay; 1 hour before the Invasion of Remnant**

Eclipse was impressed to see the AT-ST prototypes as well as the prototype TIE/IN starfighters, unlike its predecessor the TIE fighter, the TIE/IN was a lot more faster than the TIE fighter and was created to counter attack other enemy star fighters in any battle along with the very first prototype All Terrain Armored Transport, of course unlike its predecessor, the AT-TE, the AT-AT was much taller and much more menacing looking due to its design to instill fear into the enemies of the Empire, there was many other prototypes that Eclipse oversaw like one for instance, the AT-XST115, of course since the AT-ST was still in its prototype stage, Emperor Palpatine already had designs for an AT-ST walker that was going to be made only for Darth Eclipse, and that resulted in the prototypes of the All Terrain Extreme Scout Transport 115 walker which had tougher guns, a shield generator and an EMP built into it, Eclipse was mostly impressed of the AT-XST 115s than the other prototype vehicles, after wards before moving the fleet into Remnat's atmosphere, the 404 Troopers injected the clones with the Ysalamiri energy to block all Force abilities and decreases the rate of Aura as well as Semblance powers which was successufully proved after Prisoner R05E attempted an escape from the Security Brig which the clones were completely untouched and unharmed when Rose used her Semblance against them and after being taken down, Eclipse felt that her Aura was as low as a Jedi weakling.

After an hour later, Eclipse moved his fleet into the atmosphere of Remnant as they came into the air space of Vale which then Yularen saw that Beacon wasn't needed for Yularen's Imperial Order that he wanted to grow on Remnant so he ordered a bombardment on Beacon Academy as some of Eclipse's fleet happened to enter the sky of Atlas, where they fought a small ariel battle with the Altas Military with the Imperial-I Star Destroyers being successful in defeating the Atlas Air Forces.

Eclipse was then determined to find Blood, Ice, Darkness and Fire. The Four of the Prophecy who will bring down the Jedi, though it was a Jedi prophecy, Eclipse lied and told Rose it was a Sith so he could get her to give him the location of Remnant.


	5. Just no!, its too impossible!

**Alright, like I stated in the previous chapter, later chapters might get longer as I progress so you can expect longer chapters. Anywho, and without a further or do, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prisoner R05E can't be Her!, just no!, its too impossible!**

* * *

 **Prison of Beacon; Cell block 4F43; Students and Staff cell block**

"So the Jedi are keepers of the peace, and they don't start wars, only to peacefully resolve them?" Ruby asked as Anakin sat down in the shadows, not far from their cell while shock troopers, with Ysalamiri energy injected into their bodies to block the Force as well as Aura so Anakin couldn't force grip nor force push them away due to the energy bubble around them, walked by "Yes, and the Sith aren't as bright as they will tell you they are, Ruby" Anakin answered Ruby as the others seemed to have fallen asleep on their beds in the cell as another shock trooper walked by "So how would we get out of here then?" Ruby asked again, Anakin stood up and walked up to her "I can't let you guys out, not without better help plus the clones seem to have this... energy revolving around them, I'm not sure what it is. I'm gonna keep my distance from them until I know what" Anakin said to Ruby as one shock trooper happened to walk around the corner and saw him standing, firing his weapon and waking up the others to see that Anakin drew his lightsaber, the bright blue lightsaber shocked the others, mostly Ruby, as they looked at Anakin block the shots from the Shock trooper as he leaped towards him, killing him with one hit with a lot more nearby Shock troopers hearing the shots "I must go before I'm caught but don't worry, I'll return to release you guys from this prison" Anakin said before running off as the others stood up, going to the edge of the cell in amazment "AWW!, d-did you see his laser sword?!" Ruby asked with excitement to the others as they were stunned to see such a weapon "Y-yeah... that was cool..." Blake said in amazment, Yang stood at the edge as more shock troopers ran by their cell "I wonder where he got that sword anyways?" Yang asked herself as Ruby was too excited to pay attention as the alarm in the prison facility went off, shock troopers everywhere were alerted and searching for Skywalker.

"Look around!, that Jedi is here somewhere!" AN-115 said to the group of shock troopers "The Jedi was last spotted in the Students and Staff cell block, sir" Said a sergeant to the captain, shock troopers equipped themselves with flashlights and stun rounds to capture Anakin so that Eclipse could deal with him first before letting a squad of clones execute him, Anakin was hiding in the vent system of the facility, being as quiet as he can be, he pulled up his wrist comlink "Master, Obi-Wan come in, master?" Anakin attempted contact with Kenobi who was, at the moment, with the Alliance high command and heard his comlink "Yes, Anakin?" Obi-Wan answered as Anakin sighed in relief "Master, I'm inside Beacon Academy, the Imperials have turned it into a prison facility, the staff and students are in cells" Anakin said to him, Obi-Wan still thought if Ozpin was with the Imperials or not but without knowing that he was killed, he would probably found out when they speak with Glynda "I see, can you free them?" Obi-Wan asked "No, its too dangerous, I was recently spotted, Master, but there is something odd about the clones than the ones we fought with in the Clone Wars" Anakin said to him as he was still moving forward inside the vents as clones below him were searching while the captain had notified Grand Admiral Yularen about the sighting of an intruder as Eclipse told Yularen that he would personally handle it himself, Roman continued his role as an Imperial Officer under Yularen's garrison and commanded a small portion of the 212th Battalion.

Though after the Galactic Republic was reorganized into the Galactic Empire with the Republic Military being reformed into the Imperial Military, most of the clones were slowly being replaced by clones from various templates which the Jango Fett clones never got used to the newer batch of clones nor did they like them at all, Darth Eclipse was given command over the Jango Fett clones which was every clone in the Grand Army of the Republic while the newer ones were given command to various Imperial commanders in the Imperial Army and Imperial Navy.

* * *

 **Secret Underground WF-AM/H Alliance Base; 9 miles north of Vale**

With scouts in the four kingdoms of Remnant, the primary Alliance base was located exactly 9 miles north of the city of Vale which from there, the Imperial Star Destroyers could be seen from the roof tops and landing pads, the High Command of the Alliance, comprised of Violet Wolfee, Raven Branwen, Adam Taurus, many Atlas officers, many White Fang higher ups and now Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the Alliance Army which no naval branch was needed as most of Remnant was full of Grimm but the High Command of the Alliance had to prepare their plans quickly because the Imperial Army garrison was clearing up every Grimm and area around Vale to expand it without bombarding the forest and destroying plant life as prototype TIE/INs were sent to scout the outer area's of Vale for any settlements, the Alliance didn't have any cloaking technology as Remnant was the only planet in the galaxy without any cloaking and was limited with their technology.

"So the Republic was reorganized into the Galactic Empire?" Violet asked as Obi-Wan turned off his wrist comlink "Yes, Chancellor Palpatine turned out to the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, and used the Clone Wars as a way to gain great power from the Dark Side of the Force" Obi-Wan answered Violet as the others looked at each other, whispering and talking about Sidious, the Clone Wars and the Dark Side of the Force and what it all meant "Yes, Kenobi here explained it to me when I first met him back at his ship, before it was discovered by the Imperials, that is" Raven said to the others as they conversed with each other "Then why is this Empire here if Remnant was an unknown system to them?" One of the Atlas officers asked as Kenobi looked at her "Well its possible that they recovered the location of Remnant within the old Republic archives on Coruscant, or they just kept searching the Outer Rim Territories" Kenobi answered, Violet placed her hand on her chin "What do you know of the Empire so far, Kenobi?" Violet asked him as Kenobi looked back at her "Well that the Empire was the shadow of the Republic since the beginning of the Clone Wars and that Count Dooku was right all along when he said that the Senate was controlled by Darth Sidious, and that the Sith were behind on the creation of the clone army as well as implanting them with chips that allowed them to follow Order 66 when it was given" Kenobi explained to the others as they conversed again, whispering to each other again "Hmm interesting, how about any of the vehicles that they have brought with them?" Violet asked again "What vehicles?" Kenobi asked in confusion.

* * *

 **City of Vale; Imperial District Two**

As District Two was still being used as the storing house for the AT-STs, AT-ATs and the AT-XST115s, the clones in that area were stationed as either rooftop snipers, security or workers while troopers searched the buildings, V-Wings flying scouting runs as well as TIE fighters in and around the surrounding area's of Vale, AT-RTs searched the city, AT-TEs deployed more troopers to help the others search and AT-STs doing their tests in the AT-ST Staging Area in Two.

As clone searched the buildings, people inside were starting to grow a disliking feeling for the Empire, and after the Imperial Navy had destroyed Beacon Academy, they all had no choice but to comply with the requests of the Empire as well as hope that at least one Huntsmen or Huntress wasn't caught or killed by the Imperial clone troopers "Sector 224, anything?" Cody had asked "Nothing, sir. Our scanners show clear and we've begun our search in the next sector" The captain responded as his troopers began their search in a new area "Notify me if you find anything that'll lead us to the Jedi, captain" Cody said to him without question "Yes, sir!" The captain responded before turning off his comlink to direct his troopers to search while sending AT-RTs to search the dark area's in between the buildings with their brighter spotlights as V-Wings and TIE fighters flew over the city, with the sinister and scary engine sound coming from the fighters, gave fear to the citizens that one day they would destroy whats in their path.

The Grimm outside of the walls of Vale of Two were cleared away as the clone troopers started to spread out and clear anymore that might be near the walls or the city with either AT-RTs or AT-STs with them but mostly were just AT-RTs, the troopers were equipped with Z-6 RCs for heavier damage against the Grimm hard plates on their heads and body, another Imperial-I Star Destroyer entered Remnant's atmosphere with a lot more prototypes and troops for Yularen and Eclipse, the newer prototypes were the TIE Mauler, the Imperial TIE mauler was created to fulfill the Empire's need for a fast ground assault vehicle to use against the growing rebellion against them across the galaxy and they were being tested on Remnant, HAVwX A10 Juggernaut, an experimental researched version of its predecessor; the HAVw A5 Juggernaut, which was a lot more heavier and armored than previous models, and lastly, prototype star destroyers that came with the fleet of Star Destroyers, was the Aggressor-class Star Destroyer, a supposed newer and differently designed Star Destroyer that was gonna be tested against the grounded ships of the Atlas Military, and with these new prototypes being delivered and given full command to Grand Admiral Yularen by Grand Moff Tarkin, Yularen wanted to test these as soon as possible and ordered Shock troopers to get many of the Atlas personnel on board the Supremacy into the remaining ships of the Atlas Military in Atlas.

* * *

 **Imperial-II Star Destroyer; Supremacy; Command Bridge**

Yularen, in the command bridge of Eclipse's flagship, was conversing with a group of officers who were discussing the fate of Prisoner R05E who continued to show extreme angered actions against the shock troopers guarding her cell "I say we kill her, it'll be better to do it than having her keep injuring more troopers whenever they deliver her food" One of the officers said as he wanted to execute Prisoner R05E with some of the others agreeing to his statement "No, Lord Eclipse wants Prisoner R05E alive for something... special he has planned" Yularen had responded to them as they looked at him directly "Like what, sir?" One of the officers asked him while Yularen stood up straight "Lord Eclipse believes that Prisoner R05E was drawn away from Remnant by a... smaller Rose, now we don't know who this 'Smaller Rose' is but we can safely assume that whoever they are, aren't a flower" Yulare answered and explained to them as they looked at each other, conversing with each other "So what you're saying is that this smaller rose isn't a flower nor an insect?" One of the other officers asked "N-" Yularen was interrupted, Eclipse stood behind him, menacing as the other officers stood fast "Admiral Yularen, I want to move Prisoner R05E to Prison of Beacon as soon as possible" Eclipse demanded without question, the other officers stood there, Yularen turned around to face Eclipse "Yes, my Lord, I'll get Prisoner R05E to be moved as soon as possible" Yularen said to Eclipse as Yularem walked off to inform Commander Appo, a veteran Clone Wars sergeant and later commander in the last few months of the Clone Wars before Order 66 was given, the other officers went back to what they were doing before.

"Hey, Cadet, what do you think about Eclipse?" One of the officers had asked a junior naval cadet "Sir?" He asked in confusion "Lord Eclipse, what do you think about him?" The officer asked again as the Cadet continued his job "Well I don't know much about Lord Eclipse, sir, so I wouldn't know of what I think about him, other than that he's menacing and strong, I mean look at Darth Vader, she's as menacing as he is" The cadet answered, the officer nodded in agreement "Yes, both Vader and Eclipse are menacing, I mean I wonder how it would be if both Eclipse and Vader were here" The officer responded as the Cadets looked at him "I-i... wouldn't wanna even think about that, sir" The cadet responded as the officer nodded again and went back to observing the cadets with other high ranking officers did their work, looking at scanners and reviewing reports coming in from the ground troops.

* * *

 **Imperial-II Star Destroyer; Supremacy; Security Brig**

Qrow, Glynda and Ironwood were conversing in their cell while the Shock troopers that were sent to the Brig to get both a lot Atlas personnel and Prisoner R05E moving to their designated positions, Eclipse oversaw the mobilization of the Aggressor-class Star Destroyers from the command bridge "Alright, get up, you lazy baboons!" The shock trooper captain yelled to the group of Atlas personnel who then got up and complied with him "W-where are we going?" One of the Atlas officers had asked as the shock troopers shoved them into line "Move it!, no questions asked!" The shock trooper yelled to them as they moved into line and continued to comply with the clones "Looks like they're moving the personnel from Atlas" Qrow said to Glynda and Ironwood who were sitting down near the beds, they both got up as soon as they heard Qrow say that "Hmm, they're porbably gonna get executed" Glynda responded as Ironwood stood beside her "Hey, this is the right time to break free, the Atlas personnel are ALL be moved so we have a chance to overwhelm those soldiers" Ironwood said to them as they both looked at him "But there's a great risk; many of the Atlas personnel might get killed in the firefight" Glynda responded as shock troopers took up key security positions in the brig as they were being moved, the trio thought and waited for one of the Shock troopers to get near their cell to grab the access pad from them but couldn't due to the Ysalamiri energy being generated from their bodies that completely decreased their Aura rate to the red, the Atlas personnel had conversed with the trio before and had discussed their escape which if the trio was unable to get the access codes from the troopers "Hey, those huntsmen gonna do their plan then?" One of the Atlas officers asked the one in front of her "I don't know but didn't we agree that we would attack these soldiers if they didn't?" The Altas officer responded as the shock troopers continued to shove them again "Keep it moving!" He yelled at them as one of the Atlas officers in the line grabbed onto one of the shock troopers and disarmed him from his weapon, firing it off at the other shock troopers as the rest of them did the same, the trio looked and saw them firing back at the Atlas personnel as a firefight within the brig took place, more shock troopers were called, the Atlas personnel was able to clear a small area as they unlocked and opened the cell doors of that area, the Trio ran out to help the Atlas personnel and the Huntsmen and Huntresses.

After they had been freed from their cells and successfully clearing out the first wave of shock troopers in the brig, the Trio noticed a cell numbered only with 'R053' which Qrow then recognizes the word 'Rose' and steps back a bit as Ironwood and Glynda both look at him "No... it can't be..." He said as he walked back, not wanting to believe that whoever was in that cell was indeed Ruby's mother, Summer Rose.

* * *

 **So this may be the first time that I'm gonna ask, tell me what you think. Oh yeah, one more thing before I let you go, some characters in RWBY who haven't had any long screen time might appear, and also, I'd like to ask you if you want anything else that you would like to see, or don't ask if you want the story to stay the same as it is now, okay?.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Revolution is what makes us strong

**A/N: So I decided that I wouldn't put a line for everytime that a place and time in the story, so instead its gonna be separated from the others with text that says the place will be _italicated_ like that. I hope you enjoy!.**

* * *

 _Disappearance can leave a lot of pain, and the ugly truth is what you'd want but isn't what you can handle._

* * *

 _ **City of Vale; Imperial District Three**_

Shock troopers marched in line into LAATs with heavier weapons instead of their standard weapons, TIE fighters, TIE bombers and V-Wings were all on stand-by, AT-TEs locked their mass driver cannons onto the Supremacy under the order of Yularen, which he was present at the newly built Mountain Glenn as Imperial Zone 501 which served as a landing zone for additional imperial forces, and ordered the forces of Vale to stay on high alert for if any of the prisoners on board were to escape, it would mean a large wave of trouble for the ground forces and to Yularen's order but Darth Eclipse thought of a new plan to find Skywalker, and that plan was to allow the prisoners to escape which every unit on stand-by was called off by Eclipse, the imperial forces within the Supremacy were left with no support nor reinforcements, the shock troopers were sent back to the barracks, Yularen didn't fully agree with the plan that Eclipse came up with, what he thought was that the prisoners on board would escape and would seek out help which afterwards troopers of his choosing would follow them and inform Eclipse on their whereabouts of whoever they find, though Eclipse doubted that they would find anyone, he still went with his plan and allowed them to escape while the forces within the Supremacy were not notified of the plan and believed that Eclipse wasn't going to send help nor shuttles to get them out of there.

The Alliance scouts in Imperial District Three overheard the shock troopers radio chatter about the breakout which they then reported it back to the leaders back at the base, one of the scouts pulled out a scroll, used to make contact with anyone else who held one, and contacted the Alliance command directly "What is it?" One of the Atlas officers asked while the rest of them were observing the others with some of them going to the main command console where the scout was calling "I have wonderful news" The scout answered while the other scouts behind him were getting their things ready "Okay, what is it exactly?" One of the White Fang higher-ups asked, the scout, in the hologram form on the command console, turned around "We have overheard the radio chatter from those troopers and it sounds like prisoners on their flagship have gotten themselves free from holdings" As the scout explained, everyone in the command room turned their heads and paid attention to what he was saying "And I think that if we can help them, or support them in any way, we might have a chance to rebel and fight back against this 'Empire' with their help and with the use of the AP-290s stored at base. I got a great plan for this if you approve" The scout finished his statement as the leaders of the Alliance gathered around the command console, approving the scout's plan.

* * *

 _ **Imperial-II Star Destroyer; Supremacy; Security Brig**_

"Whats wrong, Qrow?, why're you backing up away from this cell like that?, something troubling you?" Ironwood said to Qrow as he backed up, shocked face "N-no.. just had a weird sense of knowing who might be behind that cell door..." Qrow said as he leaned his back against the wall, looking at 'R053' on the door of the cell "You seem a bit off, Qrow" Glynda said as she walked towards him, one of the other prisoners walked up to the trio "Hey" A woman stood there as Qrow and Glynda looked up at her "Another wave of those soldiers are coming. We're gonna need everyone this time, because if we're gonna escape altogether then it'll be very much helpful if you helped us fight" She said as they looked at her, Ironwood walked by, picking up a dead shock trooper's weapon "Lets send these bucketheads back where they came from" Ironwood said as he held the weapon high, the huntress had followed him as they went to the others who were preparing for the second wave of shock troopers while a large battalion of shock troopers were in the elevators going down to the security brig "Alright men, Brig Control has been silenced, no word on any survivors within the brig. So this is the plan, we go and take out the prisoners and clear out any other survivors except the ones who are in their cells still. Is that understood?!" The shock trooper commander explained as the troopers acknowleged and nodded their heads altogether as the huntsmen and huntresses held a small defence wall that faced the elevator doors. With the troopers not knowing about the wall, the huntsmen and huntresses had the upper hand while some of them had searched the brig for its controls to release the other cell block's cell doors as well, with more than almost 100 strong huntsmen and huntresses altogether in the brig, a single clone would think back to when Order 66 was issued, a clone of the 501st Legion who had been to the Jedi Temple during its issue and the rise of the Empire, as the shock troopers had rushed out of the elevators, a wall of laser fire had hit them as the ones behind the wall released a salvo at them, constantly reloading and changing positions, the shock troopers altogether were all slowly killed. The commander had been wounded by a shot to the leg as six huntsmen had gone over the wall to see if any trooper survived. The commander saw them come near as he drew his sidearm out, killing only one of the six huntsmen before being knocked out by the other one.

 _20 minutes later..._

"Get up, buckethead!" The Atlas officer had yelled at him as she hit his helmet to wake him up, the commander then groaned in pain as he looked up at the woman who had hit him "What?!" He said back as they looked down at him, the commander had the slight thought that whatever they were going to do, he would be killed in the end, no matter what he had told them "Where's the exit?, the controls to the other cell blocks?" The woman questioned as Rex continued his glare at her, raising an eyebrow within his helmet "What makes you think that I would tell you that?" He answered as he smirked in his helmet, the woman sighed in anger, trying to restrain herself from killing him as Ironwood stepped up to Rex "Trooper, I understand how you follow code to not tell the information of your chain of command, but" Ironwood took off Rex's helmet and looked at him "I'm only going to ask you once. Where is the nearest hanger?, and the controls to the brig?" Ironwood asked as Rex, with his helmet removed, looked up to him "What do I get in return?" He asked, of course Rex knew that no matter what he tells them, he would still be killed afterwards "Nothing. You will get nothing but a quick and painless death" Ironwood said as Rex thought of telling them that he was looking for a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker whom he served in the Clone Wars as his captain "Well... I know how to find a Jedi... Jedi can help you a lot" Rex said to Ironwood as he was about to walk away but turned around, looking back at him "Jedi?" Ironwood walked back up to him and sat down on three dead shock troopers who were piled up for Ironwood to sit down on "Tell me more about these... Jedi, trooper" Ironwood said to Rex as he looked up at him, glaring and willing to tell him about the Jedi and their activities, including their most powerful Jedi, Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

 _ **Prison of Beacon; Students and Staff cell block**_

"Hey, where'd that guy go?, the one with the blue lasersword" Yang asked as she stood up, heading to the door of the cell while the others just stayed seated where they were "I don't know but I do hope that he comes back to get us out of this small and cramy cell. I really want to get out of here now" Blake said in response, seating and doing nothing but thinking about how fun it was for her to be reading her Ninja's of Love book whenever no one was watching, Weiss sat quiet for the longest time without complaining like usual, Ruby was still shocked in amazement by Anakin's lightsaber, thinking of how awesome it would be if she had one of her own. Shock troopers walked by on high alert, searching for Skywalker as he was still in Beacon, lurking the vent system and checking for an exit, he saw the shock troopers below through the little hatches. He continued on, contacting Kenobi for guidance, Kenobi answered "Anakin!, oh thank goodness that you contacted me, our new friends here have a plan to fight back against the almighty Empire" Kenobi said as Anakin stopped "What?, a plan?" He asked in confusion "Just listen, our friends have come up with a plan, there was recently a prison breakout on the Imperial garrison's capital ship, and now scouts in Vale have all gathered and thought of a plan, the soldiers here are willing to conduct this plan and I need you to free those within Beacon, Anakin, we'll have a better chance at fighting back" Kenobi explained, Anakin then continued on "But most of those in here are just kids, look like younglings if you ask me. But there was this one that kinda reminded of Snips, she's as bright as she is" Anakin responded and came up to an X-juction of the vents and went west to find a barracks area, filled with weapons and riot shields as well as pikes, large deadly pikes even all of the weapons of RWBY, JNPR and the rest of the students and staff members "But we need them if we're gonna make this plan work, Anakin, and I know you may not allow those kids to fight but as long as they know what they're doing then its okay to have them help us fight" Obi-wan explained as Anakin looked around the storage room he was in "Ugh... alright, fine but if any of them get hurt, its on you, Master" Anakin sighed and answered his question, Obi-wan then agreed and told Anakin a small plan for him to release the students and get them to the scouts location in Vale.

Shock troopers often checked the Criminals cell block, since the Jedi were deemed hostile and enemies to the Empire, the clones believed them to be criminals as well. Emerald then hated Roman for not stopping Eclipse from killing Cinder, Mercury did as well, not because of what Eclipse did to Cinder, was because that Roman betrayed them, Torrent then paid a visit to the Prison of Beacon when he heard of an intruder as Eclipse went as well.

* * *

 _ **Emerald Forest; Underground WF-AM/H Alliance Base**_

Back at the Alliance's underground base, the High Command approved of the scout's plan and were conversing with the scout and discussed the plan. Their underground base was originally a White Fang base but later after the Imperials arrived and signing of the Alliance treaty, they used it as a home base of operations. There was about 10 entrances on all sides with 6 hangers built into the ground and had the doors of those hangers slide open so fighters or dropships could enter and exit it. V-Wings and TIE fighters often flew over the base but weren't aware of the Alliance's base under the ground they were flying over as well as AT-ST prototypes that were patrolling way out from Vale didn't know that the known rebels they were looking for were right under them. The Alliance found and stole X-Wing prototypes which they were going to use in the Scout's plan to help the prisoners who broke out of their holdings on the Supremacy.

Obi-wan stayed close to Raven as she did the same "Alright, so once they land, you're all gonna attack the Mech Storage warehouse?" Violet asked the White Fang scout who was still generated as a hologram figure "Yes, once they land, we'll distract the enemy by attacking that warehouse and hopefully, they'll come to defend while some of us will go to the prisoners who escaped and we'll lead them to our safehouse. From there, we'll walk back to the base, groups of five to reduce the risk of being spotted" He explained as Obi-wan walked to the main command console "Anakin agreed, but if those kids aren't able to fight then Anakin won't free them from their holdings" Kenobi said as Raven stood by him, Violet and Adam turned to him "And, Kenobi, what about you?" Adam asked, placing his hand on the command console, Violet continued her gaze with Obi-wan looking back as Raven did the same "What about me?" He answered them "Like what can you do to help us with this?" She asked him, Adam looked down at the console "Well I'll do what I can to help out. My lightsaber can block the bolts of the clone troopers' weapons and with the Force, I can use it to only defend myself and assist others when I need or when they need it" Kenobi answered her as Adam looked up at Raven "Raven, go to the barracks, tell pilots who are willing to take part in this operation to get ready because those ships that we found" Adam pulled up a holographic image of the X-Wing "will be the fighters that they are going to use in the attack" Adam explained as everyone looked at the design of the X-Wing, Raven nodded and walked away, Kenobi followed and accompanied her as they conversed on their way to the barracks "So what do you think that will happen after all this dies down?" Raven asked as they walked along aside each other, soldiers walked by as well as other officers "I don't know. Anakin and I weren't sure what to do when he heard of Mace Windu's death at the hands of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. And I barely escaped the clones that were under my command, they turned on me and attempted to kill me afterwards" Kenobi answered her as they reached the door to exit the underground Command department and begin to head towards the barracks where the pilots were "So you two came here, to Remnant?" She answered again "Yes, because we knew that since Anakin and I were the only two Jedi that we both knew, who survived the Republic's betrayal, about Remnant so we came to take refuge here" He answered as an officer along with a small class of junior cadets walked by "But they somehow found out that you two were hiding here" Raven responded as they reached one of the hanger bays, engineers and several pilots were working and checking on their ships and machines "I don't know how they knew of Remnant, firstly Remnant is so off the charts, it would've taken the Empire years, or maybe decades, to find this system. But in all honesty, I didn't want Remnant to become one of the worlds that have to suffer from the cruelty of their policies and strict control over systems. It isn't what the Republic once was during the Clone Wars" Kenobi explained and said to her as they reached the other end of the hanger bay, opening the door and going through it to enter the research department "The Clone Wars?" She asked in curisoity, Kenobi looked at her and then back in the direction they were walking, researchers and guards filled the department "It was a proxy war that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was behind on, he planned it all and when he found the right time, he was probably the one who got the clones, under my command, to turn against me. Good thing that Anakin and I regrouped before we both could be found" Kenobi explained as they exited the research department.

The pilots within the barracks were all just having a good time, talking and laughing with one another, human and Faunus together, bonding and shaping the future of Remnant for equality. They would often get drunk and pass out or just took it easy with the drinks, the music playing was called Mad About Me by Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes and with that music playing, loud talking can be heard from the pilots as soldiers, officers and pilots all spent their off-duty time within the barracks, enjoying the free time while it lasted or until they were called to a duty that required their attention which they found to be unexpected and annoying. The barrack was usually filled with about 300 soldiers, 100 officers and only about 50 pilots when sleeping or resting due to the lower amount of volunteers, the Alliance wasn't as strong as the reported Rebellion forces that was growing across the galaxy.

* * *

 _ **Imperial-I Star Destroyer; Enforcement of Justice**_

"What?, Darth Vader?, here?. B-but what would Lord Vader want of Remnant, my Lord" Yularen asked as Eclipse told him about the incoming arrival of Darth Vader which he was told to prepare the city of Vale for her arrival also to prepare its citizens for Empire Day as well as to get the main city's speakers to play Glory of the Empire in honour of Vader's arrival as well as celebrating Empire Day at the same time "Lord Vader wants to check our progress here, and if she thinks that we're doing a good job then she'll do one last inspection then she'll return to the Emperor but if not then she'll stay and make sure" Eclipse said as he force choked one of the officers who were in charge of the Supremacy's security but got off before the breakout which Eclipse thought that he abandoned his post "No one abandons their post nor does anything to ruin your order here, Admiral" Eclipse finished as Yularen shook a little and looked back at him after watching the officer get killed "Y-yes, my Lord. I'll make sure to prepare Vale and its citizens for Lord Vader's arrival as well as for Empire Day" Yularen said as he turned around and walked off. Shock troopers then got the body of the dead officer and deposed of it while the other officers were in fear of what just happened. Among the officers, they whispered to each other about Darth Vader's arrival and why she was paying the imperial garrison, stationed on Remnant, a visit, they thought it was something important which got them to be as loyal as they can be to Eclipse, Yularen and most of all, Darth Vader, who was on her way to Remnant along with her fleet of Star Destroyers and flagship, _Avenger_.

Troopers within the Enforcement of Justice were mobilizing the starfighters prototypes, to sit as displays for the citizens, for Empire Day as well as setting up and organizing the vehicles to instill fear into the citizens if they rebelled against the Imperial order. TIE fighters were being lined up in the city's center along with AT-TEs, AT-ATs, AT-STs and AT-RTs as well as having one Star Destroyer above the city as well to make it more good looking than what it was before "Everything ready, Major?" Yularen asked after informing Major Marquand about Vader's unexpected incoming arrival to Remnant "Not yet, Admiral. We have yet to get the AT-STs on the dropships but don't worry, sir, once they've left the hanger bay, I'll notify you right away" Marquand responded as the AT-STs walking can be heard on his end of the comlink as Yularen acknowledged and went back to doing what he was doing before. TIE fighters flew out of the hanger bay as well as V-Wings, TIE/INs and old ARC-170s also deployed themselves, Victory-I class Star Destroyers were also deployed in the skies of Remnant, the other three kingdoms had their skies full of Star Destroyers, frigates and imperial starfighters along with large amount of ground troops and vehicles were deployed in preparation of Empire Day, Yularen had successfully gotten his imperial order organized on Remnant while some citizens supported their newly appointed leaders as they heard that the imperial clone troopers were able to scare away the Grimm from the cities and kingdoms. The ruling councils of the four kingdoms also supported the Imperial Order.

 _Eclipse's Meditation Throne Room_

Eclipse went to mediate in his throne room on board the Enforcement of Justice, though he had one on the Supremacy but since it was abandoned as means to use the escapees as a tracker to find Skywalker but since that the Remnant Alliance heard of it as well, he was unaware of their plan to help the prisoners which they also were unaware of the Empire's mobilization for Empire Day and Darth Vader's arrival. Eclipse sat down, meditating ' _What is thy bidding... my Master?_ ' Eclipse said in his head as the room was quiet, nothing could be heard as Eclipse focused on one thing; Emperor Palpatine's presence in the dark side of the Force ' _Eclipse... have you found the four?..._ ' Palpatine asked, referring to the four of the Jedi Prophecy ' _No, Master... I am still searching for the Four... but I have no idea where to search, Master..._ ' Eclipse answered, knowing that Palpatine had knowledge of the four but wanted Eclipse to find them himself ' _Rose... Snow... Night... Sun... these four are closer to you... think and look harder, Eclipse..._ ' He responded, referring to team RWBY, Eclipse was confused because Palpatine first mentioned Blood, Ice, Darkness and Fire but now something else ' _Rose... Snow... Night and... Sun?..._ ' Eclipse asked him once more ' _Ruby Rose..._ ' Palpatine responded one last time before leaving Eclipse with that one last clue. Eclipse then tried to contact him again but no response, he then got up, putting on his helmet and walking out of his throne room to find that Yularen was in the bridge, awaiting his arrival "Lord Eclipse!. I got wonderful news!" He said to him as Eclipse stopped and stood, menacingly, in front of Yularen "What is it, Admiral?" He asked as Yularen looked up at him "Lord Vader's fleet is above Remnant, our fleet has granted her access to the surface" Yularen said as the Imperial fleet in orbit of Remnant met up with Darth Vader's fleet, informing Yularen as soon as Vader's fleet came out of hyperspace. Her Star Destroyer made its descent to the surface as Empire Day began "Good. Prepare my shuttle, Admiral. I'm going to the ceremony on the ground" Eclipse said and walked off to the main lower hanger bay as Yularen nodded and notified Hanger Control to ready Eclipse's personal shuttle, _Stealth Reaper_ , for him to land on the surface as Vader's Star Destroyer, _Avenger_ , was seen flying by his shuttle as it stopped above the city, a shuttle could be seen coming from its lower main hanger.

* * *

 _ **City of Vale; Empire Day Ceremony**_

As Vader's shuttle landed in the city center, she walked out as clone troopers stood in formation as Glory to the Empire was playing throughout the speakers in Vale as Alliance forces in their base heard the music playing and from their scouts in the city, they were told that the Empire forces were celebrating a galactic holiday that they called Empire Day and the music playing was Glory to the Empire which was made by a musical band from one of the Empire's member worlds "Lord Vader!" The officer saluted to her as she looked back, she walked to the main command post as citizens, who supported the Empire, were cheering and looking at the Empire's collection of vehicles and starfighters that were set up on the surface for them to look at. TIE fighters were seen flying overhead as well as AT-TEs, AT-ATs, AT-STs and AT-RTs were marching, along with white armored clone troopers, through the city on a route that was cleared and prepared for them as citizens gathered and watched the parade from outside and inside of their homes on the live TV playing on every channel they had. Surely Ozpin would've never allowed this to happened but since Beacon was bombarded and destroyed, along with Ozpin, he wasn't there to help guide the others nor help them in any way. Vader, accompanied by an officer, was impressed about the order that Yularen had installed on Remnant, thought it was a planet that wasn't found on any star maps from the Old Republic era, only a few, both who found it and got off to get away from its dangers, only knew of its existance. Vader wanted to thank and congraulate Yularen in person which he was getting ready, Eclipse then had landed in the courtyard of Prison of Beacon and was greeted by one of the officers who were in charge of the facility as the Supremacy could be seen in the sky above Remnant. Vader was never told of what was happening on the Supremacy nor did Eclipse wanted her to know about it, he kept that to himself as well as told the rest of the officers to not tell nor speak of this to Vader at all.

Commander Cody was stationed on a modified AT-TE that was upgraded by Eclipse himself after he, suddenly, showed up after the Declaration of a New Order when it was issued and declared by Emperor Palpatine himself. Anakin later heard the music from inside the prison facility and wondered what it was as shock troopers were stationed on high alert for the intruder Skywalker as he was looking for the brig controls to free the students but first, he wanted to inform them about it before doing so. Anakin then headed back into the vents and back to where the students were as shock troopers were heard talking below him, patrolling and checking on those within the facility. The students, staff, criminals and White Fang inside of their cells could hear the music as Ruby liked it, Weiss didn't, Blake wasn't paying attention, Yang was thinking about where Anakin could be.

The White Fang scouts, along with others who didn't follow the Imperial Order, prepared their move as the prisoners on the Supremacy finally cleared out the Star Destroyer, commandeering it for themselves, they wanted to rain down hell on the imperial forces below them but there was civillians down there and it was Empire Day as well, they didn't wanna kill the people who were enjoying themselves and Empire Day. Qrow, Glynda and Ironwood then told everyone who was on board that they were going to crash the Supremacy in the Emerald Forest as TIE fighters stayed close to the ship as well as TIE bombers and V-Wings, even Victory-I Star Destroyers and the newer version of these Star Destroyers also came with Vader's fleet, the Victory-II Star Destroyer as HAVwX A10 Juggernauts and TIE Maulers were deployed to join the convoy in the parade for Empire Day as the Aggressor-class Star Destroyers were put down in Atlas in the wake of the prison breakout on the Supremacy which most of the prisoners got on Gozanti-class cruisers and went for the surface as Vader thought it was more troops but it was only the prisoners of the security brig. Some of them stayed behind to crash the Supremacy, Eclipse had thought of having his fleet in orbit bombard the Supremacy as it flew away, and hopefully regroup with the others after getting in escape pods for safe passage to the ground, unharmed and unaffected but as they drew the Supremacy closer to the Emerald Forest, weapon fire can be heard and seen firing on the Supremacy as citizens, people and White Fang scouts in the city saw the Star Destroyer being bombarded from above as Vader went to look for Eclipse and question why the Supremacy was being fired upon.

 _Supremacy command bridge_

"We gotta get outta here now!" The Atlas officer yelled at her fellow mates as they all nodded, agreed and went for the escape pods as the ship descended to the ground. Just when the Atlas officers had reached the escape pods, the Supremacy crashed into the ground, causing a large rumble sound and noise throughout the ship as LAATs, filled with elite Shock troopers, were sent to the crashsite to search and kill any survivors found. Meanwhile in the Brig, cell #R053 was left locked but when the Star Destroyer crashed into the ground, the systems malfuctioned, turning off the power and releasing every door, including cell doors, which Summer then got up, looking for the exit as the rumbling had stopped, she went for the elevators and climbed up to a higher level to get out of the crashed capital ship. The survivors were in the bridge, trying to stay alive and get out before Imperial forces find them alive, they crawled in pain, trying not to die off or kill themselves but eventually, the pain killed them off as the LAATs deployed Shock troopers into the crashed Star Destroyer. Rose was left with nothing but a challenge; Take out as many clone shock troopers as she can to get free from the ship and find a new hiding dwelling so no one could find her, not even the Empire this time.

* * *

Vader approached Eclipse, angered and concerned about the Supremacy being fired upon, and on Empire Day as well "Darth... Eclipse" She said as he stood, waiting for her at the courtyard of Prison "My Lord" He bowed to her as she looked down at him "Tell me, why was that Star Destroyer taken down?" She asked, Eclipse had to tell her why or she would probably kill him for taking down a Star Destroyer full of imperial officers, troops and supplies, he looked up at her "Prison breakout, my Lord" Eclipse answered, knowing that Vader would kill him anyways, he took what chances and possibilities he had for telling her what happened "Good." she stood in front of him as he looked up at her, confused "Then those prisoners won't cause any problems for such a noble and peaceful day like Empire Day" She said as she turned around to look at Vale as fireworks were going off in the sky, TIE fighters, TIE/INs, TIE bombers, V-Wings and ARC-170s flew overhead, releasing the fireworks to explode as people were all celebrating and cheering for their new Imperial protectors while Alliance forces, on the other hand, were gathering for the attack on the warehouse to snatch a few housed AT-STs to use against the Imperials. Violet thought that attacking, on a day that everyone was celebrating, was bad but she wanted to try and cripple the Imperials during this wonderful time while they had all their forces in the open, soldiers with Anti-vehicle rockets were on the rooftops and inside the buildings, preparing to strike the imperial might. Alliance pilots were informed of their assignment and got in their chosen X-Wings and waited for the go-ahead to launch and support those in the city. The prisoners, consisting mostly of Atlas personnel, were met with White Fang scouts and were told they had their weapons for them to use against the incoming fight which they were confused and questioned why on this day when the Empire had deployed almost all of its army but they eventually agreed after finding out that many other Atlas personnel and two Huntresses were part of an alliance with the White Fang to combat and remove the Empire rule from Remnant. Alliance ground forces from their base mobilized and marched to the city of Vale, seeing that most of the Imperial's attention was at Vale, they walked in open daylight, X-Wings were sent way up above the clouds to avoid radar detection from the other Star Destroyers. Violet, Adam, Raven, Kenobi and other higher-ups in the Alliance were in front of the main convoy as scouts in the city started to prepare themselves for when Adam or Violet give the order to start their assault on the parade vehicles. Vader and Eclipse then stood in the courtyard of Beacon, just watching Vale and see the fireworks go off in the sky. Eclipse then sensed Skywalker's presence within the facility behind them and went to investigate, Vader didn't sense anything at all mainly due to the fact that Skywalker and Vader have never fought nor known each other before.

Yularen then got to the ceremony as the parade of Imperial vehicles all gathered at the city center, it was there that Yularen would make a public speech to the people of Vale. His shuttle had landed not far as he walked up to the stand, elite shock troopers in a royal-like guard formation around him, Glory to the Empire ended as he got to the top, everyone then paid their attention to him as TVs and monitors everywhere in Remnant were channelled to the camera's around the main city square "People of Remnant, for years since the Rebellion of the Jedi, the Empire did its best to keep the galaxy safe, and now, Remnant, we have protected you from the creatures that lurk outside of your walls. The Empire has kept your cities safe, all those who have caused trouble to you are now imprisoned. And I, Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen, will do my best to continue to give you the protection that you deserve!" The citizens cheered his name and clapped for both him and the Empire "And as you can see the Imperial might of protection with the vast amount of vehicles and starfighters" Prototype TIE/INs then came to be and hovered over the citizens as they looked in amazement, some of them even joined the Imperial garrison to be able to work with the vehicles and equipment that they had "The new, better and faster TIE Interceptor!" The people clapped more "More faster and better armed descendents of regular TIE fighters, the TIE Interceptor will defend the skies of this city from all of those who dare to cause trouble!" The scouts watched from the buildings, getting their rockets ready to fire on the TIE/INs as another TIE model came into view and started to hover "Ladies and gentlemen, the Imperial Department of Military Research is proudly to announce and present the newly, stronger and powerful TIE Defender!" They clapped again at the sight of the newer TIE model, the scouts were amazed and were in fear of its capable firepower and its strong armor "More better armored and better armed. Designed and created to counter any hostile and rebel starfighter to instill order and justice into worlds that are aligned and protected by the Galactic Empire" Yularen finished his statement, the TIE Defender prototype flew away as more of them were landed and set down for display, the scouts were given new orders to focus their attention on every one of stronger prototype starfighters "And now, citizens, today the Imperial Garrison is also proudly to present the successor to the first AT-TE walkers, the All Terrain Armored Transport walker!" An AT-AT came in from behind as the people turned around and looked in amazement, slowly clapping after wards "And now, ladies and gentlemen, a very special guest will now speak. This guest speaks on the behalf of the Imperial Garrison and myself" Yularen finished, Darth Vader later walked up to the stand as Yularen went to the side, standing beside her as she tapped the mic to see if it was working for her to make her speech.

"People of Remnant" As the camera's broadcasted her live speech to the three kingdoms as well "You're home means everything to you, and no one has the right to take it from you. My Empire, and its troops and services, will do its best to keep anyone from taking it away. By saying, I will have my Empire defend this planet on any means necessary as you can see" The broadcasting then switched and gave livefeed of the large imperial fleet above Remnant, consisting of ships from both Eclipse's fleet and Vader's which came to be at least over 20 Star Destroyers, 48 Victory-I and II class Star Destroyers and over 80 Tartan patrol cruisers, either docked or patrolling the nearby systems in pairs of 3 "With the size of this fleet, Remnant will forever be protected by the Imperial Military" She finished as they all clapped. The intention of having Remnant in Imperial control was due to its power that its people held, most notably the Huntsmen and Huntresses, and for the Grimm which the Imperial Department of Military Research wanted to use the Grimm creatures to research on and, hopefully, turn them into weapons against the growing forces of the Rebellion, including rebel cells and revolts, across the galaxy.

 _Prison of Beacon_

Eclipse, at the moment, was inside of Prison of Beacon which was where it was gonna be the place that he and Anakin Skywalker would fight their very first lightsaber duel, Eclipse knew who the intruder was, but before he could call off any shock troopers, it was too late "I can sense you here... Skywalker!" Eclipse said, knowing that Skywalker was in the vents above him as Skywalker stopped, knowing that he was spotted, he prepared his lightsaber, gripping onto it and staying on high alert as Eclipse threw his lightsaber to break off the supports that were holding the vents, causing it to break and Skywalker being exposed as Shock troopers nearby heard the noise and reported to the scene as Skywalker got up, brushing himself off as one of the nearby shock troopers attempted to get a shot on him but was met with a lightsaber through his body as Eclipse told the clones around him to stand down and continue their duties, stating that Skywalker was his to deal with by himself, Skywalker then drew his lightsaber as Eclipse smirked in his helmet and gripped onto his own lightsaber as well, activating it to let Anakin know that Eclipse wanted to destroy him. Skywalker then slowly walked towards Eclipse as he did the same, they met in the middle of the cell block, both of them waited to see who would make the first move as whoever does, probably has a higher chance of being the one dying in the end, Eclipse took his chances, knowing that Skywalker was a lot more powerful in the Force as Eclipse was, he lashed his lightsaber at Skywalker who then blocked the attack, Eclipse then tried to break Anakin's defence by force pushing him back and leaped towards him to try and kill him but didn't go as planned, Skywalker dodged and quickly gotten his defence back as he counter attacked his every move as Eclipse did the same to Anakin's which concerned Skywalker that Eclipse might be one of the other 'Rumored Ones' of the prophecy of who would bring balance to the Force, Skywalker leaped towards Eclipse, attempting to make a killing blow but failed as Eclipse pushed him back "Do you know who I am, Skywalker?" Eclipse asked as Anakin stood up, the prisoners in their cells, watching them fight as Emerald, Mercury watched them as well as Neopolitan from her own cell which she enjoyed "Yeah, a power hungry Sith dog who craves nothing but power and cares for nothing other than yourself!" Skywalker said to him as Eclipse laughed, taking off his helmet to reveal that Eclipse, had indeed, donned the face of Skywalker himself.

* * *

 **Whoa!, what a big reveal of Darth Eclipse, eh?. Who would've known that he donned Anakin's face?. But anywho, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and more is coming!, so stay tuned!. Lastly, I know that writing stories on here are supposed to have its paragraphs, describing whats happening, separated from its sentences but I'm sorry, its just how I write FanFics, I know it isn't professional and all but thats my way of writing, hopefully it doesn't bother any of my readers who read this.**

 **Thanks for reading!.**


	7. Unexpected Friends like these ones

**A/N: Alright, for many reasons, this chapter is gonna be short, also for those of you who have asked about Salem then don't worry, she's here and she wants to remove the Empire as much as the Alliance does. Also now that you know that Eclipse was Anakin's clone after all, this first part will explain how so don't go crazy about it.**

 **Anyways, I hope ya enjoy!**

* * *

"Impossible!" Skywalker responding, backing up a bit from Eclipse as he stood there, laughing "Yes, Skywalker... Ever wonder how I was able to counter your attacks?. Was because I'm the only perfect Dark Clone of yourself. Darth Sidious' Ultimate Apprentice!" Eclipse answered him, the prisoners were confused on who was who. Neopolitan eye's had widen as she saw Eclipse's face the same as Skywalker's "H-how?..." He asked, Eclipse dropped his helmet "Remember the first time in the Temple, you didn't feel exactly at home. You asked Palpatine if you were allowed to spend a night at his palace, and that was where I was created. In your sleep, Palpatine extracted DNA from you, of course he only did it if he wasn't able to turn you over to the Dark Side" Eclipse answered, Skywalker yelled and leaped towards him to try and destroy him, he dodged and blocked his attack "Ahh... the hate... the anger!. I can feel it!" He said in Anakin's face as their lightsabers clashed together, Eclipse was mostly on defence due to Anakin's overpowering hatred and anger for his dark clone. Shock troopers watched, making sure that they would kill Skywalker if Eclipse lost the duel but they doubted on who would win since Skywalker was basically fighting himself. Skywalker then lashed his lightsaber at Eclipse, blocking the attack, he pushed him back to break his defence and lashed at him, quickly Skywalker recovered and blocked, Eclipse smirked at him as Skywalker had the face of anger. Eventually their duel had gotten them within the Students and Staff cell block, some of the students and staff then got up from the sound of clashing lightsabers as they saw Skywalker fighting the same person as himself but with a red lightsaber instead blue, Eclipse blocked and blocked, lashed and lashed his lightsaber at Skywalker who was doing the same. Skywalker then felt a strong connection, using that connection, he force pushed Eclipse, with all his power, back into the wall as Eclipse flew back, the students watched. Skywalker, thinking he had killed his dark clone, fell on his knees, breathing heavily and tired from their duel. One of the students told him to get up and free them but he didn't pay attention as the growing sound of a TIE fighter was coming into hearing range, the shock troopers ran for their lives, he then got up and turned around, only to see a TIE fighter crash through the wall as everyone braced themselves, Skywalker jumped out of the way to avoid being crushed.

 _7 minutes later..._

Skywalker got up, walking over to the hole of the Prison wall. The sight he looked upon, the city of Vale was in all out war. Star Destroyers fired upon the Alliance starfighters, Victory Star Destroyers going down due to the loss of their engine units as every Shock trooper was called to help Empire forces within the city. Anakin then went to search for the controls of the cell blocks, within the Prison of Beacon, to release the students.

 _30 minutes earlier..._

As the citizens looked at the prototype starfighters as well as the menacing and scary looking AT-AT walker that stopped moving for them to look at, scouts contacted the main leader of the Alliance, Violet, and were ordered to fire on the prototypes as soon as they see AT-STs firing on imperial soldiers which the scouts were unfamiliar of the controls for the AT-STs but they got the hang of it as Huntsmen, Huntresses and Atlas officers and soldiers along with White Fang soldiers as well were prepared for the imminent battle about to take place within Vale. Vader and her shadow guards along Yularen unaware of the incoming attack upon them, they ordered the TIE/INs to dock with the Avenger as well as the TIE Defenders but were met with a rocket destroying one of the TIE/INs, taking it down, the people saw the explosion and scattered around, running and screaming for their lives as clonetroopers looked for the attackers, Vader looked around to see where the rocket came from, Yularen ran to his shuttle in fear, not wanting to die, he ran as fast as he could with the sound of X-Wings above, engaging the TIE series fighters as Alliance soldiers started their attack to cripple the Imperial forces as the broadcast was shut off due to the attack as the other kingdoms worried, knowing that Vale was under attack. Obi-wan and Raven both stayed close to each other as they fought the clone troopers, Violet and Adam stayed in a small secured command post and commanded their troops and forces from there, the AP-290s were sent to deal with the already deployed AT-STs, commandeered by Imperial walker pilots, the Paladins were easily able to take care of the AT-STs but were later taken down by AT-TEs and since the AT-TEs were six legged walkers, they rendered a major threat to Paladin mech units, though AT-RTs weren't as deadly, they were easily taken down by just a few foot soldiers. Clone troopers weren't a match for the Atlas officers and soldiers even the White Fang soldiers since the clones were created and bred for war, they were another major threat to the soldiers of the Alliance. Imperial clone troopers travelled within the buildings to counter attack the Alliance soldiers and get them at surprise to weaken their strength within the city.

Within the streets of Vale, both Imperial and Alliance infantry engaged each other in battle as starfighters did the same. AT-STs roamed the streets, taking out Alliance soldiers as well as stolen AT-STs did the same. Vader, at the city center, ripped through Alliance soldiers, taking out a majority of them as they attempted to kill her but wasn't able to because she either force choked, used force lightening, crushing them with the Force or impaling them with her lightsaber. The prototype AT-AT was then ordered to take out any hostile foot soldier they saw in its view, Faunus, who weren't with the Alliance, revolted and attacked clone troopers from behind, helping their White Fang brothers and sisters as Qrow, Glynda and Ironwood helped the other Huntsmen and Huntresses take out as many clones as they can to help the Alliance forces as the fight in the sky was a losing one to the Alliance as the TIE/INs were able to counter attack the stolen X-Wings.

 ** _Prison of Beacon_**

Skywalker then found the control to the cell blocks, he spoke and told that he was releasing the cell blocks in the Student and Staff blocks and told them to meet him at the hole in the wall in Cell Block 3N. Teams RWBY and JNPR even CFVY rushed to the location he said about as the White Fang and criminals also wanted out but Skywalker didn't release them because Kenobi never mentioned them when he was told of the plan to help the Alliance in their revolution against the Imperial Garrison while the staff and students stood at the hole, shocked to see Vale in war, the Star Destroyers were in different parts of the sky, high and low, starfighters being destroyed and Star Destroyers being destroyed as well, crashing into the ground from the sky. Almost of the air dominance in the skies of Vale were TIE fighters, TIE/INs and ARC-170s while Alliance X-Wings were being overtaken. As they looked, Skywalker walked in from behind them "Not a pretty sight, isn't it?" He said as he walked through the group with them all turning his way as he walked by, he then stopped in front of them, facing their direction "Remnant is your home, the Empire has no right to take it from you. The Imperial Order that they have set is to deceive you into thinking they have you protected. The creatures outside of your walls aren't afraid, they were called back. Help your friends within the city. This is your choice; get your weapons, go to the city and help, or find a safe place within the city limits and hide there until this all dies down. No one will blame you for walking away" He finished as they all looked at each other, deciding what they would do, eventually only some of the group walked away, went to hide as Skywalker stated. Most of them, including the Staff, went to get their weapons. Skywalker then turned around to face the Battle of Vale, professors Port and Oobleck stood by him, on either side "I wish there was another way to solve this" Anakin said as he sighed, he thought that this would've never happen to such a peaceful planet like Remnant after he found it during the Clone Wars "I know, but things happen for a reason... not everything is reversible" Port said as he stood by Skywalker, taking into his words, Anakin felt like that Port knew what he was talking about. The students later returned, all geared up and ready to fight as Ruby, the one who reminded Anakin of Ahsoka and the one that Eclipse was looking for, stood in front of all the students who were imprisoned, he smiled at her as she did the same. Skywalker then told them the plan about who goes where, and who helps who.

Emerald and Mercury later escaped from the Cell blocks, after a left behind shock warden trooper was killed near their cell, Emerald got his access pads, unlocking the cell door, they both ran out as Neopolitan reached out for her arm, she stopped and looked at Neo, she would later feel bad if she left Neo behind in the cells with the other White Fang members as she unlocked the cell door for Neo to get out and told her to follow and stay close to them as they walked out into the courtyard. They saw the large group of students and staff with Skywalker in front of them, walking towards Vale as the trio went for the forest line, they ran and disappeared within the forest. Emerald, Mercury and Neopolitan weren't found in their cells by the other White Fang members when they were gonna recruit them to help them escape as well.

 _ **Regions of Darkness**_

Meanwhile in the unknown regions of Remnant, there was a region that no human nor faunus lived within, the region that was only filled with the creatures of Grimm. Nevermore flooded the skies, Beowolves stalked the grounds in packs, too large for even four huntsmen, as a pack of Beowolves approached a figure, someone only known, by Ozpin, as Salem, they spoke in a dialect that only Salem and the Grimm understood ' _The filth... Goddness... they are too strong, the Nevermore can't attack those things they have in the sky..._ ' The beowolf spoke as Salem turned to face the Grimm creature ' _Those filth aren't invincible!. Who's to say they are?_ ' She said, angered as the Beowolf looked down, backing up away from Salem, knowing that she was able to strike him down. Salem then went to a tomb, six pillars were across it, the middle two formed a door way as the outside of the tomb had ten statues, five on each side, taking the form of someone, someone more darker than Salem, someone who lust more power than what Salem wanted. She walked inside, more of the same statues but this time, they all led up to a much, larger statue, holding a large sword-like object that resembled a Grimm. She approached the statue, kneeling down to it as she spoke in a dialect that no one, but her and the others before her, knew of, not even the Grimm understood this dialect. She chanted and spoke, power filled her with hatred, anger and most of all, Dark Side energy that engulfed the region she was in, making it a fog in the Force, Jedi only saw that as just a part of the Force that was passive, unable to learn of its true purpose, the Jedi never entered the Fog of the Force, making it the perfect place for the Sith to hide their knowledge and cloud the Light with visions and fake knowledge that the Sith no longer exist.

Grimm that left the Regions of Darkness were Grimm that Salem casted out, Grimm that were found to be incapable of fulfilling their true purpose to stand by other Grimm, though the Grimm were altogether in the same chain, some of them weren't. The Regions of Darkness was a place that no human nor faunus ever took a step in, the Empire were never able to explore the entire surface of Remnant due to its power, Aura, in some cases, worked like the Force.

As Salem chanted in the unknown dialect, the Grimm gathered outside of the tomb, knowing that if they had stepped on its ground, they would be casted out and to never return, much like the other Grimm found around Remnant, or worse, being struck down by Salem, she was given a task by the Unknown One before her. She later walked out of the tomb, where it was said that the body of Ozpin was taken too after students saw Grimm retrieving Ozpin's body but before they could do anything, the Imperial clonetroopers were already deployed and arrested them, ignoring the Grimm.

 ** _Vale region_**

Anakin, students and Staff of Beacon, was heading towards Vale to help out the Alliance forces but what they didn't know was that the White Fang was with them which the students and staff attacked both Imperial soldiers and White Fang members when they encountered them in Vale. Kenobi forgot to mention to Anakin to tell the students and staff that the White Fang were with them and on their side but since he didn't, they continued to fight against the White Fang and Imperial forces as Vale was in complete chaos, the AT-AT prototypes were deployed, AT-ST prototypes as well went around the city, firing and killing both Atlas and White Fang infantry. Cody's AT-TE was also walking around in the city, taking out as many as AP-290s as it can to ensure the victory of the Imperial Garrison as X-Wings were slowly taken out of the sky by TIE/INs and TIE Defender prototypes that proved to be very effective against the stolen X-Wing fighters.

Darth Vader ripped right the Alliance soldiers like nothing, with the strong will of the Dark Side, she just fought her way through them like a wall of paper coming up to a scissor. Many of them either stood their ground or cowardly ran for their lives which didn't really work due to her immense powerful connection to the Dark Side, though not as powerful Skywalker nor his Dark Clone, she went through their defences, pushing them back with the power of the Dark Side as her Shadow Troopers and Guards assisted her in fights against both Huntsmen and Huntresses even some of the students that were already helping the Alliance and then it was that point that she had come across Skywalker, sensing his connection to the Force, both light and dark, she was determined to strike him down or injury him enough to become the One that Palpatine wanted him to become when he envisioned his fall to the Dark Side. Skywalker stopped in his tracks, Ruby and Yang stayed close to him because of his lightsaber, which was something that they never saw before, as he looked to Vader, glaring at her as she returned it back, later she started walking towards "She's coming to us!" Ruby yelled, afraid of her lightsaber as Yang stood beside her "Now we'll show her who's boss!" Yang said as she punched her fists together as Skywalker activated his lightsaber "No... go and help the others. You're both no match for this Sith Lord" He said to them as he stopped Yang from going forward, they both then nodded before running off to help the others. Vader then leaped towards Anakin, similiar to what Palpatine did when he killed the Jedi Masters with Mace Windu on Coruscant, as he moved back and blocked her attack, she looked into his eyes with anger as he did the same, he then pushed her back and lashed his lightsaber towards her but blocked, she then leaped backwards, pushing him back in the process as clones came to assist her, she force pushed them away, killing them as they flew into the wall, Anakin ran towards her and tried to break her defence but was met with a powerful attack that pushed him back as Eclipse later jumped from behind a destroyed AT-TE and landed in front of Vader, bleeding away he glared with an angered expression of hatred "Oh... go and clean yourself, there are children around" Anakin said to him, teasing as Vader made her exit, leaving Skywalker to deal with Eclipse once again "You think that you can just leave me there to die like that!?" Eclipse yelled with anger as Anakin grinned "Yeah, you wanna know why?. You're my clone" He said as Eclipse growled and leaped quickly towards him in a spin, knocking Anakin back as he picked up his defence as Eclipse just kept swinging his lightsaber at him, Anakin felt the hatred and anger within himself, due to his clone, to release that as well on his clone but resisted as it was merely a pull to the dark side, their lightsabers clashed together, they eventually ended up near the lake of Vale and it was there that Kenobi sensed Anakin twice as strong in one place and went to look for him.

 _ **Remnant Orbit**_

Vader, on the other hand, went back to her shuttle and docked with her flagship, the Avenger, and called down four more of her Star Destroyers into the atomsphere of Remnant as they declined her request and told her that there were hostile starships currently engaging the fleet in orbit as she sent her Star Destroyer to see what as Alliance to Restore the Republic starships engaged the Imperial fleet with 15 MC80 Liberty type Star Cruisers along with 32 EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigates as well as a fleet of over 208 X-Wings, A-Wings and Y-Wings which all were given to the Alliance to Restore the Republic by various manufacturer's across the galaxy. With the MC80s engaging the Star Destroyers with the support of the Escort Frigates, most of the Tartan cruisers were destroyed by A-Wings and Y-Wings then after wards, Alliance Admiral Gial Ackbar sent down a small fleet of 4 MC80 Cruisers with 11 EF76 Frigates as well as almost over 60 GR-75 Transports, full of Rebel volunteers who joined the Rebel Army, to remove and attempt to establish an order on the surface but were unaware of the Imperial Garrison present as well as the current Battle of Vale. Vader's Avenger entered the orbit battle, destroying one of the escort frigates, first hand, and later focused its fire on a nearby MC80 cruiser, the Liberator, and taking down its shield quickly as other MC80s assisted the cruiser in need and damaged the Avenger greatly for Vader to pull her flagship back, retreating, to a safe distance as Vader stood in the bridge, looking out at the Alliance fleet "Rebel Scum... I'll return stronger and better than what I had before!" She said, turning around to tell her captain to tell the fleet, all those surviving, to enter hyperspace and get into a safe distance and regroup as he questioned about the ground forces, that they would be left without orbital support, she demanded without question and struck fear into the captain who then complied, telling the remaining imperial ships in the system to retreat, the Avenger was first to enter hyperspace as the surviving rest followed in behind as Alliance ships formed somewhat a medium sized blockade to prevent any imperial starship on the surface to escape.

* * *

As Remnant Alliance forces on the surface were unaware of the sudden arrival of the Alliance to Restore the Republic's forces, they retreated for the major losses as both Anakin and Eclipse kept on with their duel, Kenobi, after Violet and Adam called a retreat, hesitated to continue his search for Anakin, as he cared for Raven a lot more than Anakin at the moment, and instead he went to look for Raven to make sure if she was safe and unharmed. Anakin lashed his lightsaber at Eclipse who blocked it with his lightsaber and swang at him from the right but Skywalker blocked it, Eclipse then punched him in the face as Skywalker was pushed a little back from it as he force pushed the Dark Clone to the other side of the courtyard area, Eclipse then got up quickly, looking at his original host and ran towards Anakin as he did the same and together in the middle of the courtyard, they were in, their lightsabers clashed as they were locked in sync, Skywalker looked into Eclipse's face, thinking that he looked into a mirror that reflected the Dark Side of one's self but wasn't. Eclipse then pushed him back "I can sense your power within the Dark Side, Skywalker. Join me and together, you and I can destroy both Palpatine and Vader then you and I can rule this galaxy with an iron fist!" Eclipse said, trying to lure his original host to his side, Skywalker then thought for a second, he could find the power he wanted to save Padme within the Dark Side of the Force but hesitated and didn't wanna abandon his long time friend and master, Kenobi, then after wards he leaped towards Eclipse, cutting off his right arm and injuring him greatly. Skywalker then stood in front of Eclipse who was looking up at him "Yes... go ahead... strike me down and you will forever be engulfed within the Dark Side of the Force!" Eclipse said, looking at his original as imperial clone troopers then came to Eclipse's aid, firing at Skywalker with overwhelming odds as LAATs with elite shock troopers, with orders to get Eclipse to safely, and deployed, Skywalker deflected the blaster bolts, unable to finish off his clone, he backed away from the clones as they slowly moved forward, the shock troopers then got Eclipse onto the LAAT as the Star Destroyers above Vale retreated back to one of the three other kingdoms. Having lost Vale to the rebels, Yularen's garrison abandoned Imperial Zone 501 to avoid being captured. The Alliance to Restore the Republic then assisted the Remnant Alliance forces take out the remaining imperials, that were attempting to escape, from leaving and regrouping with their leaders.

The Alliance forces, both Galactic and Remnant, driven the Imperial Garrison out of Vale, celebrating their first victory, the White Fang/Atlas and Huntress Alliance liberated Vale from imperial control, searching for any imperials left, they slowly rebuilt what was damaged. The skies of Vale were, instead, full of Alliance MC80 cruisers and EF76 frigates which most of the citizens of Vale were disappointed in the actions of the Alliance to attack on a day that meant peace as Admiral Ackbar transmitted to the entire city that the Empire never wanted peace, instead that the Empire was under the control of the Sith, Dark Side warriors trained to engulf the galaxy in darkness, and were later turned to their side after hearing the true purpose and reason about the Empire from an outsider rather than someone from Remnant.

 _ **Kingdom of Atlas**_

After Yularen's Imperial Garrison regrouped at the secondary command zone, Atlas, they rearmed themselves and recovered all those who escaped from the attack of Vale. Eclipse then woke up in a medical facility where Yularen stood by his side, waiting for him to wake up to brief him on what was currently going to happen to Vale and the remaining Imperial Garrison that escaped "We'll need to regroup. As far as I know, Lord Vader... she's gone, her fleet retreated from system's orbit, we're left with no additional support other than the support from the other two garrisons stationed at the other two kingdoms. Here in Atlas, there is a company called the Schnee Dust Company, now if I'm correct, this company cooperated with the Atlas Military to create those walkers that our forces fought in Vale, and with this company, we can advance, whatever we have here, our vehicles and technology to where we can reclaim the city of Vale" He explained as Eclipse looked at him. Atlas' huntsmen training schools, like Beacon Academy, were turned into prisons to house those with Aura to pervent them from revolting and with the clone troopers, under Yularen's command, injected with the Ysalamiri energy, everyone with an Aura had it decrease rapidly to red, rendering harmless and weak, unable to use their semblance, regardless of what it was. Later Eclipse then went to the headquarters of the Schnee Dust Company to get them to join them while Mr. Schnee, father of Weiss and Winter Schnee, refused, resulting in Eclipse force choking him but did not kill him as he later accepted. The Schnee Dust Company later served as the temporary department to replace the Imperial Department of Military Research for the time being and later, they wanted to push the AT-AT prototype into Yularen's own final stage which it was gonna be fitted with Dust to attempt to make it stronger than it was before as well as wanting to also push the AT-ST into Yularen's own final stage as well though Eclipse never paid attention to the researching, he always spent his time alone, meditating.

Eclipse sat in an empty room, focusing on only one thing, Palpatine ' _Master... master... within Skywalker... my original self... I can feel the hatred... the anger... the emotions he had held within his head... they're strong for him... but weak to me..._ ' Eclipse said directly to Palpatine in his head ' _Eclipse... you must kill him... the original Skywalker is too powerful... he could destroy us both... kill him... do not hesitate... show no mercy..._ ' He responded, telling Eclipse that Skywalker was a lot more powerful than they were, even if Vader stood with both Palpatine and Eclipse, Skywalker would still defeat them ' _But he's weak... its his emotions that make him strong... Master... I need to know something... where exactly is Blood... Ice... Darkness... and Fire?..._ ' He asked as Palpatine decided to tell him about the Four, though Palpatine never knew of Remnant, he knew Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were the ones who were destined to fulfill the prophecy of Removal of One Side of the Force ' _Ruby Rose... Blood... Weiss Schnee... Ice... Blake Belladonna... Darkness... Yang Xiao Long... Fire..._ ' He answered, Eclipse then knew who exactly he was looking for, he had seen the members of Team RWBY once but never had the thought of them being the ones that Palpatine spoke about ' _Thank you... Master... for your knowledge... this has certainly helped me..._ ' Eclipse said before stopping his meditation, getting up, since he didn't have his helmet and that his face was revealed to almost all of those within Yularen's Garrison, he continued on like nothing.

* * *

Kenobi and Raven stayed close to each other, Kenobi, growing feelings for Raven, wanted her to stay close to him as he wanted to do the same while Raven felt the exact same for Kenobi and much like Kenobi, he was unaware of her having the feelings for him as well. They later always spent time together as friends, with neither of them knowing their true feelings for one another, they kept their relationship at friendship. Later both the Alliances kept the order in Vale while Salem was preparing her very own little plans for the Empire, not knowing of a sudden arrival of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, she continued to plan on ahead as well as grow and create more Grimm... even larger Grimm than the ones she already has.

 _10 months later..._

* * *

 **So yes, there's a time skip between this chapter and the next but like I said before, this whole story was thought out before I even published the first chapter so the time skip is necessary but don't worry, if you're curious about what happens in the time span between Chapters 7 and 8 then maybe, I'll do a little Legends crossover, regarding the events of that time skip but for now, I'll focus on Arrival of the Imperial Order, Mandalorian Legacy, which is another Crossover I'm working on so if you'd like to check that out then it should be viewable from my profile page as well as RWBY Wars which is gonna be the entire Star Wars Sage, including The Force Awakens!.**

 **But anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review on what you think!. It really does help me, somewhat, improve my chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading!.**


	8. My Percious Darling

**A/N: Alright so I got some network problems going on here so my chapters might come out, say five or six days... or more than a week but don't worry, during that outage, I'll keep working on the stories for you to read. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know its short but don't worry about it. Also one more thing; ABV = After the Battle of Vale.**

* * *

 _ **When things go south, don't try and change the course of it because you'll only push it further south than trying to change it**_

* * *

Ten months after the Battle of Vale, the Empire within Atlas and the other two kingdoms were busy, upgrading and researching their vehicles with the Schnee Dust Company. Mr. Schnee, along with the rest of the Schnee Dust Company, grew to like the Imperial Tech a lot which then Mr. Schnee wanted to sign a permenant contract with Yularen and his Imperial Garrison, he then agreed to the signing and respected Mr. Schnee. With the Empire pushed out of Vale, they remained largely supported by the other three kingdoms with Remnant being a planet that was listed as On-going Civil War by Emperor Palpatine, after the destruction of the Death Star in the Yavin System by Jenkins Naka, with the assistance of Han Solo, and the Alliance to Restore the Republic scattered their forces across the galaxy with some of their forces being on Remnant. Eclipse wasn't always around Yularen in Atlas instead he was, spent most of his time alone, training himself to try and match the swordsmenship skills as his original host, Anakin Skywalker. The TIE/IN, TIE Defender, AT-AT and AT-ST prototypes were all in production and being contructed in Atlas' many construction zones. Eight months ago a new AT-ST model, the _All Terrain Schnee Transport_ was shown off to the public of Atlas, with Dust being built into the machine. It improved the walker greatly in both weapons and shielding as well as a point laser defence system which was what Yularen wanted to imput into the walker as well as a newer AT-AT model, the _All Terrain Armored Transport - Schnee Variant_ , which featured a number of improvements much like the new AT-ST. It had shielding, point laser defence systems even improved weapons and stronger armor which resisted ion shots but its legs were still vulnerable to cable attacks. There was men in Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral that joined the Imperial Army to serve them in the coming months ahead. Seven months ago, there was a minor revolt in Mistral which many Faunus protested against the Imperial Garrison and resulted the Imperial forces imprisoning all those who protested while some of them disregarded what they said.

Imperial-I and II class Star Destroyers roamed the skies of Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo along with TIE fighters, TIE/INs and TIE Defenders as well as Clone Wars era V-Wings and ARC-170s. With Remnant being listed with On-going Civil War status, both sides of Remnant were controlled by both the Alliance Fleet and Imperial Navy. Within its kingdoms, there were Alliance scouts doing recon and reporting back to the Alliance High Command in Vale.

 ** _Vale_**

Meanwhile in Vale, the citizens respected the control and order of the Alliance and noticed that with the Alliance in control, they didn't have their troops patrolling the city which was a concern for them as to a criminal or thief could just steal from someone but Huntsmen always looked over the citizens, hiding in plain sight. One month ABV, Prison of Beacon's inmates were transferred into the Vale Police Department's cells because Kenobi and Skywalker wanted to turn it into a new Jedi Temple though with most of the Jedi still being extinct and almost completely gone, they trained those with an Aura to become the new generation of Jedi Knights on Remnant.

Ruby Rose, Huntress-in-training and Jedi Padawan Learner as well as most of the students of Beacon, was training in Obi-wan and Anakin's Jedi Order to become the next generation of Jedi Knights with Kenobi being the Grand Master and Skywalker the Master of the Order. She was under the supervision of Master of the Order Anakin Skywalker due to her powerful connection to the Force, just like Anakin, so he kept her close because she reminded him of Ahsoka Tano and as well as being energetic and motivated to become Skywalker's Padawan. The staff of Beacon were given the title of Jedi Master due to their former positions in Beacon Academy during its time. Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long were the only three to be trained by no other than legendary Obi-wan Kenobi himself. Though it was forbidden by the Jedi Code to have more than one padawan learner, Kenobi ignored it only because they needed to grow the number of Jedi within their Order on Remnant. Jedi Masters Goodwitch, Oobleck, Port and Branwen continued to serve the Jedi Order in order to help them grow by teaching the Jedi what they were being taught before Beacon Academy was dissolved and although it was a Jedi temple, the students were all still considered Huntsmen and Huntresses in training all while still holding the Jedi padawan learner title within the Order.

Skywalker and Ruby were in the Emerald Forest where Anakin was helping Ruby on focusing to keep her mind clear and on current events like where they were at the moment "Feel the Force around you, Ruby. Embrace it and allow it to flow through your body and let it combine your Aura and Semblance with the Force. Remember; Be mindful on right now, focus where your attention is needed and you will be ready to become a Jedi Knight like those before you" Skywalker said to the little red as she focused on the Force and listening to his words. She was extremely motivated but since she started to embrace the Force, it allowed her to gain the ability to see visions. Visions that would cloud her with things that were either real or fake, most visions from the Dark Side of the Force and the Fog of the Force. Seeing these visions made Ruby's training uneasy, uncomfortable and unpredictble which Skywalker then noticed that she was a bit off when training but Ruby never told him about the visions whenever he asked. Ruby had told Weiss about the visions when she first saw them. Though it wasn't confirmed by either Skywalker or Kenobi that whoever holds an Aura can just use the Force right off the bat, they looked at Aura like another part of the Force from an ancient side of the Force that was probably long forgotten by Jedi and Sith in the old years and newer. Those who were being trained by either Skywalker or Kenobi were the only ones to be the first to become Jedi Knights before others could be trained. The Emerald Forest only held one thing on its cliff and that was the, crashed Imperial-II class Star Destroyer, Supremacy. After its crash landing, the Supremacy stood tall on the cliff of the Emerald Forest with nothing but bodies and damaged TIE fighters within its halls and hanger bays.

"Master Kenobi?" Ren asked Obi-wan after he had walked into him within the Temple "Yes, Ren?" He responded as they walked along the hall with other students and Jedi Masters walking to other places as well "Tell me, were there other Jedi before?" He asked in curiosity as Kenobi stopped and looked at him "Yes... there once was thousands of Jedi before" Kenobi walked to the window, looking out as Ren followed him and looked out as well "Palpatine turned the clones against us years ago" He answered the curious boy as he looked at him "Palpatine?" Ren responded, Kenobi gave him a smile before continuing to walk on as the boy followed him "Palpatine once was a Senator from the planet of Naboo, but in secrecy, he was Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, and manipulated Senator Padma Amidala to help him gain his position as Supreme Chancellor which was how his plan got into motion. After the start of the Clone Wars, Palpatine started to grow his power from within the Senate and after his term had expired, he was supposed to be out of office with a new Chancellor taking his place but the Senate didn't allow it. Most of the senators wanted him to remain in office for a longer term as they were all under his mind trick of the Dark Side" Obi-wan and Ren then came to have made their way outside "and by the time that the Jedi found out of his true self, Jedi Master Mace Windu went to arrest him but instead he, and the Jedi Masters with him, was killed by Sidious. After wards Palpatine turned my commander against me as well as the rest of the clones in my command, later after escaping I went to find Anakin then when I found him, we remained hidden for years but not everyone can still hidden forever. The Imperials found us and we escaped them because we found out that whoever was leading them was Darth Eclipse, one of Palpatine's apprentices, and we came here because we knew that Remnant wasn't on any maps within the galaxy. But don't worry, Ren. If you're worried about the Empire destroying all of us again then don't because Anakin is strong with the Force and he uses his force abilities for the Light" Obi-wan said as an Alliance dropship had land to pick up Kenobi who then got in and turned around to face Ren "Thank you, Master Kenobi. I'll keep everything you've told me in mind" Ren said to the Master as he smiled at him then the dropship flew off. Ren then turned around and went back into the Temple.

 ** _Home of the Alliance_**

Imperial Zone 501, now designated as Home of the Alliance, was turned into the Alliance's main command base of operations on Remnant while the underground base, 9 miles from Vale, was turned into a last resort installation if the Empire ever took Vale back into their control. The Alliance High Command members were meeting at Home of the Alliance for an important matter that was deemed classified for only a few select need-to-know individuals such as Kenobi, Skywalker, Ackbar, Mon Mothma, Violet, Adam and several other high ranking Alliance members "With the first Death Star destroyed by our the two heroes, Jenkins Naka and Han Solo. There lies a new threat to our cause" Mon Mothma adressed the council as Kenobi walks in the door and looks for a seat by Skywalker "A new threat?. How?. Or who?" Adam asked as he stood up, confused. Mothma pulls up a holographic image to reveal the Eclipse-class Star Dreadnought, or known to them as a Super Star Destroyer "This new battleship could bring an end to our fleet in orbit. If we don't do anything about this then our cause will be destroyed and there will be no one left to fight the Empire" She responded as Kenobi then stood up "But what about the Executor?. We still need to destroy it as well. The way I see it, we're dealing with two Sith Lords who both have a large ship to themselves" He said as everyone paid attention to him then back at Mothma "Supreme Leader Angel isn't much of a threat. His Federation is no more than a band of imperials who defected from the Empire. He's weak and he continues to grow weak. I doubt that the Federation of Imperial Systems would ever come near any of the Imperial controlled regions nor invade any of their controlled systems" She responded as Adam and Kenobi sat down "Admiral Ackbar, I leave Naka and Solo in your command. You will go to the Hoth system with the resources I give you and you'll do your best to deal with this new battleship, is that understood?" She continued on as she looked at Ackbar who then stood up, looked at her then walked to the door "Yes, ma'am. Understood" He said to her as he walked out. With the Eclipse Super Star Destroyer and Executor Super Star Destroyer, the Alliance to Restore the Republic was outgunned and most certainly outnumbered two to zero with no major superweapon whatsoever. Skywalker then stood up and walked to the command console "Mon Mothma, Kenobi, Raven, Violet, Adam and members of the Alliance. In the unknown regions of Remnant, my scout droids reported a massive growing population on this island here" Skywalker pulled up a map of Remnant and pointed towards one of the islands that weren't explored yet "This island, only known as the Regions of Darkness, houses more Grimm than any other place on this planet. Whoever is amassing this army of Grimm is most certainly not on our side" Skywalker continued as the others looked at each other, guessing and theorizing with one another "Do you think that whoever this is was responsible for the Grimm attack five months ago, Skywalker?" Violet asked and stood up from her seat "Most likely but we don't know who this is. I wish there was someone who could help us. These Grimm are rapidly growing. It won't be long befo-" Skywalker was interrupted as Glynda, along with Ironwood, walked in and started to talk "This person is probably someone only known as Salem. Ozpin once mentioned her a while back" She said as the others turned towards her "Ozpin!. Where is he?" Kenobi stood up and asked her as she looked down "Ozpin's dead. The Empire bombarded Beacon Academy when they first arrived" She then looked up back at Kenobi "His body was never found so we assumed he was gone" She continued "How much did Ozpin tell you about this 'Salem' Glynda?" He asked as she looked back.

Within Home of the Alliance was the quarters of Mon Mothma, Violet, Adam, Ackbar, Ironwoon and the other Alliance leaders, both Remnant and Galactic. The base had held 8 hanger structures to hold at least and about 80 starfighters, 10 in each, along with barracks that were large enough to hold 200 soldiers even storage and research facilities which the Alliance recovered many files of the Imperial Department of Military Research and some of those files were revealed to be top secret projects like Project: Genetically Reformed Imperial Mega Monsters, or G.R.I.M.M. as called by their Researchers, that was created by the Director of the IDMR to capture Grimm and modifiy them to the likings and looks of the imperial might and turn them into weapons against the Rebellion which they only had one that was complete. The Beowolf, codenamed XenoWolf, was their first subject and there was only one Beowolf they captured that survived the tests and successfully became their first weapon of destruction. It was enhanced and modified to outsmart the other Grimm and one of the researchers named the XenoWolf, X-1, and kept it close and safe. After the Battle of Vale, the XenoWolf was reported missing even the Alliance never knew or encountered X-1 before. X-1, unlike its cousins, was smart, fast and deadly than other Grimm on Remnant. When the battle in Vale had died down, the reseacher who looked after X-1 was killed, not by X-1, by a Mandalorian bounty hunter who set him X-1 free and left, no leaving trace of his tracks, and so X-1 ran off into the forests of Remnant.

Within the Research Department, the Alliance researchers, engineers and officers found, recovered and viewed most of the files of the Imperial Garrison after they were pushed out of Vale. Within one of the files was the TIE Defender papers and they found out there was only one weakness of the deadly starfighter, its lack of shields but heavy armor, but was also was really weak against ion proton shots. Once the Alliance found out about Project: G.R.I.M.M. they quickly needed to find X-1 as the researcher who looked after him also often voice taped his time with the creature and once they found his dead body, they knew that X-1 was free from his cages but still remained a large and deadly threat to both the people of Vale and Alliance foot soldiers. Eventually Project: G.R.I.M.M. was never continued by Yularen's forces in either of the three other kingdoms and instead they wanted to find whoever created the Grimm and get that person to side with them but what they didn't know was that the person they wanted to recruit was Salem which she didn't like the Empire ruining her plans for Remnant. The Alliance later wanted to start their own projects because with the Imperial's supplies they left within Imperial Zone 501, they had everything to conduct said projects. They wanted to advance the capabilities of the X-Wing starfighter and Y-Wing bomber by increasing the shield strength of the X-Wing and increase the number of bombs carried by Y-Wings to possibly 20 per launch for massive damage and effect against Imperial ground targets as well as increase the amount of ion shots within the Y-Wings.

 _ **Atlas**_

Eclipse walked into a room and kneeled down on a pad that brought up the hologram of Emperor Palpatine himself "What is thy bidding, my Master?" Eclipse said as he looked down then up at Palpatine "Eclipse. Your new flagship over the Kuat System is ready, once it has its crew on board..." Palpatine stopped "It will come to me" Eclipse continued, finishing his sentence as Palpatine let out a small laugh "The rebels of Remnant will be no match for your ship, Eclipse. Have you found the Four yet?" He asked although Team RWBY believed that the Sith were the ones who used the Force to further their own goals, Ruby was the only one who was vulnerable to the Dark Side via her visions of her mother, Summer Rose "No... Skywalker and Kenobi pervented me from getting to them. Its been ten months, Master. There's no doubt that they all may be Jedi Knights by now" Eclipse answered as he lifted his hand to rest on his right knee "Darth Vader, Darth Varanee and the Dark Angels of Corellia will be enough for you to defeat Skywalker and Kenobi. With them all in your command, Skywalker and Kenobi could be overtaken and then the Four will be yours" Palpatine explained as Eclipse thought 'Darth Vader, Darth Varanee and the Dark Angels all in my command... with them, I would be unstoppable... enough to take Palpatine's throne...' Eclipse then looked back up at Palpatine "Yes, Master. With them, I'll be unstoppable. When do they arrive?" Eclipse asked "I'll direct their fleets to you. Also Eclipse?, when the second Death Star is near completion, I'll call back Vader to stay by my side. Understood?" Palpatine asked as Eclipse bowed his head "Yes, Master. Understood" Palpatine then ended his transmission and then Eclipse got up, going back to where he was before.

The Schnee Dust Company finished with the TIE/S Defender, or _Tactical Imperial Enforcer Schnee Defender_ heavy-fighter, along with the TIE/SIN and wanted to show them off to the kingdom of Atlas as well as Vacuo and Mistral. Shopkeeper, once an old man from Vale now an Atlas senior, organized the display and demonstration of the _TIE/S Defender_ as well as the _TIE/SIN_. Citizens gathered at the city center to find themselves looking and waiting for the new fighters as camera's broadcast live to the other two kingdoms with Yularen himself, again, presenting them and telling the citizens about their newly added features and improvements "Whats this?" A citizen within their home asked another when the broadcast interrupted their show, the another shrugged and told him it was probably another propaganda the Imperial Garrison was doing as they saw Yularen standing "Citizens of Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral, the Schnee Dust Company, in cooperation with the Imperial Garrison, have completed the final stages of the TIE Defender and TIE/IN fighters. Firstly" A TIE/S Defender came to hover over the courtyard as the citizens looked in amazement at the TIE/S Defender "Ladies and Gentlemen, the _Tactical Imperial Enforcer Schnee Defender_ heavy-fighter!. A lot stronger than regular TIE Defender, this Schnee improved fighter will be unstoppable due to the infusion of Dust crystals giving its shielding and an EMP feature" The citizens around them clapped and continued their gaze at the fighter hovering over them "This fighter has just been slotted for production and will be seen defending your borders within three months!" The Defender then flew off and back into the docking bay of the Imperial-II Star Destroyer, Bassy's Supremacy, while a TIE/SIN came into view "Now citizens, alongside the TIE/S Defender is, of course, the _Tactical Imperial Enforcer Schnee Interceptor!_. Even faster than before, better weapons with infused Dust crystals as well as shielding and heavier armor able to deflect a missile and remain unharmed!" The citizens clapped again "Whoa... I guess that the Empire HAS been busy in Atlas" An Alliance scout said as she looked at the TIE/SIN and TIE/S Defender "Better report this back to Command" She then turned around and walked off as the people listened to Yularen "Now, you may all have probably heard of what happened in Vale on Empire Day..." They then paid close attention to him "I just want you all to know that the ones responsible for what happened will be brought to justice, one way or another. The Imperial Garrison will continue to do its best to protect Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral but until then, we'll work hard our hardest and best to advance our vehicles as best as we can to counter attack those rebels. But as well as your support, those who step forward can help make a difference. Yes, men and woman all alike can do that so step forward and become an Imperial stormtrooper and help support your family and friends!. Only together you all can drive those rebels away from your home and Remnant once again will be yours, once again free!" Yularen said to try and get them to join the Imperial Army as most of them held up their right arms and walked forward "GRAND ADMIRAL YULAREN!. GRAND ADMIRAL YULAREN!" They yelled altogether as they stood forward, closer to Yularen as he put on a smile. Welcoming their new recruits they were taken to the Imperial Garrison's training field bases and given their new stormtrooper armor. The Imperial Army needed more soldiers due to the clones' growth acceleration which rendered them to grow twice unlike regular humans and of course due to the Empire's Anti-Alien policies, Faunus couldn't apply for the Empire which most of them started to slowly hate the policy.

Much like Vale, Imperial-I and II Star Destroyers roamed their skies along with Victory-I and II Star Destroyers, Gozanti Light Cruisers and starfighters. As the clones were slowly being replaced by regular humans, the Imperial Army was balanced with an exact 60% of clones and 40% of non-clones filled their ranks. Shock troopers were given the standard Stormtrooper armor to replace their Clone Wars era armor but still had the red markings on them to stand out from the rest also these new armor were able to deflect blaster bolts but would have the soldier being knocked out.

 ** _Regions of Darkness_**

Salem continued to grow more Grimm, spawning and creating but not all creations can see hidden forever as Skywalker found the unusual activity going on Salem's island that not even the Empire wanted to go near at all. Salem had a higher-up, someone who was more powerful than her and most importantly, someone who was able to destroy her at a moment's notice with one word. X-1, like most Grimm, found his way to the Regions of Darkness though almost all directions of Salem's island was blocked with water, X-1 was still able to get to it by swimming. Later after getting onto Salem's island, he explored it and eventually found himself face to face with the Grimm Goddess herself, Salem. She noticed that X-1 wasn't like the regular Grimm around her and found herself to grow a strong liking for X-1 because whatever the Imperial Department of Military Research did to him, she liked his look and capabilities even the deadly strength he possessed within himself ' _Hello there, my Precious Darling_ ' she said as X-1 looked at her, knowing that she spoke the dialect of Grimm, he then went on to respond ' _Precious Darling?_ ' she then went up to him, placing her hand on the side of his Grimm face ' _Yes... you're my Precious Darling, no one or anything will harm you now that you're here with me. I am Salem, Goddess of all Grimm on Remnant and you will tell me everything on how you became to look like this_ ' She said as she led X-1 to the cliffside and stared out into her regions. X-1 felt welcomed unlike his Empire creators, that is.

* * *

 **Alright so Chapter 8 is done and 9 is under development as you read this so don't worry about a thing, okay?. Also tell me your thoughts on Salem having a higher-up instead of her being her own leader because to be honest, we don't know if she does have one or not and I know that Salem may not be the Goddess of all Grimm but overrall I just thought that I would make her the Goddess. Still we don't know much about Salem other than that she looks to be a part of Grimm.**

 **So what do you think of this chapter and its 10 month timeskip?. I know that it isn't really wise to do one but after the Battle of Vale, to be honest, I wouldn't know how Remnant would recover from it, I mean I know I should've just wrote it out but explaining how construction goes on and on wouldn't be something you'd wanna read. You wanna read action and adventure so I did the timeskip but like I stated before, this FanFic Crossover was thought out in my head before I decided to publish it but anywho I don't wanna waste your time with you reading this. Have a great day, Lady and Gent(You, the Reader(Depending on your gender))**

 **Also another thing before I let you go. On my profile page, in my bio should show every FanFic Crossover that I plan working on, there are mainly just RWBY and Star Wars ones, so if you haven't checked then you should probably do so also RWBY: The Untold Stories, the first story for that series will be published on Sept 5th while the rest will be announced at a later date.**

 **Thanks for reading!.**


	9. Unexpected stops like this one

**Sorry for the delay on posting chapters for my other stories if you read them, lately I've been a bit busy more on Arrival of the Imperial Order but don't worry. I still work on them. Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter!.**

* * *

 _ **Visions can effect everything, but can't effect the things that come with it.**_

* * *

Skywalker wanted to know what was troubling Ruby on her training but she wouldn't tell him because she was afraid that Skywalker might not continue her training. Kenobi had told Ruby one time that visions can be something that was being shown to a certain person by the Force whenever they hang onto something or someone which in Ruby's case, her mother. Anakin was looking for Weiss and happened to walk into her in the halls of temple "Weiss, might I speak with you for a second?" Anakin asked as she looked "Of course, An- Master... Master Skywalker!. I'm sorry, jus-" Skywalker interrupted "Don't worry. Come, lets walk" He said as he held out his arm to the other direction, Weiss then followed "What did you wanna ask, Master Skywalker?" She asked as he looked over to her "Its about Ruby, she seems a bit off on her training. I can sense something is troubling her but everytime I ask her about it, she doesn't answer crorrectly and says that its nothing so I'm asking you, Weiss" He answered as they stopped, Weiss then rubbed her left arm with the right "Well... Kenobi said something about visions... and thats what Ruby has been experiencing, Master..." She responded as Skywalker then knew what would probably happen to Ruby if he isn't careful on guiding her "Has she told you if these visions revolved around someone close to her?" He asked "Yeah... she said that the visions were showing her mother being... tortured... and..." She stopped, Skywalker then got a bit worried about what Weiss would say next "What is it, Weiss?" He asked as she looked away "...She didn't go into exact detail on this last one but... she said that she saw only... Darth Eclipse... ahead of her training..." Weiss responded. Skywalker now got concerned about Ruby "So she sees her future but Darth Eclipse is the only person in it?" He asked "Yes..." Weiss responded. Skywalker thanked Weiss for telling him what was troubling Ruby.

 _Meanwhile..._

Ruby was resting but in her sleep, she was experiencing the visions again. The voice and laughter of Darth Eclipse could be heard in her visions ' _I can take you to your mother, Little Rose... with my teachings and guidance, I can take you to her..._ ' Ruby rolled around in her sleep, trying to ignore them ' _The Jedi are weak!. The Sith will forever rule this galaxy!. And you shall fall!_ ' Ruby then fell into a dimension and saw Eclipse on the floor of what appeared to be a Star Destroyer hanger bay as he was using force lightening on Skywalker with his right arm cut off and she looked down in her hand to see that her lightsaber was on then she feared the worse that she was responsible for Skywalker's arm. She then fell into a point of view where she saw herself bowing to the wishes of Eclipse. Ruby then woke up suddenly, breathing heavily and sweating. She then sat up on her bed after seeing and experiencing what would probably be Ruby's future as she got worried, afraid and concerned about it and her Master, Anakin.

Meanwhile the fleets of Darth Vader, Darth Varanee and Dark Angels of Corellia came out of hyperspace into Remnant's orbit, meeting with the Imperial fleet already there and what the Alliance didn't expect was the new flagship of Darth Eclipse, the Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer which was massive when compared to Vader's Executor SSD and the Dark Angels DA-class Star Cruiser. The Alliance High Command was then alerted as every member of its ruling council was called.

"What is it, Mon Mothma?" Kenobi asked as he rushed in, Admiral Ackbar was ready to leave but instead stayed in the wake of their new treat "Two large contacts just joined the imperial fleet in orbit" Ackbar explained as he pulled up a screen, giving them a clear view as they looked upon both the Eclipse and Executor SSDs along with a large fleet of Star Destroyers and Dark Angel Star Cruisers "My... god..." Glynda said knowing that with both of the Empire's superweapons in one place could mean an end to those who stood against it. The others knew what they needed to do and that was to plan out on how they would deal with both of the Super Star Destroyers without charging into the other three kingdoms "What are our options to deal with this?" Violet asked as Ackbar pulled up a hologram of what appeared to be an Old Republic Venator Attack Cruiser "We'll fight back with these, the _Venator Heavy Attack Cruiser_. Its size and weapon systems are the same to that of an Imperial-II Star Destroyer. There is currently a fleet of these already above Mandalore that are being used by a splinter group that calls themselves The 115 Clones who don't like the New Order that Emperor Palpatine declared" Ackbar explained, wanting to recruit the Rogue Mandalorian Clones to their cause against the Empire "How would we know that they would let us use their ships, Admiral?" Adam asked as Violet nodded while looking at Ackbar "We'll recruit them to the Alliance to Restore the Republic" Ackbar answered "Violet, Skywalker, Ackbar and Goodwitch. The four of you will take a CR-90 Corvette to Mandalore and you'll recruit The 115 Clones to our cause because with their help and those cruisers, we might just have a chance to destroying those Super Star Destroyers in one shot" Mon Mothma said as she looked at the four. Goodwitch and Violet nodded while Ackbar went to ready the ship. Skywalker agreed and went to find Ruby because he thought that she might wanna see outer space since Remnant's military starships didn't travel in orbit.

Ruby got out of her bed, troubled, and into her Jedi padawan robes and wandered the Temple while Weiss, Blake and Yang were outside, going over some lessons from Kenobi about two days ago "Okay so I put my right foot here and my left here and then I block with the lightsaber" Weiss said as she placed her feet in the corresponding positions that Kenobi instructed to make a good defence against attackers "Lets use the training sabers, our real ones will kill us if we don't have a defence" She continued as Blake and Yang nodded and went to grab them sabers to use instead of their actual lightsabers. Ruby was the only new generation Jedi who used a red lightsaber crystal but it wasn't a Sith lightsaber crystal, instead it was just a regular red coloured crystal that drew a red blade. Kenobi argued with Skywalker about Ruby using red at one point but it was settled and agreed upon "Hey Ruby!" Yang called as she saw Ruby walking by, the trio weren't wearing their robes instead they made their new outfits to best suit the looks of a Jedi padawan "Hey guys" Ruby responded as she walked over to them, seeing the training sabers they had. She had no doubt about what they were doing "Where've you been, Sis?" Yang asked as she threw a saber to Weiss and Blake "Just... resting..." She answered as Weiss looked at her, knowing what Ruby meant by that as she looked back at Weiss "Oh. Well at least you're awake now. Come, Kenobi gave us a few defence lessons to go over two days ago. I want you to learn them too" Yang said to her as Ruby nodded and grabbed a training saber. Weiss then got into the position again with saber while Blake activated her saber "So I'm supposed to slash at her?" Blake asked, Weiss told her about the offence attack she would need to do for the girls to master Kenobi's defence tactics. Blake then did as she was told and slashed at Weiss with the training saber, the first hit broke Weiss' defence but got it up back as soon as Blake was gonna do another slash at her. Weiss successfully blocked the second hit and swang back at Blake which knocked her down "You gotta keep your defence up, Blake. Like what Master Kenobi said" Weiss said as she went to Blake, holding out her hand to help the Faunus up as she took it "Right. Just lost balance is all" She responded as she went back into a defence stance while Weiss was gonna be the attacker now so Blake could try it. Skywalker later interrupted "Girls" He said as they looked at him "Master Skywalker!" All 4 of them said at the same time as they looked at each other "Ruby, come with me. I wanna talk to you" He then said as he turned around, walking inside with Ruby following. She got worried about what he wanted "Ruby, I'm going to Mandalore along with Violet, Goodwitch and Ackbar. I also was wondering if you wanted to come along?" He asked as her eyes sparkled with joy "Really?!" She asked with excitement as Skywalker smiled at her "Yes but you have to stay close to me" Anakin said as Weiss, Blake and Yang were right around the corner, listening "Aww... Ruby gets to go to space..." Weiss complained and whispered "I want to go to space... see the stars..." Blake continued "Me too..." Yang finished. Anakin later sensed their presence around the corner "Girls, a Jedi can tell when he's being spied on" He said to the trio as their eyes widen and came out of the corner, rubbing their heads "Sorry, Master..." Weiss said as the other two stood behind her. Team JNR were off busy with their own things with Order 66 Survivor and Jedi Master Kerry Tachi in the Forever Fall forest.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Eclipse. Everything here is going fine, unlike Vale" Vader said, expressing her honest opinion on the order in Atlas "Yes, I agree. Yularen did a good job but you, you are doing a better job than him" Varanee also expressed her opinion "For a clone of one of the most powerful Jedi, you have done a great job" Dark Angel leader Penny Polendina pointed out as Eclipse looked at her. She, like everyone else who saw his face, knew that he was the clone of Anakin Skywalker but didn't care much for his deadly skills as force user, dark side user anyways "Grand Admiral Yularen did his best in Vale but after what happened, he decided that I should handle the Imperial Order he wants and I did it. By turning the Academies, that train these Huntsmen and Huntresses, into prison facilities and put those with an Aura behind bars as well as criminal scum and thieves" He responded as the three women looked at him, impressed by his actions. When Palpatine gave them their new assignment, it was clear on who they were going to work with, take orders from and respect Eclipse in every way possible. The Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer was sent into the sky of Atlas to instill fear into the citizens while the Executor-class stayed in high orbit with the fleet and Penny called down her fleet of Dark Angel-class Star Cruisers to stay alongside the Eclipse Super Star Destroyer. DA Cruisers were heavily armed starships with over 90 gun placements which consisted of 60 laser cannon batteries, 15 turbolaser batteries, 10 quad turbolaser batteries, 4 octuple barbette turbolaser batteries and one mega EMP cannon. Designed by Polendina herself, she made these starships to be as unstoppable as she can make them to be.

"What are we supposed to do about those cruisers?. Our MC80s won't be able to withstand the firepower of those machines, they have too many offensive guns on it" Dodonna complained about the DA Star Cruisers "Yes, but there is only one weakness. Its lack of strong shields. The shield generator on those ships is weak and exposed, we destroy it then it will be vulnerable. Thats when we strike at them" One of the other Rebellion officer's responded, Mon Mothma wasn't present as she was busy with more important things "Those Imperial-II Star Destroyers are also a large threat, the weapons on those are heavy. A lot more heavier than the MC80s or all of our ships combined. We attack then we can kiss our fleet goodbye because with those DA Cruisers and Imperial-II Star Destroyers altogether, including the Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer, it'll be a suicide mission" An Atlas officer said as they looked over to him. Ackbar, Violet and Goodwitch were ready and were waiting for Skywalker who, without them knowing, was bringing Jedi Padawan Learner Ruby with them on their, may be dangerous, mission.

 _Meanwhile in the Regions of Darkness..._

Salem spent most of her time with X-1, a mutant Beowolf with extreme deadly strength and the ability to adapt to extreme situations, on her island. Other Beowolves didn't like X-1 as much as Salem did since he's her 'Precious Darling' as she calls him. Salem never got to show X-1 any of the things that she has within her regions but at one point, more than just one person needs to know, right? ' _Come my Darling, we go_ ' Salem said to X-1 as he looked and followed her while he walked alongside her, the other Grimm looked at him like they wanted to strike him down ' _The others, they don't like me, Goddess Salem_ ' He said to her in Grimm dialect as she looked at the other Grimm ' _Yes but don't worry, my Darling, they won't harm you. I won't let them. You're too Precious to me for you to get hurt_ ' She responded as the other Grimm heard her words clearly and looked away, not wanting to do anything about X-1. Of course how could they do anything with Salem around "She would probably just strike the others down if they attempted to harm me. I should also try to be careful to not do the same" X-1 thought in his head as he was probably the only Grimm able to think and speak to himself within his own mind. Salem took X-1 to the tomb where she spoke to her higher-up, the one who gives her orders, and was gonna introduce himself to the Almighty One who rules Salem. Beowolves followed them from a distance because they were curious as to what Salem wanted with X-1.

As they approached the tomb, X-1 looked at the statues that were set up alongside each other that led to the tomb itself as well as other statues when he entered. Salem summoned her higher-up after approaching the only giant and large statue. X-1 stood behind her as the one she summoned came into view, Salem bowed to the hooded figure as she told X-1 to do the same ' _Hello there, my little friend_ ' Almighty One said to him as he looked up to him ' _Hello. I am XenoWolf or X-1_ ' He responded, knowing the Almighty One spoke the dialect the Grimm, X-1 did his best to try not to get him angry ' _X-1... Thats a mighty fine name. The Imperial Department of Military Research must have done quite a lot to you, X-1. Yularen must have be broken when he heard you were gone..._ ' The tall and mysterious figure said to him. X-1 knew who he was talking about, for him to know this, X-1 thought that the Almighty One might be watching everywhere ' _Yes, my Precious Darling is unique, precious and most of all, important, Almighty One_ ' Salem expressed as the Almighty One let out a laugh ' _Darth Eclipse may be the clone of Skywalker, but yet, Eclipse doesn't carry the emotions which make the Original Skywalker strong_ ' Almighty One responded as X-1 was a bit confused and afraid at the same time ' _Yes. These invaders have taken our world, Almighty One. My pawn, Cinder Fall, was killed by them_ ' She responded as Almighty One looked down at her ' _What?!_ ' He sounded furious and angry as Salem went on her knees, signalling X-1 to do the same as well ' _Is there anyone else that followed her?, someone who isn't mindless?_ ' He asked as Salem looked down at the floor ' _There are several_ ' She answered. The Almighty One then sat down where he was and put both of his hands together ' _Good_ ' He said as he smiled an evil one.

 _Atlas_

The large and undefeatable looking Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer hovered over the kingdom of Atlas as Remnant scouts and Atlas citizens looked at it in fear, thinking of how such a large war machine could be constructed. TIE/S Defenders, TIE/SINs and AT-STs roamed Atlas, both on ground and air, with clones being placed on Shock trooper duty while the regular Human soldiers being new infantry pawns for the Imperial Army. Imperial Command in Atlas used the base of the former Atlas Military, now known as the Alliance to Restore the Atleisan Military or White Fang-Atlas/Huntress Alliance, as their main central command, research facility and communications center. The Schnee Dust Company also did work on the Victory-II class Star Destroyer by replacing their turbolaser batteries with improved Heavy DustTurbolaser batteries which greatly increased their damage output as well as improving the shielding with Dust. Winter Schnee, former Atlas officer now Imperial Navy Fleet Commander, was part of the Imperial Order under Grand Admiral Yularen and was given command to the Honour of the Schnee Families, an improved and customized Imperial-II Star Destroyer, that served as her flagship which roamed the skies of Atlas even Vacuo but never Mistral. Winter was tasked with finding a way to destroy the Alliance fleet above Vale by Darth Eclipse himself and then she found three people who were likely to serve as her personal bodyguards and those were Alliance Defectees Cardin Winchester, Pyrrha Nikos and Velvet Scarlatina who were currently being trained by Darth Varanee to use the Dark Side of the Force. Winchester, Pyrrha and Velvet defected to the Imperial Order and snuck themselves to Altas a few weeks after the Battle of Vale because Cardin wanted to use better power than what Jedi Knights, Skywalker and Kenobi, were giving while Pyrrha and Velvet, knowing that he had bullied Velvet at one point, followed along with him to not kill when they get enough power but, in a way unexplainable, protect him from danger and the possible power of the Darths in Atlas. Cardin, not wanting to bully Velvet anymore, grew to like her in a way that even he didn't fully understand nor like but overrall he kept her close while Pyrrha paid a close eye on him.

Mr. Schnee worked on a new design for a more heavier Victory Star Destroyer and called it the _Imperial Victory Schnee Destroyer_ which shared the same design and shape with the Victory-II Star Destroyers and designed to carry the same amount of weapons as the Imperial-II Star Destroyer in exchance of its missile batteries and shield generator. Ultimately Yularen gave Mr. Schnee permission to have these Star Destroyers produced in Atlas and since it was a Schnee design, they replaced the original Turbolaser, Heavy Turbolaser and Octuple Turbolaser batteries with DustTurbolaser batteries instead as well as replaced its Heavy Ion Cannons with Heavy DustMissile batteries which made it strong against shielded targets as missiles would just penetrate right through shields and cause massive damage.

"Feel it, embrace it and allow it to give you the power that you need to become the Bodyguards that Mistress Schnee needs, students" Darth Varanee said to Winchester, Nikos and Scarlatina within a dark, silent and large room in one of the Imperial-II Star Destroyers. She was placed to train the three as Winter's personal Sith assassins and since they were former Beacon Students and Jedi Padawan Learners from Vale, they would be tasked with getting into the city and report back any weakpoints they find "Emotions make you strong, use them in your fight against the Jedi. Anger and Hatred can both be powerful when combined. The Dark Side of the Force can be your ally and you must embrace it. It makes us strong and unstoppable" Varanee said to them as they focused, sitting in the dark room was the best place for them to be in if they were gonna train in the Dark Side of the Force.

 _Remnant orbit; Alliance controlled space_

Ackbar, Skywalker, Violet and Goodwitch along with Ruby and Alliance soldiers were on their way to Mandalore to, hopefully, bring back at least a fleet of 8 Venator Heavy Attack Cruisers from the Mandalorians to use against the Empire in Vacuo "Ruby, there's something I wanna tell you about Mandalore, okay?" He said to her as they were alone "Okay" She responded and smiled at her Master "Mandalore isn't like Remnant, there's no Grimm. No one with an Aura. Instead there will be men with armor on and powerful weapons so please don't get them angry or they'll kill us. Just stay close to me at all times, understood?" He explained and asked as Ruby looked up at him, slight worryness filled her head "Yes, Master. Understood" She answered and smiled at him again as he smiled back.

Goodwitch, Violet and Ackbar were sitting in a room where leaders and high ranking officers were meet to discuss matters "We'll speak with the current Mandalorian leader once we arrive at Mandalore. Then we'll see if they can spare us some of their cruisers so we could plan our attack move against the Imperials on Remnant" Ackbar explained as the ladies listened to him "Who is the current leader as of right now?" Violet asked "Taiyang Xiao Long. Former Huntsmen from Remnant now Mandalorian leader of Clan Pre-Xiao of Mandalore. The Empire has never touched or gone near Mandalore after the Clone Wars because they know that the Mandalorians have their own navy and ground forces. The Mandalorian soldiers are elite, they can hit anything with one shot even from a long distance" Ackbar answered and explained as Goodwitch and Violet paid attention, interested in the Mandalorians and wondered why would a former Huntsmen from Remnant would leave and one thing that they really wondered was how did Taiyang get off Remnant in the first place. The answers that they would get would be from Taiyang himself "Taiyang Xiao Long. Once a student in Beacon Academy, second member of Team STRQ and partner of Summer Rose. In all honesty, they were probably the best that Beacon had in the early years. They were motivated to train to the best of their ability and they turned out great until they broke up and slowly grew out of each other. Summer disappeared, Qrow remained active and Raven, well she disappeared but now she seems to be back and close to Kenobi. And Taiyang, well I guess we now know that he's leader of Mandalore" Glynda explained as one of the Alliance pilots walked in "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt but we've come up to a problem, Admiral" He said as they looked to him, getting up and following him to the bridge "Admiral, we've been forced to stop above Tatooine. There are pirate ships blockading the route to Mandalore, we can't go past or around them, Sir" The bridge captain explained "What do they want from us?" Violet asked as the captain turned to her "They want our ship and everything we have within. Jabba the Hutt's forces will destroy us if we don't comply" He answered "We should go down there and try to talk with him and straighten it out ourselves instead of giving anything" Ackbar expressed while the other officers complied and followed Ackbar's orders as the corvette then descended into the atomsphere, flying into the Dune Sea and landing near Jabba's palace while the pirate ships had escorted them closely and made sure that they were landing near Jabba's palace.

 _Tatooine; Jabba's Palace_

As the Rebel CR90 Corvette landed, the pirates told them that only two people were allowed outside of their ship which Ackbar, Violet, Goodwitch and Skywalker discussed on who should go and see Jabba himself "I think Skywalker and Violet" Glynda said as the others looked at each other "Wait, hold on. I say Ackbar and you, Glynda" Violet responded "No, Ackbar can't. He is one of the most important members of the Alliance, he can't go. What if he gets killed by him?. I'll go with Ruby" Skywalker responded as Ruby looked up at him "What?!. No, its too dangerous for a Jedi Padawan Learner" Glynda responded to his answer. The Alliance soldiers then kept themselves prepared and on stand-by for if the session between Skywalker and Jabba don't go as planned or well. So then Anakin and Ruby walked out of the ship, following the pirates as they took their lightsabers from them to prevent any unnecessary actions "Okay, Ruby. Like I said before, just stay as close to me as you can and we'll eventually get out of here soon" Anakin said to Ruby as she nodded and stayed close as he told her too. The guards within his palace slightly frighten Ruby due to their looks and nature and said that they were scary, very scary. Even a full on Huntsmen or Huntress wouldn't be able to stand up against the guards. As they followed the guards, they eventually ended up in Jabba's main throne room where he would sit and watch his Twi-lek slave dance to the music that the band would be playing "Hello Jabba. We meet again" Skywalker said to the Hutt as he looked down at him ' _Anakin Skywalker. Jedi who serves the Republic... wait, I forgot that you're Republic is no more!_ ' Jabba said and laughed as the others did as well. Ruby got furious, attempted to pull out her lightsaber but realized that the guards took it. Skywalker then grinned "Very funny, Jabba. Now what is it that you wanted?" He asked as Jabba's eye widen ' _You think you can just trespass my space and go on like nothing?. No one ever does that to Jabba. No one_ ' Jabba then pulled up a hologram of who appeared to be a bounty hunter ' _This bounty hunter, Rose, owes me a lot of money, Jedi. Find her and you and your little... friend can leave_ ' Jabba explained as Ruby wasn't able to understand a word the Hutt was saying "Why don't you get one of your goons here to do it for you, Jabba?. I'm on a mission to recruit some people to help liberate a planet from the Empire" Anakin responded as Jabba's guests and goons looked at him ' _Perhaps you could help me with something the Empire has locked down instead then you can go, Jedi_ ' Jabba asked as Ruby got slightly worried as to what he wanted them to help him with. He accepted and told him that he would need to do something quickly as Jabba gave Anakin the location and details of the mission. Skywalker later went to check with the others inside of the CR90 Corvette.

* * *

 **Alright so chapter 10 will be development as soon as you are reading this message. Any thoughts on this chapter as well?.**

 **Thanks for reading!.**


	10. Arrival

**Okay here's chapter 10!. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Anakin and Ruby walked into the Corvette and went straight to where Violet, Goodwitch and Ackbar were to notify them of the change of their plan to help Jabba the Hutt before being allowed to leave "What?!. That slimy ball of grease wants us to retrieve something that he wants?" Ackbar said in response as the others were concerned "Yes then he'll let us go. He gave me the details and location about this mission, the Imperial Garrison in Mos Eisley has locked down one of Jabba's hangers and he has something in that hanger that he doesn't want the Empire to get ahold of" Anakin responded and explained "So whatever it is, the Empire never found it?" Goodwitch asked "No, they haven't found it but they will soon so we need to think of a plan and fast" Skywalker answered "Well we don't have much soldiers for this kind of operation and Jabba probably blocked our communications so we can't call for help. I'll check in with the soldiers we have here and we'll see if we can do this. If not then we'll have to fight our way out of here" Ackbar responded. Violet and Goodwitch nodded then walked out to check on things.

 _Tatooine orbit_

Two Imperial-II class Star Destroyers came into the orbit of Tatooine following the departure of Bassy's Messenager and to hopefully capture those on it "Captain, is this where that Corvette went?" Winter asked her ship captain "It did came in this direction, Ma'am. Shall I send for probe droids?" Her captain asked as she looked over to him "Yes, Captain. Send at least 10 probe droids to scout the Dune Sea and surrounding territories and send squads to search the spaceports as well. Their orders would be to report any rebel activity and I also want you to send TIE/SINs and... my Bodyguards" She answered as her captain did as he was told and organized the search party and troops. Onboard the Honour of the Schnee Families were many Imperial war machines including AT-AT/Ss, modified AT-STs, TIE/S Maulers, AT-TSE Walkers, AP-290s and AT-RTs along with 9,700 clones and human stormtroopers as well as Schnee Troopers, basically the androids of the Atlas Military but better built and armoured than before as well as more advanced Imperial programming. Later TIE/SINs launched from the hanger bay of Winter's Star Destroyer as well as shuttles, full of troops, to deploy ground forces to sweep the spaceports for the CR90 Corvette that they were tracking from Remnant. The fighters entered the orbit as Jabba's pirates didn't do anything about the Imperials, of course they couldn't do anything due to the large amount of starfighters the Imperial Navy had altogether throughout the entire galaxy. The shuttles had land and deployed sandtroopers and Schnee Troopers "Alright troops, head to the nearest spaceport and search the landing bays for any Rebels. Report back on everything you find about any unusual activity, understood" The sergeant said as the troopers walked off to the spaceports while the Schnee Troopers were deployed alongside the All Terrain Tactical Schnee Enforcers with an enchanced Heavy DustMass Driver and Heavy DustLaser Cannons equipped and improved the walker greatly as Remnant was the only planet within the galaxy that held Dust which the Imperial Department of Military Research used to advance their war machines' abilities and features.

 _Jabba's Palace_

"Alright. We have exactly 80 soldiers onboard and with that much, we should be able to deal with that grease ball's mission" Ackbar told Skywalker through a comlink within the corvette "Alright, I'll debrief them on the mission then afterwards I'll ask Jabba for transport to Mos Eisley so we could conduct his mission and get whatever he needs" Skywalker responded as he was on his way to where Ruby was inside of the Corvette as Ackbar told the Rebel soldiers to wait for Skywalker as they just spent their time listening to the music that they listened to whenever they'd wait on orders and that music was Kevin MacLeod's Five Card Shuffle. Anakin and Ruby were in a room, alone "Ruby, listen to me very carefully as I want to know something" Ruby looked at him, worried about what he wanted "I know you're having visions, Ruby. I want you to tell me about them. So I can help on what you should do to ignore them" He said to her as he sat down. Ruby then sat across from him and looked at him directly "I-i... the visions... they show my mother... and a lot more awful things, Master..." She responded as she looked down, Skywalker tilted his head a little "What awful things, Ruby?" He asked as she continued to look down, not wanting to answer his question nor want him to know about the other thing "Tell me, Ruby. I need to know, other wise these visions will push you further into the dark" He said again, she looked up "I... uh... had a dream back on Remnant... actually... heh... I wasn't sure if it was a dream or vision or... I don't know but it was something..." She finally responded, stalling "Ruby" He said as she quickly looked up at him and then back down, she knew that she needed to tell him about it "The dream, or vision, showed me... you and Darth Eclipse... Eclipse on the ground, weakened and beaten..." Skywalker then smirked a little to hear about the position his clone was in Ruby's vision "...using force lightening on you... as your right arm is cut off..." Skywalker then dropped his smirk "...I then look down to see..." A tear could be seen running down Ruby's cheek "...my lightsaber active... and then I feared that... I was responsible for your arm..." She finished, looking away from Anakin as he went close to her "Rub-" She pushed him away "Don't you see!?. Master Kenobi is right!. These visions show me the future and he's not wrong..." She stood up, away from Anakin "Ruby... you and I both know that I won't let something like this happen. I'm your Master and you know that I would do everything I can to protect you" He said as she looked at him "Just because you see my right arm cut off and your lightsaber active doesn't mean you're responsible for it. Together you and I can defeat Eclipse and I'll need you to be as strong as I am so we could overtake him" Anakin explained to her as she continued to look away. Ruby then looked at him "I'm sorry, Master... for not telling you sooner about these visions, its just that... I just didn't want my training to end if you found out about them" She responded "What?. No, just because you're having visions about falling to the Dark Side doesn't mean you would. We'll prevent that and to do so you need to stay close to me" He said to her as she just looked at him. They were in that room for about 20 minutes, Anakin helping Ruby on ignoring the visions.

Skywalker later walked out of the room as well as Ruby and went in different directions as Anakin went to the Rebel soldiers while Ruby went back to where her quarters were. One of the sergeants walked into Skywalker "Master Jedi. My troops are ready, we're waiting on you" He said as he followed behind Anakin "Good. I'll debrief you all on the plan once we get to where they are" He responded as the sergeant nodded his head and continued to follow him. Later they arrived where the rest of the soldiers were as Anakin went to stand in front of them, pulling up a hologram layout of Mos Eisley docking bay 66 "Alright, troopers. Listen very carefully because we don't got much time to go through this. Here is the southern entrance of Mos Eisley, a team of 14 will go through here and if Jabba's sources are correct then there should be a squad of 4 stormtroopers guarding it so the team going there would need to take them out as soon as you arrive but don't fire, other wise you'd alert half the Empire. Only take their uniforms and disguise yourselves as them. The rest of the 10 will continue on and split up into two teams, 4 and 6. The team of 6 will continue on foot, the 4 will get on the rooftops and then head to the landing bay" Anakin then zoomed in on the landing bay "There should be at least 24 stormtroopers here and here. Rooftop team, you will quietly take out the enemy on the roof then take their uniforms to get a better look while the ground team will hold position here" Anakin finished as one of the soldiers put up his hand "What about reinforcements?" He asked as Anakin looked over to him "If you get spotted or detected then the rest of the 66 soldiers will come in and assist where they can but just remember that there's only 80 of you so don't expect reinforcements. Now, the package we're looking for is a red crate. Jabba says that this crate is important so don't mess up on this other wise we'd have to fight Jabba's pirates to get off Tatooine. Is that understood?" He asked as they nodded, getting up and getting their gear and ammo.

Anakin then went inside of Jabba's palace to ask for transport to Mos Eisley. The soldiers later exited the Corvette and waited as Anakin and pirate drivers came out of the palace garage with Skiffs. The soldiers later got on the Skiffs and went for Mos Eisley spaceport and as they travelled through the Dune Sea, they came across a Tusken Raiders camp and ignored them as they roared in a group at the them as they went by. They didn't attack because they knew the face of Skywalker, the one who wiped out an entire village of their kind for taking his mother prisoner and her dying in the end, and just ignored them.

 _Mos Eisley Spaceport_

As they approached Mos Eisley, they saw increased presence of Imperials in the area as they saw AT-TSEs, AT-STs, AT-RTs and TIE/S Maulers patrolling and deploying troopers and most of all, they saw the Schnee Troopers equipped with modified E-11s "I think Jabba tricked us, Master Jedi" The sergeant expressed as the other soldiers were concerned about the increased presence of Imperials "Ahh!. Those walkers look too strong, we don't got any rockets to take those out" One of the soldiers complained "Hey, we still got our courage. We'll just try to commandeer them if we have too" Another soldier responded "No. Commandeering those walkers aren't gonna be easy, you'll just be killed by doing so" Someone from above said to them as they looked up to see a woman with red stripes on her armour "Oh yeah, how do you know that?" The sergeant asked "Believe me, others tried doing that and they ended up dead. Everything I see isn't easy" She then jumped down to them "And I hear you got no rockets to handle those walkers. I know some people who got heavy weapons to deal with whatever you need done" She explained as they then looked over to Skywalker "Alright. Who you got?" Anakin asked as she took off her helmet to reveal she had the same sliver eyes as Ruby "His name is Junior, he and his two lady bodyguards can deal with anything, believe me. He's got what you need, Pretty Boy" She said as she went up close to Skywalker and had her hand on his chin "Pretty Boy?" He asked as she was up close to him "Yeah, Pretty Boy" She smirked and winked at him before putting on her helmet "I'll get him and you just wait right here" She said as she jumped up onto the rooftops and disappeared. The soldiers then looked at Skywalker "What?. Its not the first time that happened, okay?" He said as they looked away.

 _Later..._

"Junior!" She said to him as he and his bodyguards turned around "Rose. Jabba's been wanting his money you owe him. Perhaps I should clear my debt with him and take you to him myself" He responded as she walked up to him "Yeah, yeah. Listen, I need your help with something. Big time soldiers who need help" She said to him "Big time soldiers?. Come on, Rose. You know that I don't like to deal with the Empire. I draw too much attention to myself whenever I do their work" He responded "They aren't Empire, they look like they're some sort of Rebel cell or something, I don't know but I bet that they could probably pay you for helping them?" She said to him as he looked at her "Then I could pay my debt to Jabba... but what makes you think that they would, Rose?" He asked her as she shrugged "I don't know but they need your heavy weapons to take out the Empire's walkers" She answered "Wait, they want to fight against the Imperials here?" He asked again "Yes, thats why I came here and asked you to help them" She answered as he turned around "Melanie and Miltia!. Get my big guns ready because we're gonna cause us some mayhem in Mos Eisley and those Imperials won't know what hit'em!" He said as the two behind him rolled their eyes and did as they were told. Rose then grinned inside of her helmet and went back to where Anakin and the Rebel soldiers were.

"Okay remember, rooftop team you're ten strong men and the four, you will get those stormtrooper armor and continue on to the landing bay. Once we see whats in the hanger, we'll search for Jabba's crate then we'll head back to his palace and then we can continue our mission to Mandalore" Skywalker explained as Rose was listening to the conversation "Jabba's crate huh?" She whispered to herself before jumping down to them "Whoa!" The soldiers pointed their weapons at her, ready to fire as Skywalker told them to hold it. They put down their weapons "Jumpy, jumpy you guys are. Junior and his girlfriends are on their way, they'll deal with the walkers once you fill them in on your plan here, Pretty Boy" Rose said to him "Alright, well we just gotta wait for them then we could get this done and over with" He responded as she nodded. Junior and his two bodyguards later arrived at their location and then they walked up to Skywalker "You the guy that Ros-" He saw Rose behind him "Whats your play, rebel?" He asked as Skywalker brought out a small holo projector and pulled up a map of the sector they were in "Okay, we count 8 AT-STs here, here and here. The last 4 are near this docking bay which is where we need to be at the moment. We're extracting a red crate from that docking bay and then we're going back to Jabba's palace to give whatever it is back to him. Uhh Junior, you and your two bodyguards here will take out the AT-STs here and here then come to this docking bay and finish those last 4 AT-STs" Anakin explained as they all listened, Junior nodded his head as well as the two behind him. The rooftop team then went as planned, the four went for the stormtroopers and took their armor and headed to docking bay 66 while Junior and the two girls went to where they were told too. Anakin stayed behind with the 66 soldiers, who were all scattered around the area they were in, back where the skiffs were parked and stayed prepared for if the soldiers get detected.

The rooftop team then splited up into two teams with six on the ground and four on the roof, continuing to the objective area and help secure it when the ground teams arrive. Rose stayed close to Skywalker as she grew to suddenly like Anakin very much. Junior, Melanie and Miltia went to where they were ordered to go to by Skywalker and caused havoc, distracting the Imperial forces which got most of them to respond to the crime and most of the forces guarding the docking bay were called to the scene as Skywalker's plan changed entirely and sent the 66 soldiers to assist Junior as most of the imperial forces, including the AT-STs, moved on his position. TIE fighters, TIE/SINs and TIE/S Defenders were called as Honour of the Schnee Families Star Destroyer came into the sky above Mos Eisley and held its position exactly 3 miles south of the spaceport as the convoy of AT-TSE walkers and Schnee Troopers arrived, shocking the rebel soldiers they looked in terror and fear that they wouldn't return to Remnant but that didn't stop them from wanting to fight the Imperials because not only they fought for themselves but for those who have hope in them. Junior fired the rocket at the AT-ST, bringing it down as stormtroopers formed the line and got prepared to kill Junior but were met with Miltia and Melanie leaping over them from behind and fought in close quarter fist combat, knocking out them out or injuring them badly in the process, and helped out Junior greatly. He then turned around to see another AT-ST as it fired its DustLaser cannons at him but was saved by one of the Rebel sergeants "Thanks, soldier" Junior said to him as he nodded and got back up, signalling the other soldiers to fire on the walker as TIE fighters flew overhead and performed strafing runs on them to weaken their number. Some of the soldiers were killed by the TIE fighters while most took cover by hugging the walls of the buildings around them. Droid Resistance vultures then suddenly came out of nowhere and supported the Rebels on the ground while Clone Wars era droid AATs and B-1 battle droids marched into Mos Eisley, targetting only Imperial infantry and vehicles while their leader, Nils Tenant, was on his way to greet whoever the soldiers were with. TIEs and Vultures had fought in a dogfight above Mos Eisley as pirates, bounty hunters, smugglers and mercenaries fought their way out of the spaceport while citizens and slaves were either killed in the crossfire or hiding from the fight. Honour of the Schnee Families was also attacked by Munificent-class Star Frigates with a surprise arrival of a Rebel fleet that consisted of only two stolen Imperial-I class Star Destroyers, by captains who were tasked with hijacking them from the Imperial shipyards above Kuat, and engaged the Honour of the Schnee Families as Winter then told her captain to enter high orbit and retreat to a safe distance while vultures, droid bombers and tri-droids along with the Star Frigates and two Star Destroyers focused all their fire on it before it could escape as Winter's bodyguards Cardin, Velvet and Pyrrha watched the droid forces take down Winter's flagship.

 _Meanwhile back on Remnant..._

"What do you mean a larger AT walker than the AT-AT?. There's no such thing of anything else bigger than the AT-ATs" Mon Mothma responded to a report of a scout that was alerting Alliance High Command of something more terrible than the AT-AT, Eclipse-class and Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts as he gave a live feed of something more larger and more armored than the regular AT-AT walker "By the Force..." She said as she and the others in the Command room looked at the screen to see the new deadly AT walker being presented by Grand Admiral Yularen with Eclipse, Vader, Varanee and Penny beside him along with Vader's Shadow Guards and Penny's Dark Angels even TIE/SINs, TIE/S Defenders and TIE/S Fighters hovering around the courtyard with Shock Trooper snipers on the rooftops of the buildings.

* * *

Honour of the Schnee Families fell to its demise as it crashed into the ground of Tatooine, away from Mos Eisley, as the soldiers jumped up in joy and celebrated their small victory with the droids entering search and destroy mode to search for any surviving Imperial ground forces. Nils then arrived at Mos Eisley and asked who the leader of the rebels were as they pointed to Skywalker as he walked over to him "Anakin Skywalker. I've heard so much about you during the Clone Wars" He said as he shook Anakin's hand "I bet you did. I'm guessing that the droids are with you then?" He asked as he looked at him with droids walking by as the rebel soldiers went to the docking bay and searched for Jabba's crate "Yes. I'm Nils Tenant, one of the many leaders of the Droid Resistance. I and a few other old Republic Navy officers as well as CIS officers and supporters all came together to form the Droid Resistance against the tranny power of Emperor Palpatine and his Empire" He answered as Rose, Junior, Melanie and Miltia came and stood either beside or behind Anakin. Rebel soldiers then found the red crate that Jabba owned and took it back to the skiffs to take it back to Jabba's palace. The other Imperial-II Star Destroyer later retreated from the system and back to the fleet above Remnant while Skywalker, Rose, Junior, Melanie, Miltia and Nils all got on the skiffs and back to deliver Jabba's crate to him at his palace.

Vultures, bombers and tri-droids flew over them while the droid fleet and two stolen Imperial-I Star Destroyers entered high orbit exactly above Jabba's palace and maintained position over its location "So Skywalker, what brings you back to Tatooine?. I also heard of what the Republic did to the Jedi Order" He asked him as Rose and the others paid attention to him "Well there is a planet called Remnant. Kenobi and I found it during the Clone Wars and we were on our way to Mandalore but Jabba's forces stopped us and now we gotta take this crate back to him so we can leave without any harm" He answered as they approached Jabba's palace "Mandalore?, whats your beef with them?" He asked again "Well Remnant is in a state of civil war and Kenobi and I hid on it but then the Empire found it and now few of Remnant's well known higher ups have taken sides against one another for choosing the opposite side. The Alliance to Restore the Republic also has taken root on Remnant, helping those who want the Empire off planet while the Empire has employed those who like their power and control" He responded and explained as Junior and his two bodyguards looked at him "What?" Junior asked "A planet called Remnant was invaded by the Empire and now they got two large ships that none of ours could take down. Thats why we're going to Mandalore to recruit former Huntsmen now Mandalorian leader Taiyang Xiao Long of Clan Pre-Xiao to help us against our fight with the Empire" He responded as Melanie and Miltia paid close attention "I wanna join your group" He asked "Are you sure, Junior?. Because the Empire is ruthless and who knows what will happen in this fight" He responded "Yes, I know the risks and I'll fight for Remnant, its my home and I don't want any other army ruling it" He said as he stood strong to his words and knew the risks of fighting the Empire "I'm Skywalker, but you probably already know that by now" He said as the skiffs stopped in front of the palace.

Rebel soldiers then signalled the Pirates that they had Jabba's crate while the others got off and went inside of the Bassy's Messenager, waiting to leave finally. Rose went into the corvette because she knew that she had a debt to Jabba and she didn't wanna ruin their mission. Upon entering the ship, she had bumped into Ruby as she never knew who Rose was because of her helmet "Oops, sorry" She said as Rose looked at her. Rose knew that the person she bumped into was her little girl and thought of revealing herself but chose not to "Its fine, I wasn't looking where I was going" She responded as Ruby nodded and continued. Rose watched Ruby walk off and really wanted to say something. The crate was delivered and as Jabba said, they left for high orbit and held their position while Nils Tenant took his fleet and forces and were directed to Remnant by Skywalker. Ackbar, Goodwitch and Violet then received the video footage from Mon Mothma and labelled it 'Possible end' and then Ackbar watched it by himself then got every higher up to view in the conference room and waited for Skywalker so they could view it as he wanted everyone to see it while Skywalker was debriefing Rose, Junior, Melanie, Miltia and Nils about the current on-going war on Remnant between Alliance and Imperial forces and all extreme dangers. Later the Bassy's Messenager entered hyperspace to Mandalore while he finished briefing the others "Skywalker, I need you here to view something we received from Mon Mothma just moments ago" He relayed to him through a comlink "Alright, I'm on my way to you now, Admiral" He responded as he walked in that direction. Rebel soldiers were recovering in the ship's barracks after they're short battle with the Imperials while the Droid Resistance fleet entered the orbit of Remnant and told the Alliance ships that they were sent by Skywalker from Tatooine. Later Skywalker walked into the conference room and saw Ackbar, Goodwitch, Violet, Rose, Junior, Melanie and Miltia seating in chairs and waiting for him to arrive "Skywalker, glad for you to make it here. The footage you're about to see will probably shock you beyond belief, Ladies and Gentlemen" Ackbar said as he went to sit down and played the video file which first thing they saw was Grand Admiral Yularen with Eclipse, Vader, Varanee, Penny and their goons around him "Ladies and Gentlemen of Remnant, today is a great day. Today is a time of peace and justice, for a newer and better AT walker has been constructed with the help of the Schnee Dust Company. I present to you the All Terrain Armored Heavy Transport!" The camera then panned over to the more larger and deadly AT-AT variant walker "This new walker will bring justice to all of us. Those who have destroyed Vale will pay for what they have done!. The Rebels will be finished and once again, Remnant will be at pea-" Ackbar stopped it and stood up at the front of the table as everyone was speechless after seeing what would probably be the end of their fight for freedom "The Empire has been building bigger and powerful war machines. This war's Final Victory might go to them, unless we find a way to take down that walker. There's no way we could do an orbital bombardment without harming or destroying those in Atlas plus there's the large Imperial fleet on the other side of Remnant's orbit which by the time that we clear them out that walker would have been moved" He explained as they looked at each other, unsure of what to do or say to him "We'll figure out a plan eventually, Admiral. In time, we need to focus on our mission to Mandalore and recruiting Taiyang" He said as he stood beside him.

Later the Bassy's Messenager came out of hyperspace and into the orbit of Mandalore as the pilots saw the fleet of Venator Heavy Attack Cruisers in high orbit as they notified Ackbar and Skywalker that they arrived where they were heading too and attempted contact with the Mandalorian fleet but were met with no response from them at all. The captain of the fleet then contacted his leader, Taiyang and talked in the Mandalorian dialect ' _Leader Taiyang. An unknown ship has entered the system and we don't know if they are hostile or friendly. What should we do?_ ' He asked as Bassy's Messenager held its position and attempted contact again ' _Observe them. If they approach then they are hostile. Any transmission from the ship?_ ' He responded as the captain nodded ' _Ask them of their business in Mandalorian space, Captain_ ' He said as the captain nodded and went over to the communications console "Attention, unknown ship. You have entered Mandalorian space. State your business or prepare to be killed" He said without question as Skywalker thought for a second "Here. I'll try" Anakin said as he went on with open transmission with the Mandalorian captain "This is Anakin Skywalker of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. We've come for your help and we are in daring need of it" He responded. The captain knew who Anakin Skywalker was as for Skywalker was known as Hero With No Fear during the Clone Wars "And why do you need our help?" He asked as Glynda came into view "Because your leader, Taiyang Xiao Long's home is at stake of being ruled by the Empire" She said to him as he knew that they know who Taiyang was as he turned off the transmission and then contacted Taiyang again ' _What is it, Captain?. Did they tell you their business here?_ ' He asked, sounding a little angered ' _Yes, they say that your homeworld is under attack?_ ' He said, confused ' _My homeworld?. Remnant!_ ' He stood up ' _Tell them to come to my location, Captain_ ' He said to him as he nodded and went back to the transmission console "Taiyang requests your presence at his personal palace on the surface but take caution. Mandalorian security on the surface may not be as friendly as I am right now... Skywalker" He said before turning off the transmission. Bassy's Messenager then descended to the surface and received the coordinates for Taiyang's palace.

* * *

 **If you're wondering why I didn't put a space between 'Dust' and 'Laser' is because I wanted to, you know just not separate it like that. Yes, I need to capitalize it but I think its good the way it is. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed!.**

 **Thanks for reading!.**


	11. Civil wars aren't pretty

**Okay so you may have probably noticed that these are starting to focus on one person now instead of multiple, thats because I've realized that I've been focusing on more than one person so I thought it would have been best to focus on Skywalker for these ones but anywho, it'll go back to what it was before once they return to Remnant. Just so you know.**

 **I hope you enjoy!.**

* * *

The Bassy's Messenger had reached Taiyang's palace and landed on the platform that was in front of it as Taiyang was terrified and concerned about Remnant. Skywalker, Ackbar and Violet and the rest of the Alliance leadership, who came, went to see Taiyang including Ruby as they approached the door. They could see Mandalorians with yellow colouring patterns on their armor and helmets. Ruby, seeing them, was terrified. Even Mandalorians were scarier than Grimm. They walked through the palace to see weapons, mostly the same kind from Remnant, and when they approached Taiyang's throne room. Ruby saw a mini Crescent Rose on the door as the knob of it and then they walked in and they saw Crescent Rose but only bigger and larger at the end of the room with Taiyang's throne at the bottom of it "Ruby?" He said as they looked up to see him on the balcony above. He climbed down and walked to him "Dad?" Ruby asked as Anakin was confused as well "Hold on, Ruby you didn't tell me that you had a father?" He asked her as Taiyang came up to him and shook his hand "Yes, Ruby's my daughter and I'm quite surprised that she's here... your name?" He responded "Anakin Skywalker. I'm your daughter's Jedi Master. I'm training her in the ways of the Force" He answered as Taiyang introduced himself to the others "Goodwitch. Its been so long" He then turned over to Anakin "Jedi, huh?. I heard the Mandalorians talking about Jedi and the Force sometime ago" He said as he went over to sit down on his throne with Mandalorian snipers on the balconies around them "So, I heard that Remnant was in trouble. Someone care to tell me why and how?" He said as he sat down. Ackbar then walked forward "The Empire found Remnant 11 months ago and since then have controlled it through one of the Imperial Navy's command directives Imperial Order. Its a directive that states that when there is a certain planet thats targetted by the Empire, they send either a Grand Admiral, Rear Admiral or Captain with troops, vehicles, starfighters and a fleet large enough to hold the planet's orbit. Recently this imperial order was extended to Strict Control under Sith Lord Darth Eclipse" Ackbar explained as Skywalker walked up "Who was cloned years ago by Emperor Palpatine and now Eclipse is strong as I am" He said as Taiyang rubbed his own chin "Eclipse is a clone... who's the original host?" He asked as they all looked at Anakin "Skywalker's the original host?. How?" He asked again "Back when I was taken to the Jedi Temple, I didn't feel exactly at home so I asked Palpatine to spend a night at his palace and then I guess during the night, he extracted a DNA sample from me and kept it. My clone, when I engaged him, said that Palpatine only did it if he wasn't able to turn me to the Dark Side" Anakin explained "Okay but what about Remnant?. How can you take the planet back?" Taiyang asked "Well we came here to ask for help because your Venator Heavy Attack Cruisers are a perfect match for the Empire's Imperial-II Star Destroyers. With them, we have a chance at hitting the Empire back and liberating Remnant" Ackbar responded as Taiyang again rubbed his chin "So my fleet is what would probably help you with destroying the Imperial-II class Star Destroyers?. Well I just want you to know that I will do everything that I can to help out, Skywalker. As long as you tell me everything about what has happened" He responded. Anakin then went to sit down on the long table and then everyone else sat down as well.

 ** _Remnant..._**

Beep. Beep. Beep. A rebel lookout crewman had checked his blinker to check why it was blinking.

* * *

"So... let me get this straight. You and Kenobi hid on Remnant and the Empire had no idea that you two were on it, yet they found you?" Taiyang said as he got up from his throne "No. They probably went through some old Republic archieves back on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple. We never wanted the Republic to set foot on Remnant because when my master and I found it during the Clone Wars. We knew that if the Republic knew about it then the Separatists would've found it as well so we only kept the location within the Jedi Temple's Deep Underground Vaults where only those on the Jedi High Council had access too" Anakin responded "Regardless, listen Skywalker. If you're really the Jedi that I hear them say you are then please once you guys go back... protect Ruby, I don't want anything to happen to her at all" Taiyang said again, looking at Anakin then at Ruby "Don't worry Taiyang, I won't let anything harm your daughter" He looked at Ruby as well "Wait, you're not coming with us?" He then realized and looked at Taiyang "Of course, I'm coming with you. I just need to get a few things done then I'll bring my fleet to Remnant and help you with whatever you need" He answered "Alright, here are the coordinates for the Alliance controlled orbit of Remnant, just don't end up on the Imperial controlled orbit of the planet or else you would be up against a large Imperial fleet. A very large fleet" Anakin said as he gave him a small chip and then told everyone to head back to Bassy's Messenger.

As Anakin, Ackbar, Violet, Glynda along with a few other Rebel higher ups walked back to the ship, Ruby gave her father a hug goodbye for now until they would see each other again back on Remnant. Mandalorians watched as they walked, making sure that none of them would break off from the main group to prevent any trouble as Taiyang had met with his junior assistant within in his large throne room to discuss on how much Venators that Taiyang would take with him as well as an entire barracks full of Mandalorian soldiers to help train the rebel soldiers a little more on taking down a force user for the Mandalorians were known for. The Rebel leaders had reached their ship and took off back to Remnant as Skywalker, Violet, Glynda and Ackbar met within the ship's conference room "Do you think that he would come, Skywalker?" Violet asked as she kept her hands together in a lock and sipped a cup of tea from Remnant "Most likely, he's from Remnant so I don't think that he would standby and watch his home be destroyed by the Empire" Glynda responded to her question that was directed to Anakin "Well I just hope that he does, I mean if Ruby is his daughter then there's no doubt that he would come and help us in our fight on Remnant. Without the Mandalorian Venators, we won't stand a chance against those Imperial Super Star Destroyers as well as that new AT walker we saw from the video file we received from Mon Mothma. Which still begs the question, that one island that I addressed earlier... if whoever is growing that massive population of Grimm on that island then what is that person planning?. I mean Glynda, from what you know of this 'Salem' person. If she is really one of those who control the Grimm then she was the one who called the Grimm away from Vale and back to that island" Anakin explained "One thing has also caught my eye, the Imperial Department of Military Research... when we took their base at Mountain Glenn, our soldiers found a file to Project: Genetically Reformed Imperial Mega Monsters" Ackbar said as he sat up in his chair "Or called GRIMM" Glynda expressed "Yes, that project was what the Empire started a few days before you guys attacked Vale, which to me was a suicide and an unnecessary move, and they wanted to use those Grimm creatures for subjects to turn them into weapons. We also found a lot of voice tapes from one of Remnant's own, Dr. Merlot. He audio recorded his sessions with only one of the successful Grimm subjects, XenoWolf or X-1 like he called it in the audio, most of the time. No one knows what this X-1 looks like but we have reason to believe that this only successful Grimm subject is probably a larger Grimm than the ones that I've seen before" Ackbar finished as the others nodded and looked at each other then at Skywalker "Regardless, out of all our problems... those Super Star Destroyers are our main problem and the biggest threats to our cause" He said as they nodded again in agreement.

The Bassy's Messenger then finally entered hyperspace back to Remnant directly without having to go past Tatooine orbit. Junior and his bodyguards weren't officially Rebel officers like Han Solo and Jenkins Naka but they were willing to fight for them which would depend on Mon Mothma's opinion first. As soon as they were in range of Tatooine's orbit, an imperial fleet was present as their Interdictor-class Star Destroyer had pulled the Bassy's Messenger out of hyperspace which made the ship drift in space while those on the bridge had alerted the leaders they had on board "Sir!. An imperial fleet has pulled us out of hyperspace" One of the pilots said "Look!. Incoming Imperial Star Destroyer!" Another yelled out as an unidentified Star Destroyer approached and headed for the Bassy's Messenger as Winter stood in the bridge of the Star Destroyer, looking out of the window in anger and lust for revenge with her two bodyguards behind her. The imperial officers within the bridge followed her every order in fear to both her and her bodyguards as they were menacing as Vader, Varanee and Penny altogether even like Eclipse and Palpatine. As the Bassy's Messenger was sucked into the lower hanger bay of the Star Destroyer, the Rebel soldiers on board were preparing for the entry of the stormtroopers "I swear that I got major deji vu..." One of the stormtroopers expressed as a lot were piling up at the door of the Rebel ship to enter and capture those on board along with Skywalker. Cardin led the boarding party and planned to use some of the troopers as shields to further his progress. Engineers then started to cut through the door while the troopers behind them had double checked their weapons with Cardin standing behind the entire squad of them. As soon as the doors were broken down, the stormtroopers stormed the hallway as Rebel soldiers fired off and attempted to thin out they're numbers but as the main role of Stormtroopers states; Overwhelm the enemies with large numbers and rush in, no matter the odds. The Rebel soldiers then retreated as the troopers followed them and fired at them as they ran to another part of the ship. Cardin then entered as stormtroopers saluted and then he walked to the communications room to check if there was any recent transmissions from Remnant to the ship with Winter's Schnee Troopers behind him while laser fire could be heard in the other halls of the ship as well as death screams. Ackbar, Goodwitch and Violet along with the Rebel higher ups had hid themselves within the Conference Room with blaster pistols and daggers as Skywalker went to look for something that he hid on the ship, Ruby wanted to go with him but he told her to stay with the rest and to use her lightsaber to defend herself and the others if any stormtroopers had gotten in the room.

Later most of the soldiers on board were either captured, killed or executed by stormtroopers while two entered the Conference Room and were met with a lightsaber lashing at both of them as Ruby stood at its doorway "I killed someone... with my lightsaber!" She said as she jumped up and down. The sound of her lightsaber did alert nearby stormtroopers as Goodwitch told Ruby to get away from the doorway and back into her position, Ruby then nodded and did as she was told and waited for more but since the sound echoed to those nearby they were ready and prepared as they looked around "Careful, that sounded like a lightsaber. Look out for that Jedi men" One of the sergeants said to the others. They nodded and set their blasters to stun as Winter wanted the leaders alive and taken to the bridge for her to talk down to them before executing them herself. One of the stormtroopers walked into the conference room as Ruby impaled him with her lightsaber while the other troopers then turned their attention to her and went over to her position and started firing as more stormtroopers were called down to help them with taking down Ruby and those with her to take them prisoner for Winter. Ruby blocked their fire with her lightsaber while Miltia came out of nowhere and killed the attacking troopers as she checked in on them "Thanks" Ruby said as she nodded but was stunned by another stormtrooper with a lot more behind him. Ruby then turned over to them as they fired with her blocking their shots as best as she could but she couldn't hold it as she was stunned as well from them. The stormtroopers later went to pick up Ruby and Miltia off the floor and took them to a secure area and wait for the others to bring the Rebel leaders while a squad of 8 walked into the conference room and saw the higher-ups hiding and told them to get up and on their feet to where they took Ruby and Miltia. As they walked through the ship to their designated area of prisoner holding, Ruby slowly awoke and looked around herself to see nothing but stormtroopers and rebel soldiers either captured, dead or being executed and saw the others behind her being escorted by stormtroopers but the only one they never caught yet was Skywalker who was in the ship's escape pods area "Find that Jedi yet, trooper?" One of the other sergeants asked "No sir, but I've called down Shock troopers to search for him" The trooper responded as the sergeant acknowledged and took the prisoners to the bridge to see Winter. Cardin escorted them as well as Velvet and Pyrrha with Schnee Troopers behind them as Shock troopers walked past them to the Bassy's Messenger blown doors to search it and find Skywalker.

 _ **Bassy's Messenger escape pods section...**_

Anakin was not only hiding but looking for something that he had hid for something in the near future which was very important that it didn't fall into the Empire's hands at all. Shock troopers then deployed and searched the ship for him as they were ordered to remain on high alert for they didn't know the exact location of Skywalker within the corvette nor if he escaped using the ship's escape pods "Check the back end of the ship. The Jedi is probably hiding there" The Shock trooper captain said as the troopers nodded and did as they were ordered too. There was no one but Skywalker and the Imperial Shock Troopers in the Bassy's Messenger while a large group of 30 Clone Stormtroopers watched the exit to make sure that if Anakin tried to sneak onto the Star Destroyer, they would find him and stun him then take him to Winter on the command bridge. All of the Rebel soldiers were executed before the higher ups were brought onto the Star Destroyer to prevent any trouble from them while rebel pilots and officers were taken prisoner and sent to the Star Destroyer's main security brig to await being transported to the Empire's most important, infamous and highly protected prison world of Mustafar where stories of a Sith Lord and Jedi Master have once fought on its surface and it was highly recongnized as _The Planet Where Sith Lords Fall_ by smugglers, bounty hunters and pirates throughout the galaxy who spread the stories that were told by the settlers who live on the rocky planet with structures being built into the mountains. One Shock Trooper happened to make his way in the area where Anakin was and heard him talking to himself and silently snuck up on him to get a stun shot on him "Ugh. This ship's escape pods section looks the same as the next room. Who built these to look the same anyways?" Anakin asked himself as the trooper successfully had his shot lined up on him. Anakin turned around and looked at the other hallway and just when he spotted the Shock Trooper who had his sights on him, it was too late as the trooper fired and Anakin fell down on his knees and stunned from the stun shot. The trooper later went over to check him and pushed him over, knocking him out with the butt of his T-21 heavy blaster rifle. He called down more shock troopers to carry and take Skywalker to Winter now that he was sedated and out, the other troopers later arrived and picked up the knocked out Anakin and took him straight to the command bridge as the Bassy's Messenger was set to land on the surface of Tatooine without any of its crew on board nor supplies.

 ** _Command Bridge of the Schnee Supremacy..._**

Anakin slowly awoke to find himself tied up and inside of the command bridge of the _Schnee Supremacy_ , Mr. Schnee's first prototype Imperial-III class Schnee Destroyer which was commonly mistaken for an Imperial-II Star Destroyer. Its construction started three months ABV and recently was finished in its prototype stage for further Schnee Destroyers. The Imperial-III class line of Schnee Destroyers were a lot more heavier in armor, weapons and shielding altogether with every turbolaser, laser cannon, concussion missile launcher and ion cannon batteries being replaced with either Heavy DustTurbolasers, Heavy Dual DustTurbolasers, Octuple DustTurbolasers, DustLaser Cannons, DustMissile Launchers and Heavy DustIon Cannons and lastly something that was never put into a Star Destroyer in either Old Republic ships, Republic or Imperial Star Destroyers before, it was fitted with an EMP that was capable to knock out entire fleets with one push of a button at the cost of its weapons firepower being greatly decreased and weaken from the blast as well as its shielding being disabled for a short period of time, giving attackers a window to destroy it while its weak.

Skywalker looked around to see Ruby, Miltia, Melanie, Junior, Ackbar, Goodwitch, Violet and Rose all tied up as well with Winter, who lost her right arm during the crashing of the _Honour of the Schnee Families_ Imperial-II Star Destroyer, talking down to them as she had noticed that Anakin was awake "Good for you to wake up, Skywalker. I was just telling them on how I was gonna kill you later if they didn't tell me if anyone else other than you got off Remnant" She said to him as he looked up at her "Oh yeah?. Well you don't have to look very far, everyone who 'left' Remnant is right in front of you" He said to her as she growled, gripping onto her sidearm and pointing it towards Glynda's head "Tell. Me. Now" She demanded as she pushed the pistol closer to Goodwitch's head "Listen, no one else got off Remnant, just us!" He answered her "That isn't a good answer, Skywalker!" She responded furiously "I'm telling you the truth, we're all who got off Remnant!" He yelled out to her. Winter then faced her pistol down and fired, injuring Glynda greatly. The others then grew to comply with everything Winter said "Now, will you listen to me?" She asked them as they nodded to prevent anyone else from getting hurt, mostly Ruby. Ruby was looking at Pyrrha most of the time, knowing that she was once her friend but now was a ruthless, unrelentless and no mercy showing Sith Assassin and personal bodyguard of Remnant's own, Winter, as Pyrrha just looked back at her, not wanting to say anything other than just wanting to believe that it was the Alliance who brought war upon Remnant, her home. Winter then picked up Ruby, taking her to the window of the bridge "Look up, little one. Eclipse was looking for you for a long time... He has something that you want... Ruby. I can take you to him and then from there, you could learn all of his secrets... to becoming strong in the Force..." She said to the little Rose as Ruby looked up at her "S-strong in the Force?. W-would it be able to take away the visions?" She asked as Skywalker stood up "Ruby, no!. She's just lying to you, regardless of which side of the For-" He was hit in the back by one of the Shadow Troopers "Shut it, Jedi!" The trooper said to him as the others tried to help him up "Yes... of course, the Dark Side of the Force could take everything, that troubles you, away so you can be at peace..." She answered her question, knowing that Ruby could be easily turned over with only a few believing words. Skywalker's greatest student might just be turned Sith Lord after all but also Skywalker's greatest challenge would be to strike Ruby down if she is turned over to the Dark Side under the teachings of Darth Eclipse. Ruby was taught most of the offensive tactics Skywalker knew as well as one of his best used defence breakers. One of Winter's captains later walked up to her "Madam Schnee, Lord Eclipse is requesting an update on the rebel ship's location" He said to her as she turned around and faced him "Tell him I got those on board and got rid of their ship and we'll be on our way back to Remnant, captain... Oh and... get a medic for the rebel here... The Emperor would need her alive for something... better" She responded as the captain nodded with Glynda bleeding out on the floor "Now then, Little Rose, how about that offer from Eclipse?" She said as she looked back at Ruby who was standing and looking back at her "Well... I uhh... don't know... I mean..." Ruby responded but was interrupted "Shh... little one, I'll let you decide in front of Eclipse himself. Captain, get the fleet underway to Remnant now!" She yelled out as the captain nodded and complied. Winter's fleet then entered hyperspace and headed back to Remnant.

 ** _Imperial Controlled Orbit of Remnant..._**

The Schnee Supremacy, along with the other ships, came out of hyperspace with the rebels still in the command bridge as they looked out the window and saw the large imperial fleet with the Executor-class Star Dreadnought, or Super Star Destroyer, along with a few dozen other Star Destroyers, both Imperial-I and II classes. The Schnee Supremacy then descended to the surface as Winter then brought up a screen that blocked the window and the outside view "Something that you'd be delighted to see, Skywalker" She said as the screen came on for them to see Vale was being attacked by Grimm creatures with its walls fallen over and Grimm everywhere killing the Rebel soldiers who stood in their way as the Alliance did their best to keep the Grimm away from the citizens "One of our sensors caught this large Grimm force heading straight for Vale and I thought that you would wanna see this for yourself. The Rebellion that you have brought together will be crushed!. Lord Eclipse has plans for Vale once the Grimm are cleared from the city, your soldiers would be weak, tired and unaware of the newer AT-AHT walker thats currently on its way to the city right now" She said to them as they looked at the screen. Ackbar heard her say that the AT-AHT was on its way to the city meaning that its defenceless from orbital bombardment as he thought of something that would probably be his last action "Ever heard of their secret underground last resort base?" He asked her as they looked at him "What're you doing, Admiral?!" Violet asked him "Telling her something that she needs to know" He answered as Winter walked over to him "What base?" She demanded "Let me up and I'll type in the coordinates for you to launch all of your missiles to its location" He said as she looked down at him, knowing that he was probably lying, she took her chances on his request and did as he asked her to do "Admiral, you traitor!. I always knew that you were a traitor from the start!" Violet furiously yelled at him as all he could do was look at her. Luckily for Mon Calamarians, he could know the exact location of certain objects which in his case, he, instead of targetting the Alliance's underground last resort base, targetted the AT-AHT's position and after he typed down the coordinates for it. He launched most of the missiles on the Schnee Supremacy which Winter thought that he betrayed the Alliance "Impressive for a long time Alliance Admiral, Ackbar. Betray your allies just like that, the Imperial Navy could use someone like you" She said to him and told her captain to bring up one of the screens to view one of the missiles camera feed "Who said that I was betraying them?" He said and smirked at her as she looked at the camera feed to see the AT-AHT in the distance "Why you lying, Rebel scum bag!" She said as she ran up to him, hitting him in the face and fired multiple rounds into him as he landed on the floor with the others watching as Winter's officers did as well. The missiles then hit the AT-AHT as the ground forces around it retreated and reported that the missiles launched at the AT-AHT were shot from the Schnee Supremacy. Yularen and those who was watching over the walker saw the Schnee Supremacy launch the missiles themselves and later Winter convinced most of those who saw Ackbar launch the missiles from the bridge to say that Skywalker was able to break free and that it was him who launched the missiles instead of Ackbar to prevent further trouble "Schnee Supremacy, you are deemed hostile. Orbital bombardment has been authorized to take you down for obstructing an Imperial prototype!" The imperial agent relayed over to them, Winter then went over to the command console "Prisoner Skywalker broke free. He's the one responsible for launching the missiles and destroying the AT-AHT!" She quickly responded as her Shadow Troopers were ordered to take them to the lower hanger bay as the Schnee Supremacy was approaching Atlas "Repeat your last, Captain Schnee" The agent responded "Skywalker broke free from my shadow troopers and launched the missiles while he was free. If anything, Skywalker is deemed extremely dangerous. We have him contained" She then answered.

As the Schnee Supremacy was over the city of Atlas, Skywalker and others were on board the shuttle, waiting for Winter to get on as well to take them to Eclipse within the Imperial Palace on the northside of Atlas. TIE/SINs were hovering over the shuttle inside of the hanger bay and as soon as Winter boarded the shuttle, it took off from the hanger bay and the TIE/SINs escorted the shuttle to its destination on the ground.

 ** _Tatooine..._**

The wind was blowing sand as the Bassy's Messenger was sitting on the ground with its landing gear extended out and the stairs to lead inside of it was also out. Three figures, one small who looked like a child and two tall ones, later walked up over the hill and saw the ship. They approached it and took the Bassy's Messenger for themselves. The last time that Skywalker saw the Bassy's Messenger was on board Winter's new flagship.

* * *

Eclipse, along with Vader, Varanee, Penny, Yularen, Mr. Schnee and their troops stood outside of the Imperial Palace as Winter's shuttle landed and out came the Schnee Mistress herself as she bowed to them with her shadow troopers escorting Skywalker and the others out with Ruby being behind them, guarded by Shock Troopers with modified T-21 heavy blasters. Eclipse then walked forward to Ruby "Greetings, little Rose" He turned over to face Rose "Looks like a reunion of the Roses has begun then, Rose. Perhaps with the both of you, we could start the process after all" He said as Ruby looked at Rose as well, confused by what he meant "Commander, take these two inside. I have some business with the both of them" Eclipse said to the Shock Trooper Commander as he nodded and did as he was ordered too. Skywalker then knew that most of Ruby's visions were true and did come true as well. Anakin's greatest student just turned Sith with only a few words but his greatest challenge would be to strike down Ruby because she knew everything that he taught her, defence and offence tactics as well as force abilities that could be used against him. Yularen was ordered to take Skywalker along with Violet and the other Rebel higher-ups to the Atlas Prison Facility and compiled, taking them to it as it would probably be where Skywalker would remain for a long time.

Within the Imperial Palace was Eclipse's personal throne room, a room where he could mediate with the Force, specifcally the Dark Side and a room with a glass wall in between to torture someone while having another watch which he planned to use on Summer to try and get Ruby to break. He led them both into the room as they both wondered why as the Shock troopers straped Summer on one side with Ruby on the other "Hey!. W-what are you doing to us?" Ruby asked, afraid to find out the true purpose about the room "Thought you should know, Little Rose, that this person who is only known as Rose to everyone, including you, but is also formerly known as..." He then paused as he went over to Rose, gripped onto her helmet as Ruby looked in curiosity "...Summer Rose" He said as he pulled off her helmet to reveal to Ruby that she was her mother "M-mom...?" Ruby's eyes widen as she looked at Summer "Ruby..." She responded, unable to say anything else other than just her name "Yes, yes. Now that you two have been reunited, Ruby... lets watch Mother turn you over to the Dark Side so you and I could... rule this galaxy and take Palpatine's place as Galactic Emperor and Galactic Empress..." He said as she looked at her, knowing that she ruled the galaxy, she could go wherever she wanted and see space when she'd want without anyone telling no "R-really?. B-but what are you going to do to my Mom?" She asked him as he looked back at her "Oh, something that will help you with your decision, Little Rubes. Its gonna be a lighting show!" He said as the shock troopers behind the one sided window activated the electric circuits within Summer's restrainers as Ruby then struggled to get free from hers "Stop it!. Please?!" She begged as Eclipse laughed in amusement and hoped for Ruby to say that she would do anything Eclipse asked her "And?" He asked as Summer screamed in pain. The shock trooper stopped the circuits "I-i..." Ruby sighed and looked down "I-i'll... do whatever you ask..." She then looked up to Summer "Just please don't hurt my Mom..." She said to him as Eclipse then smiled "Good. Very good!. And don't worry about your Mother here. The Altas Prison Facility is where she'll remain as long as you do everything that I ask of you, Ruby" He said to her as she nodded. Eclipse then signalled the Shock troopers to take Summer out of her restraints as well as releasing Ruby "Now then, trooper. Keep Ruby here for awhile, I shall return when I'm done" He said as the trooper nodded and closed the door to the room as he stood outside of it, locking it to keep Ruby from getting out. Eclipse went to inform Palpatine with his progress of turning the members of Team RWBY into Sith Warriors and away from the teachings of Skywalker and Kenobi as he walked into a large darkened room and kneeled down to face the ground, contacting Palpatine at Coruscant "What is it, Eclipse?" He asked as he looked down at him "Master, the Rose has turned. Its just the three others that I need to turn" He answered as he looked up to him "Good... good..." He laughed "Now its just Ice, Darkness and Fire we need then together with the four of them we would be able to destroy Skywalker and Kenobi" He finished "Yes, Master. With them all, Skywalker and Kenobi would be overwhelmed" He responded "Train the Rose. Don't let her near anyone but yourself. Has the Grimm attack worked, Eclipse?" He asked "Yes, Master. The Grimm attacked successfully, the Alliance has broken into a state of civil war. Their fleet in orbit has started fighting as well as their ground forces in Vale" He answered as Palpatine laughed "Good... good. Once one side of the rebels finish off the other, you make sure that the side that wins doesn't stand" He said to him as Eclipse bowed to him "Yes, Master. I'll get Yularen to have my forces on stand-by" He responded before Palpatine cut off the transmission. Eclipse then got up, turning around and went back to where Ruby was.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Taiyang eventually made his way to Remnant with his fleet and ended up where Skywalker's coordinates directed him to as he saw the Alliance fleet fighting, not the Imperial fleet but themselves as the Grimm attack on Vale sparked a series of defections of the Alliance High Command with two groups forming within its place as the Atlas Remnant and White Fang Syndicate. With Skywalker, Ruby, Junior, Miltia, Melanie, Violet and Glynda unaware of what happened, they were gonna be real surprised when they find out what was going on as half of those with the Alliance sided with the White Fang Syndicate and the other siding with the Atlas Remnant. Those within the Alliance would call this the Civil War of Freedom for both groups formerly fought for freedom of Remnant and the galaxy. The White Fang Syndicate was fighting with those who remained loyal to the Alliance to Restore the Republic while those with the Atlas Remnant were fighting to get the Alliance off Remnant to protect their own home "My home... yet he never told me that it was an on-going fight" Taiyang said to himself as he and his officers within his flagship, the Yellow Dragon, looked at the fighting Alliance ships "Sir, we have incoming enemy starfighters at sector 22!" His sensor officer yelled out to him "Get those laser cannons online at full power!. And launch our fighters as well. Those ARC-170s and V-19s in the hanger bay finally has a purpose in our uses" He responded as Alliance ships spotted his fleet entering their orbit as both sides wanted Taiyang to join them. The laser cannons on the Venators fired off at the Alliance X-wings and Y-wings while V-19s and ARC-170s launched and engaged them while two MC80 Liberty type Star Cruisers were approaching his ship "Focus the right starbroad Heavy Turbolasers on that starship, same with the left side!" The weapons officer relayed to the gunners. The MC80s focused their ion cannons on the shield generators of the Venators while their turbolasers focused on the gun placements "Get those 170s on a bombing run on that ship!" Taiyang said to his officers as they nodded and did as they were told "Shields holding at 74% and decreasing" The ship's central P.A. system alerted as one of the weapons officers had told the right starbroad guns to fire the heavy turbolasers, full power, at the MC80 cruiser to weaken their shields as 170s lined themselves up with the MC80 on the left side of the Yellow Dragon as rumble rocked the ship "What the?" One of the officers said as they all looked above them to see EF76 Nebulon-B frigates firing their turbolasers on them "Taiyang, the shields are 45%, and its decreasing fast!" His junior officer said to him as the 170s successfully brought down the MC80 cruiser on the left side but were taken out by CR90 corvettes with quad laser cannons. The other Venators did their best to support the Yellow Dragon by firing their Heavy Turbolasers, Turbolasers, Laser and Ion Cannons at full power towards the attacking Alliance ships. Most of the X-wings and Y-wings were destroyed by the Venators' laser cannons but still were being hammered by the MC80s turbolasers. Droid Resistance ships later came from the surface and supported the Yellow Dragon as best as they could "What could have gone so wrong with this 'Empire' to have found my home and turning it into nothing but an endless battleground?" Taiyang asked himself as Vultures helped his V-19 and 170 suqadrons "Attention, Venator!. This is Nils Tenant of the White Fang Syndicate. We're here to support you with the best of our ability!. Do not fire on any Droid class starships and we'll be just fine" Tenant relayed over to him as well as another incoming transmission "Unidentified ship, this is James Ironwood of the Atlas Remnant, fire on all Droid class starships and come to the city of Vale once we push out the White Fang Syndicate from both our side of controlled space and Vale" He relayed as Taiyang had two choices to either choose to fight the White Fang Syndicate for Remnant and push away the Alliance to Restore the Republic or fight with those who wanted to restore the Galactic Republic by removing the Atlas Remnant. Taiyang saw downsides to both choices, fighting the White Fang Syndicate would mean that they would lose the support of the New Republic in the later years and lose the support of the Mon Calamarian Star Cruisers and if he chooses to fight the Atlas Remnant then they would lose hope on Remnant having peace ever again as the New Republic would probably keep Remnant in their control which would attract hostile forces.

Taiyang sat down on his chair within his flagship and spent his time deciding on what he should do, either join the White Fang Syndicate or Atlas Remnant. Regardless of his decision, his two little girls were on the surface either helping one side or the other while the Imperial fleet on their controlled side watched the Alliance break and waited for one side to win to finish them off and gain full control over Remnant.

* * *

 **Hmm... wonder what his decision is?. Well find out when Chapter 12 is released!.**

 **Thanks for reading!.**


	12. Revivial of the Headmaster

The White Fang Syndicate used Mon Calamarian Star Cruisers, Droid class starships, X-wings and Y-wings while the Atlas Remnant used stolen MC80 Star Cruisers, Mark I and II of the Alliance Assault Frigates, stolen Imperial Gozanti Light Cruisers, MC30c Frigates, Nebulon-B Frigates, Old Republic Acclamator-class Assault Ships, A-wings and B-wings which for both sides was a balanced level in technology and starships in their fight. Though the side that would gain the upper hand would be decided on which faction Taiyang chooses but if he does stay neutral and fights for Remnant with himself then both sides would be overtaken as the Venator Heavy Attack Cruisers were the same as Imperial-II Star Destroyers. Taiyang made a decision and that was to join the side that Ruby and Yang were on but without Skywalker, Violet and Ruby knowing about the rebel civil war, he didn't know if Ruby was on either side nor his older daughter but Yang was fighting with the Atlas Remnant alongside Blake while Weiss stayed with the White Fang Syndicate as well as Team CFY(Caffy). Team JNR(Junior) stayed close to Kerry Tachi and remained extremely loyal to only Skywalker and no one else, not even Kenobi or Mon Mothma.

"Captain...?" Taiyang said after spending 30 minutes thinking on what he should do "Yes, Sir?" He asked as Taiyang stood up and went over to the window "Fire on every ship that we came up too and make sure that we find my daughters Ruby and Yang on the surface, is that understood?" He asked as his captain acknowledged and ordered the Mandalorian fleet to remove any ship that gets in his way including the Droid class starships. Both sides saw that the Venators were firing on both Atlas and Syndicate starships and paving their own way to the surface as a lot more Venators came out of hyperspace and followed the Yellow Dragon as some spread out far apart from the fleet to form a long range blockade from the Rebel ships from escaping as well as cutting off transmissions for the Alliance(Both Atlas Remnant and White Fang Syndicate). The surviving starships later retreated into parts of Remnant that weren't explored by either forces and remained hidden from the others while Vale was in ruins by the Grimm attack with those who survived either running away from Vale or hiding within the buildings and avoiding the Grimm. The Home of the Alliance base was also destroyed as most of its troops, vehicles and supplies either being looted or taken by other Rebel leaders with some of them going back to the first Alliance underground last resort base while the rest gathered in an unknown location outside of the kingdom of Vale. Taiyang's ships later came into view over Vale as he looked upon its ruined buildings and had a worried feeling about Ruby and Yang then later sent out Mandalorian scouts to search the city to see if there was anyone alive while his fleet in orbit successfully created the second largest blockade on the Alliance controlled orbit side of Remnant.

 ** _Atlas..._**

The Shock Troopers then landed in the Atlas Prison Facility courtyard as Skywalker, Violet, Junior, Miltia and Melanie looked at it "Well I guess we gotta wait until the Alliance High Command sends a rescue force" Violet said as they walked up to the facility "What are you talking about?. You saw Vale, I doubt that your 'High Command' would send anybody" Junior responded to her as they stopped and were searched and given orange outfits like the other Huntsmen and Huntresses within the prison they were being admitted into. Skywalker was quiet, still debating on if he should strike down Ruby or not but he would have to wait and see what she becomes in order to do so "Well I guess your right... we're gonna be stuck in here for a long time now... It'll be awhile before the Alliance even recovers from what happened to Vale" Violet said again "And if they don't?" He asked her in response "Then the Empire controls Remnant and they would be weak to fight back because with Vale, well with Vale we had a base to plan operations but now thats all gone, we ain't got nothing to use to plan our attacks so it'll be based on what scouts would find" She answered as they walked into the facility to see other Huntsmen even Atlas students and officers even Qrow as Violet was placed in a cell with him, surprisingly anways "How'd you end up in here?" She asked him as the shock trooper closed the door and released her from her cuffs while the others were placed in different cells, far apart from each other "Well I got caught trying to find a way back to Vale after what happened" He responded as he stood up "The Grimm Attack?" She asked him as she went to place her things down on the bunk top of his "You don't know?" He asked her as he sat down again "Of course I know" She responded as she climbed onto her bunk "Then which side are you on, Atlas Remnant or White Fang Syndicate?" He asked again as he laid down and stared into the bottom of her bunk "What, what do you mean which side am I on?. I'm with the Alliance, remember?" She answered as she laid down as well "There is no Alliance, it broke into two sides. The Atlas Remnant and White Fang Syndicate!" He said to her "Are you being serious, Qrow?" She asked again "Do I sound like I'm joking?" He then turned his head to look up "Tell me everything you know, Qrow. I wanna know whats going on" She asked him as he sat up "Alright. Firstly, one of the rebel crewman's radar was blinking. Beep. Beep. Beep. Then once he checks it, he sees a large group of big and small red dots coming from the west and northwest sides of Vale and then boom!. Before anyone could react to the attack, Deathstalkers tore right through the city walls and the Rebel soldiers were overtaken by very large packs of Beowolves and Ursa's with Nevermore in the skies ripping apart the X-wings and Y-wings altogether. Secondly, James goes traitor and gets every Atlas higher up, several Rebel officers and half of the Remnant Jedi to form the Atlas Remnant and his goal?. Remove those who are loyal to the Alliance to Restore the Republic while Mon Mothma gets the other half of the Remnant Jedi and every Rebel higher up including Adam and Faunus to form the White Fang Syndicate to combat the traitors within the Atlas Remnant. And you wanna know the biggest threat to this?" He explained and asked her as she listened "What?" She responded "Whoever controls those Venators in orbit has the upper hand in this fight and would most likely win which reminds me, where is Ackbar?" He said and asked "Ackbar... I thought he was betraying us when we were on board one of the Empire's Star Destroyers but instead he convinced the captain of the ship to allow him to type in coordinates to launch every missile which I thought he was targetting the last resort base but he wasn't, instead he targetted the Empire's new AT walker... and he was killed after wards" She answered him as Qrow stood up "I see... but there is one thing that I need to know. Which side are you?" He asked her again as she looked at him "Does it matter?. The Empire basically controls Remnant if the Alliance is broken and so I guess that I am probably remain neutral" She answered "Then fight with me. I fight with my own faction, the Rebels of Remnant" He said as he secretly put away the shank he was gonna use on Violet if she said Atlas or Syndicate "Hmm. Well fine then but you can do whatever you'd like. I wanna rest. Too tired to try and fight right now" She said as she turned over to her left side, facing the wall. Qrow then went back to lay down and all he could do is just wait and wait and wait.

Within the Imperial Palace, Eclipse gave Ruby a lightsaber, a Sith lightsaber which she still kept her weapon and Jedi lightsaber, Crescent Rose and Crescent Rose Mk. II and calling her new lightsaber Crescent Rose the Third. Ruby paid attention and remained close to Eclipse on everything he was telling her as she knew that the Dark Side could take away her visions but in reality, it wasn't really doing anything at all other than just only making Ruby stronger to resist the visions but not take them away completely "Skywalker... my Original has fed you lies, decption of everything that I've worked so hard to build, Ruby. Everything you will learn from him will be your greatest journey, your new Master wants to speak with you when he arrives..." He said as she looked up at him "N-new Master?" She asked as Eclipse nodded to her "Yes, Darth Sidious is currently on his way here and once he arrives, he will train you to use a power that only he has not taught me before... You will be the one to learn it" He said to her. It was true about Palpatine, he was on his way to Remnant oversee the order set on the planet and to see what the Schnee Dust Company has been doing to help the Empire with technology. Y.E.S. Troopers were deployed in Atlas and the other two kingdoms in the wake of the Vale Attack ten months ago who were all capable of being protected by the Ysalamari energy, injected into their bodies, to shield themselves from both the Force and Aura abilities but most of them were deployed in the kingdom's training schools, turned into prison facilities, and were equipped with DLT-19 heavy blasters and light Droideka shield generators incased into the pack of their lower backs with a switch that enabled it. Scout troopers with snipers were also stationed on each of the four towers around the facility buildings as well. Prisoners within the Atlas Prison Facilities were given only twenty minutes outside and only ten minutes to eat and spent most of the day and night hours inside of their cells.

 ** _2 days later..._**

The Prisoners were let out of their cells to wake themselves and their bodies up "Hey Qrow... your little faction here, how many of the prisoners joined you?" Violet asked Qrow as they walked around and stretched their bodies out "Several Atlas officers in here, most of the Huntsmen as well and I got guys who took out some of the Shock troopers and now they are wearing their armour. They are our eyes and ears to the outside" He answered as they walked along the other Huntsmen and Atlas officers "I just finally noticed... there is nothing but Huntsmen and Atlas officers in here" She expressed as she looked around to the others around them. One of the Shock troopers on the higher balcony then paid his close attention to Violet as he watched her "Of course, this is Atlas. Most of the Huntsmen and Atlas officers were imprisoned when the Empire arrived. I heard that one of their best tried to escape this place but was killed by Shock and Scout troopers at the north gate" He responded to her expression as she looked back "One of their best?. Probably was a good man, thats a shame. But we need to focus on ourselves than dead people, Qrow" She said to him as they sat down on a table while he tapped the bottom of his chair and then two men came and sat down with them. Violet looked at both of them in confusion, not knowing that the two were officers that Qrow was talking about "So I hear that you are part of Qrow's group as are we. Recent word has got in, Branwen" He said to her and then at Qrow "Whats the news?" He asked them as Wolfee looked around to make sure that no one was around "One of the guys in the Shock Trooper Guardsmen overheard some imperial scouts from Vale that some of those Venators in orbit have entered the sky of Vale. Also that three more of those Star Destroyers joined the Empire's fleet as well. I don't think that both of the rebel factions stand a chance against those who control the Venators and the Empire" He said to them as they pretended to have a normal prisoner conversation "We need to focus on our options. Skywalker would be able to help us but he doesn't have his lightsaber. With Ackbar dead and Glynda in the Empire's hand, the Alliance forces on Remnant don't stand a chance at all if they are just gonna fight themselves during these dark times" Violet expressed as the three guys looked at her "Yeah, but each side's leaders won't listen to each other. Those on the Atlas Remnant won't stand with anyone but Remnant Jedi and members of the Old Atlas Military. Same goes with the White Fang Syndicate" One of the men responded to her "Qrow, didn't you say that the White Fang Syndicate remained loyal to the Alliance to Restore the Republic?" She asked him as he nodded "Then the White Fang Syndicate could easily just ask Mon Mothma for reinforcements from the other Alliance forces across the galaxy. Ackbar once told me that his race built those Mon Calamari Star Cruisers above their home planet, if the Atlas Remnant wins then they would lose the Mon Calamarian support and their capital ship supply" She said to them as they listened "But the Alliance could just come back whenever they'd like and take Remnant from themselves" Branwen responded to her. Later the prison's alarms rang as the Shock troopers told the prisoners to get back into their cells while some of them deployed with riot shields and pikes to help get them to go faster.

Eclipse and Ruby walked along a long hallway with a window on one side and what they could see was another Imperial-III Schnee Destroyer being constructed as Ruby stopped and took a long look at it. Eclipse then walked forward to stand beside her "Wonderful, isn't it Little Rubes?" He asked as they looked outside of the window "Uh huh. How do you make them so big anyways?" She asked him as they continued on walking "They're called construction stations, Ruby. With them the Empire is able to build starships and travel the galaxy but there are those who abuse these stations and use them to build offensive starships. Like the Rebels" He answered as they walked up to a door and opened it to walk by two Shock Troopers with a lot more patrolling and walking by them "But they told me that you guys abused them, not Them" She responded to him "They are lying, Ruby. They'll say whatever they need to make you believe that they are bringing this so-called 'peace' that they want when they don't realise that we have peace. The Empire restored peace and justice in the galaxy. It was the Jedi who brought war in the first place. From what Emperor Palpatine told me, he said that the Jedi were responsible for the wars years before you and I were ever born" He explained to her as they approached another door but this time with troopers guarding it as they opened it to allow the two through "So 20 years?" She asked him as they walked through the door "No. I'd say more than a thousand years, Ruby. You see, the Sith wanted peace through order and control. Its one of our best methods to truly have peace but the Jedi saw our method as too... peaceful and instead they wanted to have peace on planets by showing power, control and fear so they attacked our ships and then took control of the surface afterwards they killed and burned civilians alive to truly have the planet in fear. The Jedi are ruthless, Ruby. They aren't to be trusted" He responded to her as they walked along the hallway "T-they killed... innocent people?" She asked him. Four stormtroopers walked by with blue armour stripes "Yes. They did. If the Jedi Order were still active then they would've found Remnant and killed everyone too but luckily, Emperor Palpatine stopped them by giving Order 66" He answered her as she looked at him then back forward "Order 66?" She asked again as he looked at her "Order 66 was given by Emperor Palpatine due to their betrayal to the Galactic Republic then Palpatine reorganized it into the Galactic Empire and restored peace, order and justice to the galaxy" He said to her as they came to a large door as it opened and they walked out to a landing pad where Shock troopers were aligned up with an Imperial shuttle landing "Ruby... meet your new master... Emperor Palpatine" He said as he looked at the walkway of the shuttle extend out with Royal Guards walking out then Emperor Palpatine himself and with someone in a suit that they didn't know who it was, not even Eclipse "Greetings, Little Rose" He said as Eclipse bowed then Ruby thought of bowing as well so she did. The guards then followed the Emperor as well as the new figure as he walked with Ruby and Eclipse behind them "Now then, Little Rose... your training could be complete and you would forever be strong with the Force and the Dark Side" He said to her as she looked at him "W-what are you going to teach me, Master?" She asked her new master. The Emperor then smiled devilishly "Oh, I'll teach you everything you need to know..." He said as he looked forward.

 _ **2 days earlier...**_

Salem bowed down to the Almighty One as he sat in his large holographic form "Have you directed the Grimm like I told you too?" He asked her as she continued to look down "Yes, Almighty One. The Grimm were successful in their mission to attack Vale but there seems to be a problem..." She answered him and didn't look up until she was told too "Problem?" He asked as she could hear the anger in his voice but had no choice so she had to tell him "Those in control of Vale weren't Imperials..." She answered him as she braced herself for what would come next from him "Not Imperials?!" He said furiously as he stood up, angered "Yes, Almightly One... They weren't imperial" She said to him as he looked down at her "Oh do I have to do everything myself?. I am coming to you, Salem... have the Grimm pull back to the Regions of Darkness and away from Vale now!" He said to her as she looked up "C-coming here?!" She asked, ignoring his command "Did you not hear me?. I said have the Grimm pull back to the Regions of Darkness and away from Vale!" He responded to her as she bowed down again, hearing his anger "Yes, Almighty One. I shall do as you ask" She answered as she looked down again. He then let out a laugh and sat down "Good. I will be on my way and once I arrive... Darth Eclipse, Yularen and all those who stand with them will perish in flames" He said as he disappeared from his hologram form. Salem then turned around and walked out of the tomb she was in and saw X-1 ' _My Precious Darling, come with me_ ' She said as X-1 followed her to the cliff where she would look out into her regions of Grimm ' _The Almighty One is coming, X-1... things will most likely be different when he comes. I want you to stay close to me at all times, X-1. Always_ ' She said as they approached a staircase of rocks ' _Of course, Goddess Salem. I shall remain by your side at all times when the Almighty One arrives_ ' He responded to her as he followed her up the staircase. They then reached the top as Salem went over to the cliff edge and started to speak in Ancient Sith Dialect of the All Powerful Ones as X-1 stood a little further behind her and watched.

Every Grimm, even Castouts, on Remnant were summoned back to the Regions of Darkness via Salem's speaking of the ancient dialect that made them all follow her wishes. Imperial scanners went off as well as Alliance scanners "Sir, we have large pockets of movement all around the planet" An imperial crewmen turned around to face his senior officer "Large movement?. Could it be the rebels?" He asked him "I don't think so Sir, the movement is heading towards this island" He answered as he pulled up a medium sized screen and loaded up a live feed of the radar to see that most of the Grimm were moving back to the Regions and going around the cities and kingdoms "These creatures are probably preparing for another attack. I'll alert High Command, you stay here and give me updates Cadet" He said to the crewman as he turned around to walk off. The cadet then nodded and sat back down on his chair to moniter the Grimm movement.

 _ **One hour before Palpatine's arrival at Atlas...**_

An Imperial-II Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace and linked up with the Imperial fleet already there. A shuttle later exited the lower hanger bay with red-coloured TIE/INs and descended to the surface. The shuttle then alerted Eclipse that the Emperor arrived and was told to prepare for his arrival as Palpatine's shuttle didn't go straight to Atlas and instead went to the Regions of Darkness where only those within his shuttle, Star Destroyer and TIE/IN protectors knew of his position within it as Salem's Almighty One. As the shuttle entered the sky of the Regions, large bird-like Nevermore flew alongside the shuttle knowing that it was the Almighty One. Salem and X-1 looked at the shuttle and went to where it was landing as Grimm looked up at it in curiosity. Some of them stayed together in large packs that not even a Jedi Master nor Sith Lord could defend against. It landed on the surface as Grimm gathered around it with the walkway extending out and out came the Royal Guards then Palpatine himself but in different robes to best match the looks of Grimm as Salem and X-1 came to bow before him "Raise... where is the body of your fallen apprentice, Salem. I think that perhaps with the Dark Side, I'd be able to revive him" He said to her as she got up and looked at him "I have his body. After the Empire destroyed Beacon Academy, I directed a pack of Beowolves to pick up his body before anything could get to it" She answered him as they started walking "This way, Almighty One" She finished as she led him to the tomb where she kept the body of someone long forgotten. X-1 walked directly behind Salem while Royal Guards walked behind the Emperor, Grimm were also behind them and made sure that none of the protectors would cause trouble for them and Salem.

They later approached a large tomb structure and went into it as they came up to a bed made of rock that held the body of former Beacon Academy Headmaster Ozpin. Palpatine then turned over to his guard "Get the Witch, bring her here now" He said as they guards nodded, turned around and went back to the shuttle "Witch, Almightly One?" She asked him as he looked down at Ozpin "Yes, there are witches known as Nightsisters. They once revived a fallen Sith Assassin for the Empire and used him for his brute strength" He answered, telling her the opposite of what really happened "These 'nightsisters'?, exactly which planet are they based on, Almighty One?" She asked as the guards came back with the Nightsister witch "Lets begin the process, the Witch agreed to help us in reviving your apprentice, Salem. Once he's revived, he's all yours" Palpatine said to her as the Nightsister witch held her hands above Ozpin's head and chest and chanted in the Nightsister dialect to summon the soul of Ozpin back into his body under a different purpose and personality other than his old self as a Professor and Huntsmen. A bright glowing light grew to show within his center chest as light smoke flew into the light and his body then lit up all around as the Witch spoke, summoning the soul. Grimm outside could hear the witch talking loudly and saw the light within the tomb as one large light then came down from the sky to where Ozpin's body was and it leviated from the rock-like bed. Salem watched in amazement and awe as she saw the witch doing her power to revive the fallen professor and bring him back to serve her while the Emperor let out small laughs. The light then stopped as Ozpin's body slowly descended to the bed as breathing could be heard from him "Ozpin..." She said as she looked upon his revival "W-where am I?" He sat up, confused about his sudden awakening "Beacon Academy!. We came under attack, Glynda!. Where is Glynda!?" He asked as he turned over to Salem and Palpatine. The Emperor then walked forward "Don't worry about your precious Glynda Goodwitch... She's safe and well on board my ship in orbit" He answered him as he looked at him directly "I-i... feel... a strong power within myself... its like my Aura and Semblance combined with another..." He said as he then looked at his hands and inspected himself "Its called the Force, Ozpin. Your body has been embraced with the Dark Side of it. It gives you more power than what the Light gives" He responds to him. He then looks back at the Emperor "Is that why I feel this strong connection?" He asked him as Palpatine smiled devilishly "Yes... with proper training and a proper Sith Master, you could be unstoppable and very, very powerful, Ozpin" He answered him "Are you suggesting that I undergo as your apprentice?" He asked the Emperor again "Of course. But not now... there's someplace that I need to be right now. You will stay by Salem's side until I return" He said to him as he nodded. Palpatine and his guards then walked out of the tomb with the Nightsister and back to his personal shuttle. Grimm watched them from above and behind, wanting to attack them but knew that the hooded figure with them was the Almighty One, or known as Emperor Palpatine.

 _ **Present; Atlas...**_

"She's spoiled, Eclipse. Do you think that I built this Empire just to have her in our ranks!?" The Emperor stood up and said to Eclipse in response to Ruby having the second near-finished Imperial-III class Schnee Destroyer "Forgive me, my Master but I only told her that the second Imperial-III Schnee Destroyer would be hers to control once its fully constructed and operational. Nothing else was promised after wards" He responded to the angered Palpatine "The bigger Rose... her mother could turn Ruby back to the ways of the Jedi... we can't have this weak point other wise we'd lose the Little Rose to the Jedi again" Palpatine said to him as Eclipse knew of the weak point but ignored it as he stayed true to what Ruby wanted if she was gonna be trained by Eclipse in the ways of the Dark Side. Although he was a clone of Anakin Skywalker, he still held the same emotions, feelings and idea's of the original host in which he was growing for Ruby. Eclipse and Palpatine then spoke together in the room for quite a while as Ruby was looking at the ship that Eclipse promised her "Wow... who would've thought that I would ever have my own weapon, lightsabers and a big starship?" She asked herself as she looked out the window. Shock troopers walked by her, escorting prisoners to a cell holding within the Imperial Palace in Atlas.

As the Eclipse Star Dreadnought stood in the sky above Atlas, other Star Destroyers could be seen around, above and under it with TIE series fighters flew by with troop transports carrying infantry and supplies to their designated drop points. Both Imperial clone and human stormtroopers roamed the streets of Atlas, patrolling and keeping the order active within its city limits. No Grimm were detected around nor near Atlas and the other two kingdoms as their long range scanners were set to scan the area's in rapid and burst-like arcs to ensure that no Grimm would attempt to surprise attack them while they aren't prepared. Penny's Dark Angels stood on the rooftops of the city, looking down at the citizens below and observing those who look like rebel scouts and would dispose of them when they're alone. They had both their lightsabers and DLT-19X heavy snipers as well as thermal and flash grenades. They were force users but weren't Jedi nor Sith and were considered their own species within the Force calling them Dark Angels, they were known by other names as well by those who encountered them or knew of their existance within the galaxy and always avoided them the best they could as the Dark Angels were known to kill their targets as well as all witnesses and those around, even children but their leader, Penny, always used a mind trick to make children think that they saw nothing as she was very foud of children and never wanted to warm any.

With clones of Jango Fett all now have been put in the Shock Trooper Guardsmen, the Imperial Army on Remnant didn't have to worry about corruptible soldiers as the clones were still very much extremely loyal to Emperor Palpatine due to the inhabiter chips within their heads that gave them the uncorrupible ability of being the elite soldiers that the Galactic Republic once had during the Clone Wars and now the Empire's most elite and strongest infantry within its ranks. Since the Imperial Navy directive was extended from Imperial Order to Strict Control, most of the naval forces were called to the orbit above Remnant as well as a large portion of its ground forces to ensure that Remnant, the home planet of the Dust crystals, remained in complete Empire control under clone Sith Lord Darth Eclipse. Both Atlas Remnant and White Fang Syndicate weren't strong in power like they were before due to their civil war and the other's opinion on the Alliance to Restore the Republic, James saw the Alliance as the ones who brought war upon his homeworld first before he and the others even thought of fighting back and wanted to fight them off the planet and die if necessary. Mon Mothma on the other hand only joined the Syndicate because of their loyalty to the Alliance and never really saw the Atlas Remnant as a large threat like she did with the Empire's Super Star Destroyers above Atlas, the capital of the Imperial Garrsion.

Violet then got down from her bunk within her cell "Ugh... I can't stand it in here!. I want out!" She yelled out as the shock trooper hit the door with the butt of his weapon "Shut it, Scum!" He responded to her as she stuck her tougue out at him "You've only been in here for two days, Violet... why are you losing your mind now?" Qrow asked, sarcastically and smirked "Oh shut up" She said to him as he chuckled, getting up "We got seven hours before we get to eat" He said to her as she looked at him "Seven hours?!. No no no no no, wait your cheese!. Seven damn hours?!" She asked as he looked back at her "Yeah... Seven damn hours, Violet. Even I can't wait that long to be out of this cell to continue ou-" she interrupted him "Not here... keep your mouth shut or the Almighty Guard at the door would hear you" She said to him as she looked at the guard nearby the door who was paying attention to their every word. The sound of an X-wing outside of the Atlas Prison Facility could be heard as they both went over to the little square window to look out to see what was going on. A large portion of the Syndicate X-wing squadrons took a big risk on destroying the TIE fighters so troop transports could land in the yard of the prison facility to release those inside as one of Qrow's men in the Shock Trooper Guardsmen heard radio chatter of the other two kingdoms' prison facilities being hit by rebels. Shock troopers within the facility then mobilized at the front large gate of the inside to prepare and take out those who charge in as TIE fighters could be heard blowing up outside as turbolaser and laser cannons from the Star Destroyers and Schnee Destroyers were firing off at the rebel starfighters "I can't tell if they are Syndicate or Remnant class ships" He said, looking out of the window "Me neither... because you're blocking my view, you tower!" She responded to him as she tried to get a better view by pushing him out of the way. The prisoners within the facility then went up to their cell doors and waited for whoever was attacking to free them from holdings. One of the X-wing squadrons went to take out the TIE/S fighters with another squadron going after the TIE/SINs as well as another to destroy the incoming TIE/S Defenders while only three CR90 Corvettes were sent to assist the fighters as best as they could by distracting Star Destroyers and Schnee Destroyers as they fired upon the rebel starfighters "Right side, Blue 3!" One of the pilots relayed out as they dog fought above Atlas. Naturally the stormtroopers on the surface of the city had told the citizens that the city's buildings were being protected by an energy shield that prevented star fighters to make strafe runs. People looked up at the fight, either taking pictures or recording it. 18 X-wings were then called back to where the troop transports were to escort them to the prison facility as they had an open path straight to it. Victory-I Schnee Destroyers later engaged the CR90s to push back the rebel starfighters as X-wings were seen escorting troop transports to their desination in the city as TIE/SINs were ordered to take out the transports before they could get under the protection of the heavy energy shield placed on the ground "Incoming Victory Star Destroyer!" One of the crewmen within the bridge of the CR90 yelled out as he pointed towards it "Which model is it?" The captain as another crewmen checked their data logs after scanning the Schnee Destroyer "Sir, we have no record of that Star Destroyer. We've scanned it multiple times but nothing comes up" He said to the captain as he turned around to face him "Newer model?" He asked "Probabl-" Rumble rocked the corvette, interrupting the crewmen. TIE/S Defenders later made their strikes on the CR90s with the Victory-I SDs firing their Octuple DustTurbolasers and Heavy DustMissile batteries on the three ships "Incoming missiles!. All hands brace for impact!" The captain relayed to the entire ship as the other two did the same with their crew taking cover and braced themselves as the DustMissiles hit them, causing extreme damage to the ships. Later Y-wings were called in to try and buy more time for the troop transports to get those out of the prison facility.

As the battle above Atlas went on, one of Qrow's men in the Shock Trooper Guardsmen went to obtain a rocket launcher from the armoury to use on the stormtroopers and provide support for friendly soldiers who would blow themselves into the facility. Violet and Qrow later went up to their cell door and told one of the shock troopers to release them but were denied and when the trooper was close enough for her to grab him, she did as she told Branwen to pull off his helmet and punch him in the face and did as he was told. She later grabbed his door release passkey and went to release those who were all are in Qrow's faction as he went to look for his disguised guy. Meanwhile during the fight between Syndicate and Empire forces above the city, Skywalker sat down in his cell, thinking that he failed Ruby when Eclipse convinced her about the Rebel's true purpose which wasn't true at all but Ruby was as gullible as a young child would believe that his parents weren't his real ones "Why... Ruby..." He held onto his head in the darkened cell "I'm a failure... Master Windu was right all along..." He said to himself as a blue light lit up the other end of the cell "You know that wasn't what I meant, Young Skywalker" A familiar voice said to the broken down man as he looked up to see no other than Mace Windu himself "Master Windu... I'm sorry... Ruby's fall to the dark side was my fault" He said as he looked upon the force ghost "No!. You're the most powerful Jedi to ever live, Skywalker. Don't give up on hope now. She can still be turned over back to the Light. You just need to prove to her that the Sith are the ones who caused war in the first place all those years ago" He said as he walked over to Anakin and sat down near him "But how?. Eclipse has probably already given everything he could to Ruby to ensure she doesn't change sides" He responded to him "Mediate on it, Skywalker. If Eclipse gave her everything she wanted then those things could be of big use. Ruby is only a little girl, like how Ahsoka was" He said as Anakin looked up, realizing the similiarities between the Little Rose and Tano. He then got up and went over to the door and used his force abilities to break them down. As he did that, he ran out and looked both ways before choosing to go to his right.

As one of the disguised shock troopers got into the armoury, first thing he saw Anakin's lightsaber as he picked it up and kept it for himself. He heard his radio chatter "Attention Atlas Prison Guardsmen!. Rebel troop transports have landed in the yard and begun unloading troops, prepare for an hostile assault!" The imperial officer relayed over to them as he rushed around the armoury to quickly find a rocket launcher but stumbled upon something that he grew to like more than the lightsaber. Qrow then walked into a different cell block and into Skywalker "Skywalker!" He said as they looked at each other "Qrow. Who's leading the rescue squad?" He asked him as the other prisoners looked at them "I don't know. I can't tell. You don't know of the civil war as well?" He responded to the skywalker as they continued on west "No... what civil war?" He asked in confusion as they ran into one of the disguised shock troopers "Whoa!. Trooper!" Anakin said as he was about to force push the disguised man back but Branwen stopped him "Wait, he's with me. At least I think its my guy" He said as he turned around to face the trooper to have him take off his helmet to reveal that he was indeed his guy. He then pulled the lightsaber from his belt "I think that this belongs to you, Skywalker" He said as he held out Anakin's lightsaber to him and took it. He thanked him and they then continued on to where the shock troopers were gathering to ambush the rebel soldiers outside of the main gate. Violet and the prisoners she freed later armed themselves up from the armoury and went to secure the prison facility from the inside.

Eclipse was then sitting down within his palace "Yes... I feel your movements, Skywalker... Hehehe!. Your former little one will come to finish you off with her newly found powers..." He said as he could hear the X-wings and TIE fighters engaging and firing at each other with Imperial-I Star Destroyers holding their positions at the city limits with Victory-I Schnee Destroyers engaging the rebel fighters. Ruby was tasked with something very important for a new Sith apprentice and that was to strike down her former master and be fully engulfed in the Dark Side of the Force. The Emperor also tasked his shadow guards to keep watch on Ruby and ensure that she completes her task like she was ordered too. After she was told of her new assignment, she was absolutely terrified of even thinking about it. Knowing that she was going up against her former master and the most powerful Jedi to ever live in galactic history, she almost disagreed and said no but since it was Palpatine, who personally, asked her to do such a task, she knew that he would've killed her or used his force lightening on her to make her do it. Later she went to the prison facility and looked for Skywalker as she approached the rebel soldiers outside "Commander Rose!. Glad for you to join us" The captain said as he walked over to her "I'm sorry but I'm being watched... I'm truly sorry for this" She said as she impaled the captain with her lightsaber, a tear could be seen travelling down her right cheek as the soldiers then turned over to her and started firing as she deflected their bolts back at them, killing each and every one of them. She stopped and fell to her knees, slightly crying "Do all Sith have to go through this?..." She asked herself as two of the Emperor's shadow guards deactivated their cloaking fields "You're half ways there, Mistress Rose. Open the door so the troops would know that there are no more rebels to deal with" He said as she knew that if she didn't comply, she would be killed by the shadows behind her. She wiped her tears and got up, going to the door and opened it as the shock troopers were about to fire but stopped as the captain walked up to her "My Lady. Glad that you could take care of the rebels for us" He said as Ruby went past him, walking into the facility as the captain ordered some of his troopers to follow her and make sure that no harm came to her. The Shadow guards then reactivated their cloaking fields and followed in behind her as well.

The Skywalker and Branwen then met with Violet and the armed prisoners and saw Ruby standing at one end with shock troopers behind her. Anakin walked forward "Ruby..." He said as the troopers pointed their weapons forward "I'm sorry, Skywalker..." She said softly as she drew her lightsaber as Violet and Qrow looked at her "Ruby, no. You don't need to do this at all. There are other ways that you could avoid this" He responded to her as one of the shadow guards fired off a dart at the shock troopers to make the trio know that she was being watched "You see... I'm being monitered until I complete my task" She gripped her lightsaber "At least they give me back my mother" She then looked up at him. Skywalker knew that this day would come where he faces his apprentice. Ruby told the troopers behind her to stand down as Skywalker did the same for it was a duel between Master and Padawan, Teacher and Student and most importantly, Best friend to another. Ruby made the first strike by charging at him at which he blocked her attack "I'm not gonna fight you, Ruby. You and I both know that I promised your father that I wouldn't let anything happen to you" He said as he continued to block her strikes and attacks. She then tried to use one of the defence breakers that he taught her that would knock back the defender long enough for the attacker to make a killing strike but she needed to be in a certain position to do so and tried to prepare herself for it as she continued to lash at him. The others wanted to do something really badly, even the clones wanted too as well. They gripped tightly on their blasters and instead of interrupting the two fight, they went around and engaged each other, surrounding them. Qrow and Violet then went to find the front gate to see if the soldiers arrived but unknown to them that they were killed by Ruby, they'd be surprised as the X-wings continued to engage the TIE fighters. Ruby then tired the Killing Strike on him, succeeded but never got the chance to deliver the strike as Skywalker force pushed her back, she was knocked back and then quikcly recovered. Looking at Skywalker, he returned the stare "Ruby, please. Stop this. Come back and so we could stop this non sense fighting" He said to her as she ignored him and charged at him using her semblance as she knocked him and herself into a wall. She almost impaled him but was off a few inches as she growled and released herself from the wall with Anakin falling down to his knees. Ruby then walked up to him, kicking his lightsaber away from him as she was about to strike him down but was later checked by Weiss "Sorry, Ruby but thats not gonna happen" She said as the rose went flying over to the side. Syndicate soldiers then surrounded her "Drop your weapon now!. Or we will shoot" The sergeant said to her. She then looked at Weiss who returned the gaze and helped Skywalker up. One of the soldiers then approached her but before he could disarm her, the two Shadow Guards then jumped down and lashing through the soldiers, killing most of them as Weiss only defended herself when they got near while carrying Anakin on her back as she and the surviving soldiers escaped the shadows and back to the troop transports outside of the prison facility. Violet, Qrow and his soldiers then linked up with them and went back with them to their base.

After the shadows had cleared the soldiers from the room, they looked down at Ruby "Mistress Rose. You failed your mission. You know what we have to do to you now" He said as she looked up at him, they were off guard and weren't prepared for whatever she would throw at them because they knew that Ruby was weak, from a certain point of view. Ruby then gripped tightly onto her lightsaber and waved her hand at the two shadows "You aren't loyal to my Master. You are loyal to no one but me" She said as they both repeated the phrase. She smirked "Good" She said to them.

Later the Victory-I Schnee Destroyers then drew the X-wings and Y-wings away from Atlas as well as their troop transports. Most of those within the Atlas Prison Facility were freed and went with the rebels to wherever they came from. The Eclipse Star Dreadnaught then came back into its sky and deployed its countless TIE series fighters above Atlas. V-wings and ARC-170s were now considered obsolete by the Empire and were mostly used by pirates and during the current uprisings across the galaxy, were being used by the Rebellion. Meanwhile the surviving X-wing and Y-wing pilots reached the Syndicate base with the troop transports as they landed in the hangers. Rebel medics then took Skywalker to the med bay as his vitals were low and he passed out on Weiss' back. Syndicate leaders then said that they wanted to speak with Skywalker when he awoke in the med bay.

 _Entry log #4. Schnee, Weiss. Today was not expected, I didn't know that Master Skywalker was captured by the Empire. I also did not expect that Ruby was suddenly the enemy as I saw her about to strike down Skywalker. Good thing that we came just in time other wise she would've killed him and Master Kenobi would be the only one to train me, well there's Kerry Tachi but she's been training JNR and I don't think that she would be able to train another. Master Kenobi asked me if I saw anything unusual when I went with the troops but I didn't say anything to him about Ruby. Should I keep these thoughts in my head?. Should I express them to someone?. Perhaps but I think that they would disagree full now that Ruby appears to be like one of the bad guys that they call Sith. Oh Ruby, why do you have to like everything that you see as awesome?. You dolt. Now we'll have to wait and see until Anakin wakes up and then we'll find out if his mission to Mandalore was a success because those Venators above the ruins of Vale have shot down almost every unarmed ship we send. Violet isn't even speaking about the mission, something seems to be troubling her. I don't know but until next time, I'm gonna keep working on my defence because if Ruby is one of the Sith then she would know how to break the defence of someone with the Dark Side. Schnee, Weiss signing off._

* * *

 **Opinions?.**

 **Thanks for reading!.**


	13. End of the Sith Rule is Nigh

**This chapter will be short and I will explain it at the bottom when you're finished reading.**

 **Anywho, I hope you enjoy!.**

* * *

 _ **28 days later...**_

During the last fight at Atlas, the White Fang Syndicate worked more on getting the support from the other Alliance forces across the galaxy but they didn't have much to spare as the Empire found their holdouts and bases. Some of them were being sieged, some being destroyed at will. The Rebellion's new home planet of Hoth was found by evil Sith Lord Darth Bastian and destroyed what the Rebels had within it as they escaped with the help of their ion cannon. Jenkins Naka was with them as well as Han Solo and his crew. The Syndicate leaders remained on Remnant and fought against the Atlas Remnant. Skywalker was in the med bay since he arrived back at the base. Weiss then walked down there to check on her new Jedi Master. Rebel medics within the med bay always checked up on him to make sure that nothing was wrong nor failing as they thought that he was in some sort of an coma but was never confirmed. Kenobi spent most of his time waiting and looking after Anakin while he was resting. Weiss later walked in on him "Master Kenobi, still here?" She asked him as he looked to her "Yeah. Just visiting is all" He answered. He wasn't visiting, he was worried sick about his former apprentice and best friend, sometimes even sees him as his own Brother. She then stood by him "Its been almost a month and he still hasn't awoke... that last mission was such a shocker..." She said, not knowing that Kenobi still never knew what happened "Which reminds me, Weiss. What DID happen during your mission to the prison facility?" He asked as she looked at him, she then thought of just telling him about Ruby's position "Well... it was unexpected, very unexpected Master Kenobi" She went over to get a drink of water and took a sip "When I got there, the troop transport that was already landed, the soldiers... were dead. At first I thought the Empire's stormtroopers did it but when we went inside, I saw Violet, Qrow, Junior and his two bodyguards along with some of the freed prisoners fighting with the prison guards but I never saw Ruby nor Master Skywalker until I walked into another cell block, I saw Ruby standing at the height of Skywalker... and she was about to strike him down but I stopped her before she could..." She explained as she turned back to face Obi-Wan "Ruby's a-" He was interrupted "Sith, yes. I guess she's one of them now" She responded to him as they both looked down "You wanna know the biggest challenge a Jedi Master has, Weiss?" He asked her as she looked up at him "What is it?" She responded "Facing their former, fallen apprentice. Years ago I faced one of my former apprentices as well... his name was Dekr Naka. He fell to the Dark Side on the planet of Mustafar, Emperor Palpatine, or Darth Sidious, seduced him to the dark side like he was trying towards Anakin and I guess he succeeded on that so then when I found out about it after the Republic's attack on the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, I saw security holograms of him and clones killing Jedi... even Younglings" He then put his hand on his forehead then ran it down to his chin "Younglings?" She asked "Children, Jedi who never got their Padawan braid yet. Then I asked his wife if she knew where he was currently then I guess she didn't want to tell me because she knew that I had to kill him after I told her that he was engulfed in the Dark Side. She also under a lie. I snuck onto her ship and where we ended up was Mustafar and that was where I faced him. After I defeated him by injuring him greatly. I left him on the surface because I didn't have the courage to strike him down unarmed, even when he was armed. I couldn't do it. His wife was pregnant with twins, Jenkins and Ash Naka. I'm quite surprised that Jenkins destroyed the Empire's Death Star" He explained as she listened closely "He killed children... children... thats just... not cool" She responded to his story, a beep sound came from Anakin's life support equipment after wards. They looked at it "Medic, come here and look at this" He said as one of the Medic's came to check on Anakin "Vitals are... increasing. I think... I think that today he might awaken. General, keep an eye on him. I'm going to get the doctor" He said to Kenobi as the medic walked out and went to get the doctor he was talking about. Weiss and Obi-Wan later just kept their eye on the medical equipment and Anakin.

The base alarm went off as the central P.A. system alerted "Intruders at Hanger 32!. I repeat intruders at Hanger 32!" Syndicate soldiers, human and faunus both, were seen running by the med bay. Rumbling could also be heard as well as explosions "Weiss. Go to High Command and see whats going" He said to her as she nodded and went to High Command. She ran with a group of soldiers as they loaded their weapons "Keep it moving, men!" The sergeant said to the soldiers in front of him. Weiss then stopped as they continued, she looked to her right and saw a group of soldiers firing at something but were killed by a large Ursa-like Grimm that had charged at them as she looked at it "An Imperial Grimm?" She asked herself as it looked her way. She then gripped her lightsaber as the Grimm charged towards her. As soon as the Grimm got close to her, she jumped to impale it on the back but didn't have any effect as it grabbed and threw her to the wall. Syndicate soldiers later came to help her but since there was only four of them, they didn't do much damage against it as the Grimm attacked them, killing them. Weiss then got back up and looked at it "Oh you're an ugly one" She said as she charged at it again and jumped to land on its head and tried to impale it again and did medium damage to it as the unidentified Ursa roared in pain as more soldiers came and started firing at the Grimm. She impaled it with her lightsaber as many times as she needed to take it down. The Grimm continued his paining roars as it then couldn't take the damage anymore and fell down. Weiss then impaled its head again to finish it off as the soldiers kicked its body to see if it was still alive. Explosions could still be heard as soldiers were sent to their designated defence points within the base. Weiss then continued to the Alliance High Command room to see who the attackers were. Some of the sergeants, captains and commanders thought it was the Empire due to the Grimm they had used for Project: G.R.I.M.M. while others thought the Grimm encountered were probably just regular Grimm who happened to have been mutanted during the Imperial Research Meltdown 7 months ago and found the last resort base. Enemy soldiers weren't spotted by the Syndicate troops nor any reports were given about any hostile infantry and only reported seeing Grimm throughout the base after wards. Weiss reached the Command room and was met with the main door being blocked with crates and closed doors that had armour on it. She knocked on it but no response and then went to try another door.

 _ **Hours earlier...**_

It was a raining day on Remnant, thunder made its roar through the regions covered in rain as silence stalked the forest other than the sound of lightening. Mud holes formed with water running into them as leaves fall from the trees. Someone then walked by and stepped in one of the puddles, a hooded figure of black stalked the forest the same as the lightening and rain did. Thunder struck with lightening. Grimm then walked behind the figure and bowed to them as she pointed to lead them forward north and stop only when she wishes stop 'Go my pets... go forward and find those rebels...' She said softly, a familiar voice to others who knew her before. An X-wing model then flew overhead the girl as she looked up. Unaware to her presence the pilot only detected the Grimm below "This is Blue 8 to Baseplate. I've detected multiple contacts nearing Scout's Peak, over" The pilot relayed out to his senior officer "This is Baseplate, copy your last Blue 8. We'll notify those at Scout's Peak and we'll send additional units to those stationed there for if the contacts are hostile. Return and dock with Hanger Bay 2, Blue 8" The officer responded as he did as he was going to "Copy, returing and docking with hanger 2" Blue 8 replied and headed back to the base. The girl then looked up at the fighter flying over her and watched it disappear from her view. She then walkd forward north, the same direction she sent the Grimm in and followed wherever Blue 8 went over too.

The clouds later turned into fog and covered most people with poor sight on where they are walking with rain still dropping. Atlas, the capital city of the Yularen's Imperial Garrison and the home of the Empire's power on Remnant, including the Star Dreadnought that hovers over the city 30,000 meters above. With the Imperials constructing and building their newer versions of their existing Star Destroyers, more Faunus fell to being slaves for the Empire and used them to build the ships instead of their own engineers and mechanics. Yularen and his enforcers used the Faunus to show the people of Remnant that they were a lot more darker and greedy when not seen which convinced the ruling government of Atlas to side with the Empire as well as creating a puppet government called Imperial Federation of Remnant that brought all of those ruling the other two kingdoms to be joined with the Atlas rulers as one. The Schnee Dust Company modified the weapon and shield systems for most of the Imperial ground vehicles and with Emperor Palpatine now present on Remnant as well as his war machines, the Alliance to Restore the Republic was able to take him, the star dreadnoughts as well as the other known Sith Lords out with a single strike but since they were broken. They had absolutely nothing to fight with other than the very few ground assault vehicles, starfighters and starships they had within their control.

During the past month on Remnant, the Emperor stayed and trained Ruby as he intended for her to become the Apprentice that he envisioned Skywalker to be if he were successful on turning him to the Dark Side. Ruby wasn't the girl everyone knew anymore, instead she was more Sith than a sweet little rose. They spent time in one of the forests near Atlas with the Emperor's Shadow Guards watching over them with their cloaking fields active and DLT-19Xs. Ruby stood in front of Palpatine as the rain poured down on them. He was teaching her the basic dialect of the Ancient Sith Ways which could also control and direct the Grimm creatures to their own wishes and bidding ' _Apprentice Rose, things we do are for peace. Through the Dark Side we could achieve the peace that we once promised the galaxy... Peace without the intention of the destructive, fearful and most unwanted ways of the evil Jedi..._ ' He spoke to her as she looked up at him. Thunder struck as the rain started to pour down a little faster, she could feel the rain run down her face as she focused on what the Emperor in front of her was teaching ' _The Jedi are evil... unpredictable, unfriendly, destructive and very, very unreasonable against others... the Sith are us... the Sith are the Saviors. With our methods... peace will be restored_ ' She said in the dialect as Palpatine told her to before. Ruby, at first, was confused and unsure of the Sith dialect that they spoke and slowly got to learn it as Eclipse stated before 'Something that Palpatine never taught him before' Sheeve never taught Eclipse the dialect, not because he was a clone but because that he would be replaced by Ruby, which was what Sidious wanted. He then walked forward to her as she stood up "Little Rose... you may yet earn the title Darth sooner than expected..." He looked up at the sky "I can foresee... many great things ahead of your future... many power... strong strength and most importantly, your own apprentice..." He finished as he looked back down at her. She looked up as he did then back down to him directly "My own apprentice?" She asked as he nodded.

Later an AT-TE had approached their position as they looked towards it to see an Imperial officer walk out to them and saluted "Emperor, the probes have reported back from the ruins of Vale. I think that you should see this" He said as the Emperor walked to the walker and before he could go in, he stopped and turned around to Ruby "Apprentice, go and rest back at the Imperial Palace. I shall send for someone once I need you" He said and turned around again to walk inside of the walker. She just looked down and faced the forest line. The Shadow Guards then approached her "My Lady" One of them said as they bowed down to her. Like the mind trick she used on them, they obeyed her only and not Palpatine. She then told them to rise and then turned around to walk into the forest, back to Atlas with them following behind her. V-wings flew overhead as thunder struck again with lightening.

 _ **20 minutes later...**_

TIEs flew over the city of Atlas in the fog with enhanced visors in the pilot's helmets that projected to them of their surroundings. Imperial stormtroopers were preparing to march in a convoy formation to the ruins of Vale with AT-TEs, AT-ATs, AT-STs, AT-AAs and AT-RTs walking alongside them and TIE/S Defenders flying over them to ensure that no one disrupts. The Emperor's personal Elite AT-TE walker then reached the Imperial Communications Center in Atlas as citizens looked at it to see the old Sith Lord walk out and towards the building it stopped in front of. Other shadow guards came up to him and escorted him inside to the radar array station where he would see the unsual activity that the officer told him about. Two Star Destroyers later came to hover over the massive starship that was already there and waited for the ground commander to tell them to move when ready. As the Emperor and the officer approached the radar console, they brought down a screen to show that the probes recorded an entire large Mandalorian fleet above the ruins of the destroyed city. Palpatine later ordered the ground commanders and air forces to move in on the ruins to remove the Mandalorian fleet as it presented a huge and large threat to his power on Remnant.

 _ **Ruins of Vale**_

"What do you see here, Yang?" Taiyang asked her as they looked out to see the large fleet he had amassed. She walked up to the window "I see... ships?. Alots of ship, Dad" She responded as he smiled and stood beside her "What you are looking at Yang, is a fleet of Aggressor-class Star Destroyers, Keldabe-class Battleships, Recusant-class Heavy Destroyers, Geonosian Dreadnoughts, Vengeance-class Frigates, Bulwark Mark III Frigates, Interceptor IV Frigates, Crusader Corvettes, IPV-1 Patrol Crafts and stolen imperial and brided Tartan Patrol Cruisers. With all of these ships, the Empire in Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral will pay for destroying Vale... for taking our home from us" He said as he walked to the command console, away from the window. She looked and followed him "But Dad, the Atlas Remnant needs your help. With your ships, we co-" She was interrupted. James walked in and approached him, signalling Yang to leave "Taiyang. There's something that we need to talk about, and its very, very important that we do" He said to him from across the console. He looked at him, not knowing what he wanted to talk about "What is it?. Have you found Ruby?" He asked him as they continued their gazes, staring at each other "Not exactly, but before I show you what our scouts recorded of her current position. I need to know something... are you willing to do anything to ensure the safety of Remnant and its people?" The half-cyborg man asked him. Taiyang just stared at him for a bit then frowned "Why?. What did your scout find?. I want you to show me" He demanded as Ironwood placed the ship within the command console as it projected a holographic image and layout of Ruby training with Emperor Palpatine in Atlas as well as bowing down to him. The yellow dressed man then took a step back "W-why is she bowing down to him?. W-whats going on here?!" He said, looking up to the man across from him "That is Ruby. No longer the Ruby Rose that everyone, or you, once knew anymore. As far as we know, we don't even know if she has a Darth title yet but once she receives one... she's gone forever... there is absolutely no way of getting her back, but yet there is hope that light still shines within her and there's only two choices to handling with a newer and strong Sith appentice..." He said as the father looked up to him, not wanting to know the choices "W-what are they?" He asked him. James just looked down at the console "One, we could try to get the other Jedi to turn her back to the Light..." He said, answering him "And if not?" He asked again "Then... we'll have to... destroy her..." He finished as Taiyang walked back, not wanting to agree with the second choice "B-but why is she one of them anyways?. I thought that Skywalker was gonna ensure that nothing like that happens to her?" He asked again "Skywalker's gone!. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and the rest of those within the White Fang Syndicate have brought war to Remnant in the first place!. If anything, they should be removed from power" He answered him as everyone within the command bridge of the Yellow Dragon looked at them "What are you talking about?. Skywalker and Glynda told me that the Empire invaded, destroyed Beacon Academy and killed Ozpin months ago and now they needed my fleet of ships to help them in their fight against the Imperials. And that is what I am doing here. I'm here to only fight the Empire and restore what was once peace back into my home, then I will return to my clan on Mandalore" He finished, looking at the man "But why return to Mandalore when you could fight off the Empire and later stay here to ensure that nothing else happens?. Taiyang, your daughter Yang doesn't have anyone other than her uncle, Qrow, or her mother, Raven. She also needs her fath-" He was interrupted "R-raven?" He asked. Relieved to hear about Raven's current status. Ironwood then sat down "Yes, Raven. You know her?" He responded "Yes... well she was my lover before Summer Rose. The biological mother of Yang. We uhh... had a little misunderstanding at one point, but I don't think that she would want to see me, at all" He answered and explained "Well we'll need you, Taiyang. The Venators are our best shot at fighting the others then we'll take care of the Empire" He said to him, holding out his hand for him to shake on it "Did you just say fight the others?. You have no idea how large the Alliance to Restore the Republic is, do you?" He responded to him. Ironwood then looked at him "What?. I know the Alliance to Restore the Republic isn't that large, Taiyang. I mean I know that they have at least support of the Mon Calamarians from their homeworld of Mon Calamari, okay?" He responded. He then smirked at him "The Alliance to Restore the Republic is very large, more larger than you think but not as large as the Empire, but still large. They have other bases within the galaxy that not even people from Remnant would believe. They have more ships, troops and support from around the galaxy, from planets that disagree with the Empire. As far as I know, they probably already have more of their forces on the way to Remnant. So my advice to you is this, reunite with them and maybe with the support of the other fleets and armies they have, the Empire could be brought down" He explained and finished with sitting down. James then realized that Taiyang might be secretly joined up with them "Why should I join the side that first brought war to our home, our planet that we once had, what we called peace, and just forget about it after the Empire is gone?" He responded, looking down at him as he sat down "Because its the side that would win your guys' little 'civil war' James" He said to him.

Ironwood later took his advice into account and thought about that. Joining the White Fang Syndicate would probably be unstable as they had their armies fought in battles that neither side would forget about the lives lost in them, but they would begin to think about the common enemy that they all had. The ruthless, relentless and almighty Galactic Empire that just sat down in Atlas with all their power and watched as they realized that it was what the Empire wanted to Rebels to do. Emperor Palpatine envisioned about Remnant being in his control. From the time of Darth Bane, the creator of the Rule of Two, Remnant has always been the one target that the Sith Order could never get in their control and engineered the finding of it through the Galactic Republic and Jedi years before. Darth Sidious, the Almighty One and God of the Grimm alongside Salem, broke the Rule of Two and trained more than one Sith, creating his own Sith way.

* * *

 **So like I said in the intro-ish of the chapter. Remember the very first chapter where the text that explained what the characters were saying and doing, like this "She stood up and looked at him 'No one rules this Empire but me' She says as the others pay attention" Well I'm going back to that format because well just a change that I wanna revert because its confusing with the characters talking and doing things all mixed in with the paragraphs as the chapters are in right now. As well as this change will carry over to RWBY: Revenge of the Rose. Which would probably be coming very soon, well not VERY but soon.**

 **Anyways, I'd like to hear your opinions on this change as well as for this current chapter that you finished reading, I'll answer your questions but questions that revolve around on what happens will NOT be answered because it'll most likely spoiler the story for you.**

 **Also if you're a reader for the other stories that I have then I regret to tell you that I've delayed them for the time being, not because its not good to work on more than one at the time but to be honest, it puts a little more stress on me.**

 **Anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter and also thank you to those who have stayed with the story and read it.**

 **Thanks for reading!.**


	14. Plans can change when necessary

**Okay so the format with the way this chapter is written in will be used in future chapters as well as the future stories.**

* * *

The day of the Reunion of the Rebel Alliance came as Ironwood realized the mistake he had made defecting from the mainstream Alliance to Restore the Republic under the Remnant Alliance. He had took Taiyang's advice into serious consideration and had addressed the Atlas Remnant that they would once again join the White Fang Syndicate and become the reunited Remnant Alliance with those within the Syndicate as the leaders of the other organization did the same.

"As for the mistakes we did, fighting the forces of the White Fang Syndicate aren't forgivable. For the lives that we lost, forgiveness isn't what we'd get from the Syndicate but they will forgive us for defecting from them. The Mandalorian fleet that resides above the ruins of Vale will assist the Remnant Alliance and once we strike at the height of the Empire's power in Atlas. Those Star Dreadnoughts will be destroyed as well as the Galactic Emperor and the Sith Lords!" He said to the people that sat in their chairs.

One of the people, an officer, stood up. "What makes you think that they would trust us?!. After what happened when we killed hundreds, if not, a thousand of their troops and since our defection was only last month. Civil wars like this don't go along and just end like this." He said in response and the others mumbled in agreement.

He then looked down at the officer. "The Syndicate's leaders aren't really who we think they are. Taiyang Xiao Long, ruler of the planet Mandalore and leader of Clan Pre-Xiao, convinced me that without the reunion of the Alliance forces on Remnant means only one thing, whoever wins... the Empire will finish off those who still stand and if we don't reunite with the Syndicate then the Empire already controls Remnant. The Empire sits on top of power and control in Atlas and everyday we spend fighting the Syndicate gives the Empire more chances of controlling Remnant completely!. As leader of the Atlas Remnant, I will not stand by and just watch us, people from Remnant, fight each other while a more larger enemy waits to take what we leave behind!." He finished as the others mumbled, debating about agreeing or disagreeing with this statement.

Another officer stood up on the right side of the room. "Those in favour of reuniting with the White Fang Syndicate, raise your hands." He said as most of the officers and seniors rose their hands up and agreed to reunite with the Syndicate with Ironwood.

Those who didn't agree never rose their hands as they knew that the Syndicate would most likely not accept their request to become the Remnant Alliance once again. While Ironwood and those who agreed went to contact the leaders of the Syndicate. The Empire was currently on their way to Vale to strike at the heart of the Mandalorian Fleet from both ground and air to cripple their grip. With Taiyang unaware of the attack and not having the deflector shields up on most of the ships in his fleet, the Empire has the element of surprise on the Mandalorians and a quick, short window to destroy the majority of their fleet in seconds. Beeping could be heard going off on the Atlas Remnant's scanners which they still had access to after the Remnant Alliance had set up some surrounding Vale.

One of the crewmen alerted his senior officer. "Sir!. Scanners going off at Sector 53A, north of Vale." He said as the officer walked over to him.

"Show me what you found, lieutenant." He responded as the lieutenant nodded and showed him the large force of Imperials on their way to the ruins of Vale. "My god... that looks to be a sizable force to wipe out an entire fleet in seconds." He expressed.

One of the other radar crewmen also reported the same but instead from both east and west sides of Vale. "Sir, we are tracking three large groups of hostiles coming in from the east and west of Vale. They are probably going to wipe out the Mandalorian fleet, sir." The other lieutenant explained.

"Alert General Ironwood. Send what star cruisers, droid class starships and starfighters we have to defend the Mandalorian fleet, and someone alert them of the incoming threat!" The officer ordered around as they all did as they were told.

Ironwood and the others were walking to the hanger bay to get into a CR90 Corvette but were stopped by one of the radar center's crew. "General, something's going down. And we need you in the command center, sir." He said as James looked at him in confusion.

He then straighten his tie. "What is it, lieutenant?." He asked as he looked down at him.

"Our scanners picked up three large groups heading to the ruins of Vale from the north, east and west. The Mandalorian fleet will be destroyed in seconds because of the combined forces of those groups." He explained as Ironwood then turned around and walked off to the command center.

Atlas Remnant ships and starfighters later then went to the sky above Vale and form up with the Mandalorian Venators while Imperial-I and II class Star Destroyers were on their way to destroy Taiyang's fleet with AT walkers firing from the ground while TIE series starfighters would engage fighters and perform bombing runs on the Venators and other Mandalorian-class ships. Unaware, the Keldabe Battleships, Aggressor Star Destroyers and the other ships that Taiyang had within his fleet at the time didn't have their deflector shields up at all.

 ** _Imperial convoy_**

"Omega Squadrons alpha through foxtrot, aim for the Venator's command bridge. It'll bring the ship down quickly. Squadrons golf through kilo, protect the bombers for their bombing runs. Squadrons lima through zulu, take down every pirate starfighter in your sight and don't let any of them get away or survive." One of the fleet commanders relayed out to the starfighter squadrons.

The squadrons who were given orders took off ahead and went to weaken the venators while the Star Destroyers, as well as the ground forces, would be on their way to assist them. The Atlas Remnant's small fleet was also on their way to Vale to alert the Mandalorians of the imminent Imperial assault on their ships and grip on the ruins of Vale. The Syndicate also still had access to the scanners as well and reacted to the sudden, unexpected imperial attack on the Mandalorians and sent whatever ships they had to assist the Venators in action.

 ** _Yellow Dragon, Venator-class Heavy Attack Cruiser_**

"Vale... a city of peace... harmony... serenity... and now... its nothing but a shadow of the once peaceful city before this... came... Vale of the Dead... my Mandalorian troops call it that... maybe because it means 'Valley rests in dead plains, nothing to revive it' Well you know something?. I am gonna make sure that the Empire doesn't harm Remnant or its people ever again. My fleet wil-" Someone walked in and interrupted.

"Sir, the scouts from Atlas have returned. And I think that you should see this." One of the armoured Mandalorians said to him in Mando'a.

He turned over to face the person. "Come on, Z'iji. I was having one of the hero moments where they are talking in a dark room and saying they'll defeat evil." He responded in Mando'a.

"Sorry, Father. But I think the Empire may be busy on Remnant and they'll been developing new war machines and this one you are about to see is... well its unlike anything we've seen before." She said in response.

He looked at her. "Well I'll know if its considered dangerous or not. Have you contacted your mother recently, Z'iji?." He asked her as she looked down. Not wanting to say no nor deny that she had a thought of contacting her mother.

She then looked back up at him. "Well... I uhh... don't know... I mean, I haven't spoken to Mother in so long, Father. You know that we had a fight..." She answered honestly. Taiyang's time on Mandalore wasn't going by as just himself, but with a Mandalorian female to love and care for, the biological mother of Z'iji Xiao Long.

He sighed. "Z'iji... you and mother can't keep up the wall between you two forever. I need the both of you to just try to be nice to each other. For me, please?. Contact her and try to develop a friendly relationship again. She's your mother, Z'iji. You can't always avoid family." He said to her as they approached the elevator to the command bridge of the Yellow Dragon.

They entered the elevator and went up in complete silence. Z'iji wasn't sure of contacting her mother at all nor did she want to at all. Taiyang loved his daughter, Z'iji, like he did towards Ruby and Yang. H'ijia Visla met Taiyang years ago after he arrived on Mandalore, and since then have been developing a connection of love. Their first and only daughter, Z'iji was all that they had and H'ijia never wanted Z'iji to meet her sisters, Ruby and Yang as she knew that Remnant was a different place, a whole new different. They then reached the command deck and walked out of the elevator and to the command console.

One of the Mandalorians walked up to it as well. "Clan leader Taiyang. Scouts came back with information on those Star Destroyers that we haven't been able to identify." He said as he stood at one end with Taiyang at the other.

"Well, what am I looking at here?." He asked him as he pulled up a holographic image of two Star Destroyers, but two different models.

One of the models were then enlarged. "This is an Imperial-II class Star Destroyer, its tough against all starships but not the Venators." He explained as he enlarged the other model. "And this is what the Empire calls, an Imperial-III Schnee Destroyer. The weapon systems on these are infused and modified by some sort of mineral, or substance that the people of Remnant call 'Dust' and they have renamed the turbolasers in corresponding with the dust name. Like for instance, these octuple barbette turbolasers are called Octuple Barbette Heavy DustTurbolasers and it seems that this 'dust' also been infused with the shielding of these ship, making the shielding stronger than those Imperial-IIs and stronger against our turbolasers." He explained as they listened to him.

The others thought for a second until Taiyang thought of a plan. "Alright, these Schnee Destroyers should probably have at least some power, right?. Like transferring power to the weapons for massive damage?." He asked as they nodded. "Then we could exploit that, we'll strike at them once they transfer the power to the turbolasers because if its the same as the other Imperial Star Destroyers then all the power will focus on the weapons and when we damage the shields, they won't recharge and thats when we strike at them. We'll take back Remnant, one kingdom at a time. We'll liberate Mistral first then Vacuo last then we'll strike at the heart of the power in Atlas with everything that we would probably have left. Mandalore doesn't stand up to anyone for nothing, not even against the Empire!. For Mandalore!." He said as he held up his arm with the rest of them doing the same and saying Mandalore in Mando'a.

"Sir, detection 12 o'clock." One of the radar crewmen said to them as they looked out of the window.

They approached the window and looked into the clouds. Moments later a large group of TIE/S, TIE/SINs and TIE/S Defenders came out of the clouds and started firing their weapons at their designated targets. TIE/S Bombers were later seen as Taiyang ordered his fleet to bring up their deflector shields to max power but since they were caught off guard, the ship's systems were failing. The turbolasers didn't do much damage against the TIEs as it was made for only starship combat. Taiyang then saw an unidentified TIE fighter model lined up directly to the command bridge as he looked at it, not paying attention around him, as the fighter drew closer to the window.

He then saw someone very familiar in the cockpit of the fighter with a red helmet on and a rose painted on it. "R-ruby?..." He said as he looked out of the window.

Z'iji then grabbed him from behind as the fighter started to launch its missiles to the command bridge. "Father, pay attention. We have to go!. The Yellow Dragon's systems are failing!." She said as she held onto him and carried him to the elevators alongside the other Mandalorians.

The missiles then hit the spire as the elevator doors shut. The TIE fighters later paid their attention on the heavier turbolasers on the Venators while the laser cannons on the Crusader corvettes did their best to destroy the attacking TIEs but were being overtaken by the arrival of the Imperial Tartan Patrol Cruisers and Victory II-class Schnee Destroyers. AT-ATs and AT-TEs fired their weapons from the ground as well as supporting and deploying troopers to take out any Mandalorians found in the city ruins and surrounding area's of Vale along with Grimm.

The elevator doors then opened as multiple Mandalorians ran out of them to the escape pods as the Yellow Dragon suffered too much damage and was going down. Rumble rocked the ship. "Come on!. This way, brothers!. The ship is going down and we need to get off it or we're going down with it!." Z'iji yelled out as a large group of Mandalorians ran to the escape pod cluster where she led them to with Taiyang right behind her.

They then entered the pods and ejected from the Yellow Dragon as it went down. Z'iji then looked out of the pod window door and saw the very first Venator heavy attack cruiser just go down like that. Taiyang on the other hand couldn't unsee what he saw within the TIE fighter that bombed the command bridge. He kept thinking on who it was but didn't want to believe it as how Ironwood showed him earlier. The Imperials later destroyed half of Taiyang's fleet in minutes, Palpatine watched via the Force.

 ** _Atlas_**

Ruby did as she was told and went to rest within the Imperial Palace in the city of Atlas where Darth Eclipse, Vader, Varanee and Polendina would be most of the time. Ruby was resting in her quarters whenever Palpatine had told her to. She rolled and shifted around in her sleep. 'Your actions will not... go unpunished... You'll suffer when the time comes...' A voice said to her as she was asleep. Like Anakin said that even the Dark Side can't take them away. 'The Jedi are weak!. The Sith will forever rule this galaxy!. And you shall fall!.' The voice of Eclipse then can be heard. She then suddenly awakened herself to avoid the visions.

She held onto her head. "Ugh... why don't these stop?!." She asked herself.

A blue light then lit up the other end of the room. "Because they show you a future that is forever yours. Nothing can stop that, Ruby." Mace Windu's force ghost said to her as she panicked.

She force grabbed her lightsaber and activated it with fury. "Who are you!?. And how do you know who I am?!." She demanded.

Mace then walked closer to her. "The Force watches over all those within it, but not the Sith. Ruby, if you were fully turned to the Dark Side then I wouldn't be able to communicate with you right now." He answered her as she glared at him.

She then kept her lightsaber active although she couldn't harm him at all. "I am a Sith. Like what my master told me, I am powerful like my mother!. My mother would be proud to know that I am fighting for the good of Remnant and the removal of the evil Jedi." She responded to him.

He then sighed. "Ruby. You're a very gullible girl. You're easily corruptible whenever someone, like the Sith, tells you something that is believable. The Jedi aren't the ones you should be afraid of. The Jedi are guardians of peace and justice in the old republic, Ruby. I confronted Darth Sidious but he was able to overtake me and took my life." He explained to her as she listened carefully.

"What makes you think that my master would use me like some Grimm?. I'm no animal!. My master says that with my power in the Force, I'd be able to take down that traitor Skywalker and Kenobi." She responded to him.

He sighed again. "Ruby... you realize that your mother wouldn't be happy with you. Summer Rose was never force-sensitive nor your father, Taiyang Xiao Long, but they both believed in the Force like no other. Skywalker and Kenobi stumbled upon Remnant during the Clone Wars, way before you were born, together they met your parents while Summer was carrying you. I overheard Skywalker and Kenobi talking about how your mother wanted you to be a Jedi if you happened to have been born force-sensitive. Yet without neither of your parents being force-sensitive, it didn't seem possible that you are sensitive to the Force." He explained as he started to feel uneasy and emotional waves coming from Ruby after he mentioned her mother. "Something's troubling you?. Yes, of course. Only reason why you're training under Palpatine is because you want your mother safe... I've had no idea that she is still alive. And yet, I feel you want her to be with you always and Palpatine took her away..." He said to her.

She looked away, turning around and facing the other direction. "He said that she'll be safe... if she's far from me, she'll always be safe..." She responded to the force ghost.

"He took her away from you, Ruby. The one thing that you never wanted was her to not be taken away. Its time that you realize what he has taken, Ruby." He explained to her as she looked back at him, finally realizing what he was saying.

She then looked worried. "I uhhh..." He knew that she was at a loss for words.

"You don't know where your mother has been for a month. At night when you rest, you wonder about where she is but can't seem to figure it out because Palpatine has you right where he wants you to be." He said to the little rose.

She was completely caught off guard with what he was saying. She knew that Palpatine took her mother away and she did her best to ignore it. Windu's force ghost could sense the uneasyness within Ruby and saw that her force-sensitivity was connected to something he never understood, Aura.

"You really wanna know the truth of the Sith and Jedi?. Find your mother, within her are secrets that she has seen. She has not told anyone about what she has seen during the Clone Wars." He said to her before disappearing. Ruby sat down on her bed, trying to process everything she just heard.

'I'm not fully turned to the Dark Side...?' She thought to herself as she sat in the dark. She then got up and walked out, looking to her right as she saw two Shock troopers at the far end of the hall. "Troopers, I need your help." She said to the troopers as they nodded.

* * *

 **Thoughts?. Opinions?. Well you can share them with a review.**

 **Thanks for reading!.**


	15. Things worsen with support

_**Without support, nothing changes. With it, things worsen. -Wallace Naka**_

* * *

As the pod descended to the surface, it crash-landed in the Emerald Forest. Z'iji told the Mandalorians to get out and secure the area around the pod as Taiyang stayed seated inside.

"Father. Its clear, come out now." She said to him as he ignored her. "Father!." She said again and snapped her fingers in his face.

He snapped out of it. "Sorry, just... thinking." He responded as he followed her out of the pod and looked around to see himself in the Emerald Forest.

Mandalorian radio chatter was heard about most of their fleet being lost as they looked up to see a group of three MC80s along with support frigates and cruisers with starfighters.

"Our scanners spotted the Imperial movement, we couldn't respond early because we needed to mobilize our forces. Just hope that the Remnant doesn't show up or this would become a three way fight." Admiral Daala relayed over to Taiyang on the surface.

"It's only a two way, Daala. The Remnant will fight for Remnant but not against those who are fighting for freedom." Ironwood responded. The Mandalorians were confused, knowing that the Syndicate and Remnant were fighting one another.

"Just be sure to shoot down TIE fighters, and not any wings?." She responded to him.

"Haven't crossed my mind." He responded.

Ironwood directed his fighter squadrons to destroy TIEs and assist Droid and Syndicate starfighters while Daala did the same. Mandalorian V-Wings, ARC-170s, StarViper and Skipray fighters all assisted the Syndicate and Remnant squadrons as well. With most of the Venators being lost to the imperial fleet, they still had at least seven for the assault on Atlas. Which Taiyang wanted to change his plans for the final attack on the Imperial Garrison and that was to take Atlas first with everything they've got left to make a large strike at the heart of the imperial power.

"Sir, we've detected multiple targets to our west, not far behind. Whats your attack plan?." One of the Mandalorian captains said to him.

"Leader Taiyang needs time, leave him be. Fan out and set up security key points and prepare to take out all armed contacts. But remember, attack all imperial stormtroopers. Cease fire on all Rebel contacts if seen." Z'iji answered his request for orders as he nodded and ordered the Mandalorians, with them, to find defence points.

A-wings, B-wings and Acclamator ships passed by overhead as the group of signals approached the pod. "Alright, men. Admiral Daala said these Mandalorians are friendly." The sergeant said to his troops as they nodded.

"Where are they?. It looks empty." One of the soldiers responded.

"You know, approaching an open pod like that isn't so wise, but it would certainly harm you with a great deal of death, soldier." Z'iji said as she walked out of the pod and looked at the rebel soldiers.

"Well we all know what we swore our lives to when we joined the Alliance Army, Mandalorian. Our forces are moving to meet the Imperial ground force at the north side of Vale. Our AA tanks will deal with the TIE fighters above." The rebel sergeant responded to her as he approached her.

She stood there, looking at them. "Well then we wouldn't want to keep the bucket heads waiting, do we?." She said as she smirked at them.

The sergeant smirked back and turned around to his troops telling them to move and link up with the convoy. Z'iji, Taiyang and the Mandalorians followed the rebel soldiers to their commanding officer, Remnant Jedi Commander Clare Cye. Cye was a first year at Beacon before it was destroyed and was part of Team CRSN. More A and B wings flew by overhead as turbolasers could be heard firing in the distance as well as explosions even rebel radio chatter.

"Commander!. We've brought the Mandalorian leadership." The sergeant said to the officer that was standing on the command deck of a small mobile command center.

She turned around to look down at them. "Thank you, Sergeant. Now take your squad to Sector 34D and secure it." She ordered the sergeant as he nodded. "Now then, my name is Clare Cye. I'm one of the Remnant Jedi who trained under Jedi Master Kenobi before the Alliance Civil War, but now it seems that things are going smoothly. Names?." She said as she jumped down to them.

"Z'iji Xiao Long. This is my father, Taiyang Xiao Long. And this is our captain, Ja'lek Xiao Visla." Z'iji responded to her as she shook Clare's hand.

"Xiao Long, ever heard of Yang Xiao Long?. Perhaps a cousin, or niece maybe." She asked as Z'iji looked up, surprised and curious.

"Yang Xiao Long?." She looked to her father who was standing, smiling awkwardly.

Cye then chuckled. "Hehe... well perhaps it'll be a family reunion of some sort. But anyways, lemme fill you in on whats going on." She said, turning around and walking up back onto the command deck and towards the command console. "This here is our position, its safe from the fight in the ruins of the city. And this right here are the positions that the imperials are in. The east, west and north sides are where the Imperial walkers, troops and ground vehicles are coming from but be wary, the AT walkers are firing from the back of those sectors so they are guarded by stormtroopers and since the Empire doesn't use clones anymore, there aren't any Shock Troopers, just Scout and Stormtroopers. Now we've identified these right here." She pulled an image of what appeared to be an AT-ST but not the regular models. "As an AT-STX115, its a prototype AT-ST and surprisingly, the very first prototype within a prototype. It was first introduced moments after the first prototype AT-ST was built. Our loyal friends at the Schnee Dust Company say that some of their workers and observers infused Dust crystals into this deadly war machine and now this has more than what it originally was going to. But enough of this, we've been able to talk with the Syndicate and they say that we could save the seven-ish last standing Venators of your fleet, Taiyang. I say ish because the eighth one is actually damaged but still able to fire its guns. And I need to know your plans so the Alliance High Command could support you with it." She explained and finished.

"Atlas... I've changed my attack plans. I was going to move my fleet to attack Atlas then liberate Vacuo and Mistral last. With or without your fleet support, I'm moving whats left of my fleet to Atlas. The Empire controlled Remnant for far too long to have me to just stand by and watch what they are doing with it. So what I am going to do is move my forces to attack Atlas. Coming along?, then bring what you want." He responded.

She looked at him in amazment, she saw that he would use everything he has to try and make a difference but in all honesty, she knew that it was a suicide mission and that he didn't care if it was going to kill him or not. "Taiyang, the Remnant Alliance will assist with that, but first we need to think about saving whats left of your fleet here first. As far as I know, your Venators in orbit still hold an unpassable, strong blockade. So if you could ca-" He interrupted her.

"My Venators in orbit are exactly where they need to be. I'll call them down if necessary, or if I need them desperately." He said to her.

She then looked back at the command console. "I'll pass on your plan to the Alliance High Command. And once we're finished here, we'll call the rest of our fleet from our designated safe zone to assault Atlas with you, Taiyang. Just don't attack yet, the remainder of your fleet wouldn't be able to survive the weapon systems on those Star Dreadnoughts." She said as she walked up to the communications area.

Z'iji then followed behind her. "Star Dreadnoughts?. You mean Super Star Destroyers, right?." She asked her.

Clare then turned around to face her. "Yes. Their formal name is Star Dreadnoughts, but we still refer to them as Super Star Destroyers. There is one directly above the city of Atlas and another in orbit and both of them are as deadly as the Empire's Death Star, which was destroyed by Jenkins Naka. The Executor-class is kinda shaped like the Star Destroyers which is why we call them Super Star Destroyers and they are heavily shielded and armed with possibly four thousand of turbolaser and heavy turbolaser batteries as well as a few hundred ion cannons. Only way to destroy this ship is to either get inside of it, or use a very large ship to ram it. The second one is the Eclipse-class which is a lot more bigger and armoured than the Executor-class. Armed with thousands of various types of turbolasers and heavier shielding than the other one. Also it could ram other ships without taking damage." She explained as Z'iji continued to follow her.

"So basically, their indestructible?." She asked.

"Yes, at the very least. But we've been monitering them since they arrived and it seems that they haven't moved not one bit, or the slightest." She responded.

Taiyang then went up to her. "Find Skywalker. I want to speak with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." He demanded as she complied.

 _ **Airspace of Vale**_

All rebel Wing class starfighters assisted one another as well as droid starfighters. TIE/S squadrons went after the X-wings, TIE/SINs went for A-wings, TIE/S Defenders went for B-wings and Y-wings while regular unmodified TIE starfighters went after the droid starfighters and only assisted the TIE Schnee class fighters when necessary. Alliance MC80s and Assault Frigates had orders to engage the Imperial-I and II class Star Destroyers while the Nebulon-B Frigates and CR90 Corvettes engaged the Victory-I and II class Star Destroyers as well as Tartan Patrol Cruisers.

"Blue group, you got Defenders on your tail!." Red 3 relayed out.

"Thanks for the head ups, Red 3." He responded.

An MC80 Liberty cruiser was approaching an Imperial-I Star Destroyer's starbroad side. "Get the turbolasers on the right starbroad side to prepare for attack." An imperial officer said as he looked out of the window to see the approaching MC80.

As soon as the MC80 was lined up with the Star Destroyer, both of the starships had started firing on each other with every turbolaser battery and ion cannon they had on board. Those below them were either crushed or jumping as the debris of the ships above were tearing off. Two Nebulon-B frigates came to support the MC80 as two Victory Star Destroyers did the same for the Star Destroyer.

"Focus fire on that command bridge!." A Mon Calamarian captain ordered as the cruiser focused their fire on the Star Destroyer's command bridge.

The Star Destroyer's shields dropped faster than the MC80. "Captain, our shields aren't holding against those ion cannons!." An Imperial junior officer reported.

The Captain then looked at him. "Lieutenant, transfer all power to the turbolasers!. If we're going down then those rebels are coming with us." He said as the lieutenant nodded and contacted Weapon Control.

The crew within Weapon Control then transferred most of the power from the engines and shield generators to the turbolasers and started to fire on the MC80 at full power. Y-wings and B-wings later lined up on the Star Destroyer to perform an ion cannon to disable the weapon systems as well as malfunction the systems. The Victory Star Destroyers focused their concussion missile launchers on the MC80 cruiser for full effect of damage while the turbolasers would focus on the incoming Nebulon-B Frigates. TIE bombers and Defenders were also called to attack the rebel frigates.

"Gold squadron, focus your attacks on the Imperial Star Destroyers in the west side. Be careful of the AT walkers on the ground." Leader of an X-wing squadron relayed out to the nearby Y-wing bomber squadron.

"Got your last, Blue leader!." He responded as he directed his squadron to where he was asked to go.

A squadron of 24 TIE/S Bombers flew overhead of the dogfight below and above one of the Remnant command ships, Iron's Justice, and were preparing for a bombing run to bring it down completely. Fighters shot down each other, starships crashing to the ground below and turning Vale into a graveyard of the fallen.

"Victor leader, you are clear to start your bombing run on the Rebel command ship. Just make sure that you end their rebellious lives with ease!." An officer within one of the command Star Destroyers ordered the bomber squadron above the MC80.

"Roger that, Valkyrie. Comencing bombing run on the Rebel command ship." Victor leader responded as she directed her squadron to follow in behind her and drop their bombs when ordered. As they got near the MC80 cruiser, a salvo of laser fire came from the ship's laser cannon batteries that were spread alongside its hull. "Don't break off!. Keep your speed up and prepare to drop the proton torpedoes on my mark!." She said again as they complied. They then were directed above the ship's shield generator sector. "Mark!." She ordered as the bombers dropped their payload on the ship.

The alarm within the ship then went off. "Everyone evacuate immediately!. The ship's systems are failing!." The Mon Calamarian ship captain relayed throughout the ship as the crew stopped everything they were doing and ran for the escape pods.

The TIE/S Bombers then got to a safe distance from the cruiser. "Good job, ladies and gents!. Valkyrie, we've brought down their command ship. The rebels are without commanding support." She relayed out.

"Good job, Victor leader. Dock and rearm your torpedoes." He responded to her as she did as ordered.

With the loss of Iron's Justice, the Atlas Remnant air forces had no command ship other than the Syndicate command ship, Mothma, and Mandalorian secondary command ship, Mandalorian Legacy. Which by the time that more Imperial Star Destroyers arrived, the Alliance forces had called for a full retreat to prevent losing anymore ships to the graveyard below them and were called back to the Alliance safe zone in the southern regions of Remnant where they gathered for the assault on the other two kingdoms.

 _ **Atlas**_

As always, the Empire prepared Atlas as well as the other two kingdoms for Empire Day to celebrate the founding and formation of the Galactic Empire with a ceremony on every Imperial-friendly world, including Remnant. The Rebel attack last year truly changed the people's view on Empire Day as _The Day When Rebels Attack_ which at the time, citizens of Remnant thought that this annual celebration happens the same every year, they might just get the same again.

Meanwhile with that being organized and prepared, the Emperor prepared for something big, something that would surely bring the Alliance to Restore the Republic to their knees. "Vader, I think that its time that we lure the Rebellion to their demise... I've moved the construction of the Death Star to the orbit of Endor. I need both you and Darth Bastian with me. We are also going to lure the young Jenkins Naka over to the Dark Side." He said to the Sith Lord in front of him.

"What about Eclipse and your apprentice, the Little Rose?. She'll need someone to supervise her training." She responded to him.

"Eclipse remains here along with Yularen and his forces. Eclipse will continue her training. Lord Bastian is on his way here with his personal Executor and starfleet. Once he arrives, I want your Executor and starfleet to join the fleet above Endor and there, we'll lure, trap and destroy the Rebel Alliance at ease with the operational superlaser of the Death Star battlestation." He answered her question.

"Of course, Lord Sidious. Shall I inform Eclipse and Polendina about this?." She asked again as she was about to turn around and walk out.

"Yes, inform them both. Also tell Yularen that he is to remain on Remnant for the duration of our visit to the Death Star and is to not leave." He said in response as she nodded and walked out.

Vader went to do what she was told to and went to find Eclipse, Polendina and Yularen. While Ruby on the other hand was off doing her own thing after the ghost of the one legendary Jedi Masters had made her realize something important.

"What do you mean that Prisoner #R053 has been moved?. Where exactly?." Ruby stood at the gate of the Imperial Palace's detention block with the two Shock Troopers behind her.

"Sorry, Mistress Rose but I cannot tell you that. Emperor's orders." He said as she force choked him through the glass, but not wanting to kill him.

"I won't kill you, but I will if you don't tell me where Prisoner #R053 is located. So please. Tell. Me. Where." She demanded as she let him go.

He then coughed and tried to get his breath back. "There was a shuttle that came weeks ago. Prisoner #R053 was taken to the prison facilities on Mustafar. I don't know why because I wasn't informed of the true purpose." He answered her, willingly.

She then turned to one of the Shock Troopers. "Mustafar?. Trooper, what is Mustafar?." She asked him.

"Mustafar, its the major prison planet that the Imperial Army uses. Almost every clone of Jango Fett, including myself and CT-5386 here were transferred to serve in the division, Shock Trooper Guardsmen. Most of the Guardsmen division is stationed at Mustafar, my Lady." He explained as she grew curious about the planet.

"Get a shuttle, we're going to pay a visit to the prison facilities." She demanded as the troopers nodded and went to ready a shuttle while Ruby summoned the two Shadow Guards as well to go along with them.

A few moments went by as the two troopers contacted Ruby and told her that her shuttle was ready for departure. She then acknowledged and went to the hanger where the shuttle was along with the two Shadow Guards behind her.

As she and the two behind her walked to the shuttle, one of the troopers went up to her. "My Lady, the Star Destroyer, Avenger, has volunteered to escort your shuttle to Mustafar. Shall I inform the captain that you accept?." He asked her as she nodded. "Very well, Your Ladyship. Star Destroyer Avenger, Lady Rose has approved your request to escort her shuttle to Mustafar. We'll dock once we reach orbit." He then relayed out to the captain of the Avenger.

"Roger that, Sergeant. We'll clear the hanger and prepare for Ladyship Rose's arrival." He responded as he ordered his ship to prepare for Ruby's arrival.

She and the four with her then got into the shuttle as it took off from the hanger of the palace and up into orbit. She sat in the cockpit with the pilots while her four goons sat in the back where they were told to. "We're approaching the Avenger now, my Lady." He said to her as the shuttle drew close to the Star Destroyer.

She only nodded her as red TIE/SINs, with roses painted on them, escorted her shuttle. Although they were in Imperial controlled space, they still had orders to escort her. As they approached the lower hanger bay, a large fleet of Star Destroyers and another Executor Star Dreadnought came out of hyperspace and held their position. Ruby looked at the Super Star Destroyer ' _Someday... one of those would be mine._ ' She thought to herself as the shuttle entered the Star Destroyer hanger and looked to see troopers in formation with the captain of the ship in front of them as well as several officers, engineers and stormtroopers with red stripes painted on their armour.

The walkway extended out as the Little Rose walked down it to be greeted by the captain. "Greetings, my Lady Rose. I'm Captain Wilfjer Crosjane of the Star Destroyer, Avenger. I am honoured to have you on board one of the best warships in the Imperial Navy." He greeted and bowed his head to her.

"The hounour is in my... courts, Captain." She responded.

They then walked to the command bridge. "My Lady, I must tell that you're visit to Mustafar must be important. Just know that you're on one of the fast Star Destroyers and I'll make sure that nothing happens to you, or your bodyguards behind you." He said, noticing the two Shock Troopers and two Shadow Guards.

"Once we get to the bridge. I want you to get the ship underway to Mustafar. Sh- I need to be at Mustafar." She responded to him as he nodded.

They came up to a door. The trooper stationed at the door, unlocked it and had allowed them through as it was the Captain and Sith Apprentice. They walked through the door and came to a long, very long hallway with a automated cart-like transportation. "My Lady, this cart will transport us from this side to the another." He said as they got onto the cart. He then pressed the activation button and it started to move on to the other side.

 _ **Executor command bridge**_

Within the Executor Star Dreadnought's command bridge stood a dark figure, mechanical breathing could be heard as the officers around him did their best to not fail the Sith Lord. "Admiral..." He spoke as admiral stopped and turned around to face him.

"Y-yes, my Lord?." He asked him.

"Notify the Emperor of our arrival." He said to him, looking out the window.

"Yes, Lord Bastian." He bowed his head and did as he was ordered.

The menacing Sith Lord stood at the window. With his suit, he was breathing through life support systems. ' _So this is Remnant... the ancient Sith stories are true. The_ Unknown Darth _did create life... and this is his creation. I can feel the Force surrounding this planet, yet I feel another power revolving around it._ ' He thought to himself as he turned over to see the Avenger hyperspace away.

* * *

"Mon Mothma... we've detected another problem. Its about the Imperial fleet in orbit. You should come to the command room." An Alliance officer reported to Mon Mothma about the arrival of Darth Bastian's fleet through a hologram.

"I'm on my way." She responded as she deactivated her hologram projector and was on her way to the command room where most of the Alliance leadership were called as well.

With the Mandalorian and Alliance forces recovering from the Imperial attack on the Mandalorian fleet, Taiyang was asked personally to explain his attack move on the Imperial Garrison in the other kingdoms once they review what they thought was a planned arrival of Darth Bastian's starfleet and his personal Executor-class Star Dreadnought to join the already deployed Imperial fleet and garrison above and on Remnant. Mon Mothma then walked into the command room as they looked and gathered around the command console.

Both Alliance Army and Fleet officers, rebel higher ups, minor leaders, Remnant Jedi Masters and major leaders were listening to what the scouts had to report. "Recent reports come in from our spy units in Atlas, as well as our orbital probes, and just now, I've received an image from Probe F392 and what it sent was simply just overpowering and overkill." One of the officers said as he brought down a screen for them to view the image.

The screen then projected the image. "Whoa..." One of the others expressed as they looked at the more larger imperial fleet.

"You can say that again." Another responded.

"Now, thing is; how will we deal with, not just two anymore but, three Star Dreadnoughts and now a few hundred Star Destroyers?. Not to mention possibly thousands of TIE fighters." The officer continued.

Taiyang then walked forward. "I'll tell you how. I still have at least 18 more Venators in orbit, holding a blockade that you cannot pass but if I redirect them. With their combined firepower altogether, they'll have a chance at taking down the shields of one those Star Dreadnoughts but my fleet will also be weak from the punishment of the other one." He explained as they listened closely.

"So we'll send small sized fleets to Mistral and Vacuo and a large fleet to assist yours on destroying them so that way your Venators will have a second chance at hitting the other one." Rebel Fleet Admiral Daala said as she walked forward to stand beside him.

"There's also a great risk, we send a medium sized fleet to Atlas, it'll be destroyed by the Eclipse." Mon Mothma said in response to her suggestion.

"I don't want to attack Mistral or Vacuo first. Atlas is my target, its the heart of their power and control, and that is where I'm striking." He responded to them as they turned to look at him directly. "When the Empire attacked my fleet, I wanted to get them back for destroying something that I've worked so hard to build and to see it go to pieces in just minutes... is horrifiying. With or without your support, I'm striking at Atlas and I'm gonna destroy their Eclipse with everything I have left." He finished.

"Are you sure about this, Taiyang?. Because Atlas is heavily guarded by Star Destroyers and those new models they built with the Schnee Dust Company. It'll be a hell of a fight." Violet said to him as he nodded in agreement and without second thought.

"Well you have the majority of the stronger ships so we can't disagree with you. We'll assist in Atlas then your plan would be to take the other two kingdoms afterwards?." Daala asked him.

"Yes, without the support of the Imperial Garrison in Atlas, the others will be left with no leader nor a ruling council to fill in. And once that happens, the Empire here will have to wait at least two weeks for another leader and during those two weeks, we'll reclaim Remnant." He responded as they saw what Clare saw in him. They thought that he sounded like a real Mandalorian, those who weren't from Remnant anyways.

"Right. But first, we'd need to rally our forces. I'll see if I get at least a few spare ships from our other fleets spread across the galaxy and then we'll move on Atlas. You also need to recover and plan on which one of your ships go where, Taiyang. Let us do the major planning, you just keep the Venators in orbit ready to move." Mon Mothma said to him as he nodded.

And so the Remnant Alliance prepared for the attack on Atlas while Mon Mothma attempted to redirect ships from other forces across the galaxy as well as ask the Mon Calamarians to construct a few more MC80s.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

The Star Destroyer Avenger then came out of hyperspace and into the orbit of Mustafar where Ruby and Captain Crosjane looked out of the command bridge window to see a large Imperial blockade. She walked forward to the window. ' _So this is the planet Eclipse calls_ Where Sith Lords Fall _, I just want to find my mother and be gone._ ' She then contacted the blockade's command ship and told them that she was looking for a prisoner and was allowed to land on the surface. The prison facility that she was told where Prisoner #R053 might have been taken was where she was going. Later she, the two Shadow Guards and two Shock Troopers then went into the hanger to get back on her shuttle to descend to the surface and find her mother.

* * *

 **Short note, next chapter will solely focus on Ruby.**

 **Thanks for reading!.**


	16. Sparks of Civil War

As Ruby's shuttle flew out of the Avenger's hanger bay, it slowly descended past the Imperial blockade and down to the surface of the planet. 8 red TIE/SINs escorted her shuttle to the prison facility where she was going to possibly find her mother.

"My Lady Rose, we're approaching Mountain Glenn." One of the pilots told her as she looked at him.

"What?." She asked.

"The mountain prison facility, my Lady. We're approaching it." He answered.

She only nodded. ' _I could've sworn I heard Mountain Glenn..._ ' She thought to herself. She then looked out to see the terrain of the planet, magma flooded the surface, heat was all that the settlers and troops could feel.

"Shuttle R-05E. This is the Imperial Prison Facility 64F, state your business on Mustafar. Failure to comply will result in being shot down!." An Imperial commander relayed out to her shuttle upon finding it on his scanners.

"Shoot down this shuttle, and you'll be the one telling Lord Eclipse that you've mistaken Ladyship Rose's shuttle as a trespasser and killed her!." The pilot responded. Sending a bit of fear into the officer.

"Ladyship Rose. An honour and pleasure to have you here. Sending coordinates for landing pad delta. I hope you enjoy your stay, my Lady." He finished. Ruby could sense the fear within him for Eclipse.

The shuttle passed by many landing pads, some with freighters unloading supplies and crates while some were unloading prisoners. Ruby's shuttle then came up to the landing pad that they were going for and saw stormtroopers with the Imperial commander all in formation and ready for her arrival, unexpected arrival that is. The shuttle then came to a stop and had set itself down on the pad then the walkway extended out.

The two Shock Troopers then walked out and Ruby herself followed behind them with the Shadow Guards behind her. "Greetings, your Ladyship Rose. Welcome to Mustafar. I'm Commander CC-1115 of the Shock Trooper Guardsmen." He said as he bowed his head to her.

She looked down at him. "Rise, commander. I'm only here for one thing and one thing only. I need to find a prisoner." She said as he stood up.

"Of course, my Lady. This way." He said as he led her inside of the structure.

The four followed behind them. TIE/INs then flew overhead of the prison facility as mountains in the distance could be seen erupting with loads of magma coming out of them. There was an Imperial-II Star Destroyer that held its position above one of the mountains close to the facility as its main defence against rebel starships but not against star fighters which its two wings of TIE fighters and TIE/INs had that role.

They reached the control center where it showed every cell block within the facility as well as a list of contingency orders for if the prisoners ever escaped or a riot breaks out. "Now then, my Lady. Tell me the ID tag of the prisoner you're looking for and we'll see if this prisoner is here." The aged clone officer said as he stopped and faced Ruby.

"Prisoner #R053." She responded as CC-1115 ordered his men to search the tag.

"Prisoner #R053 arrived here three weeks ago, my Lady and has been showing aggressive behaviour which my troops had to sedate her a few times and has, as for the first prisoner to do this, killed 20 of my men already. Some of my sergeants volunteered to execute her but I told them no." He said.

"She's been resisting?." She said as she looked at the commander directly.

"Yes my Lady. She seems to be highly skilled in parkour, hand to hand combat and stealth even speed." He responded to her.

"I wanna see Prisoner #R053." She said as he nodded.

"CC-1010, come to Control right away." He said as he held down a button on the desk, signalling one of the other commanders stationed on the planet. A response from the other clone commander could be heard.

Ruby then waited. CC-1115 then checked on the progress of CC-1010 and responded that he was still on his way to the Control Center. She then looked outside of the control room to see a lot of levels filled with Shock Troopers. She could see at least 24 to 38 on each level.

' _Of course for every clone to be stationed as guards, it would be a major setback for those wanting to free the prisoners within this prison facility_ ' One of Ruby's clone Shock Troopers thought to himself.

CC-1010 then walked into Control. "Commander CC-1010 reporting, sir!." He said as he saluted.

"At ease, CC-1010. Escort Lady Rose here to Prisoner #R053's cell on Level R053." CC-1115 responded to him as he nodded.

"This way, my Lady Rose." He said to her as she followed him out.

Ruby's Shadow Guards and Shock Troopers also followed them. They came up to a security door as it opened. CC-1115 was watching them from Control and opening doors for them as they approach the corresponding door. Later they came up an elevator and walked into it. CC-1010 then held one of the buttons for 7 seconds before the doors had shut and the elevator started to go down.

"Tell me, my Lady. What makes you to want to see Prisoner #R053?. Prisoner transfer or execution?." 1010 asked her as she looked up at him.

"Prisoner transfer. Back to Remnant." She responded to him.

"Glad you're taking #R053 off our hands. Its been rough since R053 arrived here. Had to lockdown the entire prison facility the first few days because of her escaping. Those Y.E.S.T. units are supposed to be arriving very soon. The Shock Trooper Guardsmen haven't been injected with Ysalamari energy so we can't repel the power that comes from R053." He explained. Ruby looked at him, confused.

' _I could... feel that he wants to kill my mom... I'm not gonna let that happen._ ' She thought to herself as she listened to the clone commander.

Within the Control Center, one of the clones were looking at the imperial HoloNet where he happened to stumble upon Remnant's current state. "The world of Remnant. Listed as 'On-going civil war' is currently controlled by both Imperial and Mandalorian forces on both sides of its orbit. Within the Imperial controlled regions of the surface, the city of Atlas, serves as the heaquarters of Grand Admiral Yularen's Imperial Garrison, is now under attack by Mandalorian forces with the assistance of Rebels. All odds of winning goes the stormtroopers and navy crew serving under Yularen to defeating the Mandalorians." An imperial holographic droid explained.

"Give those Mandalorian trigger fingers whats coming to them." The trooper said.

The elevator then came to a stop and the doors opened for them to see about 60 shock troopers in gunner, security and defence positions surrounding what seemed to be a large pit with a cage in it. The cage was surrounded by fences with barbwire on it as well as barbwire on the bottom of them. Large blaster cannon turrents were also set up and set as sentries guns.

Ruby then walked down the little staircase that led to where the cage was. "Mom..." She said quietly as her voice echoed due to the area being wide open. The troopers were confused, if she was an Imperial higher-up and thats her mother then why is it that Summer is in there.

She then turned around in her chair. "Ruby...?" She asked, her voice was soft as she looked at the Little Rose before her.

"Yes, Mom... its me..." She answered. A tear then ran down Ruby's face.

"Oh my Little Rose..." She said, approaching the inside end of the cage door as Ruby did the same.

"Have they mistreated you in any way?." She asked her. The troopers then kept themselves prepared.

"No... heh." She let on a small smile. "If anything, I've mistreated them for keeping me here." She finished. Ruby then slightly smiled.

She then turned to face the troopers. "Commander, come here and unlock the door. I wanna transfer the prisoner back to Remnant." She said to him as he nodded and came to unlock the door.

"Now then, Mom. You're gonna have to act as if this is a real transfer?." She asked her. CC-1010 then cuffed Summer and Ruby's two Shock Troopers then pulled her out of the cage.

She did as Ruby said, nodding in agreement. They then started to walk back up the staircase and to the elevator. CC-1115 wasn't aware of Ruby's plan to release her mother. He thought that she just wanted to see R053. They reached the elevator and walked in it to go back up. The troopers stationed in the area then returned to their regular duties.

Within the elevator, Glory to the Empire was playing as the Empire was celebrating their annual holiday which the troopers in the Mustafar Prison Facilities did celebrate as well but not the same as how the Empire celebrated on the imperial worlds across the galaxy. The elevator then reached the top and they walked out and up to the Control Center to head back to Ruby's shuttle.

Doors and doors they approached as they opened for CC-1115 was watching them. "I was not told of Ladyship Rose transferring a prisoner out of here." He said as the other clones ignored.

They later entered the Control Center. "Thank you, Commander for escorting us. You shall return to your duties." Ruby said to the clone as he saluted, nodded and walked out the same way they came from and returned to his troops on a different level.

"My Lady, you didn't tell me about a prisoner transfer. Usually as Commander in charge of this facility, you'd have to notify me first." He said to her as she looked at him. Waving her hand across her face.

"Prisoner #R053 has been trouble and you have had enough of it. Now I am permitted to transfer R053 back to Remnant." She said as he was under her mind trick.

"Prisoner #R053 has been trouble and I have had enough of it. Now you are permitted to transfer R053 back to Remnant, my Lady." He responded, repeating what she said.

She then turned around to walk out of the Control room and back to her shuttle. Her four guards followed as well as keeping Summer in her cuffs and behind Ruby. "Captain Crosjane, I have what I came for. Be ready to get the ship back to Remnant after I get back." She pulled out a comlink and contacted the Avenger as he responded and did as he was ordered.

The six reached Ruby's shuttle and entered it. Ruby, Summer and the four guards stayed in the back and telling the pilots to head back to the Avenger. As they were exiting the atmosphere of Mustafar. Ruby felt what the Jedi would call a disturbance in the Force and held onto her head, sitting down. "Whats wrong, my Little Rose?." Summer asked.

"I feel... sudden death... as if a million voices just cried out, and were silenced..." She responded.

"Ruby, the Jedi call it a Disturbance in the Force. Kenobi and Skywalker once told me that wherever there is death, those who feel the Force will feel the death of those who had fallen. Something terrible must've happened..." She explained to her as she looked up.

"Palpatine... Vader... and another Darth... they're gone. Their deaths I feel..." She said, looking down then back up at her mother.

Moments later the shuttle approached and landed within the Avenger, Captain Crosjane then had the ship hyperspace back to Remnant. One of the crewmen then received a distress signal from various Grand Moffs and Grand Admirals from across the galaxy, asking for their loyalty and assistance due to Emperor Palpatine's death and the now leaderless Galactic Empire was ripe for the taking. Ruby cleared Summer as one of her important advisers who had orders from Darth Eclipse himself and was released from her cuffs. The six then went to the command bridge with Crosjane.

"What do you mean that the Emperor is dead?." One of the lieutenants asked.

"Well I've received distress signals from Grand Admirals Thrawn, Gilad Pellaeon, Octavian Grant and Director Ysanne Isard and Grand Moffs Ardus Kaine and Zsinj. They are all requesting assistance and loyalty, sir. What should I do?." He explained and asked.

"We'll wait for Captain Crosjane, he'll know what to do." He responded.

"What will I know what to do, Lieutenant?." He said, surprising the Imperial lieutenant, turned around to face him.

"We've received distress signals from Grand Admirals Thrawn, Pellaeon, Grant and Grand Moffs Kaine and Zsinj even from Director Isard, sir. They require assistance and loyalty." He looked at the signals where the crewman was sitting. "Emperor Palpatine... is confirmed to have been killed by the Rebels above Endor. As well as the destruction of the second Death Star." He finished as the captain was about to say something but interrupted by Summer.

"Swear your loyalty to Ladyship Rose." She said as every officer turned themselves to look in the direction that Summer and Ruby were in.

"Very well." He then turned to face Ruby. "Ladyship Rose, the Star Destroyer Avenger is mine as well as yours now. My loyalty lies with your leadership as I am yours to command." He finished, bowing to her.

"Uhh... umm... Mom?. What are you doing?." She whispered to Summer.

"Ladyship Rose. As Captain Wilfjer Crosjane swears his loyalty to you, as do I." She said, hoping for Ruby to catch and play along.

Later the Avenger came out of hyperspace to see both the Imperial and Mandalorian/Alliance now New Republic fleets battling each other above Remnant. Crosjane then went up to Ruby.

"Lady Rose, what should we do?. Fight or retreat?." He asked as she wasn't sure on what to do. The move her mother made was unexpected and she was most certainly unprepared to lead an entire crew of a single Star Destroyer, let alone a corvette class ship.

"Mom... you take it from here. Just get us away from danger. I wanna sit down and catch on with whats going on." She said as she walked out of the bridge and went to find a room to sit in and try to process her new yet unsure position as commander of the Avenger.

Summer then commanded the Avenger, having Crosjane retreat to a safe and distant planet for the time being and to wait until the Battle of Remnant dies down. With the Empire now leaderless, high ranking officers, including Grand Moffs, sought to take the throne of Galactic Emperor under their own reunited Empire, respectfully. Summer also saw this as a chance for Ruby to make a change to the Empire, try to revert it back into the once peaceful Galactic Republic which unknown to her at the time was what the Alliance to Restore the Republic did and succeeded in doing so by reorganizing into the New Republic.

Ruby then found a room she wanted and sat down in the dark, locking the door as well. ' _Why'd she do that?. I'm not capable as leader of a more larger team like this... I can't even use force lightening as Palpatine wanted me too..._ ' She thought to herself in disbelief. She sat in the room for hours and completely unsure on how she would go on with her new position.

* * *

 **Would she be able to take it on, or would she turn down everything?.**

 **Thanks for reading!.**


	17. No One resists the Empire

**I've changed the rating to Fiction M. You'll see at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 ** _Hours earlier..._**

With the Alliance and Mandalorian leadership all taking part in the take over of Atlas, Bothan spies from across the galaxy learned of the unfinished Death Star above Endor and quickly sent their information from Bothan to Bothan all the way to Mon Mothma or another one of the Alliance higher leadership. After Yularen was told to remain on Remnant for the duration of the Emperor's visit to the unfinished Death Star as everyone would think its the second one as Palpatine would want them to believe. Imperial parades walked through the cities of Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral celebrating Empire Day with Glory to the Empire playing as well as the Remnant Alliance prepares its attack on the imperial war machine above Atlas. The Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer was then moved above the ruins of Vale as after the attack on the Mandalorian fleet, Vale became an imperial landing zone for additional forces as well as the organization point where they would assign which new starship arrived to one of the three kingdoms under the orders of Grand Admiral Yularen or Darth Eclipse himself.

After hearing and reviewing the message from Bo'ha Tik. Mon Mothma saved the bad news for when she calls the Alliance and Mandalorian leadership to the command room where they would tell and review the plan that they had to take Atlas as well as attack the large Imperial fleet above Remnant on the Imperial controlled side. Firstly she told Fleet Admiral Daala about the Death Star and sent her to Sullust where other Alliance forces would meet up to assault and destroy it which they thought that they were doing a surprise attack. Later she called up the Remnant Alliance leadership, along with the Mandalorians, and reviewed the plan with everyone.

"Okay so lemme get this straight. Taiyang calls down 4 of his Venators from his blockade to join the fleet that assaults Atlas while his remaining 14 takes on the Imperial fleet with those two Star Dreadnoughts?. What about Admiral Daala and Generals Solo, Calrissian and Antilles and Commander Naka?." General Garm Bel Iblis asked as they turned to his attention.

"I've sent Daala to Sullust where she is joining other Alliance forces to assault a larger imperial fleet above Endor." Mon Mothma responded to him while one of the Alliance radar watchers went up to her. "What is it?." She asked and looked at him.

"Our spies in Atlas report that both of the Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts are moving to join the fleet above Endor." He whispered to her, not wanting to alarm the others of the Death Star's presence.

"Thank you, Private." Mothma praised him as he went back to where he was sitting. "Now, Taiyang, Ironwood, Garm Bel Iblis and Iillor will remain in their ships as they deal with the Imperial Star Destroyers. Remnant Jedi Violet, Clare, Skywalker, Kenobi and the two Branwens will lead the ground forces alongside field officers Z'iji, Corran, Cilghal and Katarn. Remember all your positions and targets. Our limited supply of ground vehicles won't last long against the more powerful Imperial vehicles like the AT-AT or its sister, AT-TE. The medium sized fleet that we have organized will assist Taiyang's Venators in orbit while our mainstream fleet will focus on the fleet in Atlas and once we clear out the Imperial-class Star Destroyers, we'll hit the Eclipse Super Star Destroyer with everything and we'll bring it down." She explained as she stood there. "General Kenobi." She finished as Obi-Wan came to stand up.

"Thank you, Mon Mothma. Now during the battle, I, along with Raven, Violet and Clare, with half of the Remnant Jedi will focus on distracting Darth Eclipse and his Shadow Guards. Qrow, Oobleck and Port alongside the other half of Remnant Jedi will take on Polendina and her Dark Angels so that Generals Corran, Cilghal and Katarn could direct the soldiers to take out imperial troops as well as hardpoints in Atlas while Rieekan and Dodonna command from here. Z'iji and her Mandalorian warriors will focus on imperial shock troopers, scouts and heavies as well as lend support when they can. Skywalker along with teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY will attempt to get the rulers of Atlas to align themselves with the Remnant Alliance and take out Grand Admiral Yularen when seen." Kenobi explained as they listened carefully.

"Why is it that Jedi Padawans are going with Skywalker?. And why are they being sent in if they are just Padawans?." One of the Rebel sergeants asked.

"Skywalker is with the members of RWBY, JNPR and CFVY right now. I've told him about his position with them and getting into the Imperial Palace. He's getting them to try and be able to use a set of required abilities they would need to defend themselves as well as to be able to take out any tough imperial. Skywalker's strong so they should have no problem on getting into the Palace and getting the Atlas rulers into our favour as well as taking out Yularen." Kenobi explained and responded to the sergeant.

"Once we clear out the Imperial Garrison in Atlas... Remnant will once again be peaceful. Its people will be able to flourish the peace and beauty of this planet. The Empire will fall, and we'll be sure to oversee that fall. As well as the fall of the second unfinished Death Star." Mon Mothma said as they then looked up at her directly. Completely shocked and surprised to hear about another Death Star, they didn't believe her.

"What?. I'm sorry but did you just say 'second unfinished Death Star'?." Garm asked. Everyone else then nodded.

"Yes... I said that. Admiral Daala and another Alliance fleet will handle it. If Ackbar were still alive, I would've sent him to deal with it but sadly he isn't. Bo'ha Tik also sent this as well." Mon Mothma said again as she inserted a chip into the command console that projected the Death Star. "This one is measured to be twice the size of the first Death Star." She finished.

"But thats impossible. Its only been a few months since the first was destroyed. The Empire couldn't have possibly built this within the course of a few months. Its too big." Violet expressed her disbelief and thought that the Bothans sent forged information.

"Okay, now now, lets just focus on Remnant. This uncompleted Death Star isn't coming to Remnant. Its above Endor and if there's a large imperial fleet protecting it then its not going anywhere any time soon. Daala was sent to handle it and if she doesn't then we'll just wait a few weeks then we'll deal with it ourselves once we reclaim Remnant." Kenobi said as they paid attention to him.

"And what if they plan to move it and then Remnant becomes their next target, huh?. What will we do once that happens?. For all we know, the Empire probably knows about the fleet that Daala is amassing and they'll be trapped above Endor with that massive fleet of Star Destroyers!. We'll be next to go after Daala and those at Endor!." A former Atlas female officer responded to Kenobi.

"This arguing about the Death Star is starting to get to us. Lets just focus on Remnant and we'll deal with other things later. If Daala is as good as I hear she is then she could destroy the Death Star without any problems at all." Clare said to them.

"Thats it for now... now go and prepare for Atlas. We'll have a lot to do if we continue to argue and wait." Mon Mothma said as everyone nodded, walking out of the room.

Kenobi walked out the west door. Qrow beside him, chuckling. "Whats so funny, Branwen?." He asked.

"Exactly 12 months ago, Remnant was celebrating the imperial holiday and we attacked. We're doing it again on the same day, they'll think that its a tradition for attacks to take place on that same day. I mean Empire Day was supposed to reflect the Empire achieving peace, right?." Qrow asked him as they walked.

"Well not necessarily, but since you put it that way. Kinda. Only the Sith have complete control over the Empire though." Kenobi answered him. "But if you excuse me, Master Branwen, I need to check in on Skywalker and Raven before we take off to Atlas." He said again and walked off to the other direction. Qrow could already tell about Obi-Wan's feelings for his sister, Raven.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

As the starfleets of both Darths Bastian and Vader came into orbit above Endor as well as the currently being constructed Death Star. Vader looked at it in amazement.

' _Almost seems impossible for the Empire to have built this within the course of a few months... yet it looks two times larger than the first..._ ' Vader thought to herself.

Bastian stood behind her. "Admiring the view, Lord Vader?." He asked her as Vader turned around to face him.

"Yes." Vader answered.

"You know, this Death Star is a lot larger than the second Death Star." He said to her as she frowned, confused.

"You mean the first?." Vader asked in confusion.

"No. This you see before you is the first Death Star. Years ago before you, the Emperor needed one that would take half the time to construct. The one destroyed by the Rebels above Yavin was the second, smaller Death Star. This Death Star here has been under construction for years before the Empire was formed. Recently the Emperor wanted the superlaser to be operational so that it could destroy the Rebels." Bastian explained to Vader about the Death Stars. To her, it made more sense now that he explained it to her.

"I see, Lord Bastian. With this larger weapon, the Rebels won't stand a chance. My moles have reported that the Bothan Spy Network did their jobs as planned. Bo'ha Tik did her job well." Vader reported.

"Good. Now's the time to tie up loose ends. Have a bounty hunter take her out." Bastian said to Vader as she disagreed.

"But she did her job, Lord Bastian. There's no reason to kill her." Vader responded.

"Loose ends can be very risky and dangerous when alive. You want the Rebellion to fall as much as the Emperor does, don't you?." He responded to her, sensing she wants the Rebel Alliance to fall. Vader didn't respond and just remained quiet. "Good. Now there is a bounty hunter who's good for the job. Hire the services of Boba Fett." He said.

"Personally, I don't like to deal with trigger finger, credit wasting bounty hunters. I'd rather perfer doing the job myself." Vader responded.

"Then take Bo'ha Tik out yourself or find Boba Fett to do it. If not found then hire Dengar. He's the only bounty hunter that I've hired who uses heavy weaponry." Bastian said before walking off. Vader still wasn't sure of having Bo'ha Tik killed. That much was clear.

* * *

"Alright. Now remember, Royal Guards use long pikes and they will be a formidable threat to you since you're Padawans, but don't worry. These short defensive methods could help you on deflecting most blaster bolts and light swings from lightsabers, not saying they'll have lightsabers but you get what I mean. Now since we're only facing Royal Guards, you wouldn't need to use methods that require better defence or offence." Anakin explained to teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY as they listened carefully.

"Uhhh... Master Skywalker, what about Masters Kerry, Kenobi, Wolfee, Cye, Raven and Qrow?." Jaune asked Skywalker.

"They have another assignment that requires their level of expertise and mastery. They'll be taking on Darth Eclipse, his Shadow Guards, Dark Angel Polendina and her Dark Angels. While we have a better and more important assignment, we're going to take out Grand Admiral Yularen and get the Atlas rulers to join the Remnant Alliance." Anakin responded.

"What happens if we come across someone who isn't one of the Royal Guards?." Nora asked.

"I'm sure that we won't come across anyone else other than the Royal Guards, Nora. Clare's spies within the Schnee Dust Company report that the Imperial Palace is secured by Royal Guards only. Of course on the outside, Scout Troopers are stationed about 13 yards away from the building and Clare's spies also report that they were able to check in on imperial rosters, finding information about two AT-STs and Elite Shock Troopers on stand-by to respond to attacks on the Imperial Palace." Skywalker answered, explained and finished.

"But just what IF we did come across someone else than the Royal Guards then what?." Ren asked as they nodded and looked at Skywalker.

"Then you improvise. For you all to learn better defence tactics, it'll take about three months and we don't have a lot of time. Today the Imperial Garrison falls, and we're gonna make sure that it does." Anakin responded.

"Anakin!." Kenobi said as he approached them, Skywalker turned to face him.

"Kenobi. How goes the major planning?." Anakin asked.

"It went splendid. Those who own a starship are going with the Fleet to Atlas. Taiyang's calling down 4 of his Venators while the rest of the 14 attack the Imperial Fleet above in orbit and receiving the support of another Alliance fleet. The mainstream fleet goes to Atlas, as planned. You and the students enter the Imperial Palace to get the Atlas Rulers to align themselves with the Remnant Alliance. Admiral Daala goes to meet with another Alliance Fleet above Sullust to destroy another Death Star which is a huge threat, according to Mon Mothma." Kenobi answered and responded to him.

"Wait, what?. Another Death Star?." Skywalker asked in complete confusion.

"Yes. Another Death Star. What makes this impossible is that it is twice the size of the first one, Anakin." He whipsered to him, not wanting to alert the students.

"But what if Daala can't handle it then she'll be killed and we'll be next!." Anakin responded.

Kenobi then crossed his arms. "Remember, Anakin. Keep your focus right here where it belongs. I'm sure that Admiral Daala has what it takes to deal with the second Death Star because she's the best they have right now but you and I have a more important assignment, we once promised Ozpin that we wouldn't let anything happen to Remnant and we're going to keep our promise." He said to him as Skywalker nodded.

They then both looked up to see the mainstream Alliance fleet as well as remaining and surviving Mandalorian Keldabe battleships, Vengeance and Interceptor IV frigates. Four of Taiyang's Venators, including his newer flagship Aditi, moved into formation with the fleet. Alliance ground forces then moved to Atlas as well. The limited supply of ground vehicles for the Alliance to Restore the Republic was very low that some of them were stolen imperial vehicles as well as some of them having makeshift armour that truly increased its survivability against light and medium imperial ground vehicles like AT-DPs and AT-STs. Kenobi then went to check on Raven. Skywalker and the students got on an LAAT.

 _ **Atlas**_

With the Alliance now moving to secure Atlas and remove the Imperial Order set upon the planet. Darth Eclipse, Polendina and their loyal followers have been watching over and enjoying the celebration of Empire Day. Like last year, Grand Admiral Yularen showed off the figure who arrived with Emperor Palpatine as the original template and inspiration of the Imperial Department of Military Reseach's new line of droid that they called Enforcer-class Droid. The citizens of Atlas thought it was a good example as to dealing with those who attacked Vale. Atlas was engulfed in the Imperial Order deeply and supported the Empire in every way possible even going as far as to overwhelming attackers. Also secretly engulfed in the Dark Side as stated by Darth Bastian who finally believed the ancient Sith stories.

"Beautiful day, isn't it Polendina?." Eclipse expressed as he and Penny stood on a balcony of the buildings, watching over the parade.

"Yes... it is. Wonderful day it is!." Penny answered him.

Eclipse then let out a small smile at Penny, knowing she was a machine built by Emperor Palpatine and named P.E.N.N.Y. or just as Penny, he showed a lot of respect towards her. Within her mechanical body, he could feel the Aura that generated and bloomed inside of her. Surprised to feel it, he also didn't believe she carried an Aura nor a Semblance. Yet he could also sense another presence.

Eclipse then leaps up onto the higher rooftop and looked around to only see Star Destroyers and various classes of TIEs in the sky above him. "Hmm... probably just a thought..." He said and continued to look around.

Polendina then climbed up. "Salut- Oh its only you. What are you doing up here?." She asked softly as Eclipse only looked back at her, not answering her question.

With Glory of the Empire playing on a loop, it was hard for people to notice or hear anything else from their view point other than the imperial vehicles marching in a parade formation through the city's main street up to the Imperial Palace as TIE fighters flew by, releasing fireworks in the sky for the citizens to enjoy as well as look at. With the Alliance combined Mandalorian fleet moving to Atlas, the snow and weather of the kingdom would surely cause a problem for the troops but wouldn't harm their determination or courage to fight the Empire. In addition to the snow and terrain, Stormtroopers had to put on their Snowtrooper armor as well as the scouts.

"The snow isn't very friendly, is it?." One of the Snowtroopers asked the other beside her.

"No. The Snow is kinda... nice, soft and yes, very unfriendly." He answered her.

They then chuckled and continued their conversation as the snow started to drop. An AT-TE travelled to a nearby village with Snowtroopers standing on the platforms placed onto the walker to stand on and act as security. AT-STs walked alongside it as well. The walkers approached the village as the citizens looked to see them walking on the snow as more fell from the white clouds above them. Imperial troop transports flew overhead full of a lot more Snowtroopers that were sent to police Beckinsale that was reported to have been resisting the taxation bills coming in from the Imperial Federation of Atlas.

"Beckinsale... not a village of loyalty, but a village of rebellion. Sergeant, have your troops scout the surrounding areas and set up checkpoints." He ordered the Snowtrooper Sergeant as he nodded and walked off. "Captain, get your Flametroopers here. If the citizens of this village resist one last time then we'll make sure that its their last." He finished, looking around as two Shock Troopers stood behind him. The Captain acknowledged and called for his Flametroopers as the Colonel ordered.

 _ **Moments later...**_

"You're asking for more Lien than we could ever save up for!." One of the angered citizens yelled out at the Colonel. More people behind the man all yelled in agreement.

"For months since the Empire's arrival, you've all resisted the Taxation bill sent by the Imperial Federation!. Today, we're here to make sure that you do accept the bill so that no harm would ever come!." The imperial Colonel responded to their angered response.

"The Empire is harm!. We have families that we need to use that lien for!. The children of this town need what we can provide to survive in this cold, snow weather!." Another man yelled out.

"If you will not accept this bill then the Empire will no longer need your rebellious village!." The Colonel said, looking at the Captain with the Flametroopers and nodded his head to signal him for the Order.

The Captain then prepared the Flamethrower he had. "Burn 'em to the ground!." He ordered the other Flametroopers as they lit the village on fire. The people screamed as some were also lit on fire as well. The Colonel smiled devillishly at the burning houses.

"No one resists the Empire..." He said one last time.


	18. Battle of Atlas I

With the people being lit on fire. Skywalker watched from the distance, having orders to not intervene or he would expose the Alliance plan to take the Empire by surprise in Atlas.

"We can't just sit here, Master Skywalker!. We have to help them!." Blake complained as she gripped her lightsaber tightly.

"Yeah!. We need to stop those imperials!." Weiss continued. Doing the same as Blake.

"No... we have our orders... as much as I'd really love to stop those troopers, we can't intervene or we'll expose the plan." Anakin said to them.

"Come on, Master?. We can't let them burn or kill anyone else. Think of the children they probably have in that village..." Yang said to him. Hoping to get him to allow the teams to stop them.

Skywalker sighed. "Dispose of the bod- wait, we could use that AT-TE and those troopers to get into the Imperial Palace undetected... listen, don't use your lightsabers on the Snowtroopers or the Colonel. Just knock them out and take their armor so you could pretend to act as Snowtroopers and maybe the Colonel will order you to take me back to the Imperial Palace." Skywalker explained.

"Alright, Master Skywalker. WBY, JNR and CFY... lets get this plan into motion." Weiss said, walking into the burning village.

As the people screamed while being burned alive, no one could hear the Flametroopers chuckling away. Snowtroopers made sure no one escaped by shooting those running from the village. The Colonel stood on top of the AT-TE with a grin on his face and a pistol in his holester. Yang rushed towards a Snowtrooper, knocking him out as she winked at him as well but before she could knock out another one, Blake had gotten to the trooper first before her. Blake and Yang smirked at each other as Weiss walked in between them.

"Come on, girls. We have work to do." Weiss said as she continued on walking.

They both followed behind her as the others knocked out other Snowtroopers around the village and took their armor and returned to where Skywalker was. It started to snow even more than it was an hour ago and it decreased the teams line of sight while the Snowtroopers and Flamtroopers had no trouble at all due to the visors within their helmets.

"Okay so we got the Snowtrooper armour and now lets get to Master Skywalker." Blake said to them as she held onto a set of Snowtrooper armour and walked back to Anakin while trying not to get caught.

"Alright, lets get going." Weiss responded and followed Blake. Yang followed them as well.

The others then got to Skywalker and had equipped the armour they took from the troopers. Coco was then told to put cuffs on Anakin and take him to the Colonel in the village's central area. The burning smoke was large as it slightly blocked the breathing as blaster fire and screaming in the distance could be heard. The roaring of TIE fighters then flew by overhead and scouted the surrounding area's with sensors and were told to report any activity to the Colonel.

WBY, JNR and CFY with Skywalker in cuffs approached the Colonel. "Sir, look who we found in the forest. Tried to get some of the village's people out to safety." The disguised Snowtrooper Weiss said to the officer as he looked down at her then at Anakin.

"Great!. Thats wonderful, Sergeant. Truly it is." He then approached Anakin as the disguised students pushed him on his knees. "Now... Anakin Skywalker... the Jedi that was believed to bring balance to the Force... I don't believe that rubberish at all but Darth Eclipse has needs for you and I think that you would know what he has in mind. After all, there are only two people in this galaxy who look alike." The Colonel said to the Jedi as he glared at the imperial.

"What should we do with him for now, sir?." Weiss asked the Colonel.

"Take him to the Imperial Palace but I'm gonna report this to Lord Eclipse and if he wants Skywalker then you are to redirect yourself to his location. Understood, Sergeant?." He responed to her question as she saluted and told the others to get Anakin inside of the AT-TE.

 _ **Moments later...**_

The AT-TE had turned around from its current position and redirected its trajectory back to Atlas with the teams inside of it. The gunner on the mass driver of the walker had gotten off to check on the weapon's modified velocity and its increased firing range as the barrel of the cannon had installed a longer one. As the day went on, the snow dropped more. The sun shined as the Alliance forces got closer and closer to the city of Atlas as the Eclipse Star Dreadnought rested its engines above the ruins of Vale.

"I think you grabbed the armour of a Sergeant, Weiss." Jaune said, sitting down on one of the seats.

"Are you serious right now?. Weiss a Sergeant?." Yang asked, standing nearby Skywalker.

"Yeah. Didn't you hear the Colonel when he talked to me?. He said 'Sergeant' and now I guess its my duty to get Master Skywalker to the Imperial Palace... at least thats what the plan is." Weiss responded to them.

"Just try to at least act like real Snowtroopers?. Other officers might find it odd that you're acting different than the other troopers." Skywalker said to them. The sound of TIE fighters could be heard outside of the walker. Imperial radio chatter went off as more Snowtroopers were called to the village in response to the finding of Anakin being found and searched the areas around the village to see if there was any other Alliance forces around.

"Right... well I'm gonna go and ask the pilot how far Atlas is." Weiss responded to him, turning around and walking to the walker's cockpit.

"Alright, Weiss. Just remember to act like a Snowtrooper Sergeant?." Anakin said to her before she walked off.

 _ **Later**_

"Hey, pilot!." Weiss said, tapping his arm with her elbow. "How longer far are we from Atlas?." She asked. The pilot frowned as he looked at her. "Oh come on!. You can't be one of the those silent ones." She continued.

"Not far, Ma'am. We still have at least 4 miles to go." He responded. "How's the criminal in the back?." He asked her.

"The Criminal... is fine, pilot. Tell me, you wouldn't happen to have any scout units on board this walker, would you?." Weiss asked.

"Ah yes. There are two Scouts in the back with AT-RTs. I could send them out whenever you'd like, Sarge." He said to her as he paid his attention forward.

"Send them out to scout and to report to me when and if they find anything. Is that understood, soldier?." Weiss said to him with a tone of an imperial officer.

"Yes, ma'am!." He acknowledged as Weiss went to the back where the others and Skywalker were. The pilot stopped the walker. "Units 45 and 46, the Sarge wants you both to scout and report to her when and if you find anything. I'll patch you into her comms." He ordered as the back of the walker let down a pad for the AT-RTs to get out and scout.

"Why are we stopping?." Nora asked.

"I don't know but if we're found out then we're fighting our way out of here." Coco responded.

"No. I asked the pilot to send out the AT-RT scouts and if they find any of the Alliance convoy's then they'll report to me." Weiss said to them as she walked in and sat down.

"Well well. Looks like Weiss is taking advantage of her new status as Sergeant." Yang said, giggling at the same time. Weiss only smirked at her.

"I think that I can do better at it." Weiss responded as they continued to laugh.

The walker started to move again. The AT-RTs went out and scouted the areas surrounding the AT-TE.

 _ **Atlas**_

TIE fighters flew overhead by the Imperial Palace. Scouts and Shock Troopers were stationed at the palace while fireworks and Glory of the Empire could be heard as well.

"What?!. You let the Apprentice out!." Eclipse was enraged to hear about the departure of Ruby. He then force choked the officer in anger and dismissed the others around him. Yularen walked in afterwards.

"Lord Eclipse, you know that little girl would take off. Why'd you put trust and faith into her?." Yularen asked as Eclipse turned around quickly at him.

"Admiral, the captain of the Avenger was reported by Lord Bastian about that Star Destroyer leaving the system. Care to enlighten me about that Star Destroyer being in YOUR control in the first place?." Eclipse answered him, walking towards the aging officer as well.

"The Avenger isn't part of my fleet. The Avenger was recently transferred to the Supremacy of the Rim Fleet, therefore it being in your control, not mine Lord Eclipse." Yularen answered.

"Do you know where the Avenger was heading too?." Eclipse asked again, the tone of anger could be heard.

"I don't know, my Lord." Yularen responded.

"Mustafar!." Eclipse gripped onto one of the circle shaped objects in the room and crushed it instantly and gripped onto Yularen. "The planet where her mother was taken too!." He said, pulling out his lightsaber and slicing everything in the room that was in his reach except Yularen. "Thats. Not. What. The. Emperor. Wants. Admiral!." He finished, breathing heavily and deactivated his lightsaber. Yularen was afraid, very as he let him go. It was the first time that he had seen Eclipse in complete rage.

"Shall I send someone to Mustafar to retrieve her?." Yularen asked.

"No... we have bigger problems here. My flagship recently reported a lot of movement activity around the ruins of Vale. I sense a lot of Force sensitives coming our way, Admiral. Conclude Empire Day and prepare the city for another attack and... bring down the Heavy Enegry Shield." Eclipse explained to him.

"B-but without the Heavy Energy Shield, ships that are destroyed won't be completely disintegrated and it'll cause damage to the city." Yularen answered, expressing his concern for the citizens and the city.

"Exactly. But we did not disable the shield, right?. The Rebels disabled it before they attacked and they are responsible for the damage to the city as well as the death of several, if not, hundreds of citizens and civillians." Eclipse responded.

Yularen soon realized what Eclipse was saying is framing the rebels for the disabled shield and death of a lot of civillians. Though the Ruling Council of the Imperial Federation wouldn't agree to the plan due to its cost of innocent lives of framing the Alliance forces. Yularen took off and did as he was ordered and went to conclude Empire Day.

' _Lord Eclipse, come in. I repeat Lord Eclipse, this is Colonel Emarr Ottkreg. I've sent back my AT-TE walker with a squad of Snowtroopers back to the Imperial Palace, and the Jedi Anakin Skywalker is with them._ ' The Colonel relayed out to him.

"Thank you, Colonel. Make sure that walker gets to the Imperial Palace. I'll deal with the Jedi there." Eclipse responded, holding his comlink near his mouth.

* * *

"Yes, my Lord. I'll ensure the walker gets there unharmed." He responded on his end and had placed his comlink back on his belt and turned to face two AT-STs that were dropped off and delivered. "Make sure the AT-TE gets to the Imperial Palace. Take out any Grimm or rebel that attempts to attack it." He ordered the AT-ST pilots as they acknowledged and took off in the direction back to Atlas.

The Remnant Alliance fleet, composing of various classes and types of Alliance, Mandalorian and Droid starfighers, light cruisers, star cruisers and battleships even a few stolen Imperial-I Star Destroyers as well as the support from at least 12 Venators, 4 from orbit and 8 from Vale, moved to Atlas with the largest fleet ever assembled by the Remnant Alliance, it painted a big target on each of everyone's backs within the fleet as it approached and headed towards the city of Atlas. Without the update of the Empire concluding Empire Day and disabling the Heavy Energy Shield, protecting the surface, the Alliance Fleet was unaware of the changes and continued on without second thoughts. Mon Mothma was transported to Tatooine where a safehouse was built for if the Attack on Atlas didn't succeed or if it fails.

 _ **50 minutes later...**_

The AT-TE, along with the two AT-STs, arrived at the Imperial Palace and the disguised Snowtroopers brought out Anakin and presented him to Grand Admiral Yularen himself as the admiral stood in front of Skywalker with Shock Troopers behind him as well as more being scattered around the Imperial Palace in various key security points as well as strong points.

"Lord Eclipse will be quite delighted that you are here." Yularen said, looking down at him. One of the Shock Trooper Captains knew who Skywalker was and looked at him directly.

"Well, I'll be glad to die at the hands of my own dark side self, Admiral." Skywalker responded with sarcasm as the admiral smiled and chuckled.

"Troopers, you may return this AT-TE to Colonel Emarr Ottkreg back to where you came from." Yularen looked up at them as they pretended to act as if the Colonel gave them strict orders to ensure Skywalker gets to Eclipse.

"But sir, our C.O. told us to make sure that this Criminal Scum got to Eclipse, personally." Weiss responded to him, acting as Imperial Infantry Sergeant.

"Sergeant, if those are your orders then I'm gonna check with Colonel Ottkreg." Yularen said as the Shock Troopers were getting a little uneasy about the Snowtroopers, knowing that the other troopers don't act like this. WBY, JNR and CFY all had made sure that they had their lightsabers ready for if the Colonel denied any knowledge of their order.

* * *

' _Colonel Ottkreg, this is Grand Admiral Yularen. Colonel, I say come in._ ' Ottkreg's comlink went off. Alliance troops had taken control of the village that the Colonel had burned down. Only ones the Alliance were able to save was only a few women and a lot of children as the rest of them, including the men, were burned and killed by Snowtroopers, AT-RTs, AT-STs and TIE Fighters trying to run and escape on foot in the snow.

"Hmm... your comlink is receiving a transmission, Colonel." Kenobi said as Ottkreg was surrounded by Alliance troops as Raven, Violet and Clare were checking in on the Alliance forces with them.

' _Colonel Ottkreg, this is Grand Admiral Yularen. Respond now!._ ' Another transmission from the admiral came in.

"You will answer your comlink now." Kenobi said, waving his hand in front of his face.

" _I_ will answer _my_ comlink now." Ottkreg repeated after the Jedi Master. "Yes, Admiral Yularen?." He then answered the admiral.

' _I have a squad of Snowtroopers that say you sent them with the Jedi Skywalker and with strict orders that you wanted them to make sure that the prisoner had arrived directly to Lord Eclipse, is that correct?._ ' Yularen relayed.

"Yes. I've sent them with the Jedi to make sure that the prisoner made it safety to Lord Eclipse himself." The Colonel responded while under the mind trick of Kenobi.

* * *

"I see, Colonel. If you've sent them to make sure then I'll allow them to escort the prisoner into the detention block of the Palace." Yularen responded on his end and placed his comlink back on his belt and looked at Weiss. "Sergeant, you have your orders. Make sure that this traitor gets to the detention block, understood?." He said to her as she nodded, telling the others to get Anakin on his feet and into the building.

"I'm not a traitor, you know that Yularen. We served alongside each other in the Clone Wars." Anakin said to Yularen as he went by him.

"Yes, before you and your Jedi Order betrayed the Republic and the Empire, even the Senate!. You can remind me all day about those memories, Traitor. They no longer exist to me anymore." Yularen responded. The Grand Admiral then ordered Weiss to take Skywalker into the building. They entered the building and walked within its halls.

"You know, I'm starting to like this disguise business about being an unofficical Snowtrooper Sergeant." Weiss said as they walked along the walls of the Palace. Shock Troopers walked by them with other prisoners that were captured and were awaiting trial on being sent to the Mustafar Prison Facilities on the lava flooded planet.

As they walked to the detention block, Eclipse had arrived outside of the Palace and walked inside of it to find where Skywalker was being taken too. As the Alliance fleet drew closer and closer to Atlas, so did the Alliance ground forces. Outside of the Palace was nothing but Imperial-I and II class Star Destroyers and almost thousands of various classes of TIE series fighters as well as now thousands of Stormtroopers and hundreds of vehicles, walkers and gun emplacements with a lot more in production. Ever since the Attack on Vale, Grand Admiral Yularen was given freedom to choose if he would extend the _Imperial Order_ into Strict Control but still, he didn't take it that far.

 _ **Earlier...**_

"Yet, Yularen decided that he would not extend such order into full responsibility, Polendina. You know as well as I do that Yularen doesn't want to end the Rebels at all. His memories of serving alongside Skywalker during the Clone Wars still linger in his head. I could feel them whenever he's near. His service to my Original is weakening him." Eclipse referred to Skywalker as Original, considering he was a clone of him after all. "Yularen is weak. That much is clear." He finished. Penny sitting down and listening to him.

"He's a weak one, yes. But as the Sith history goes back, way back from what I've learned. Sith Emperors, Lords and Apprentices used officers, such as Yularen, only as pawns to further their own plans. Not saying you're using all the officers to just further your own plans, Eclipse." Polendina responded to him.

"Of course. But Emperor Palpatine only wanted peace in this galaxy, from one Sith down to another, they planned and planned all the way down to the fall of the Jedi and now it seems that has come with the creation of the Clone Army." Eclipse said to Penny.

"You know I've heard stories about this planet..." Penny said to him.

"Stories?. What kind of stories, Polendina?." Eclipse asked her.

"You ever hear the story; _The_ _One Darth Who learned of the power to create Life?_." Penny asked the question this time.

"No... from what Sidious always said about it. I never believed that story." Eclipse answered.

"I've learned that this planet, Remnant, has not been on any star charts. Not even during the Old Republic times at all and I believe that this Darth created this planet before he disappeared. There are a lot of stories that tell the same story, Eclipse. I know that I am more machine than woman, but I believe in the Force and... I'm probably the first Android on this planet thats capable of generating an Aura." Penny explained.

"How can you be sure that this Darth really did create this planet and all of those living on it?. I mean he disappeared and yet stories spread." Eclipse responded to her story.

"Well he had an offspring who later followed in his steps and became known as Darth Bane who later had created the _Rule of Two_." Penny explained again.

One of the Palace Shock Troopers walked in. "I'm sorry for interrupting but Lord Eclipse, the prisoner has arrived at the Imperial Palace and the squad of _Snowtroopers_ who escorted him are also present." The trooper reported.

"Good. Get me transport to the Palace now, trooper." Eclipse demanded as the trooper nodded, turned around and walked out to call for an LAAT.

 ** _Later..._**

"Ahh... Skywalker... finally you've come to die. You'll receive no mercy like any other Jedi traitor!." Eclipse said, looking down at Anakin and gripped his lightsaber. Weiss and the others got uneasy. Yang was growing really uneasy, even feeling a little anger.

"Oh yeah?. Like a Dark Clone, you wouldn't give mercy to anyone. Not even your own officers or troops." Skywalker responded, looking up at Eclipse.

"Only those who disobey me, Skywalker. Unlike criminals such as yourself, no mercy shall be given." The Dark Clone stated. Activating his lightsaber as he was about to execute Anakin but instead was met with a white lightsaber blocking the red blade. Eclipse looked up to see one of the disguised Snowtroopers holding onto a lightsaber hilt.

"You know, I always thought that Clones would feel what their Originals would feel." The disguised Snowtrooper Weiss said to the clone and took off her helmet.

"Ahh, of course Skywalker would use his students to gain his own goals. You're very untrained, Weakling." Eclipse said to her. Pushing her back with his ligthsaber.

The others then pulled off their helmets and activated their lightsabers as the humming sound filled the room. The Shock Troopers then readied their weapons and held the students at gunpoint. Skywalker was let out of the binders that were holding him.

"You really think that I don't have this all planned out?. The Dark Side lets me foresee the events that haven't even taken place." Eclipse looked at Skywalker directly. "And I've foreseen this." He said as a red blade came from inside Anakin. The Shadow Guard responsible disabled his cloaking field and twisted the blade and pulled it out afterwards. Anakin's body fell to the floor as the others didn't see that coming at all.

Yang force choked the Shadow and crushed his neck. "You monster!." She yelled, charging at Eclipse. She did a spin and swang from her right.


	19. Battle of Atlas II

As they both had their lightsabers active, Eclipse and Yang were locked in. The others took off their helmets and used their lightsabers to take out the Shock Troopers in the room.

"Your anger is strong!. I can feel it!." Eclipse said as he looked into Yang's red eyes.

"I only use it to avenge my friends and I'll use it to kill you!." Yang responded, looking back into the orange eyes of a clone of Skywalker.

"Hehe... Revenge was never the Jedi way, Yang. You know that." Eclipse said again as he pushed back Yang. "Alert the Response Force, Corporal. Tell the Grand Admiral to get out of here as well. These children are mine." He said to the Shock Trooper behind as the rest were already gone.

The corporal nodded and did as he was ordered too. Alerting the Response Force as well as getting Grand Admiral Yularen out of the Palace.

"Guys... go and proceed with the plan as Skywalker had planned out. I'll deal with this monster, myself." Yang said to the others as they all took off from the room and went off to do the plan that Skywalker had planned out.

Yang charged at Eclipse, swinging from the right and left repeatedly to try and break his defense. Her light attacks started to go heavier than her first few strikes.

She then jumped over him and tried to strike him down but he quickly reacted, turning around and blocked her attack. He then pushed her back and swang from the right then from the left to break her defense.

She blocked his attacks and just focused on one thing, waiting for him to reveal a weak spot and use it to her advantage but he kept on going and going until she was starting to feel like she was losing. She then enraged herself and struck at him from the left to the right repeatedly.

He was being pushed into a corner and so he went on the offensive and threw his heavier than usual attacks at her as she then started to block against them. A few more strikes at her, she force pushed him back and started again to struck at him with all her might and power.

Eclipse blocked almost every one of her strikes, often teasing her by pushing back at her. He then went on the offence and started to throw his attacks at her as she started to block them and then he finally broke her defence with a heavy strike that knocked her lightsaber out of her hand as he then force pushed her powerfully back, hitting the wall and knocking her unconscious.

"Oh, I'd love to finish you off, Beautiful Sunshine but I got other problems to deal with." Eclipse said, looking down at her and later walked out.

* * *

Weiss and Blake blew a door open and walked inside the room, having their lightsabers at the ready. "Hey, Blake, thats the terminal right there. Lets get into it and see what the Palace has." The Heiress said to the Faunus as they approached the terminal.

Blake then sat on the chair and started to type down on the keyboard, bypassing the firewall and security without a problem at all. Weiss was impressed by it and then they browsed through the files, folders and programs on it until the Heiress saw something that caught her eye.

"Wait, wait!. Go back." Weiss said, seeing something unusual on the screen. "There. Look at that, Blake. The Alliance doesn't even know this at all... Construction schecules, due dates and whats this?. Another Death Star?!." She said, looking at the screen. They both were surprised, very.

"Do you think that this means...?." Blake asked her.

"Yes... the FIRST Death Star is almost finished and when it destroys Admiral Daala at Endor, it'll make its way here and destroy it with its power." A voice came from the door as both of the girls looked to see a tall, black suited figure with the voice of a female.

Weiss and Blake then got up, activating their lightsabers and holding them forward as the figure giggled. "Oh Schnee and Belladonna... now that Skywalker is dead... I can kill you both and take everything you love away." The figure said, activating her red sith lightsaber. Unlike Darth Bastian, she didn't have life support nor the mechanical breathing at all.

' _Hey guys this is JNR, we got Yularen in cuffs. And we got a problem... the Atlas leaders aren't here at all. We checked everywhere but we can't find them!._ ' Jaune relayed out with his comlink that was later heard from Weiss and Blake's comlink. Loud rumble rocked the Palace walls as TIE fighters could be heard firing outside as well as X-wings and ARC-170s.

' _This is Admiral Ironwood to Skywalker's task force, the Fleet has begun the assault. We've assigned ships to different roles and sent gunships to the Palace. Our fight for freedom for all of Remnant has begun. Today is Empire Day and we'll make that day become the Day the Empire Fell to its Knees!._ ' James relayed out as well.

With both the Remnant Alliance and Imperial fleet engaging each other above the city of Atlas, Vultures talked in their own dialect and directed each other to different positions. CR90s were ordered to take out TIE series starfighters as well as support the larger Alliance and Mandalorian starships with the frigates focusing their fire on the Imperial Acclamator assault ships. Iillor's heavily modified Immobilizer Cruiser 418 had its regular turbolasers replaced with Heavy Turbolasers and installed Quad Lasercannons.

"Mmm... looks like your friends seem to have attacked... unprotected skies..." The figure giggled again as both Weiss and Blake looked at each other in confusion.

The figure then force pushed them both back to the wall and charged towards them. Attempting a strike on Blake as Weiss reactivated her lightsaber in time to block the Figure's red blade as the Figure smirked at the Heiress and grabbed her by the throat, throwing her to the other side of the room. The Faunus then got up, activating her black coloured lightsaber and struck at the Figure from the right but was blocked.

"Skywalker thaught you well, girl. But its not enough to defeat me!." The Figure said, pushing back Blake with her red blade and swang from the left and then the right to try and break her defence, striking unstop.

Weiss later came back and struck at the Figure from behind but was met with a block defence. The Figure then force choked Blake, lifting her off the ground as she choked and choked. The Heiress then got enraged and did a heavy swing from the right to make the Figure spin from the left to right as Weiss dismembered the Figure's left hand.

"Ahh!." The Figure was pushed back as Blake fell to the ground, coughing and trying to catch her breath. "Hehe... I don't need my left hand anyways. I'm a lot more better with the right." The Figure said as she looked at the two girls. Force pulling her lightsaber and reactivating it.

Blake then laid back on the wall, too weak to continue to fight and threw her lightsaber at Weiss as the Heiress activated both lightsabers, holding white and black blades.

"Checkmate." Weiss said as she jumped to the wall and had her right arm behind her and her left in front of her chest and pushed herself off the wall and went flying towards the Figure with speed and did spins in a spiral formation, slicing everything in her path.

"How about some ice breaking, Snow Pea?." The Figure said and as soon as Weiss got right in front of the Figure, she did a body slam on the Heiress and greatly weakened her as well. "Don't call checkmate unless you got a clear path to the king." The Figure finished.

* * *

Yang later got up, holding her head. "Ugh... what happened?. Did I kill him?. Am I dead?." She said to herself and looked around, her lightsaber was in front of her and she was surprised that Eclipse didn't take it at all. Usually Sith would take it for themselves but Eclipse left it for a reason, perhaps a good reason.

* * *

The Palace alarm was going off as Snowtroopers, Scout Troopers and Shock Troopers were running to their positions outside of the building to defend against the incoming Alliance gunships that were sent to reinforce Skywalker's task force but without knowing he was killed, they would be surprised... very.

"Lord Eclipse, the city is under attack. We've already lost five Star Destroyers and four crashed outside of the city limits... one didn't..." One of the Imperial Navy captains walked alongside Eclipse as he walked to the Palace's hanger bay and planned to get into Darkness of the Eclipse.

"Captain, make sure the Heavy Energy Shield stays deactivated." Eclipse said to the officer as the Captain stopped.

"But my Lord, if its disabled then ships that crash will cause damage to the city..." He questioned.

"Exactly and the Rebels will be blamed for it being disabled." Eclipse responded as a door opened and walked through it. The Captain realized what he meant and went off to make sure it stays off.

* * *

' _Admiral Schnee, come in. I repeat, Admiral Schnee, come in._ ' On the more defended and heavily guarded north airspace side of the city of Atlas was a lot of Star Destroyers and within the back of it was Schnee Supremacy.

Winter walked up to the command console and used her left hand to press down on the response button. "This is Admiral Schnee, go ahead." She responded.

' _Admiral, we've lost three more Star Destroyers and we have confirmation that the Rebels are responsible for the disabled Heavy Energy Shield._ ' The officer reported to her.

"Those lost Star Destroyers crashed into the city?." Winter asked again.

' _Yes, ma'am. We also have confirmation of heavy civillian losses as well._ ' The officer told her. Winter was absolutely furious about the news.

"Captain, I want this city cleared out before anyone else gets hurt. Alert the Mistral and Vacuo Garrisons to send additional Star Destroyers to assist us." Winter commanded.

' _Yes, Ma'am. I'll alert the other two Garrisons now._ ' The Captain responded.

* * *

' _This is Raider Squadron, we're making our run on the Star Destroyer now!._ ' One of the squadron leaders relayed out to the Alliance command ship as they acknowledged.

The Venators proved as an excellent match for the Imperial-II Star Destroyers as their heavy turbolasers damaged them greatly as well as taken damage themselves. CR90s either focused on TIE fighters or grouped up to take on Tartan Patrol Cruisers. X-wings, A-wings and V-19s were ordered to focus on TIE/S Fighters, TIE/S Defenders and TIE/SINs.

Yang then got up and saw Anakin's body and went over to it quickly. "Master Skywalker!." She said, picking up his body and hugging it closely. "I'll avenge you, Master... no matter what or who gets in my way." She said, hugging his body closely.

* * *

Meanwhile in higher orbit, Taiyang's fleet was approaching the Imperial Defense Fleet as hundreds of TIE series starfighters were being scrambled from the few hundred Star Destroyers and headed in the direction of the Xiao Long Fleet.

"Admiral, our scanners show hundreds of starfighters coming our way." A crewmen had turned around to look at Taiyang and reported the incoming threat.

Taiyang then approached the window of his ship. "Lieutenant, have all fighters from this fleet to launch immediately and engage the incoming threat." He said as the lieutenant nodded and informed Hanger Control.

All the fighters from Tai's fleet had launched from the hanger bays of the Venators and headed towards the incoming TIEs and as well as soon they had clashed in the middle of the two fleets, a lot of radio chatter from both sides had gone off as explosions from the middle could be seen.

Taiyang went on to order all of his corvettes to move in and assist their fighters as well as the imperial admiral did the same with his corvettes and so later they clashed together.

* * *

Blake then looked up to see the Figure standing and Weiss on the floor, beaten. She then force gripped onto her and Weiss' lightsabers. "I'm not finished!." She said, getting up and trying to hold her stance.

"Oh the Kitty doesn't know when to give up, does she?. Perhaps I'll take the fish away if she can't behave." The Figure said as Blake activated both of the lightsabers in her hands.

The Figure then charged at the weakened Blake and struck from the right to break her defence with a heavy strike. The Faunus found it hard to keep up with the strikes that the Enforcer was throwing at her.

Blake then went on the offence and started to throw her own heavy strikes at the Enforcer. Striking from left and right, up and down, the Faunus did her best to knock down the attacker.

"I strike from the shadows!." Blake said, using her semblance for the Enforcer to hit it as it disappeared into dust and was met with Blake striking at the attacker from behind. Impaling the tall woman and twisting the blades inside of her. "Checkmate." She said, pulling out the black and white blades and kicked down the dead Enforcer.

Weiss then tried to get up but fell down again as she was extremly weak due to what the Enforcer did to her. Snowtroopers ran by the room and didn't notice the two girls at all. Shock Troopers then ran by but one spotted the two and alerted the others. So the guards ran into the room and held Weiss and Blake at gunpoint.

"Don't move, Traitors." The Shock Trooper Sergeant ordered as both Weiss and Blake realized they both still had the Snowtrooper armour on.

The two girls then held their hands up as the shock troopers took their lightsabers away and told them to follow behind the Sergeant as they were being escorted out of the building. The sound of TIE fighters and X-wings roared outside as Star Destroyers crashed into the city streets or outside of the city limits. With the Heavy Energy Shield being disabled, the Alliance admirals questioned about seeing the Star Destroyers crashing into the city and not being destroyed completely by the shield which they thought was active.

* * *

Taiyang ordered his entire fleet to engage the imperial fleet as they were sending Victory star destroyers. The Venators moved at an increased speed towards the imperial starships as they did the same with more fighters launching from their hanger bays.

"Lieutenant, direct nearby MC80s to deal with the Imperial-I star destroyers and order Venators to target Imperial-II star destroyers." The yellow Admiral said to his lieutenant as he nodded and did as he was told.

"Admiral, what about the frigates and corvettes?." The captain asked as Tai turned around to face him.

"Tell 'em to assist and support our larger ships and to target fighters and imperial corvettes and frigates if they can." He answered as the captain nodded.

A venator was approaching an Imperial-II star destroyer, side by side, and ordered all of its turbolasers and laser cannons on the right side to fire once they were lined directly with the star destroyer. Two Nebulon frigates spotted the formation and took up support positions below and above the venator as both capital ships had started firing their cannons at each other, causing massive damage to each other with TIE fighters doing a few bombing runs on the supporting frigates and the venator.

With the battle over Remnant being as large as the battle of Atlas, both sides were experiencing heavy losses with the Empire experiencing slightly more than the Alliance.

* * *

Meanwhile Kenobi's Jedi task force as well as Oobleck's task force then went on to engage Varanee, Penny and their loyal guards while Z'iji and her Mandalorian warriors engaged every Shock Trooper, Heavy Snowtrooper and Scout Trooper seen within the city and outside of the city limits as well. The Alliance ground forces had vehicles of all sorts, ranging from droid to heavy AA guns. But the supply on these were limited due to the loose grip of power.

Kenobi was engaged with two Dark Angels as they both struck at Kenobi, right and left. Unstop until the Jedi Master finally broke through their combined defence, force pushing one out of the way and striking at the other one with all of his might. The Dark Angel blocked most of his attacks and was being pushed back. The other Dark Angel then leaped back to them and tried to strike at Kenobi but was met with a block as Obi-Wan pushed the other one away in time to block the strike.

"Aren't you getting old to fight, Old Man?." The Dark Angel said as the two of them were locked in.

"I may be old but I have more knowledge than you." Kenobi responded, pushing back the Dark Angel and started to throw heavy strikes and swang from the right then from the left.

The Dark Angel then tried to block every one of his strikes and tried to find a clear opening of Kenobi's attacking strikes to make a heavy strike but was met with a blaster bolt being fired into the back of his head.

"Hey, Kenobi!. I need to speak with you!." Violet said to Obi-Wan, putting away her blaster pistol.

"What is it, Violet?." Kenobi asked.

"I don't see Eclipse anywhere." Gun fire went off close and far in the distance. "If we don't find him then he might've went after Skywalker." She said to him.

"Hmm... I haven't heard from Skywalker or his task force at all, Violet. Go to the Palace with troops and then report to me once you get there." Kenobi said to Violet as she nodded and went off to where Obi-Wan told her to.

The whistling sound of a missile was heard by Kenobi as he looked up and saw one. Just as it was close to hitting the ground, Kenobi leaped out of the way as it exploded and sent the Jedi Master flying with debris into the nearby building. Alliance, Mandalorian and Droid infantry engaged in firefights with the Imperial Army soldiers of various types. AT-STs engaged light Alliance tanks while AT-AT/Ss targetted heavier Alliance and Droid tanks like Hailfire droids, Spider droids and Snail droids even AATs. With the city also unprotected, crashed Star Destroyers greatly changed how the ground forces would fight against their enemies. Snowtroopers escorted civillians and citizens outside of the city due to the Heavy Energy Shield being disabled by the Empire, perhaps the city of Atlas would end up like Vale after all.

 ** _A few moments later_**

Weiss and Blake were being escorted outside of the Palace, Yang had happened to stumble upon the Shock Troopers, escorting them, and activated her yellow lightsaber. The snow was dropping.

"AHHH!." Yang yelled out as she lashed and struck down the troopers. Both Weiss and Blake then force pushed the troopers surrounding them.

' _Ha, ha, ha!. This is Admiral Taiyang Xiao Long to ground forces. I repeat Admiral Xiao Long to ground forces!. My fleet has pushed back the Imperial Fleet in orbit!. All remaining Imperial ships are retreating!. We have complete control over Remnant's orbit now!._ ' Taiyang's transmission from Yang's comlink could be heard.

"Yang, thanks for taking care of those bucket heads for us." Weiss said to Yang as the Heiress picked up her lightsaber off the Shock Trooper as Blake did the same and thanked Yang as well.

"Heh, I guess I was in the right place at the right time." Yang responded to their thanks. "Wait a minute... did you hear that?." She then asked the two as they stopped and faced towards her.

"What is it?." Weiss asked. Sitting down as well as Blake.

"I heard Taiyang say that we have complete control over Remnant." Blake responded.

"Yeah. Hold on." Yang then brought her comlink close to her mouth. "Dad, did you say that we control over Remnant?."

' _Yes, Yang. I did say that. My fleet has pushed back the Imperial Fleet!. They're scattering and running!._ ' Taiyang responded to her question.

The three girls then saw a TIE Interceptor fly by over them and was heading in the direction of Vale. With four other Interceptors as well but instead of the regular colour plating, it was Red Like Roses and then Yang thought that it was Ruby flying off.

"What is it, Yang?." Blake asked, still sitting down on the snow.

"I need a fighter, now!." Yang answered, turning around and walking back into the Palace. Teams JNR and CFVY then walked out as Yang walkd in.

Jaune passed Yang. "Hey, Yang. Where are you going?." He asked as she ignored him completely.

Later an Alliance LAAT then had approached the Palace and landed on the ground. Its side doors opening for a lot of Alliance soldiers running out of it and then went rushing into the Palace. Violet approached the students but did not see Skywalker at all.

"Children, where is Master Skywalker?." Violet asked as they looked down. Knowing that they had to tell her about Anakin's fate, they hestiated multiple times.

"He uhh... he's g-gone... Master Wolfee..." Weiss finally answered, sitting down and still weakened from her duel with the Enforcer.

"Gone?. As in dead?." Violet asked. Hearing about his death from the students, she was broken down.

They only could nod at her and say nothing more. With Anakin Skywalker now dead, the Remnant Jedi had no other solution to defeating the Sith with him gone. As the Alliance controlled the orbit of Remnant, the Imperial ships on the surface were ordered to scatter around unexplored regions of Remnant to avoid Yularen's order being stopped.

' _This is Admiral Daala to all Alliance and galactic communication centers ands starships. I say again, this is Admiral Daala of the Alliance to Restore the Republic to every communication center in the galaxy. The Empire has fallen!. The second Death Star has been destroyed!. I say again, the Empire has fallen and their Death Star has been destroyed._ ' A transmission from every comlink, radio and communication center on Remnant received Daala's transmission.

* * *

' _Admiral Schnee, its the Emperor and the Death Star, they're gone. We have reports and distress signals from various Imperial Grand Moffs, Admirals and Agents asking for loyalty. What should we do, Admiral?_ ' The Captain asked Winter over the comms.

"Captain, I want all ships to fall under my command and retreat immediately. The rebels have gained control of Atlas." Winter demanded as the Captain complied.

' _Yes, Admiral Schnee. But what about Grand Admiral Yularen?._ ' The Captain asked again.

"The rebels most likely have killed Yularen already. The Response Force has reported that Rebels have stormed the Palace so they probably killed him long ago, Captain." Winter responded to his question, regarding Yularen.

And so, like any other loyal officer of the Imperial Navy, the Captain did as Winter ordered him to do. Most of the Imperial forces in Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo then received the transponder from Winter, stating and asking for their loyalty to serve under her leadership. Taiyang then brought down half of the fleet with him from orbit to assist the mainstream fleet in the fight at Atlas and the Remnant Alliance gained the upper hand above Atlas. Violet found the controls to the Heavy Energy Shield, reactivating it and protecting the city from further damage.

Dark Angels and Remnant Jedi engaged one another. Varanee searched the battle ground Atlas for Kenobi.

Varanee charged up to a Jedi Knight, impaling her with one strike and threw the body over to the side as Alliance soldiers attempted to fire off at her but was met with their blaster bolts deflecting off the Sith Lord's lightsaber and back at them.

"Varanee!." A voice came from behind her as she turned to see Kenobi standing there. "This battle ends with you falling." Kenobi then said to her, activating his lightsaber.

Varanee then did the same. "Reverse that line, Old Man. You're going to be the one who falls." She said to Kenobi as they both charged at each other and being locked in together and stared into each other's eyes.

Varanee then pushed him back and swang from the right with a heavy strike, hoping to break his defence. Kenobi blocked it with all of his wisdom as she continued to strike at him, right to the left and kept repeating her strike pattern until he was able to counter it and struck back, pushing her back as he started to press the offence. She blocked and blocked, holding her defence. She looked to her left and saw a destroyed ARC-170 and force gripped onto it, tossing it at him who then jumped out of the way.

Kenobi then looked back to see a TIE Interceptor. "I May Fall, Kenobi but... I got better things to do, Old Man." Varanee said to him as she jumped into the cockpit and told the pilot to fly off to Vale which was where, those loyal to Eclipse, the Imperials were gathering at.

Obi-Wan then sighed and fell to his knees. At that time, Winter's forces decided to escape with whatever is left of the Imperial Fleet above Atlas and ordered all those who swore their lives to her to retreat to wherever they could get to without the Alliance following them. Imperial ground forces were then overwhelmed and either surrendered or were executed by Alliance soldiers, or running away from the city.

Yang got into the cockpit of an Imperial TIE/S Defender and locked onto Eclipse's TIE fighter and followed him back to Vale. Violet cleared the enemy Palace and then declared the Imperial Atlas Garrison defeated. Placing the Alliance flag where the Imperial flag was previously as Alliance forces in, above and around Atlas celebrated their final victory.

 _ **Vale**_

As Eclipse's TIE Interceptor and his escort reaching Vale, he could see his massive flagship just hovering over the ruined city and many Star Destroyers around it. Before he could dock with the Super Star Destroyer, Yang came from behind and shot down his escort and then shot him down but her lasers only damaged his fighter as it went flying towards the ruins of the Supremacy, resting peacefully on the cliffside of the Emerald Forest. She later flew over to where his fighter crashed to make sure that he was going to die.

' _Yang!. Where are you!. I say again, Commander Yang Xiao Long?._ ' Yang's comlink received the transmission from Taiyang.

"What is it, Dad?" Yang answered, keeping thee TIE/S Defender below the Imperial scanners.

' _Where are you?. I'm worried._ ' Taiyang asked. Worryness had a tone and Yang could hear it in his.

"I'm at Vale. I'm gonna end this with Eclipse falling... oh yeah, and I found that Super Star Destroyer, you know the one that Master Violet and Admiral Daala were going on about?." Yang answered.

' _Wait, did you just say Super Star Destroyer?._ ' Taiyang asked.

"Yes, I did." Yang answered.

' _Yang... I want you to stop and wait for the Fleet. Darth Eclipse can wait._ ' Taiyang demanded. Hoping she's listening.

"I'm sorry, Dad... but this is the only chance I have at getting Eclipse and I'm not passing that chance to fate." Yang said one last time before disabling her comlink. She then landed her TIE Defender near the cliffside and saw Eclipse's crashed TIE Interceptor but he was not seen anywhere near it.

Yang approached but heard the lightsaber hum while Eclipse tried to surprise attack her as she did a back flip and landed a bit behind him. She then activated her yellow blade and he held up his high. His head bleeding, he looked like he was hurt badly but it also looked like he didn't care at all.

"You know... Master Skywalker trained me right here on this cliffside." Yang said to him, feeling the breeze as it blew in their faces.

"Funny thing about your 'Master Skywalker' Sunshine. You really think that he was your real master?. Since 'it' trained you here then this is where you will die." Eclipse said, both of his eyes going angering orange. Activating his lightsaber and charged at her.

Yang reacted and blocked his strike with her yellow blade and both of them were locked in together. She stared into his eyes, thinking that she was fighting Anakin Skywalker. He then brought back his lightsaber and struck at her with full force, trying to break her defence but she blocked it. Her defence was holding due to Kenobi's teachings and her offence might just match up with Eclipse due to Skywalker's teachings.

"Skywalker was weak!. He always was weakier than I was. Clones and their Originals are never the same in strength!." Eclipse said as he struck at her with a heavy strike then pushed her back long enough for him to try using force lightening at full power on her.

Yang deflected the lightening off her lightsaber. "You're wrong... Clones and their Originals are and will be always the same. No matter what you do or say!." She said as she then tried to deflect the lightening from her blade onto him but he was too far.

Eclipse then stopped the lightening and charged at her, striking and had them both stuck in a lightsaber lock. "Skywalker has weakened you. I can show you better power in the Dark Side, Beautiful Sunshine. Power that you probably have always dreamed of wielding." Eclipse responded to her, hoping to make her believe him.

"I'm never turning over to your corrupted, dead order of power hungry dogs!." Yang responded, standing fourth.

Eclipse then struck at her from the right, giving him an open window to kill her but instead force pushed her back into a tree behind her. He then walked over to her, thinking she was weak from smashing into the wood. Yang then stood up and harnessed the pain she felt to use against Eclipse. Reactivating her lightsaber and struck at him from both sides, left and right. Up and down. To the very best of her ability, everytime she struck at him. She had remembered the times that she and Skywalker would train on this cliffside, seeing images as she striked at Eclipse. Images of Skywalker.

Yang struck at him with everything else she had learned and used almost every piece of knowledge to think that she would strike him down.

As Yang kept on striking towards him, he saw that she was pushing herself forward without defence or paying attention to the one weakness he saw. As she struck from the left, he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her his way for him to spin around and used his lightsaber to dismember her right arm and pushed her into the dirt.

"Ha!." Eclipse looked down at Yang, knowing that without her right arm, she couldn't continue on fighting. "And that, my Beautiful Sunshine, is why you never push yourself to hard because she'll lose something very valuable." He said to her as she went unconscious again. Weakened at the same time.

"And this is the part where you Die." Eclipse then lifted his lightsaber above Yang and was going to kill her at a moment's notice. He then swang from the top of his head and down to her body.

"Not this time!." A voice suddenly cried out as a white bright lightsaber had gone through his chest as he looked down to see it. Turned around to see Weiss.

Weiss then twisted the blade, pulling it out afterwards and kicked his body down. Blake was kneeling down to Yang as they both saw that her right arm was dismembered. They both lifted her up and turned around to see the Alliance Fleet engaging the Eclipse Super Star Destroyer.

"Its over..." Blake spoke softly, tired from today. Weiss nodded.

"Yeah... its over... its all done... Eclipse is gone. The Empire is defeated." Weiss said in response as they looked upon the very large star destroyer being overwhelmed by the Alliance and Mandalorian fleet.


	20. Epilogue

**These lyrics I do NOT own. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Jeff Williams.**

* * *

After knowing what Remnant turned into and hearing about the death of Anakin Skywalker from the crew aboard the Avenger. Ruby was broken down as she felt that Skywalker was a father-type figure who looked after her. The nearby planet of Bothawui was where Summer told Crosjane to go to. The Bothans never trusted the crew of the Avenger but knowing that Summer and Ruby were both from Remnant, the Bothans allowed them only to set foot on the surface.

It was dark as most of the Bothans would go to sleep. Ruby was in a large, empty room all by herself to express her gratitude and kindness of Skywalker's early Jedi teachings.

 _I never felt_  
 _That it was wise_  
 _To wish too much_  
 _To dream too big_  
 _Would only lead_  
 _To being crushed_

 _Then I met you_  
 _You weren't afraid_  
 _Of anything_  
 _You taught me how_  
 _To leave the ground_  
 _To use my wings_

 _I never thought a hero_  
 _Would ever come my way_  
 _But more than that_  
 _I never thought_  
 _You'd be taken away_

 _Now it's cold without you here_  
 _It's like winter lasts all year_  
 _But your star's still in the sky_

Ruby looked up at the large window above her and saw a bright star as a tear ran down her right eye.

 _So I won't say goodbye_  
 _I don't have to say goodbye_

 _My days of doubt_  
 _Were in the past_  
 _With you around_  
 _You helped me feel_  
 _I had a place_  
 _Direction found_

 _You showed me that_  
 _A greater dream_  
 _Can be achieved_  
 _Enough resolve_  
 _Will conquer all_  
 _If we believe_

 _The light you gave to guide me_  
 _Will never fade away_  
 _But moving forward never felt_  
 _As hard as today_

 _Now it's cold without you here_  
 _It's like winter lasts all year_  
 _But your star's still in the sky_  
 _So I won't say goodbye_  
 _I don't have to say goodbye..._

Ruby finished as she fell to her knees, crying in the light that the moon shined down.


	21. Epilogue Short

Vale. Destroyed by the Empire and Alliance. Now the New Republic wants to make sure that Remnant is safe? I don't blame either of them... I don't blame Atlas, Mistral, or Vacuo for what has happened. Who am I blaming? The Jedi and Sith. For thousands of years that I could remember, they were the sole reason that war ever existed in our universe and with the technology they created or was given, could literally destroy worlds. Like the Empire's battlestation, the Death Star. My stand points aren't what is important. What is important is that this New Republic needs to know that we... I will not stand for anything they say about safety. Remnant would've been better off with just facing the Grimm as enemies, and sometimes maybe each other.

Sure, that big black starship was destroyed by a small single ship... even I didn't believe it, but it is what it is. From what I heard from people and hiding survivors of that one guy's "imperialist's order," or whatever it was, was that big ship's wreckage is laying within the ruins of Vale. People have been taking parts from that thing too, and I was actually going to fancy stealing some myself as well. Maybe I'll be able to take out some Grimm while I'm there, it'll be fun. Indeed, it will.

So as far as telling stories go, those Empire guys still have a presence, or foothold or something here on Remnant, they're just scattered. I really don't have power to go searching for them at all. Why would I have power to do it? I'm just a Huntsmen whose trying to survive and keep the world safe.

I don't believe in the Jedi "ways," that's just a bunch of outsider tales. The way I see it, the Jedi are just the opposite of the Sith, just like Huntsmen; keeping peace and the dangers away. Sith are more power-hungry than Jedi. Sorta like Grimm if they had intelligence and power to do the things the Sith do, like use their almighty "force" to influence time and space to their will.

I hear that Mistral and Vacuo have been busy as well as Atlas, only Atlas is really busy and is strict of their privacy. No one's really allowed to enter Atlas anymore, only if you're not an Atlas resident. I haven't been to Atlas since last year, or that time when there was this Empire commander causing a fuss, I think his name was Torchwick, or something I don't know, I don't keep up with history very well in my head.

Anyways, Vale is destroyed and was my home. I don't have anything to go back to anymore. Beacon, for me, was dead the soon as I saw those green showers of destruction rain down on it. Ozpin... pretty much sums everything about him if I said that he was a wise old man. He was like my mentor when I was in training at Beacon, gave me advice on my studies, and gave me the best teammates I ever had. Bad thing is that I don't even know if they are still alive. Violet was mellow, shy and alright. Clare was also okay in my head, and Angelo... oh boy, I can't even explain his character. He was really such a swell person, and I'd like to be reunited with him but I don't think that he would like the same. Not after what happened, of course.

It really wasn't a good thing. Nor was it bad. I just really don't like talking about it to anyone. Not even my parents.

* * *

 **This was just a short. Its a first-person perspective. I'm also new to the first-person POV so... how'd I do with it?**


	22. Battle of Atlas I - Expanded

**I know the story shows as "Complete," but I just wanted to expand upon the Battle of Atlas. This will primarily focus on the Alliance and Imperial pilots than our heroes.**

* * *

In the quiet snowy forest of the Kingdom of Atlas, a Beowolf had been exploring by himself, there weren't any other Grimm around than himself. Alone, he felt a lot of loneliness and eternal darkness within, as with most Grimm who were all soulless creatures.

It had heard a sound coming from the sky. It then walked south to an opening and saw a lot of moving objects in the sky. In an instant, the Beowolf was killed by a flying X-wing from above.

"Oh! Sorry about that one, my friend." The pilot said as he had targetted the Beowolf, who was now dead.

The X-wing then had gone up to a more higher altitude. Behind the starfigher were several other X-wings, as well as A, B, E, U, V, X, and Y-wings. Other starfighter classes such as ARC-170s, N-1 starfighters, Vultures, Hyena, and Tri-droid starfighters were following as well. In addition to the large group of starfighters, the X-wing was also followed by warships of the Alliance and were on their way to the city of Atlas—the home of the Empire's power on Remnant as well as their main command base and fleet.

Coming in front of the large group of starfighters, a light freighter appeared to be the leading ship as well as the commanding ship of the starfighter forces. "Admiral, we're in position. All starfighers are ready and awaiting orders." The pilot of the freighter relayed out to the command ship of the fleet.

Admiral Ironwood was the commanding officer of the fleet set to Atlas. "We are approaching Atlas, we should be at the outskirts now. Skywalker's task force has reported a successful infiltration of the imperial forces." He said to the fleet he was commanding.

As the fleet was moving towards Atlas, many of the squadron leaders as well as other ship captains and admirals, they all had one thing in mind; the victory they were motivated for as well as the fall of the Empire. Every ship in the fleet then sped up their engines and started to move faster towards the city.

A few moments later, the light freighter then prepared for their attack. "This is Gold Leader, all squadrons report in." He ordered as they could see the city in the short distance as well as the large amount of star destroyers in the sky above. The amount of star destroyers hovering was a rare sight as no one had seen that many star destroyers in one fleet.

"Red Squadron standing by," Red Leader replied. "Gray Squadron standing by," Gray Leader replied. "Green Squadron standing by," Green Leader replied. "Blue Squadron standing by," Blue Leader replied. "Cyan Squadron standing by," Cyan Leader replied. "Yellow Squadron standing by," Yellow Leader replied. "Rose Squadron standing by," Rose Leader replied. "Dandelion Squadron standing by," Dandelion Leader replied. "Violet Squadron standing by," Violet Leader replied. "White Squadron standing by," White Leader replied. "Scarlet Squadron standing by," Scarlet Leader replied. "Crimson Squadron standing by," Crimson Leader replied. "Coral Squadron standing by," Coral Leader replied. "Azure Squadron standing by," Azure Leader replied. "Teal Squadron standing by." Teal Leader replied.

As the squadron leaders reported in to Gold Leader, the starfighers then continued their path to Atlas. "All B, V, and X-wings, including ARC-170s and Vulture droids; lock your s-foils in attack positions!" He ordered one last time.

"This is Admiral Ironwood, we've detected a large group of enemy TIE fighters incoming. All fighters; engage and keep those fighters from our troop transports." He relayed out to the starfighter squadrons' leaders and Gold Leader.

As the starfighters flew towards the city, they were met with resistance from hundreds of TIE series fighters as each of the starfighters and droids broke off from their flight paths and scattered above their dog-fighting area. Aside from the scattering starfighters, corvettes and frigates followed behind them and supported them as much as they could.

As a member of Blue Squadron was being tailed from TIE fighters, she attempted to shake them off but realized that she couldn't. "This is Blue Five, I'm in need of assistance! I can't shake this fighters!" She said as she continued to dodge the blaster bolts coming from her attackers.

Hearing the distress from Blue Five, two Vulture droids had come to her assistance. Quickly dispatching the TIE fighters, the two droids had fired their missiles at the escaping fighters before being thanked by Blue Five of their help.

As Blue Five recovered from her attack, she engaged a TIE/SIN—which was piloted by an elite imperial pilot— and tailed behind it and attempted to get a lock but couldn't due to its speed and maneuverability.

As the TIE/SIN attempted to get away from Blue Five, he had thought of assistance. "This is Omega Eight, I got a rebel starfighter on my ass. Requesting any nearby TIEs to assist." He relayed out in hopes of assistance from other TIEs.

A B-wing had been spotted by the TIE/SIN in front of him. Locking his weapons on the fighter, both of the two pilots locked onto each other and fired at the same time. Luckily the TIE/SIN had dodged the fire from the rebel fighter, resulting in it hitting and killing Blue Five as well as him successfully destroying the B-wing too.

"Omega Eight, come in. This is Omega Leader, fall in behind Omega's Seven, Six, Five, and Four; prepare to strafe on a rebel medical frigate." Omega Leader ordered Eight as he then turned his fighter to fall in behind his squadmates.

"Copy, Omega Leader. Falling in behind Omega Seven now." He replied as he flew towards his squadmates' position.

The TIE/SIN Omega Eight had fallen in behind four other TIE/SINs and lined up to form a triangle and had targeted the Alliance medical frigate which was engaged with several Imperial corvettes. The Imperial fighters then locked onto the medical frigate's midsection connecting spar as it was the frigate's most notable weakness. Its weapon gunners then spotted the fighters and focused their laser cannons on them.

"This is Omega Four, Omega's Five, Six, Seven, and Eight; lock your concussion missiles and prepare to fire on my mark!" Omega Four said to the other four behind him as they acknowledged the order.

"Omega Four, the frigate's guns are firing towards us!" Omega Six complained.

Omega Four then focused his fighter's deflector shields to his front-side. "Lock your deflectors forward and do not break off!" He ordered as they all did as ordered.

"Omega Five; my deflectors are locked forward and holding formation!" Omega Five replied.

The five interceptors then got into range of the frigate and fired their concussion missiles towards the frigate's weakness in the middle. Before Omega's Seven and Eight could fire, two X-wings had come from behind, dispatching the two interceptors as their rear were unprotected.

"Good shot, Red Five!" One of the X-wing pilots said to her wingmate.

"Thanks!" Red Five thanked her.

The Imperial interceptors later broke off their paths and scattered after they fired their missiles, successfully splitting the frigate in half and started to fall to the ground below. The two X-wings then went on to avenge those on the frigate and targeted the remaining three TIE/SINs attempting to escape them.

"Red Four, go after those two, I got the leader!" He ordered as he locked onto Omega Four.

Red Four then broke off from him and went after the other two. "Copy that, Red Five." She replied as she targeted them.

Capturing the X-wing behind him on his radar scanners, Omega Four went on to lock his deflector shields on his rear for increased protection as well as calling for assistance from any TIE fighters.

Red Five then started to fire at Omega Four but had no effect due to his shields. "R5, increase weapon output!" He said as the onboard astromech acknowledged in beeps and whistles, increasing the weapon's output.

He then fired again, with the increased output the lasers still had no effect on the TIE's deflector shields. Receiving a transmission and response from nearby TIEs, Omega's Two and Three had locked onto Red Five who fired both of his torpedoes at Omega Four but was later killed by the other Omegas behind him.

"Dammit! Omega Four is gone." Omega Two said in his comms, heard by Omega Three.

Omega's Two and Three then went back to their original flight paths and targeted Alliance fighters. "Omega Four flew good, Two. Eventually a good pilot will be overtaken. We also have orders!" He replied to Two about his anger.

In the fight between the Alliance and Empire, the battle itself was probably the largest battle that anyone had seen since the Great War, only this one had starships and more advanced fighters, and that both sides had them than only one side.

Meanwhile back with Gold Leader, he was engaging TIE/S Defenders and needed to dispatch them to provide cover and support for the Alliance troop transports which were loaded with ground infantry.

"Gold Leader, we need you to take out the shield generator on one of those Victory destroyers for our bombers!" An admiral relayed out to Gold Leader.

After destroying two TIE/S Defenders, the freighter then changed its course. "Got it, Admiral." He replied. "This is Gold Leader, Roses Eleven and Twelve, fall in behind me." He then called out two members of Rose Squadron.

"I'm on your tail, Gold Leader." Rose Eleven responded and went on to follow in behind Gold Leader.

"Copy that, Gold Leader. Falling in behind you now." Rose Twelve acknowledged and fell behind Gold Leader as well alongside Rose Eleven.

As the three flew towards an Imperial Victory destroyer, its turbolasers and few ion cannons attempted to blow them out of the sky and focused their fire on them. The captain of the destroyer had spotted them and called for TIE fighters to assist in their defense.

"This is the captain of the Striker, any TIE fighters in our vicinity, I need you to tail behind three Alliance fighters in front of my ship and take them out!" The captain gave out his order to any available units.

"This is Vector Leader to the Striker, we got you covered. Locating rebel fighters now and directing Vectors Four, Five, Six, and Seven to your defense." Vector Leader responded to the Striker's call for assistance.

As Gold Leader and his two wing-men approached the destroyer, the two X-wings locked in onto the destroyer's shield generator located on top of its command tower and prepared their ion torpedoes to disable its shields. Gold Leader did the same but instead, he had prepared the proton torpedoes and as they got into the range of the destroyer, all three ships launched their torpedoes at its shield generator while it had fired back.

"All crew! Brace for impact!" The captain said to his crew mates as the ion torpedoes had hit the shield generator above them.

The proton torpedoes Gold Leader had fired created a rumbling shock wave that rocked the ship's command tower and several other areas. After the three fighters finished their run, Vectors Four, Five, Six, and Seven had locked onto them.

"Fighters incoming. At your rear, Rose Twelve!" Gold Leader warned as the pilot looked behind him.

Vector Seven had tailed behind Rose Twelve while Vector Six locked on Rose Eleven, and Vectors Five and Four attacked Gold Leader. Later the un-shielded Victory destroyer started to recover and recharge its shields as well as intensifying the forward turbolaser batteries. Members of Green Squadron had then targeted the destroyer and prepared their proton bombs.

"Rebel bombers incoming! Focus all laser and ion cannons to forward positions! Destroy those bombers!" The captain ordered his crew as they recovered.

As Green Leader, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, and Nine formed a triangle for their bombing run, the destroyer's laser and ion cannons, and turbolasers focused their fire on them. Meanwhile two CR90 corvettes had approached the destroyer and assisted them, attempting to draw away the destroyer's fire to them.

"This is the Jewel's Paradise to Green Leader; we'll try to draw away the destroyer's fire." He said as he saw Green Squadron members being destroyed.

"Copy your last, Jewel." He replied as he then locked his deflector shields forward. "All bombers, lock your deflector shields forward!" He ordered as they approached the destroyer.

"Aye, aye, Green Leader. Deflectors locked forward!" Green Four replied.

"Deflectors have been reset to forward position." Green Seven replied.

"Shields are now focusing on forward positions." Green Two replied.

As Jewel's Paradise attempted to draw away the destroyer's fire from Green Squadron, Scythe Squadron had started to strafe on the Alliance corvette as their shields seemed to have been dropping at a fast rate due to the Scythe's TIE/S Defender's weapons.

The captains of both CR90s then pleaded Green Squadron to break off their attack and assist them but at the same time, they had orders to destroy the Victory destroyer. As Green Leader saw they were approaching the destroyer, and that they were still close to the Jewel's Paradise, he had to make a choice; either turn away and help, or continue the attack and destroy the Victory destroyer.

* * *

 **This may be part of multiple chapters. The first few will focus on the air forces then later the ground forces.**


	23. Prologue

_Prologue to Revenge of the Rose  
_

A dead body fell to the ground with a blaster bolt on the forehead of the now dead Huntsmen. Qrow Branwen, uncle of Remnant Jedi Yang Xiao Long and Force-sensitive Ruby Rose, brother-in-law of Taiyang Xiao Long, and brother of Raven Branwen. He was truly a great Hunter and former Professor. But of course the stories of all great heroes eventually come to an end, and this was his end. First Ozpin, then Glynda, and now Qrow.

"You will no longer need this flask, Dusty Old Crow." An Imperial Admiral said as she went down to collect the flask out of the dead Qrow's jacket.

Around the admiral were cold assault stormtroopers with the logo of the SDC imprinted on their chests and backs. There was even an officer with this logo, though it was above the right breast and was wearing gear that helped him to operate in the cold regions of the kingdom, Atlas. TIE fighters with white plates flew by overhead the admiral and her forces.

"This is Specialist Leader to Admiral Schnee, ma'am we've detected incoming New Republic cruisers from the north as well as ground forces. Advise we leave now." The squadron leader relayed out to the admiral on the ground.

Not far from the north was a group of three New Republic star cruisers along with assault soldiers, officers, and a Remnant Jedi proceeding on the ground, traversing the snowy landscape as it was snowing at the same time, slightly slowing down their progress to move forward.

Admiral Schnee looked toward the north and had a slightly angered expression. "This dead Qrow's allies are coming. Troopers, load everything in the transport and let's disappear. They'll be after this container once they discover we have taken it." She ordered her troops as they could hear the sound of beowolves howling in the distance.

The officer nodded and shouted out her orders again to the troops as they began to grab the container and took it to the transport which was an imperial-era Tartan cruiser and with the contents of the container very important to the New Republic, a small but fierce conflict would surely break out between them and the Imperials.

 _Hours earlier..._

Somewhere in Atlas, in a dark room the windows had their blinds down which blocked out the light from outside. There were men and women sitting on each of the chairs gathered around the table that stretched from one side of the room to the other. Their uniforms identified them as commanding officers of a specific branch and each of them were of great importance to both the New Republic and Remnant.

"Qrow Branwen." A voice was heard from one end of the table. "Are you sure that you found it?" The mysterious voice asked.

As Qrow stood at the other end where there was no chair, he pulled out his flask and took a quick sip. "Positive. I'm never wrong. Besides, Rose Leader has a plan to use it for something special and personal." He answered as he put the flask back into his jacket.

Some of the people whispered to each other, possibly due to the fact that everyone knew of Rose Leader's plans of wanting to find Ruby Rose, the rumoured Fallen Knight, and bring her back to Remnant from wherever she was hiding and saw this plan to potentially fail as Ruby's nickname implies, "Fallen Knight."

The mysterious woman then sat back on her chair and nodded at the Huntsmen. "Very well, Qrow. Blue Squadron will escort you to wherever you need to go, however, they will be called back as we need all available pilots. The imperial remnants of the Imperial Order haven't left the planet and surely haven't given up their loyalty to its vision." She said as she got up and went over to window and put up its blind.

"And that means they will often surprise attack our borders. The New Republic won't always be here to support us when we ask." She finished as she looked out of the window and back at Qrow.

Qrow looked over to her as he covered his eyes for a split-second when the window blind opened. "I know, Wolfee." He responded.

Wolfee only nodded and looked back out of the window as Qrow walked out of the room and to wherever he needed to go for his mission. One of the officers at the table were then told by her to debrief Blue Squadron on their assignment to escort Qrow and his team, and soon they all left to tend to their own personal matters.


	24. No Sequel

For those who have been waiting for the sequel to this story, I'd hate to disappoint you but its no longer possible. As this story was the very first one I've ever written on this site, and looking back on it now, its really messy. Way too OOC, not following the canon timeline, and the writing. I honestly have no desire to write a sequel to this story as of now.

However, I'll keep this story up, obviously, for others to read. And since I won't be writing the sequel to this story, I'll be focusing more on the other stories I'm currently working on. I figured this would be a way for me to tell you.

This decision ultimately came while I actually writing the first chapter for the story. I do hope you all understand. If you want to read another Star Wars x RWBY crossover then I'd recommend my other story called "RWBY: The New Empire: Remnants" and "RWBY: Resurrection of the New Empire" which are both set in the same timeline as Venom Rules All's story "RWBY: The New Empire" so that is all.


End file.
